Immortal's Child: The Methuselah Legacy
by Vanidot
Summary: 8 years ago Adrianna Russell ran away. Her reason for leaving was seeing the man she loved, Adam Peirson, killed in front of her. Now she's running again but from something more terrifying than what drove her away in the first place. Now that she's home..
1. Chapter 1 Eight Long Years

AN Update: I changed the rating on this story because I've read some stories under T that were less graphic than my story but it still isn't a K and M is way more graphic than my story so there you have it it is now rated T.

AN: This is the part of the story where I'm supposed to say I don't own a thing and no disrespect is meant. Well… I already said it do I have to say it again? The following characters (aside from the ones never mentioned in the show which means they're probably mine) belong to the Powers That Be since you know who you are and I don't. I've tried not to be too obvious about some songs I've used (this is not a song fic!) but I've tried to keep them close enough to the originals so my fellow fans know what I mean. If you have any questions post me and I'll put you out of your misery… not like that (okay my already weird sense of humor doesn't go over well when I'm tired so sorry in advance). This is a Highlander fanfiction, that's a given, but mainly centers around Methos though the other regular – and some not so regular – characters make an appearance. I guess I should say that I'm completely ignoring the movies… the ones for the series at least as Connor is in here too. I'm pretty much ignoring the episode where Joe has a real daughter since I hadn't seen that episode at the time I started this story. To be honest pretty much everything after the four horsemen episodes are debatable but I reserve the right to reference them anyway. I can't give any spoiler alerts because I don't have any so that's covered. I suggest you watch all the episodes with Methos, Joe, Cassandra, Amanda, and Connor in them then forget everything you learned because I just made up stuff anyway but at least I have my bases covered (hold your horses, of course Duncan is in it, the show was about him after all he's just not the male lead this time). Another thing you may need to know is that I didn't have access to the show while I was writing the majority of the story since it was already off the air and it wasn't out on DVD at the time. I warned you about that because some things that may have taken place in Paris are actually taking place in Seacouver in my story. Yes, I've substituted Seattle (where the show is supposedly taking place when not in Paris) for Seacouver so shoot me. Oh another warning is that this story is finished… but has an as of yet unwritten sequel to it. This story however is complete and can stand on its own two feet but some of the questions raised won't be answered for a while until I finish the other one. My Mag7 story comes first though which is being worked on as I type… well… you know what I mean. I toyed with the idea to make this a Star Gate crossover for about half a second until I got a better idea. I learned that Michael Shanks, the actor who plays Daniel Jackson in SG-1 for those rare few who may not know, shares his name with an actual archeologist which gave me the idea. In my story I created an Archeologist by the name of Dr. Daniel Jackson who shares the name of the character of a hit sci-fi show GS-1, although in my story the character is borrowed from the real Dr. Daniel Jackson (yes without his permission). Since I was crushing on Shanks at the time I thought I would make him the inspiration for what my character looks like. To clear up any confusion his real name (according to IMDB) is Michael Garret Shanks, in my story the actor who plays DJ in GS1 is named Garret Michaels and yes I had his face stuck in my head as I created the character. I should probably say I don't own the Star Gate version of Dr. Daniel Jackson but I do own the slightly OoC version of my Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm only borrowing the name… and the looks though he doesn't show up until almost half way through my story (sorry Michael but I love you so I meant well) and sorry to burst any bubbles he's the only one to show up. Can't think of anything I left out except to say that this has no slash and my pairings are as follows: (for now I can't give everything away at the beginning) Methos/Original Character, Duncan/Amanda, Connor/Cassandra (strange combo I know but I needed another immie pair and they were the only ones left), and Daniel/… (I told you I wouldn't give everything away you'll have to find out later) OC. Joe has everybody but only in a platonic way. Oh one last thing: !Please tell me if I need to up my rating on this. I'm thinking 15 and over/PG-13ish but it is the most graphic story I've ever written, in both blood and *move laking (*take the first letter of each word and switch them if your brain doesn't automatically work like that as mine does). I tried to pair the more graphic scenes down but to be honest I don't really want to pair it down anymore than I have so if you object let me know and I'll up the rating to M+. After saying that and scaring half of you off, probably, I'll let you know it shouldn't even be rated R let alone NC-17. I mean come on I'm a v… celibate, though nun feels about right sometimes, what would I know about it anyway. Okay way too much information I heard that. I can't think of anything else so I'll post more as I publish chapters.

If I haven't scared everyone off or if you decided to read my story anyway I thank ye'. I hope you enjoy and look forward to the future installment which will be posted as a separate story as of yet unnamed. (I'll let you know when it's finished.) Please review! Let me know if you love it or hate it or even 'eh it was okay'. And Please! Please! Please! Tell me about the rating. Thanks!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 1

Prologue

Eight years is a long time, but not long enough to forget…or to be forgotten. It had been eight years since the death of a good friend, eight years since she had stepped off of American soil to travel around the world, eight years since she had said good-bye to her old life. After eight long years Adrianna Russell was finally going home.

Four days ago Anna, as she was called by her new friends, had locked the door of her flat over the bookstore where she had worked since going to Scotland two years ago. She had said good-bye the previous night and was on her way back to a life she had given up eight years before. She waited on the corner in front of the little church to catch a bus to Glasgow airport. She boarded a puddle jumper to the famous London Heathrow Airport where she got on a plane to take her to New York's LaGuardia Airport and then caught a flight to St. Louis, where she got a nonstop flight to Seacouver.

It was almost midnight before she finally checked into her hotel and crawled into bed. Before she had closed her curtains she could see the famous space needle from her window. The sight hadn't changed that much, except she was seeing it from higher than she'd ever seen it; the symbol remained the same however. It signaled the start of something she had been dreading for far too long but it also meant getting to see the only family she'd ever known; if only for one last time. The death she had witnessed wasn't the only thing she was running from now but tomorrow would deal with its own problems, tonight she was going to sleep.

Seacouver

Watcher Library

April 28, 1996

The others had gone home long ago and only Adrianna was left, buried in her pile of books and museum quality pieces like she had been for the past few nights. She worked in a gallery of sorts, a place full of priceless items that the public never saw. Every piece was priceless touched by the hand of ancient history. They served no other purpose but to remind the present that the past wasn't that long ago, that is was just waiting to happen again.

Twenty year old Adrianna felt more comfortable around all these old things than in the present with her peers. Her guardian, Joe Dawson, kept begging her to go out and have some fun, to make friends. He just couldn't understand that she didn't want those kinds of friends. She had nothing in common with people her own age. She wanted adventure, to travel and see the world, Alexa understood her and Alexa was several years her senior.

Alexa was another one of Joe's fosters, like Adrianna, Alexa had lost her parents at a young age. Adrianna and Alexa were like sisters. They had so much in common except Adrianna loved the past and Alexa was happy with the present. Adrianna hated the mall, loathed parties and huge crowds; disliked the way her peers dressed, spoke, and danced. Even Alexa couldn't understand why she was happy there among the old things, not that Adrianna could explain it herself.

"Adrian?" A voice called to her from somewhere in the room. She was startled by the sudden realization that she had been day dreaming again. She looked up and met the eyes of a man she was desperately in love with. Adam Pierson was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She had been in love with him since the day they had met four years ago and was still madly in love. She tried not to let it show but she knew she was miserably good at not hiding it.

"Go home Adrian, its way past your bed time." He said with a smile that broke her heart. She didn't know he was back from traveling the world with Alexa. Alexa was dying and she knew it, Adrianna had been buried in her books since they had left. They were the only friends she had and she knew they were in love. It hurt Adrianna worse than anything else in her life since her mother's death.

"I'm almost done, Adam, I'll go home when I'm done with this piece." She pointed to a dagger that lay on the table in front of her. She was cross referencing the mark on the bottom of the hilt; she knew she had seen it before. She was trying to find it again and she wouldn't be able to rest until she found it.

Adam nodded his head and left her be. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell there was someone else with him, they were talking in the corner and she could tell it was a woman. She might have been more interested in finding out who it was, except she was intent on finding the missing piece to her puzzle. She scanned the pages of the various books on the table in front of her hoping to find that symbol again. Then something sparked her memory and she grabbed a little book from under the pile of other books. She flipped a couple of pages and there it was it was the same mark that was on the hilt. She rechecked another book and found the exact same dagger and the date it was made.

"Adam I found it!" She yelped with glee. "I knew it was 16th century, I was positive and I was right, this proves it…" She looked up at Adam to find him whispering with the woman, she was blonde with short hair and she seemed familiar but Adrianna couldn't remember where. It seemed like they were arguing about something. "Adam?" She said again in case he hadn't heard her before. He seemed startled and motioned for her to be quiet.

"No one else is here," she insisted, "they never are. I always lock up." He nodded and moved closer to her. She started to ramble about the dagger and the Methos Chronicles and her theory but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and closing her books.

"We can discuss this later Adrian, go home and get some rest. Joe will be worried sick about you." He said more forcefully than he had before. He gently but firmly pulled her to her feet and gathered her things and helped her put her coat on.

"I wish you two would stop treating me as a child." Adrianna complained as he led her to the door. He smiled, and looked at her warmly, but she could tell his eyes were laughing at her. The blond woman Adam had been arguing with smiled knowingly and winked at her.

"You have become a beautiful young woman Adrianna, but you haven't arrived yet. Go home, I'll lock up." She was about to complain again, but his eyes flashed threateningly. She was used to the threatening glares Adam would often throw her way when she tried to disobey him, but there was something different something more melancholy, almost… sad. She would have said something except he had already kissed her cheek, patted her bum, and pushed her out the door. She heard the rattling of the door being locked behind her; she sighed in defeat and walked to her car. It was cold and she shivered pulling her coat closer around her shoulders. She felt forlorn and desperately wanted to talk to someone but decided just to go home to sleep. She was grateful she had had the foresight to park under a street lamp.

Alexa lay dying in a hospital in Switzerland; Adam was understandably melancholy about it. He had come home looking for a miracle, some way of taking a cure back to save her. Adrianna felt guilty for being jealous but she longed for Adam to hold her the way he had held Alexa; to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She stood beside her car for a moment and sighed longingly. Since the day she met him at the innocent age of sixteen she had hoped that when she became a woman that he would take notice and whisk her away to see the world but he had taken Alexa instead. Adrianna sighed again and reached for the keys in her purse. Her purse wasn't there she checked her pockets and the other stuff that Adam had handed her but he had forgotten her purse.

"Great, Adam, I can't drive without my keys." She said in utter frustration. She didn't care that she was talking to herself out loud since there was no one there to hear her. The thought of disobeying the man she idolized almost brought her to tears, but she had to get her keys, she only hoped that the door wasn't completely locked. She was in luck when she tried the door she found that Adam had been in too much of a hurry to latch the door completely, the old lock often stuck if you didn't force it shut.

She pushed the door open and popped her head inside to make sure that Adam wasn't with in view. She stepped inside as quietly as she could, she felt guilty as though she was breaking in but she had to get her keys to obey him completely she reasoned. Adrianna spotted her purse on the floor behind her chair where she had dropped it earlier that day. She crept closer to the table where all her books were still laid. Some closed some open to the pages she had turned them to. She heard Adam's voice and the voice of that woman who had been with him earlier. They were arguing again, they weren't trying very hard to be quiet though besides her, no one else was around anyway.

Adrianna started towards the table but stopped realizing that she would have to step past the doorway leading to the other room where Adam would surely see her. Her heart skipped a beat afraid to get caught but needing to get her keys so she could comply with his wishes. She lunged for the table hoping that he wouldn't see her, but in her haste she fumbled and her purse went flying under the table. She looked through the door and saw his wide eyed expression. He had seen her, his eyes laughing but his face was stern. She fought for her keys and dangled them so he could see them, his face softened and it looked as though he was going to say something when she heard a gun shot. The look on Adam's face changed to one of agony causing her to want to run to him. Something held her in place however; a dark strain oozed through his shirt and ran down his front. He fell and she could see a dark shadow standing in the opposite doorway holding a gun.

Adrianna wanted to scream, tried to scream, but no sound came out. The woman was no where in sight; the alarm that she didn't remember hearing before was shut off. Adam dead, Adam dead, Adam dead, was all she could think about. Fear hit her hard and panic set in. The words ran through her head: Adam dead, get out; Adam dead, get out; Adam dead, get out; get out, get out, get out. Adrianna ran and never looked back, the man she loved dead, Uncle Joe in danger if she returned home. She had never felt so alone in her life… so terribly alone…


	2. Chapter 2 Home!

P(re). S(cript). When I first started this story it was back in '98 but when I finished it was in '04… at least that's the date I've assigned for the story to take place. As I said in the AN in the first chapter this story does not follow all the rules of the Highlander universe. I've made up my own origin of the Immortals which will be revealed as the stories unfold though it probably won't be unveiled until book two. Thanks for reading this far and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 2

Seacouver

Joe's Bar

2004

In the back of the bar sitting on the stage strumming a bass guitar, Joe Dawson was using music to vent his anger but it was more than just that, it was pain and probably some confusion as well. He had a habit of using music to vent his frustration at the world and now he was aiming it at one person in particular. For the past eight years he had gotten a post card in the mail from all over the world, unsigned and otherwise mysterious but they let him know that she was alright and better yet… wasn't dead. It had been two years since he had received the last post card, two years of wondering if she was still breathing, two long years of mind numbing waiting.

With the arrival of each new post card he had breathed a sigh of relief that she was still alive, unharmed, and still going strong. She had always dreamed of seeing the world, places like Andalusia, Friesia, Perche, not to mention Morocco and the post cards hadn't stopped there. He had gotten postcards from France, Spain, Italy, Israel, Russia, Mongolia, Austria, Japan, as well as New Zealand and Australia. She had been to so many places, lived the life she had always dreamed of, but he had to wonder if she was really okay. Every time she had sent him a new post he would try to find her, but they would always have just missed her; she seemed to disappear before the post had been mailed. She had money of her own he wasn't worried about that; he wasn't even worried that she had used the money that had been set aside for her to spend on college. He was worried for her and more importantly about her because, given everything that they had been through together, she was like a daughter to him.

Her mother had been killed when she was only eight years old; a heinous slaughter of which she had been the sole witness, a crime which no child should ever have to see. Joe, a personal friend of her mother's, had taken her in raised her as his own when no one else had wanted her. Margaret had begged him to look out for her daughter if something ever happened to her; he had kept his promise until eight very long years ago. She had been a witness to yet another murder, the shooting death of a friend – a man she was in love with had been killed… or so she thought.

She hadn't even stuck around for the funeral, not that there was one, but in her mind she was the only witness to another crime. She hadn't stayed to find out that the murder she had witnessed was nothing more than a foiled robbery were the dead man had come back to life. The guy she loved, who she thought had been killed, was in fact an immortal. If she had lingered a few minutes longer she would have seen his resurrection and would have only been a bystander of a burglary, a break in where the victim had been the perpetrator.

Joe knew he was miserably off key so he set the guitar back in its place and stood up to find something else to keep him occupied. There were a ton of things that needed his attention but none of which seemed important at the moment. He couldn't think about anything else but her, if she was hurt or worse lying dead somewhere he would never forgive himself. Someone was saying something to him but he didn't pay attention to who it was.

"Joe!" Duncan MacLeod said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, he could tell something was wrong; Joe didn't even appear to notice he was in the room. It was not like Joe to let a comment about his music slip unnoticed without some sort of cleaver retort.

"Mac, how long have you been here? I didn't see you come in." Joe looked at Duncan in complete surprise. Duncan shook his head and laughed a discomforted chuckle. This definitely was not like his friend to be so distracted.

"I've been here a while. What's up? You want to talk about it?" Duncan asked, concerned for the Watcher.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately, Mac. How long have you been back in town?" Joe asked grateful for something to do, he shoved his concern to a corner of his mind and shuffled behind the bar to serve Duncan his usual choice of beverage, genuine Scottish whisky on the rocks.

"Just got back today, thought I'd stop in and get the scoop on the game." Duncan lied, he had actually gotten back last night and Joe knew he hated sports of any kind except boxing and of course highland games. Joe smiled knowing what his friend was fishing for, but didn't feel like taking the bait.

"Come on Joe what's eating you? I've never seen you like this." Duncan asked as his concern grew more intense, had someone died? Joe was flipping through the mail.

"I'm not sure Mac, It's just…" Joe cut off as he gingerly fingered a post card. Joe flipped the card over and Mac saw a tear roll off his cheek. Mac knew something was wrong then, his strong macho friend reduced to tears by a simple post card; something wasn't right about that picture. Joe's artificial knees locked in place but without a cane or a wall to lean against Joe had a tendency to topple over. Duncan grabbed him and led the way to a table were he sat his friend down and called for a round of drinks from a nearby waitress.

Duncan eased the post card from Joe's hand and looked at the picture. It was a normal tourist postcard picturing a clock tower, a kilted piper playing his bagpipes, and a Scottish hill in the distance covered in heather. Duncan's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his native land. He flipped the card over and saw a strange hand written message next to the address of the bar. Who ever had sent the post card to Joe had scribbled a brief message with one simple word on it, "Home" It was the oddest thing he had ever seen but he knew that Joe must have an explanation for it and why he seemed so relieved it arrived.

The waitress having seen what had transpired between Joe and Duncan and the odd look on her employer's face hurriedly brought the drinks and smiled sympathetically at Duncan. She knew he was a regular as well as a friend. Duncan thanked her before giving her the night off. As her sift hadn't really started yet she was thankful and gathered her things and went home. Duncan waited for her to leave before he tried to find out what was going on. As soon as the door behind her had closed his friend let out a choked sigh of relief and took a huge gulp of his beer.

"It's Adrian, she's coming home!" Joe said at last. He took another long draft of his beer and spilled the events of the past eight years to a friend he knew he could trust with everything. "I raised Adrianna after her mother was murdered." Joe said after he had finished explaining about the post cards and the eight long years of worrying and waiting for any word of her.

"So you two were pretty close then?" Duncan asked. It was a lot to take in all at once, the girl had suffered more than her share of hardships and it was the first he'd heard of it though he vaguely remembered meeting her once or twice.

"She was more than just a daughter to me Mac; I couldn't have loved her more if she had been my own flesh and blood." Joe said wearily glad to have some one to confide in.

"Connor raised a lot of children in his life like they were his own kin, I canno' imagine…" Duncan said his Scottish brogue slipping out a bit. Joe nodded his head feeling what Duncan had not expressed in words. Duncan got the sensation, that buzz he felt when another immortal appeared. His hand reached for the jacket he had shed earlier and gripped the handle of his Katana. Joe saw his friend's reaction and tensed, hoping it was friend rather than foe.

They both visibly relaxed when Methos walked through the door, wearily set a large duffle bag down beside the bar, picked up a bottle of whiskey Joe had left on the bar, another glass, and came to sit down at their table. He sighed long and heavy as he poured himself a drink, took a sip, and let the contents of his glass sear its way down his throat. He closed his eyes and let his body conform to the chair almost too tired to hold himself upright.

He felt old, older than his five thousand years, too old to care anymore, but that didn't stop him. Duncan filled Methos' glass again and poured himself another drink of the same, not concerned that his ice was nearly melted. Joe and Duncan waited for Methos to be the first to say something. They could tell he was tired, but why they did not know.

"Eight years is a long time to waste." Methos said finally. Joe and Duncan both stared at him in such a way that he couldn't help but laugh when he finally opened his eyes.

"I've been searching for your lost puppy Joe." Methos explained reaching into his coat pocket and retrieved a folded piece of paper which he then tossed onto the table before them. He closed his eyes leaned his head against the back of the chair and sighed again.

"After I got back… after Alexa… I thought that I could find Adrian and maybe explain things…" Methos sighed and looked up at Joe and then Duncan. Duncan seemed a little confused but with a confirming nod from Joe, Methos surmised that Duncan had already been told about Adrianna Russell. He emptied his glass again before continuing.

"The post cards weren't the only reason why I went to look for her," He nodded towards the slip of paper on the table. Joe picked it up, examined it, and then passed it to Duncan.

"This looks like some sort of map or itinerary." Duncan said a little confused.

"I'd better start at the beginning. I started the Methos chronicles when I first found out about the Watchers, what they where, what they did. I wanted to keep them from finding out who I really was. I've been my own Watcher for years, thousands of different times. I wrote the chronicles as a way to tell them only what I wanted them to know. I've kept my secrets, the things I'm not really proud of… like the four horsemen; things like that I've kept to myself. I didn't mean any harm by it, I just didn't want to admit to them I guess." He paused took in a deep breath and poured himself another glass.

"Why all the secrecy?" Joe asked. Methos shook his head but it was Duncan who spoke first.

"We've all done things we weren't proud of Joe, most of us don't have the luxury of hiding them." Duncan thought the file the Watchers kept on him and grimaced, thinking of all the things he'd done in his life, the mistakes he had made that were probably forever written down.

"I tried to forget my past, to move on, to be a better man than I was. I didn't want to be reminded of it every time I read the chronicles. The Methos Chronicles!" Methos smiled and shook his head. "Adrian named them that. She said it needed something more than just the Methos files… like Homer's the Iliad or other epic stories it should have a good title. She was the one who coined the phrase. She said if she was going to work on them she'd have to call them something elegant."

Joe smiled at the thought of the romantic flights of fancy that kept Adrian's head in the clouds. Methos turned to Duncan and addressed him, "Since this doesn't come as a complete surprise to you I'll assume Joe told you most of it. Did he happen to mention when Adrian and I were first introduced?" Duncan shook his head and Methos continued. "I had just arrived in this country when I made my presence known as the Methos Watcher and was assigned to Joe here as a liaison between the 'bands of brothers', so to speak. I was told where to find Joe at the book store of his when I happened to find this sweet little mouse of a girl with her nose buried in a pile of books, literally. She had been trying to reach a book off the top self that was wedged between two larger tomes when I first saw her. She was over stretching the ladder by about two inches. I didn't react fast enough to keep her from falling but I managed to pull her out from under the rows of books that toppled down on top of her. We managed to put all the books back before Joe came back to the shop; she was frightened he would be mad so we kept it our little secret." Methos shared.

Joe couldn't help but laugh at the image that Methos had brought to life, He knew Adrian well enough to see the whole thing happen as though he had witnessed it himself. Duncan looked from Joe to Methos and back again feeling left out of a private joke. Seeing Duncan's expression Joe explained. "Adrian has or rather had a tendency to get over zealous about something without taking the time to think it out. She was so intent on getting the book it didn't occur to her to get the bigger ladder." Methos nodded his head, and continued his story.

"Joe and I introduced ourselves and I kept in touch while I was here off and on until Adrian decided to become a Watcher like us. To keep her safe and off the streets Joe and I agreed to let her help me with the Methos Chronicles. She liked books and loved translating some of the earlier files in Latin, Greek, and French. She was happy and I enjoy her company. I suppose I was a little blind when it came to the way I treated her. I felt protective of her and treated her like a little sister, all the time Adrianna was developing a crush on me. I had never even guessed until Alexa told me about it the night she died. By the time I got back and planned to make things right with Adrian I found out that she had left the country the night they shot me." Methos explained.

"That was when you were searching for the Methuselah Stone?" Duncan asked remembering Methos' attitude that night. Methos nodded and continued his story.

"Yes, Amanda and I were breaking into the library to steal the stone, Adrian was still there she often worked late at night when she was onto something. She was a bull dog at times never letting go of something until she'd found what she was searching for. Adrian heard Amanda and I arguing and she startled me because I didn't know she was there. Adrian was too interested in her discovery to ask what I happened to be doing there." Methos explained.

"What was her discovery?" Duncan asked pouring Methos another glass of whisky. Methos nodded his thanks to Duncan but toyed with the glass instead of drinking the amber liquid inside.

"A sixteenth century dagger I'd thought I had lost a long time ago. I don't even know where she'd found it, but she was sure it was mine." Methos said wearily, the alcohol was starting to go to his head at last. Alcohol never had much effect on him anymore, not even the strong stuff, but he was weary from travel and he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"How did she know it was yours?" Duncan asked.

"When I got back, after Alexa…" Methos began unable to finish. He closed his eyes swallowed the pain that still plagued him over Alexa and continued on. "I found some of the texts Adrianna had been working on that night; one of them was a journal I thought I'd lost ages ago. Now that I think of it, it was the book she was trying to reach when the other books toppled over on her that first time we met. I made the same inscription in that journal that I had made on the dagger." Methos revealed. A stupid mistake on his part, a mistake he hadn't made since.

"What does any of this have to do with Adrianna and this?" Joe asked picking up the piece of paper Methos had handed them earlier.

"I found it in the journal I'd lost. It's Adrian's handwriting, Joe. She mapped out all the places I'd been, all the places I'd written about in my journal." Methos said agonizingly. His friends saw his pain and waited for him to continue.

"What's wrong with that?" Duncan asked after Methos' continued silence.

"The places on that map, the journal, were all experiences I'd kept out of the Methos Chronicles. Don't worry, there's nothing in there that would hurt her, besides the places and people have changed since the sixteenth century." He quickly added at the aghast look on Joe's face. "It was after I left the Horsemen, I was pretty tame by then. I traveled as a scholar mainly, a itinerant doctor some of the time, but there were things I didn't want the Watchers to know." Methos confessed. He had the feeling of two pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up and laughed at the shock on the faces of his friends.

"I did have a life of my own." He declared. "I loved, lost, married, dreamed, wrote poetry…" Methos began but Duncan choked on his beer causing Methos to jump into action smacking his dying friend on the back until he recovered.

"I thought you said you weren't that creative?" Duncan asked. Methos grinned.

"I never said it was in English. I was no Byron but who do you think started the fad in the first place?" Methos laughed.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with Adrianna." Joe said trying to bring the subject back on track.

"I went after her, hoping I could bring her home. Every where I looked she'd already moved on. You'd be proud of her Joe, she really made a difference. Everyone I talked to, every where I went they all spoke very highly of her. It seems she worked most of her way through her travels, she'd stay long enough to really see places for what they were, not as how tourists had seen them but…" Methos paused in awe of Adrianna's accomplishments himself. "She got down on the native level interacted with the day to day lives of the people she met. Most of them told me they were sad to see her go. In every town she stopped in she'd visit the local scholar and learn about the past and the local history then she'd work with others living in the present. She studied botany, animal husbandry, chemistry, history, art, music, science, astronomy, and even medicine. From what I gathered she'd have had a master's degree in life if a college or university offered one. She was an excellent student but there were also many folks she taught along the way. I lost her in Romania where she was studying herbology from a local healer, a Christian woman who used what she'd learned from her great grandmother, a gypsy by birth. I tried to locate her trail but it led to a dead end in a local bookshop. She bought a book from the man but he couldn't remember what the book was about, only that a young woman had sold it to him twenty-nine years ago." Methos said contemplatively. Joe pondered what Methos had said and remembered something Adrian's mother had said along time ago.

"Did Adrian's itinerary follow your movements exactly?" Joe asked. Methos looked up at Joe surprised by the question.

"Not exactly no, why do you ask?" Methos returned. Joe stood up and walked stiffly to the back room behind the bar. When he returned he was carrying a small leather bound book that looked well worn but lovingly cared for.

"After Margaret died I found this among her possessions in a safety deposit box she'd left in my name. Before Adrianna was born Maggy left New York and went to Europe. She wrote about her travels in this. I had planned on giving this to Adrianna on her birthday but it slipped my mind and I didn't find it again until after she'd left." Joe said absently flipping through the pages of the journal until he'd found what he was looking for.

"I was loath to sell it…" Joe began reading the entry in Maggie's journal. "The funny little man in the book shop said he'd keep it for me in case I changed my mind, but I needed the money to go home. I told him I'd return someday, hopefully. He just smiled and nodded his head before putting it on a self. He didn't even look inside, had he flipped through the pages he would have thrown it back in my face I'm sure, but he seemed like a kind man despite his loneliness. My heart is written on those pages, a tribute to the man I left yet love even now. Oh my love would that you were here, but alas I must not look back; for your own good as well as mine. I fear you would never understand the sacrifice I've made. The dream I wished would come true finally has. I hope someday you'll understand." Joe continued, the three men shifted uneasily as the words floated on the air, knowing the words were private. "I uh…" Joe said scanning through the rest of the entry to find what he was looking for uncomfortable invading any more of Maggie's privacy though she had been long dead. Methos and Duncan waited until he found it.

"Here it is." Joe said finding the section he'd been looking for. "At last I'm home and Joe is here to greet me. I'm tired but it was well worth the trip. I'm beginning to show even though it's been only few months since I made the wish. I knew the instant she came to life. My own little miracle, I can't wait to meet her. How am I ever going to explain this to Joe? I've only been in Romania for two weeks yet I'm four months pregnant." Joe stopped, wondering what the others would think. "Is this the same area of Romania the book shop is located?" Joe asked handing Methos the book, a small map was scribbled beside the entry as if to remind Maggy where she had left her treasure.

"Yes, but how…" Methos asked.

"I'm not sure, I know Adrianna didn't see the journal but somehow she managed to find the bookshop. I wanted to tell you but you left before I could," Joe explained.

"I've never been here…" Methos said before he had time to continue the thought he felt the burning behind his eyes, the buzz of another immortal not already present.

"I have." A Scotsman said from the shadows hiding the door.

"Connor!" Duncan said jumping up to greet his old friend and mentor. Connor MacLeod enthusiastically greeted his clan brother. The two men returned to the table and sat down next to each other. Conner gratefully accepted the drink Methos offered and downed it without as much as a second thought. He looked up at the others; he noticed that they were waiting for an explanation.

"Before I was Russell Nash I was Christopher Russell. Adrian's mother, Margaret Russell was my wife." Conner explained. Joe was shocked; he had known Maggie for a long time, had known she was married but had never before met her husband. "I didn't know she… Maggie left without explanation without a reason why. She just left a note saying she loved me – that she would always love me, but there was something more important that she had to do and couldn't stay with me." Conner went on after downing another scotch.

"She came here to work in the bookstore with me." Joe explained. Conner looked at the man with a gray hair and beard.

"Adrian's your daughter then," Connor said as more of a statement that question. The look on the other man's face told him quite the contrary.

"I loved Margaret like a sister I would never …" Joe said fiercely defending her honor. Conner nodded and held up his hands.

"Sorry I misunderstood." Conner apologized.

"Anyone else hungry?" Methos asked distractingly. "How about pizza?" He inquired again innocently as though he hadn't noticed the tension in the air. Conner stood up and walked to the stage. "I'll take that as a no. I for one haven't eaten in days." Methos said going to the bar to place his order. "Yes I'd like your mighty meaty masterpiece with mushrooms and extra cheese." Methos ordered. Duncan and Joe exchange a glance and shook their heads before Duncan turned his attention back to Conner.

"You were in Romania?" Duncan asked. Conner glanced at Methos who was a still on the phone and sighed shaking his head.

"A long time ago," Conner said coming back to the table to set. "I traveled with a gypsy family for a few years before moving on."

"It's not a coincidence that Margaret went there, is it?" Methos asked returning to the table with a cold beer to wait for his order to be delivered. Despite the man's fancy taste in clothes his taste in food was often simplistic. Duncan shook his head at his friend and downed Methos' unnoticed glass of scotch.

"No, no coincidence." Conner said watching the odd rapport between Duncan and the ancient immortal. Similar to the close bond he shared with Duncan as clansman. "I told Maggy everything." Conner admitted. The other two immortal stared at him, it was not something done in their circles very often. The only mortal Methos had told was Alexa shortly before she died and he might never have told her if she lived.

"What does Margaret's diary have to do with Adrianna though?" Duncan asked feeling a bit of blind from both aspects.

"Maggy always wrote it in a journal. She kept one specifically for Adrian. She even started one when she came to work for me at the bookstore. I caught her writing about me one day and asked her about it. She told me she had written at least one for every year of her life." Joe offered. Methos got up and went to the door.

"Margaret's journal led Adrian to Romania then?" Duncan asked watching Methos go before turning to look back at Joe. Joe shook his head.

"It couldn't have, I never gave it to her." Joe replied. A knock at the door caused them to look up and they saw Methos pay the pizza delivery guy before bringing the pizza back to table.

"How did he…?" Connor asked Duncan shook his head.

"Don't ask," Joe and Duncan said at the same time.

"I haven't eaten since I boarded the plane." Methos said around a mouth full of Italian pie. He set the box down on the table and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Who's to say she didn't read some or all of it before she left." He added before taking another bite of food.

"Adrian's never made a habit of going through other people's things without permission and besides I didn't find it again until after she left. It's been packed away since before I left the bookstore." Joe replied.

"It wasn't a coincidence that led Maggy to Romania, but it was a coincidence that Adrianna found the book shop." Duncan worked out. Joe shook his head, he just didn't know any more.

"If Methos lost her in Romania, then how did she wind up in Glenfinnan?" Duncan asked fingering the postcard she'd sent to Joe. Conner glanced from him to the postcard and back again.

"May I see that?" Conner asked. Duncan looked at Joe, who nodded his agreement, before handing the missive to his mentor.

"Home," Conner read aloud the short and sweet message on the back of the card. "It was dated yesterday. What does that mean?" Conner asked.

"It's either means she either plans on staying in Scotland or…" Methos started.

"She's already home." Joe said hopefully. Methos got a strange look on his face and jumped up grabbed his coat and practically ran out the door. Conner picked up a slice of the abandoned pizza and bit into it making a face.

"Not as good as New York." He quipped but polished it off and reached for another one. "He won't find her." He added around mouthfuls of crust and toppings. Duncan looked up at Joe before turning to stare at Conner.

"How do you mean?" Duncan asked when his clansman wasn't forthcoming. Conner shook his head and stole a glance at Joe.

"She's running from something, she isn't going to come to you until she feels safe." Conner explained. Joe nodded his head and explained the reason why Adrianna left in the first place and about the post card Conner waited for Joe to finish but shook his head. "I'm thinking a bit more recent than that, something scared her in Scotland." Conner replied.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"I went back to Glenfinnan for a visit. I thought I had spotted Maggy so I followed her. I found out that she worked at a bookstore near the train station. When I saw how young she was I knew it couldn't have been Maggy but just to be sure I waited until she left and asked the bookstore owner about her. I found out her name and how old she was that's when I figured out she had to be Maggy's daughter. She confirmed it later when we spoke, but she left before I had a chance to talk to her again." Conner explained.

"Maybe you scared her off." Duncan jested, but Conner shook his head again.

"Whoever it was Duncan, it might have been an immortal but it wasn't me." Conner replied looking a little uneasy himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Wasted

AN: nothing important to add but I thought I'd throw this out there anyway. I originally started this story with Richie Ryan in the male lead and well we all know what happened to that character. I also had a second story that dealt with Methos but neither story was going anywhere. I nearly abandoned them both until I got a flash of brilliance and decided to combine the two then it really took off. Richie is dead in my story (wahn!) but he's mentioned briefly later on down the road. I went from being a Richie obsessed fan to being a Methos one, oh my how tastes change…

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 3

Methos looked for her all night, he went to her mother's apartment first, the Watcher library second, and a few other places he thought she might be but couldn't find her. He sullenly went back to his apartment wishing he'd brought his pizza with him as he was hungry again after driving around the city all night. He grabbed an apple off his kitchen counter and headed for his bedroom.

He wanted to kick himself for being so caught up in his infatuation for Alexa that he'd completely ignored Adrianna. It was because of him that she was out there alone and running from ghosts. He knew her well enough to know she was afraid or else she would have gone straight to Joe's. He knew he'd kept his identity safe even from her or else she wouldn't have flown to Sweden to see Alexa. She hadn't even told Alexa about his death. After he'd returned to Alexa's side in the hospital she had told him everything, Adrian's plan on traveling around to see the world. In fact it was in Alexa's care that Adrian had left her first cryptic postcard.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm off to see the world. You told me to make new friends Joe, that's what I'm going to do. Love A."

"Find her Adam," Alexa had told him before she died in his arms watching the sunrise over Zurich. He had tried and failed, always two weeks behind. She had left instructions with her newfound friends to mail the postcards a week after she was gone, wanting to stay ahead of the illusion following her. He had told Joe that he would have been proud of her accomplishments but it was Methos who was proud. She had set out to right some of the wrongs in his past putting things back in balance after he had upset them.

"You know I don't pray much, but keep her safe, just a little while longer." Methos said staring up at the ceiling. He took a few more bites of his apple before setting its down on the dresser. He started to get undressed in order to go to sleep when a feeling washed over him. Not that of an immortal but just as unnerving, like that of someone walking over his grave. It was a feeling he had felt before, like the time Duncan had taken the dark quickening, it was a feeling he'd hoped never to feel again.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna sat straight up in bed drenched in sweat. The nightmare about the night her mother was murdered had haunted her dreams all night. What made matters worse was that somehow the memories of Adam's death had mingled with it creating an entirely new monster of its own. Anna lay back against the pillow and threw the covers off of her to try and cool down. She sighed, after twenty years she had hoped to be free of the nightmares at last.

The nightmares had nearly stopped once winding down to almost nothing… until eight years ago at least. She sighed again before stealing a glance at the clock which read seven-thirty am though for someone who hadn't gone bed until well past midnight, it was far too early to be alive just yet. Anna wondered if Joe had gotten her message, it held a double meaning for her. Not only did it tell Joe she was on her way back, but she also felt a connection to Scotland as well. The land that had given birth to her father had also nurtured and cared for her so far from her own home. The craighs and the moors had called to her, spoken her name in the morning and crooned her to sleep at night. Both the lochs and the heather that banked the landscape had sung to her until her soul joined in the chorus.

She missed the music of Scotland now that she was back in the states, but she had to see Joe even if it was one last time. It wasn't safe for her in Scotland anymore, she was beginning to wonder if it was safe anywhere. Anna lay in bed a few more minutes before making her way to the bathroom. She took a shower to wash away the sweat and grime as well as brushed her teeth and dried her hair. By the time she was ready to get dressed it was nine. Time to open the bookstore she thought to herself before she realized that she wasn't in Scotland anymore. It was Ian's job to open the bookstore on his own, not that he couldn't do it without her but he'd practically begged her to stay.

Ian was a good fifteen years her senior and not that he wasn't attractive but he hadn't been the one for her. He proposed to her as an incentive for her to stay, not that either of them had felt that way for each other. She had brought a ray of light into his dingy little corner of the world and he was going to miss that. She had done an excellent job of playing matchmaker before she left though. Hopefully the bug she'd put in Bridie's ear about Ian would create sparks of their own. Bridie was only five years younger than Ian, a spinster by the town's old fashioned standards, but shy and retiring were not in Bridie's vocabulary. Ian needed the push to get him out from under his musty old books and Bridie was just the girl for the job. Anna was confident that they were meant for each other and smiled at the thought of raven haired McKinleys running around Glenfinnan in six or seven years.

There had been a time when Anna herself had been buried under books of her own but that seemed like a lifetime ago. Eight year should have been long enough for whoever murdered Adam to have given up the chase. She couldn't shake the feeling of a new terror nipping at her heels however. She had first come across it when she had run into Connor MacLeod, an immortal, in Scotland. She hadn't recognized him right away but when she did she decided two years was long enough to stay in any one place especially since her life had already turned upside down.

Anna got dressed in her MacLeod tartan that Rachel had given her as a birthday present earlier that year. She draped her wrap around her shoulders and fastened it with the shoulder brooch Ian had given her as a going away present. It was done in the old way, silver molded into a circle with thistles carved into it. Bridie, always practical, had given her sunglasses and a hat. Even the townsfolk of Glenfinnan looked at her funny for wearing it every day, but Anna had never looked the norm and she didn't plan on starting any time soon.

Anna hoped it was enough of a disguise not to be noticed; rather standing out from everyone else would help her not be noticed at all. She had learned that no one noticed what she looked like but rather what she wore, it was a good disguise. She had picked up enough of an accent as to be considered a Scottish tourist wherever she went. The fake passports and I.D. she'd gotten along the way had helped in the disguise. According to the I.D. in her handbag she was Bridie's cousin, though they had been more like sisters. Anna sighed again grabbed her purse and headed down stairs to catch a cab.

She told the cabbie to take her to a few touristy locations adding to the impression she was trying to make before asking him for a place to eat. He mentioned several before she picked one of his choices. It was a cafe she used to frequent a lot though by asking him it would seem more like his suggestion had swayed her; in case anyone questioned him about her. It was a place she and Alexa used to go every week. Anna thanked the cabbie and tipped him as a tourist who didn't know the value of an American dollar would and stood looking up at what had been a happy memory. Not much had changed she was glad to see and went to order lunch and a cappuccino. American coffee was one thing that she had missed the most and they definitely knew how to make it at Montage.

After lunch Anna headed down the street to a dress shop and bought normal clothes to change into before hailing a different cab to take her to Joe's bar. Her heart raced the closer they got to the address and she almost chickened out along the way. It was still a relief when she saw it hadn't changed much in the eight long years she'd been away. She pulled her tartan wrap up over her head despite having changed, paid the cabbie and stepped out onto the streets tearing at the familiar sight. Home at last, she sighed again.

She spotted Joe's car out front and smiled making her way towards the door. She felt the door and found it to be open like it always was before heading inside. It hadn't changed at all except Alexa was no longer there to greet her with a friendly smile. Anna folded the wrap off her hair letting it drape down her back. She stood there taking it all in when Joe hobbled from the back room, her breath caught in her throat. He didn't see her right away and when he looked up she could tell he didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry we're closed. If you come back later I'm sure…" Joe started. Anna took a step forward her eyes welling with tears.

"Uncle Joe it's me," Anna interrupted him. He stopped and stared at her until his eyes also welled with tears.

"Adrianna," he whispered. She nodded her head and he held his hand out to her. She dropped her purse on the bar and ran to hug him careful not to knock him off balance. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity until he kissed her forehead and look down at her. "You've changed," he cleared his throat trying not to cry. Anna smiled and nodded her head.

"It's good to see you Uncle Joe." Anna said softly sitting down on a bar stool as Joe began to pour them a drink. "You have any red wine?" Anna asked as he started to pour her a soda." He stopped and looked up at her. "I'm twenty-eight now Uncle Joe, I can drink you know. Doctor Pepper will do just fine," she added when she saw the pain in his eyes. She been gone too long for either of them to go back to the way things were.

"Adrian there something about Adam you need to know." Joe said handing her the soda. Anna shook her head and rested her chin on her left hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Anna said harshly drinking her soda.

"Anna…" Joe said again she glared at him and walked away.

"I can't deal with that right now." Anna snapped, she bit her lip and turned back to face Joe smiling at him. "Besides I came back to see you." She added softening her voice. He looked concerned but nodded his head, he grabbed her glass and brought it to the table and she went to him and hugged him again. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Joe, I missed you so much." Anna told him.

"You certainly are a sight for these sore eyes," Joe said as they sat down at the table. "I want to know everything!" He said enthusiastically. She nodded and smiled at him taking a sip of her soda. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't about to let the Adam thing go. Her emotions were too volatile at the moment what with the nightmare she'd had that morning. She leaned her head on her left hand again regaling him with her adventures. More than just the books she'd read, they were real, and it happened to her.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Four hours after Adrian had walked back into is life Joe Dawson found himself listening to tales of her most recent residence; Glenfinnan, Scotland. She had already recounted her adventures from the other places that she had been but when she got to her current subject her face lit up and she was once again his Adrianna, as if she had never left.

"Rachel MacLeod gave me the tartan for my birthday. They threw a bash at her pub, it was unbelievable, practically the whole town showed up until I realized there was a rugby tournament on. Only Ian and Bridie were there for my birthday party I felt a little disappointed but…" Adrian stopped and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Joe here I've been wittering on about me and I'm sure a lot of things have changed for you in… since I've been gone." She finished looking down at her plate of food. He smiled and reached out and touched her arm, she looked up at him with more tears in her eyes.

"Your home now Adrian that's all that matters." Joe told her, the look on her face changed and she looked away toying with her food. "You are staying aren't you? Joe asked. She shook her head and his heart fell.

"I can't Joe, I left to protect you. By coming back I've been put your life in danger again. The longer I stay the greater the risk for you." Adrian replied, the scary thing was he believed her. He got the feeling that what happened all those years ago wasn't the only reason she's stayed away so long.

"Adrian about Adam," he began she shifted uncomfortably in her chair but he was determined that all of the truth. "He isn't…" he went on but the look on her face change to that of sheer terror and she jumped up from her chair.

"I'm sorry Joe, I have to go. I'll be back tonight." Adrian said kissing his cheek. She grabbed her wrap off the back of her chair and bolted out the back way. A few seconds later Duncan and Connor MacLeod waltzed through the front door as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Joe what's with the long face?" Duncan asked coming to stand beside the table. Joe looked up at him and shook his head.

"Adrian was just here." Joe said feeling as though he had lost her again.

"She must have left in a hurry then," Connor spoke up from the bar. They turned to look up at him. "She left her bag behind." He added putting the hand bag she'd forgotten in her haste down on the table in front of them.

"Who left her bag behind?" Methos asked wandering into the bar with little to do.

"Adrian just left, she looked terrified Methos." Joe explained as Connor picked up the bag again to show Methos. Methos looked from Joe to the bag and back again before unceremoniously ripping the bag from Connor's grasp. He just stared at it as if somehow it would show him where Adrian was.

"She was here?" Methos asked sinking into a chair and laid the bag down fingering the clasp of the purse. Methos recognized the symbol engraved on the leather satchel. It was the same symbol he'd etched into the hilt of his dagger and had drawn in the diary that she had been so excited about the night she'd left. "She left without…" He stopped and closed his eyes. He felt a hand alight on his shoulder and looked up to find Duncan smiling down at him.

"I almost feel like you're talking about a different person at times." Connor spoke up sitting down next to Joe. The three of them looked at him curiously. "She went by the name of Anna Christopher while she was in Scotland." He explained. Methos frowned and dug through her purse not caring about etiquette. Beside the normal feminine accessories as well as a white shirt and a plaid tartan, he found a hotel key and her passport.

"It says her name is Annabelle McDonald." Methos said looking up at the others. Connor held his hand out for the passport and Methos handed it to him.

"I think there was a Bridie McDonald she was friends with. She was also friends with the local bookstore owner Ian McKinley maybe they procured the fake identification for her." Connor offered looking the document over. "She's good I'll give her that much. Connor added handed it back to Methos. Methos frowned and put it back where he'd found them.

"How do you mean?" Methos asked. Connor shrugged his shoulders.

"She's gotten good at hiding." Connor replied without going into any details.

"La Pierre Hotel, suite forty-seven." He read off the key tag. "I think I'll go see if she went back to the hotel." Methos said standing up to leave.

"I'll go with," Joe said excitedly but Methos shook his head.

"This is something I need to do alone, Joe. I made this mess now let me clean it up." Methos replied. Joe looked disappointed and Methos put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll bring her back Joe. It's time Anna stopped running." Methos told him. Joe looked up at the old man trapped forever in a young man's body and nodded his head. He had come to think of Methos as a friend and trusted him to do the right thing. Methos nodded at Connor and Duncan before heading off to find Adrian.

"You think he'll find her?" Duncan asked sitting in the seat Methos had just vacated.

"If she wants to be found." Connor replied causing them to look up at him. He stood up and went to the bar fetching a bottle of scotch and some glasses before rejoining them at the table. "She's scared; she might try and run again." Connor explained his reasoning.

"Or she might just be waiting until its safe to come back here." Joe said hopefully. Duncan nodded his head wishing he had gotten to know the remarkable young woman before she disappeared.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna had left without her purse or the key to her hotel room. She had contemplated going back for it but decided against it. She headed for Joe's house instead. If she couldn't go back to the hotel then she could at least get some of her things from the home she'd shared with Joe since her mother's death. Seeing all of her old belongings really made her homesick at the thought of having to leave again. As much as she didn't want to go she knew she couldn't stay… not anymore.

Anna sighed and went to her old room to pack a bag. Joe had left everything the way it had been when she'd walked out eight years ago. She smiled at the happy memories some of the things conjured up. Her favorite Teddy Bear, a puppy dog she'd had since she was six, a doll Joe had bought her for her tenth birthday. They were all parts of the childhood that seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime… one simple word that had somehow taken on a whole new meaning. Anna sighed again and shook her head; the sooner she got out of Dodge the better it would be for everyone.

She finished packing and started downstairs setting her bag in the hall before heading for the study to get a few of the books that she hadn't been able to take with her the last time. Remembering the money Joe kept in his safe she unlocked it, the combination hadn't changed, she took all of the money and the check book to her account out of the safe and wrote Joe a check to replace the money she'd taken. She then wrote him out a note and wrapped it around the check to explain the missing money. She started to leave but she couldn't go leaving Joe without any word like she had the last time and sat down again to write out a longer letter to explain why she couldn't stay. She also left instructions to close out her bank account, CD's, and to sell the condo her mother had left her. She asked him to wire some of the money to an account she had set up in Zurich and to keep what was left, not that it would make up for what she had put him through but it would keep him going if the bar ever failed.

After telling him how much she loved him and promised to see him someday she sealed the envelope and leaned the letter against the desk lamp. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fingered the letter, and reluctantly stood up to leave when a feeling washed over her. She panicked and rushed to the window trying to open it but it seemed glued shut. She heard footsteps behind her and she froze in fear she moved her hand up in the air and prayed it would end quickly.

"I'm unarmed." Anna said sounding calmer than she felt. "By your standards I'm just an infant, my head isn't worth taking." Anna told the immortal she had sensed as he entered the house, she berated herself for having left the front door unlocked she should have known better. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she waited for the inevitable. A minute later she felt hands alight on her shoulders and she flinched. She could tell it was a man but he seemed more interested in toying with her than taking her quickening. She held her breath as he turned her around to face him quickly closing her eyes for fear of seeing her own death in case he changed his mind. "Please don't…!" She whispered softly. A tear rolled down her cheek and she bit her lip, she wasn't ready to die just yet. He lifted a hand from her shoulder before she felt the warmth of his touch as he brushed the tear away and lifted her chin.

"Open your eyes." The man whose voice she didn't recognize told her softly but she shook her head. He chuckled and grasped her head in his hands; she feared that he was going to snap her neck. He reached down and kissed her forehead instead. She frowned, her eyes flying open and couldn't help but stare in shock at the man who held her life in his hands.

"How dare you!" She screamed slapping the man she'd thought dead those eight long years in the face. "I thought you were dead. I've been running from murderers for eight long years and you weren't even dead. Eight years Adam! I've wasted eight years because of you!" She berated bursting into tears. She lashed out pounding her hands on his chest as she yelled at him. He stood there taking her abuse as the tears and the anger flowed out of her. He grabbed her wrists stopping the onslaught and she shook her head as he pulled her to him holding her while she cried. The man that she loved and thought was lost was an immortal just like her. "You should have told me." She cried. He lifted her head off his shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I've been trying to find you to tell you but you haven't exactly made it easy for me." Adam Pearson said softly. She shook her head and stared up at him. She couldn't believe her eyes, he wasn't dead after all. She reached up and tenderly touched the cheek that she slapped and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Adam. I'm sorry for so very many things." She said and turned away from him. How could she explain everything that had happened to her?

"Adrian who else is here?" Adam asked, she knew what he was asking and shook her head. "Someone has to be here Adrian. I felt an immortal as I entered the house." He told her. She smiled sadly and turned to face him.

"I know Adam," Anna replied desperately wishing it wasn't true but there was no way to deny what she had become as inexplicable as it seemed.

"Where are they?" Adam asked looking around the room.

"You're looking at her," Anna said softly. He stared at her in shock and shook his head. She smiled and nodded hers. "I was killed when my car was pushed off the road, my neck was broken. I think I know what I'm talking about Adam, I'm a Watcher just like you are." She insisted. He shook his head in disbelief again.

"When? How?" He faltered. She sighed and turned to stare out the window again, it was almost dark out but the sky still held tinges of color.

"I found a book in a little shop while I was in Romania or rather it found me." She started where it had all began. "I went there to look for an herb book the woman I was studying herbalism from suggested I get, the nice thing about small towns like that book shops often double as a library as well. When I walked into the store the owner recognized me and insisted that he had something that belonged to me. I told him he must have been mistaken but he said he wasn't and gave me a small green, leather bound book. He told me that he had been saving it for its owner." Anna continued.

"You're mother's diary?" Adam guessed, she frowned and looked up at him wondering how he knew but nodded her head.

"Yes, the store owner told me that a woman who looked like me had sold it to him a long time ago. He said it was a road map to lead me to my destiny or something like that. I thought he was a little nuts at first but in a way he was right. It led me to Glenfinnan." Anna explained going to the couch to sit down she tucked her legs up under her and continued on. "That was two years ago." Anna added closing her eyes exhausted from the emotional roller coaster she felt like she had just disembarked. "It told a story more than a journal really, about a crystal or a stone that granted the bearer's wishes. It told of a Scot traveling Romania with gypsies who came into the position of the stone and how his wife had been granted a wish, a baby girl." She went on. Adam sat down on the couch beside her but she didn't open her eyes to look at him. "I went to Scotland because I was so intrigued by the story. I had to follow it back to where it had begun, in Glenfinnan." Anna said opening her eyes to look at him then and leaned towards him. "The man in the story was an immortal Adam, I think… no I know he was my father." She finished. Adam shook his head and smiled sadly at her.

"You're a Watcher Adrian, you know that we…that immortals can't have children." Adam said.

"You believed the miracle of the Methuselah stone why can't you believe…?" Anna began but stopped remembering something just then. "Adam was the Methuselah stone a white crystal roughly the shape of a grapefruit?" Anna asked getting up off the couch to get one of the books out of the bookcase. It was an encyclopedia of items associated with immortals and even though it wasn't supposed to be out of the Watcher library she had taken it home and hadn't had the chance to take it back before she had run away.

"It was more like the shape of a cricket ball but why do you ask?" Adam asked curiously Anna returned to the couch flipping through the book as she did so. She found what she was looking for and handed him the book.

"Did it look like that?" Anna asked. He nodded his head and read the caption below the picture that was the Methuselah. "Mom had one just like it only it was much larger and there weren't any pieces broken off of it. She kept it as a memento; she said my father had given it to her as a wedding present. The man who murdered my mother stole it, but a piece broke off. I've worn that piece around my neck ever since until my accident five days ago. When I woke up it was gone. I thought I had lost it but I think the man who killed my mother came after me because of this." Anna said pointing to page in the book that Adam was holding.

"That's a mighty big leap Adrian." Adam said in that tone she was quite familiar with. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf she had taken it from earlier.

"I know what you're thinking Adam but this isn't a flight of fancy. When was I ever wrong about the Methos Chronicles?" Anna asked. He smiled at her in that irritating way of his and she threw her hands up. "Okay there was that one time but I had the time period right just because it belonged to Darius the second oldest immortal doesn't mean the rest of it was wrong." Anna defended herself. Adam walked to the window and crossed his arms staring out into the darkness. Suddenly it dawned on her, all that time it had been staring her in the face and she hadn't even seen it. The fact that he was still alive when he should have been dead almost proved her right. What better way to hide from what you most feared than to become one? She smiled and stared at him seeing Adam in a whole new light. "I was right about the dagger and the diary, wasn't I Methos?" Anna said. He glared at her but closed his eyes and sighed not bothering to deny it confirming her suspicions. "It all makes sense now, you didn't want me to find the connection because you didn't want the diary in the Chronicles did you?" Anna said going to stand by him. "But why?" Anna asked after he gave her a slight nod of his head. He looked up at her, anguish and sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"I'm five thousand years old Adrianna, I'm not proud of some of the things I've done." Methos told her, the façade that was Adam Pearson completely stripped away. She smiled at him, her feelings for him hadn't dimmed any in the eight years that she'd been gone but the fact that he was the oldest living immortal made her attraction to him somehow even deeper. She was after all intimately familiar with the Methos Chronicles.

"I know about Death and the four Horsemen, Adam." Anna said letting his old alias slip out. He cast a disbelieving glance at her and she smiled and nodded her head. "I figured out a lot of things about Methos that weren't in the chronicles. You always said I was obsessed, you were right but more than that I know you." Anna told him. The look he flashed her was more intimidating than the ones he had used on her as a teen but she still wasn't frightened of him.

"You don't know me Adrianna, you can't know the things I've done." Methos snapped angrily. She smiled and shook her head.

"I know what you were Methos, I know you did what you had to do to survive and that things were different back then." Anna insisted. In the space of a heart beat he had his hands around her throat glaring down at her.

"I can snap your neck without a second thought little girl don't you ever forget that." He said menacingly. For a second she was actually scared of him but she caught sight of something in his eyes and smiled at him. Despite the fact that his strangle hold on her was cutting off her air supply she raised an eyebrow and dared him to make good on his threat. The look in his eyes changed, it was as though he was personally afraid of what had come over him. He let her go and stepped back quickly hiding the tears she had seen a mere second before. "You're wrong Adrian I haven't changed." He admitted in defeat as though his actions had proved his point for him.

"Haven't you?" Anna asked hoarsely rubbing her throat. "You could have snapped my neck why didn't you?" She inquired. He shook his head.

"I don't…" He started looking at her and she smiled at him.

"Know?" She finished for him and he nodded his head. "Well I do, you're not Death anymore. You've had two thousand years to make up for the sins of your past. Someone once told me that I needed to stop living in ancient times and that person was you. Let the dead stay buried Methos. I'm not the only one whose been running away." Anna said. In the heat of the moment she had forgotten that she wasn't done running. She shook her head and turned her back on him heading for the door.

"Adrian wait," Methos called after her, she didn't listen. "Anna, stop!" He said grabbing her arm and pulled her to a halt. She frowned up at him.

"Why'd you call me Anna?" She asked curiously, Scotland was the first time people had called her that Bridie shortened it from Annaliese Christopher, the name she had chosen for herself.

"You wouldn't answer me; I thought it might get your attention." Methos told her, she frowned and shook her head. "You left in such a hurry you forgot your purse and a fake passport." He explained smiling down at her. It was still the same smile that had stolen her heart all those years ago and being so close to him made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Please I have to go." Anna said avoiding eye contact as she tried to break free of his grip but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"It's time to stop running Anna, for both of us." He told her still refusing to let her go. She shook her head and tried to pull away.

"It's not safe," Anna replied knowing it was only a matter of time before the madman came to finish what he'd started in Scotland.

"I can protect you Anna. I taught you how to use a sword remember." Methos told her but she still shook her head even as tears streamed down her face.

"It's you I'm worried about; it's not safe for any of you if I stay." She cried. He brushed the tears from her cheek and lifted her chin up. She closed her eyes not willing to look at him knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if she peered into those mesmerizing blue eyes of his. She heard his breath catch in his throat and a second later felt his lips as they covered her mouth in a kiss. She moaned as her heart skipped a beat at his touch. She melted into his arms as the thing she had dreamed of since meeting him for the first time twelve years ago had finally come true. He deepened the kiss asking something she wasn't quite sure of but she answered him back anyway. He released his grip on her arm and slipped his arms around her back instead pulling her even closer than they had been before. Another moan escaped her lips as her body did things that she had never imagined before, just as she had known it would be it was pure bliss being in his arms having him kiss her the way a man kissed a woman. She choked on a sob and pulled away from him. He reluctantly let her go and stared down at her with wide eyes at his unexpected reaction to her, and her to him. Could it be that he didn't know how she had always felt?

"I can't…" Anna started turning towards the door. She grabbed her suitcase and reached out for the door knob when they both sensed the presence of another immortal. "It's him… He's come for me." Anna cried backing away from the door the suit case handle slipping from her fingers as the fear gripped her chest. She looked up at Methos pleading with him to leave. "Run Methos," She choked, the fear cutting off her ability to speak. He shook his head and went to fetch his sword placing himself between her and the door. "Don't, I can't lose you twice." Anna pleaded moving around him and tried pushing him towards the back door. The front door burst open and they both jumped the adrenalin coursed through her veins was almost unbearable as she turned to face her nightmares.

"Adrian, Methos?" Joe asked wondering what was happening. Anna felt the shock of relief hit her as hard as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Joe, the man she had loved as a father stood on the threshold, not the nightmare she had feared. With him stood two men, who she knew from the Watcher Database as Duncan and Connor MacLeod, clansmen from different eras.

"Joe I thought…" Anna said suddenly too exhausted to move. She shook her head at Connor MacLeod forgetting where she had seen him, somewhere more recent perhaps and proceeded to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting for This

AN: Nothing to report at this time; just leaving the space open for future reference.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 4

It was after six pm and neither Methos nor Adrian had returned to the bar. Joe was beginning to worry that something dreadful had happened to Adrian or that Methos hadn't found her in time after all.

"We have to find her Mac, I don't want her running again." Joe said sadly. Duncan nodded his head and stood up.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Connor asked doing likewise.

"Connor you don't have to…" Duncan started. Connor put his hand on his pupil's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Yes my friend I do." Connor said succinctly. Duncan nodded and Joe watched the scene unfold from his chair. He stood up and grabbed his cane tossing his keys to Duncan who caught them in mid air.

"You drive Mac." Joe said not feeling capable of driving at the moment. Duncan nodded and the posse headed for the door. "Roger, lock up when you leave." Joe called back to the bar tender who often took care of the place when Joe couldn't.

"Where to?" Duncan asked as they got into the vehicle.

"My place." Joe said hoping that his hunch was right. Methos had taken her purse with him so all they had to go on was Joe's gut and it was telling him that Adrian had gone home. Duncan knew the way to Joe's house and didn't have to be told which suited Joe just fine staring out the window as his friend drove them home. They were silent for the duration of the trip, each of them lost in thought. When they pulled into the driveway Duncan looked at Joe.

"Would Methos think to look for her here?" Duncan asked quietly as he put the car in park.

"Maybe what's up?" Joe asked.

"Immortals." Connor replied as the three of them got out of the car.

"Adrian!" Joe exclaimed and tried to hurry towards the front door but Duncan blocked his path.

"It's an immortal Joe, let us handle it." Duncan told him. Joe knew his friend was right but he wanted to protect Adrian at all cost. "In case it's not Methos." Duncan said as the two immortals drew their swords. The three of them headed for the entrance and Joe's stress level went up several notches when he heard a commotion on the other side of the front door. Duncan opened the door forcefully to reveal Adrian trying to push Methos away from the door while Methos had his sword drawn ready to protect Adrian from the unknown.

"Adrian, Methos?" Joe asked, he could see the fear in Adrian's eyes as she turned towards them. Methos relaxed and dropped the point of his sword seeing that it was friend instead of the foe that they had obviously expected. Adrian looked confused at the three men who had entered.

"Joe, I thought…" Adrian began but she stopped, frowned at Connor, and passed out looking completely exhausted. Methos dropped his blade and caught her as she collapsed. Joe pushed passed Duncan and Connor and went to the girl he'd raised as his own.

"What happened?" Duncan asked. Methos looked up at him them and shook his head.

"Now's not a good time MacLeod." Methos told him picking Adrian up in his arms. "Which room is hers Joe?" Methos asked all business.

"First one at the top of the stairs," Joe said pointing to the top of the landing. Methos nodded his head and carried her up the flight of stairs, stronger than his thin frame led one to believe. Joe followed close behind.

"Duncan her bag please." Methos said when he reached the top of the stairs. Duncan nodded his head and picked up the bag that had been dropped in the panic. He took it upstairs waiting for Methos to tell him what he wanted done with it. "Joe would you please find her nightdress." Methos said removing sweater cardigan she wore. Joe put his hand on Methos' arm as he began to undo the buttons to Adrian's shirt. Methos looked up at Joe and he saw something in the eyes of his friend that he had never seen before. "I'm a doctor Joe." Methos reminded him. Joe shook his head but dropped his hand and took the bag from Duncan. He took out a blue slip of a thing that Alexa had bought Adrian before she had left with Methos almost nine years ago. Connor stood in the doorway watching, curious as to what was going on. Methos took the nightgown from Joe and looked up at Duncan. "I'll need your help Duncan, Joe, Connor please wait outside." Methos said softly.

"I'll help." Joe said protectively. Methos shook his head and put a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"I need an extra pair of hands Joe I'm sorry but you're not up for the job." Methos responded. Joe looked down at Adrian. "She's in good hands." Methos assured him. Joe nodded and followed Connor outside to wait in the hall. Methos closed and locked the door behind him leaving the two men standing on the other side of the door feeling helpless.

"You trust him?" Connor asked. Joe stared at the locked door before turning to Connor and nodding his head.

"He's known Adrian for a long time. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Joe replied assuring himself as much as he was the other man.

"I need a drink," Connor said. Joe shook his head.

"Sorry but it's been a rule ever since Adrian moved in with me, no alcohol in the house. I can make us some coffee though." Joe offered. Connor nodded his head and the two men headed downstairs. Joe put on a pot of coffee but neither of them felt much like talking. They waited what seemed like forever until Duncan joined them in the kitchen. Joe stood up when he entered the room. "Is she okay?" He asked worriedly. Duncan nodded his head and sat down at the table.

"Methos thinks it's just sleep deprivation. He said to let her sleep as long as she can." Duncan explained. Joe sighed in relief and got another cup out of the cabinet to pour a cup of coffee for Duncan before returning to his seat at the table.

"She looked terrified; I can't get the look on her face out of my head. It's just like the time…" Joe said thinking back to the night he found her, the night of her mother's murder. Duncan put a supportive hand on his shoulder; it had been a long tiring night for all of them.

"Why don't you go to bed Joe?" Duncan said. "We'll stick around until Methos is ready to go and…" He started.

"I'm not leaving MacLeod." Methos said joining them in the kitchen. Joe started to stand but Methos put his hand out and went to get himself a cup of coffee. Joe watched Methos as he fixed his coffee and took a drink before turning to look at them. "She was petrified Joe. I've never seen her like that before. She thinks someone is out to get her and I don't mean the bastard who shot me." Methos said sitting down tiredly in a chair at the table.

"There's more to it than that." Duncan said judging by the look on his friend's face. Methos took another drink of the hot liquid appearing reluctant to voice it.

"She thinks it's the same man who murdered her mother." Methos said glancing over at Joe who stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Do you really think he'd go after Adrian?" Joe asked curiously not wanting to believe it himself. Methos raised his eyebrows in that way he did when he wasn't sure about something.

"I don't know, maybe; maybe the bastard is dead by now. There's no way to be sure but Adrianna believes it and that's where the problem lies." Methos said setting his cup on the table and watching the others hoping for an answer of his own. Duncan stared down at his coffee cup not wanting to hurt Joe anymore than he already had been but needing to know the answer anyway.

"Then she was planning on running again." Duncan said Joe banged his fist on the table causing all of them to jump but not one of them could go without put themselves in his shoes. Methos put his hand on Joe's shoulder; his friend was younger than him even though he was in an old man's body.

"As scared as she is Joe she's even more afraid of losing you." Methos told him. Joe looked up at his friend and nodded his head sadly.

"She doesn't want to watch what happened to her mother happen to me." Joe said tiredly standing to his feet. "Maybe I will hit the sack. There's an extra room upstairs if you're tired Methos." Joe said making his way to his bedroom which was on the main floor.

"Can I… would it be alright if I checked on Anna before I go?" Connor asked standing to his feet. Methos looked up at him.

"She's sound asleep but I don't see any harm in it." Methos replied standing up and clearing off the table. Duncan stood to follow Connor but Methos put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Connor knows more than he's saying Duncan." Methos confronted him. Duncan wondering what had gotten into his friend as he stared after his mentor.

"How can he?" Duncan asked.

"Because he's her father." Methos replied. Duncan looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Have you forgotten that we can't have children? Adrian was probably found…" Duncan started.

"Adrian's a Watcher, Duncan. They don't just let anybody in." Methos interrupted. Duncan looked at him and Methos sighed shaking his head. "Okay I'm the exception but you have no idea the number of hoops I jump through to get in. Anna had to have a DNA test to prove that she was who she said she was. They dug up her mother for crying out loud for a comparison." Methos said angrily. Duncan knew the anger was directed at the Watchers and not him, but nodded understandingly anyway. Duncan was speechless, he'd witnessed thousands of inexplicable things in his four hundred odd years but this… How could they explain this?

"I just can't believe it, Methos. It isn't possible." Duncan replied. Methos dropped his hand from his shoulder and Duncan headed for the front of the house.

"I felt the presence of a dark quickening last night MacLeod." Methos called after him. Duncan stopped and turned back to face Methos. "Do you believe in those?" Methos asked. Duncan frowned, he didn't just believe in them he had lived through it. Could there be things in the universe that they had yet to encounter and what did this mean for the rest of them? How would Adrian's very existence affect the rules of the game?

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Connor looked down at the face of a woman he thought he had lost twenty-nine years ago. Adrianna was the spitting image of her mother; there was no doubt in his mind that she was Maggy's daughter. Maggy had left him to get the one thing she she'd always wanted, a child. She hadn't been the first and certainly not the last to leave him for that very reason but her leaving had torn at his heart more than any of the others.

He knelt beside Anna's bed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. There was something about the girl that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He had wanted to get to know her better when he ran into her in Scotland, wanted to ask who her father was and did her mother love him. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask Anna but he couldn't help wonder if there would be time for that. He couldn't bear to let what happened to Anna's mother, his wife, happen to her. Not if he could do something to prevent it. Prevent it he would or die trying!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos hadn't left her side since both of the MacLeods had gone home for the night. He couldn't explain the feeling he had since that kiss. There were no words to describe it in any of the languages he was fluent in. Anna wasn't the same as when she left; she had changed, blossomed into womanhood. That still didn't explain his desire to protect her. He knew he would die protecting her if he had to and that thought scared him more than anything. He'd never been so selfless in all his life, he'd even had ulterior motive offering his head to MacLeod upon their first introduction. For Anna though he knew he would do anything.

Anna cried out in her sleep, another one of her nightmares presumably. He'd only been a witness to one of them but Joe had told him that she had been having them from the night her mother was murdered before her very eyes. Methos stood and went to her sitting down on the bed beside her; he moved a lock of hair out of her face. He couldn't help wondering what her existence meant for the other immortals. She was the first one born to an immortal, an impossibility staring him in the face. He wondered what other impossibilities would become attainable now that she was there.

"Joe! Adam, No!" Anna screamed causing him to frown. Had her nightmares morphed to include the living as well as the dead? He took her hand and reached out to caress her brow but she sat straight up in bed and screamed again.

"No!" She panted heavily trying to fight him off. He grabbed her other hand and tried to break through the nightmare.

"Adrian, it's okay. I'm here. It's me Adam." Methos soothed but she would stop fighting him. "Anna!" He called to her which seemed to startle her awake. She stared at him first in disbelief then in relief as her mind became clearer.

"Adam?" She asked hoarsely, he let go of her sure she was out of danger to herself and moved to pour her a glass of water. He handed it to her and she drank obediently before handing it back to him. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked softly.

"Nearly five hours though I don't know what time it is." Methos answered setting the glass down on the table by the bed. "You want to tell me about it?" He asked referring to the dream. She frowned and shook her head looking down at the covers; he could tell she was upset even though she was trying not to let it show.

"Who took my clothes off?" She asked drawing the covers up to her neck when she realized that she was in her nightgown.

"I did," He admitted she looked up at him with a horrified expression on her face and he had to laugh. "It's not anything I haven't seen before." Methos said referring to an incident eleven years ago when he had accidentally walked in on her while she was in the shower. At sixteen she wasn't as nearly filled out as she was at twenty-eight, some might call her a late bloomer.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have seen me then either." Anna said hotly.

"You passed out Adrian, I was just trying to make you more comfortable." Methos replied, not that he hadn't liked what he saw. "Your nightmares seem worse than before, you called out to me and Joe. Were we…?" He began not sure how to finish the thought.

"I've had to watch you die for eight long years Adam what do you think?" Anna whispered overcome by sadness. She closed her eyes to block out the pain but he knew from experience it never worked. She burst into tears as she rocked back and forth hugging her arms to her chest. He moved to sit behind her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. She turned towards him and buried her face in his chest clinging desperately to his shirt.

He held her allowing her to release her pain and her fear. Her tears eased up at last and he felt her pulse quicken. She held her breath and looked up at him; there was something in her eyes that cried out to him. Cradling her in his arms like he was it was easy to reach down and kiss her as he had kissed her before. She sighed and released her grip on his shirt only to wrap her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck causing him to lose control He deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him, caressing the soft curves of her back trailing his way down to her hip. She gasped bringing him to his senses and pulled himself away from her. He went to stand in front of the window forcing himself to regain his composure.

"Adrian I…" He panted.

"Whatever you're about to say Adam it better not be an apology." She said breathing just as heavily as he was.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He said instead of the apology he had been about to make before she stopped him.

"I wanted you to Adam! I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time, ever since you came to my rescue at the book shop." She said softly. He turned to look at her but she was laying on her side with her back to him. In the dim light cast by the moon through her window he could tell that she was crying even from where he stood. He wanted to go to her but knew what would happen if he did and stayed glued to the floor instead. Joe and Duncan both would shoot him if they knew what he had almost done, what he wanted to do.

"I'm too old for you Adrianna," Methos said turning to glare out the window. He was struggling to convince himself let alone her that it could never work out between them.

"Alexa wasn't much younger than I am now Methos don't tell me you're too old. You didn't seem to mind the age difference eight years ago." Anna reminded him. Methos closed his eyes and shook his head, he'd let himself get too close to Alexa. He hadn't allowed himself to get that close to a woman in a hundred years or more but Alexa had found a chink in his armor. The real question being was he ready to open his heart up again so soon? Despite what Anna thought she felt for him she deserved someone who was willing to commit to spending a lifetime with her. After Cassandra he had made a solemn vow not to get involved romantically with another immortal. Too much of a commitment, he'd told Duncan once but the thought of Anna in another man's arms made him insanely jealous.

"Adrian. I never meant to hurt you. Alexa told me how you felt about me but… you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Methos told her softly.

"I'm not a child anymore Methos, I'm a woman and I know what I want." Adrian replied, he could hear her throw the covers back and get out of bed. He felt her at his side but refused to look at her. "Look at me Methos, do I look like a little girl anymore?" She demanded. He looked at her and his heart leapt in his chest. Standing in the moon light her pale blue night gown nearly disappeared revealing every curve of her body and he shook his head. He reached out and caressed her face with his hand not willing to hurt her anymore than he already had. She stepped closer to him, took his hand in hers, kissed the palm of his hand and pressed it gently against her breast. He closed his eyes willing himself to say no yet wanting her as badly as she wanted him.

"Adrian, don't…" Methos said huskily. She smiled and raised her hand to his cheek looking into his eyes.

"Don't what Methos?" She asked her voice just as charged as his.

"Don't start something neither of us will be able to stop." He answered her back gently squeezing the plump orb she had graciously offered him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as a wave of emotion ran though her body sending ripples of pleasure to her very core.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Anna whispered looking up at him expectantly. She lifted her arms up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. God help him but it was already too late. He put his arms around her and pulled her close kissing her with a passion he thought he no longer possessed. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he made love to her until the wee hours of the morning.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna lay cradled in Methos' arms, their naked bodies intertwined. She sighed and stroked his back as he lay half on top of her. It was almost spiritual in a way, the ecstasy which she still felt; the after affects of their love making. Even though it was her first time it couldn't have been any better, it had certainly made a mockery of all the times she had imagined being with him.

"Methos," Anna whispered his name loving the way it rolled off her tongue. "Is it always this way?" She asked. He lifted his head and looked down at her resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Is what, what way?" He asked caressing her cheek with his other hand.

"This, it always like this between immortals?" She asked closing her eyes as he played with her ear lobe which sent sparks of electricity through her veins.

"I don't know I don't have much experience to go on." Methos replied kissing the nape of her neck.

"Was it like this when you were with Cassandra?" Anna asked. He stilled and looked up at her seriously.

"Adrian, how do you know about Cassandra?" He asked. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I ran into her in Malta. I told her I was working on a background for the Watchers and we didn't have any information on the four horsemen." Anna explained. Methos untangled himself from the covers and sat up with his back to her.

"She told you everything?" He asked a mixture of emotions tingeing his words.

"From the time you raided her village to the time you let her escape." Anna said drawing the covers close to her, his absence leaving her chilled.

"I wish you hadn't gone to her Adrianna. I'm not proud of what I did to her or to countless others like her." Methos said sadly. She could hear the anguish in his voice and she sat up wrapping her arms around him. "I thought I'd buried that part of me a long time ago. I even tried to run from it but it caught up to me. It still exists Adrian, it's been there deep beneath the surface waiting… waiting for another opportunity so it can rear its ugly head once more. I'm afraid… so afraid I won't be able to control it next time." He added hanging his head. She could feel the gentle shaking of his shoulders and knew he was crying, something most men were ashamed to admit let alone do in front of others. Anna moved to sit beside him and put her hand on his cheek drawing him to look at her.

"You're wrong Methos, it doesn't exist anymore! You conquered that demon and won. Cassandra herself told me that you had changed. She said she couldn't forgive you just yet but that she didn't hate you anymore either." Anna told him. "More importantly, you have to forgive yourself." She added softly.

"I don't think I can." Methos whispered shaking his head in defeat.

"Would a man who had spent thousands of years making up for what he'd done in his youth be found wanting?" Anna asked smiling at him. "Do you think I could fall in love with such a man? Why can't you see all of the wonderful things you've done?" She inquired. He looked up at her and frowned. "Louis Pasteur, Madam Currie, The Wright Brothers, Thomas Edison, and what about the little slave boy you saved as an infant? If you hadn't been there the world may never know the name, George Washington Carver. Methos you knew all of those people, helped most of them make history. You were a surgeon in five wars for crying out loud. How many wounded soldiers wouldn't have made it home if you hadn't been there? Methos, look at all the lives you've saved, they more than make up for the ones you've taken." Anna told him suddenly realizing that though it had been Adam Pierson's face that she had dreamt of spending her life with it was in fact the Methos that she had read about that she was truly in love. He looked up at her trying to believe what she had told him was true.

"I was wrong about you maybe it was Adam Pierson who stole my fancy at the naive age of sixteen, but it wasn't Adam Pierson that I made love to just now. I made love to the man I fell in love with long before I knew this face belonged to him; I made love to Methos, the oldest living immortal. Adam Pierson was merely a part you played, one of a thousand faces you've worn to hide who you really are, even Death wasn't the real you. You've been starring in a play of your own creation for so long I don't think you even remember who you really are anymore. Maybe the bits and pieces I've been able to fit together have helped me to see the larger picture I don't know but I do know that I love you. All those chronicles, the diaries written by your own hand showed me a glimpse of the real you. You said I don't know you but you're wrong, my own beloved Cyrano, you are so wrong." Anna said kissing him on the nose to let him know she meant it.

"Cyrano?" Methos asked feeling his nose. She smiled and softly laughed at him.

"The reference had nothing to do with your nose, Methos. I love that nose, it's a proud roman nose and I wouldn't have it any other way. Cyrano used words to give life to his spirit, a gift few of us possess but he was too afraid of giving his own words voice that he used the face and voice of another to say what was in his heart. How many personas have you voiced your soul through Methos? You are the one who speaks, the one who sets my spirit to flight on wings of rapture." Anna smiled at him. "Why do you think I learned Latin, ancient Greek, Cuneiform and…." Anna began again but he reached out took her by the base of the skull and pull her into a kiss. He gripped her hair in his hand and moved them both so he was lying on top of her again. When he let up for air he looked down at her once more but it took her some time to recover from the breathlessness she felt whenever he kissed her. His face was like a flickering screen from all the different emotions washing over him.

"How can you know all the things I've done and still find it in your heart to love me?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Because the alternative is unthinkable!" She answered. He shook his head and looked at her in such a way that it took her breath away.

"You're right, you're not a child anymore, Anna." Methos said softly caressing her body sending waves of ecstasy coursing through her veins. She looked up at him and tilted her head to one side.

"What did you call me?" she asked, she liked hearing that name on his lips. Since her time in Scotland she had begun to think of herself as Anna.

"Anna," Methos said again kissing the nape of her neck. "A new name for a new you, it fits." He added looking down at her as he moved his hand lower.

"Say it again," Anna inhaled, closing her eyes.

"Anna, my lovely Anna, dearest, darling, Anna." Methos said punctuating every word with a kiss starting at her neck and not stopping until he had kissed her navel.

"Methos!" Anna exclaimed in pure delight. He moved on top of her again and grasped her hands in his making love to her one more time before he fell exhausted at her side. She played with the hair on his chest and sighed trying to catch her breath, luckily Joe was a heavy sleeper. "You better get dressed," She panted, he frowned and looked down at her questioningly. "If Joe finds you naked in my bed he'll shoot you for sure then I'll get your quickening. That's not exactly how I want you inside of me." She whispered playfully in his ear.

"What if I told him you were the one who seduced me?" Methos said. She leaned up on her elbow and shook her head.

"You seduced me first, twelve years ago." Anna told him smiling at him; he raised his eyebrows and grinned back.

"How so?" he asked.

"You had me at hello there!" She replied.

"You little vixen," Methos said pulling her on top of him. She kissed him and made love to him taking matters into her own hands. She loved the feel of the power coursing through her veins as if their quickenings joined and became one with each other. Her time was running out and she planed on making the most of it, no matter what price she'd have to pay for it later.


	5. Chapter 5 Tragic Memories

AN: As I am a Christian I do not take the Lord's name in vain so when I do use it really is an earnest cry for help just so you others like me know. Hope you like!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 5

Methos awoke sitting in the chair under the window in Anna's room feeling the effects of something indescribable. It wasn't something he'd ever felt before, the closest thing he could come to describing it was like that of a quickening waning away. His head reeled from what felt like a hangover, the feeling he usually got after a fight in which he was the victor. Anna! He thought instantly out of the chair, the quilt that he'd clung to falling to the floor. She was gone and there was blood on the sheet but not nearly enough to mean anything but… He closed his eyes knowing full well what it meant but that fact frightened him even more.

He went to the bedroom door and opened it immediately getting the buzz of another immortal. He remembered leaving his sword downstairs the night before and wished he had it on him. He cautiously made his way to the bottom landing and heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He sighed in relief at the sight of Anna dressed and fully ready for the day. She looked up from her task of making coffee and smiled at him as if last night had never happened.

"Hey you, you look like you had a busy night." She said teasingly. He smiled relieved that she remembered and went to her.

"I did," he said kissing the back of her neck. She sighed in ecstasy and leaned back against him. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek as well. "Anna why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Methos asked. She shrugged her shoulders and finished scooping grounds of coffee into a filter and set it in the machine before hitting the switch that turned it on.

"I'm the world's oldest living virgin and you're the world's oldest living immortal. Think we'd make a great couple?" Anna asked. Methos frowned and turned her around to face him. Could it be that she had forgotten after all? She looked up at him with an innocent curiosity but realization spread across her facial features and she looked horrified backing away from him. She turned and leaned against the cabinet, he could tell she was crying. His heart jumped in his chest and he feared that she had changed her mind about him.

"Anna?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She shook her head and cried all the harder. He turned her to face him and she closed her eyes.

"I thought it was just a dream, a wonderful glorious dream but it's true. It really happened didn't it?" She asked. He nodded his head too taken back to be happy about it at that moment. "Oh God!" She cried, "This makes it even harder to leave." She finished. His heart stopped completely, he couldn't… wouldn't let her go. Not after last night.

"Anna you can't, I need you!" He whispered hoarsely emotion choking his words. She looked up at him sadly and shook her head.

"It's not safe for you or Joe; it's not even safe for me if I stay." Anna said caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes moving into her hand vividly remembering the night before.

"I won't let you go Anna." He said determinedly looking down at her. She looked at him in such a way that it took his breath away.

"You can't keep me here forever, my love." She said softly. Suddenly the one thing he was sure of was that despite her determination to leave she hadn't changed her mind about how she felt for him.

"I can try." He insisted. She frowned and shook her head dropping her hand from his cheek.

"You'll die trying and I won't loose you again. I watched my mother die Methos. I can't be witness to your death next time. You came back the last time but if I stay you won't be coming back from the second." She said her voice quavering from the tears that threatened to spill over.

"You won't have to watch me die because I won't. That I can promise." He said softly as he pulled her towards him to kiss her. She struggled to pull away but then he felt her melt into him giving up the fight. He looked down at her smiling over his small victory.

"Please Methos, don't tell Joe." Anna whispered hoarsely.

"Don't tell Joe what?" Joe asked coming into the kitchen. They both jumped and moved away wondering how much Joe had witnessed but he wasn't even looking at them. He looked up at them though when neither of them answered.

"Don't tell Joe about the presents I brought home from Scotland." Anna blurted out. "Since you have my hotel key Adam be a dear and go get my suitcase from my room please." Anna added trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. Methos frowned at her about to object when he felt the presence of another immortal. Anna obviously felt it too as her shoulder muscles tightened but she kept her back to Joe so he wouldn't notice her panic.

"Is that coffee I smell?" Duncan MacLeod asked coming in the back door uninvited. Methos glanced at Anna and saw her relax before turning and smiling sweetly at the highlander saying something in Gaelic. Methos couldn't help but smile; she had become quite the accomplished woman, something no university could have taught her.

"It's not everyday I get to hear a lovely lass speak the native tongue so well." Duncan said letting his Scottish brogue slip out. "Joe said you were only there two years and you're speaking it like a true Scot." Duncan gushed. Methos shook his head; the highlander was so easily impressed.

"I have an ear for accents and languages, I had a good teacher." She replied stealing a glance his way. He smiled a half smile trying to keep it hidden from Joe and MacLeod both but Mac had seen it anyway. "Marta said I picked up Svedish faster than anyone else she had tried to teach. Before I left she said she could hardly detect an accent at all." Anna added but frowned and busied herself gathering the coffee things.

"Can I talk to you a second MacLeod?" Methos asked. Duncan looked up and nodded his head. Methos led the way to the study and closed the door behind him. He leaned his head against the panel of wood and let the coolness of the door seep into his skin.

"You made love to her didn't you?" Duncan asked reading what must have been an obvious sign. Methos looked up at the man for all intents and purposes older than him, in appearance only. Duncan had died shortly after turning forty, Methos had been in his early thirties when he had first died, yet their gap in ages was deceiving.

"Have I become that predictable?" Methos asked caustically and went to sit down behind the desk. Anna's letter to Joe still leaned against the desk lamp unnoticed.

"No I just recognized the look of being in love." Duncan replied sitting on the couch across from the desk. "Does she know she's an immortal now?" Duncan asked. Methos nodded his head caressing the envelope with her hand writing on it.

"I've never experienced anything like it MacLeod, not even with Cassandra." Methos said in awe of what he'd felt in Anna's arms.

"It was different?" Duncan asked. Methos looked up at his friend and blushed not wanting to go into details yet wanting an answer to the question Anna had posed the night before.

"I know you've made love to other immortals, that you even made love to Cassandra. Duncan tell me have you ever…" Methos began searching for the right words but there was only one way he could think to describe it. "Have you ever experienced a quickening as though you and she became one? As though your quickenings mingled and…?" Methos faltered unsure if he was making any sense. Duncan merely stared at him speechlessly and Methos wondered if he had said too much. "Duncan?" Methos asked.

"I'm sorry Methos," Duncan said shaking himself out of it. "I can't say that I have but then… there has never been an immortal quite like Adrianna has there?" Duncan asked posing a question of his own.

"Not that we know of at least. We've been around since the dawn of time, Highlander. Who knows what was before the flood wiped out all life on earth?" Methos said reflectively.

"So how was it?" Duncan asked. Methos looked up at him and raised his eye brows at his friend.

"You need to work on your math skills MacLeod, the flood was a bit before my time even." Methos replied.

"I meant the quickening." Duncan said with a smirk Methos wanted to forcibly wipe off the Scot's face.

"I don't kiss and tell." Methos said rising to his feet and taking Anna's letter with him stuffing it in his pocket as he headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and looked down at his friend. "You know the feeling you get just after the lightening fades and you can feel the fire licking at your soul?" Methos asked. Duncan nodded his head. "Imagine that only ten times better." Methos said remembering the feeling himself. "I can't loose her, Mac." He whispered softly closing his eyes unable to imagine his life without Anna in it. Duncan slapped him on the back having gotten off the couch to join him.

"You need me to help keep her from running just say the word." Duncan offered. Methos looked up at him gratefully and nodded.

"Think you could stay here while I get her things from the hotel?" Methos asked.

"I've been meaning to spend some quality time with Joe since getting back from Paris." Duncan grinned. Methos shook his head but thanked Duncan with a look that said more than he had words for at that moment. Duncan gave a nod of the head and they went to join Joe and Anna for coffee.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Several hours later found Anna alone in the house except for Duncan MacLeod who'd used a lame excuse for staying behind when first Methos then Joe had made their departures. It had been a while since she had sensed Duncan's presence so she contemplated making her escape. She knew she was never going to have the courage to leave if she allowed Methos to make love to her again. She caught sight of MacLeod in the back yard doing a form of martial arts she had seen them do in Japan but couldn't remember the name of. Anna smiled and grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. Just as she reached for the knob she felt the presence of an immortal and she jumped backing away from it. Logic told her that it was just Connor MacLeod or Methos but the fear that had been there for twenty long years overrode logic and she turned to go get Macleod and ran straight into him.

"It's him, I know it is." Anna cried frantically. The door bell rang and they jumped Anna grabbed the sleeves of Duncan's coat.

"Murderers don't normally ring the door bell, Adrian." Duncan said trying to reassure her but she shook her head and looked up at him fretfully.

"The man who murdered my mother did." She insisted remembering the occasion all too well. Duncan frowned taking his sword out of his coat and stepped between her and the door but Anna didn't want to watch him die anymore than she wanted to see Joe or Methos.

"Open the door ya blasted Scot." They heard a heavily accented voice call from the other side of the door. Duncan visibly relaxed and put his sword away going to the door.

"Don't!" Anna squeaked but Duncan smiled at her and unlocked the door anyway. Anna escaped into the study unable to watch the horror again. She heard muffled voices and a soft laugh but panic gripped her and she closed her eyes. The anticipation of Duncan's ultimate end and display of lightning that was sure to come kept her glued to the floor. She put her hands up to her ears trying to block out the sound that would accompany it as well as the memory of the night her mother was taken from her. A hand touched her arm and she recoiled from it in fear.

"It's alright, Lass," She heard Duncan say kindly and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she looked up at him in disbelief. He stepped aside to reveal who the intruder was, she was right it had been Connor Macleod but everything was just too much to deal with. She shook her head and burst into tears again releasing all the pent up emotions.

"I can't do this," She choked," I can't…" She sobbed and began to sink to the floor. Someone took her in their arms though she couldn't see who it was through her tears. He guided her to the couch and sat her down. He took a seat beside her and held her whispering soothing words in Gaelic. She leaned on his shoulder and cried clinging to the safety she felt in his arms, safe for the moment at least.

"What's this I hear about you trying to leave again?" The man asked softly as she began to calm down.

"I can't stay," She said in Gaelic. "For Joe's sake as well as mine I know I canno stay." Anna said using the mixture of English and Gaelic she had gotten used to speaking in Glenfinnan.

"Who love?" He asked again brushing hair out of her face. She didn't answer right away but closed her eyes almost imagining herself back in Glenfinnan. She could even imagine the sweet smell of heather when she realized she wasn't imagining things. She gasped and sat up pushing away from him realizing where she had seen the man before.

"Are you following me?" She asked Connor MacLeod. "I saw you in Rachel MacLeod's pub in Glenfinnan. Did you…?" She asked as a different sort of fear kicked in.

"Nay, Lass, I wasn't following you." He denied.

"Adrian," Duncan began. "This is my friend and mentor…" He started.

"Connor MacLeod of the clan Macleod," Connor finished for him. "I'm your father, Lass." The man told her. Anna felt like she had just been punched in the stomach the name dredging up bitter memories of her mother's death.

"He killed her, my mom's dead because of you." She said tears streaming down her face unable to stop the memories that swirled all around her as she fought to keep her composure.

Seacouver

September 12, 1984

"It's time for bed," Eight year old Adrianna heard her mother call from downstairs. She leaned her head down from the balcony oblivious to fear and shook her hair letting gravity pull it down over her head.

"I'm ready, can't I wait up for Joe. He promised he'd read me a bed time story when he got here." Adrianna called back. Maggy Russell popped into view and shook her head.

"You know you scare Mommy when you do that Adrian. Now get back before you fall over the edge." Her mother said warningly. Adrianna did as she was told and scooted back until just her nose peeked over the edge. "Have you brushed your teeth and put on your jammies?" Maggy asked. Adrian nodded her head.

"I even took out my clothes for school tomorrow and put my toys to sleep." She added for extra merits. Maggy smiled up at her.

"Then yes you can stay up 'til Joe arrives he should be here any minute now." Maggy told her. Adrian clapped her hands for joy and squeezed the stuffed cocker spaniel that Joe had given her two years before. It went everywhere with her and she wouldn't let it out of her sight especially since she had thought she had lost it until Joe had found it buried under stuff in the back of the book shop where she sometimes played after school while her mom worked. Adrian crawled into her little corner and waited happily for the man she thought of as her daddy. She'd called him that once but Maggy had gotten mad at her telling her that Joe wasn't her father. In her heart though he always would be and that was all that mattered. It wasn't long before the door bell rang and Adrian squealed with delight. Joe had arrived to keep his promise like he always did.

Adrian could see the front door and the living room from her vantage point but nobody below could see her which was why she liked it. Maggy looked up at her as she went to answer the front door knowing her daughter was there even though she couldn't be seen. As her mother opened the front door though Adrian frowned; it wasn't Joe standing on the other side but a strange man.

"Can I help you?" Maggy asked a little startled herself.

"I have a message for Connor MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." The stranger said in a tone of voice that terrified Adrian. She held her breath wishing Joe would arrive and scare the mean man away. It wasn't like they knew a clan Macleod anyway but her mother gasped at the name.

"I'm sorry but you must have the wrong house." Her mother said recovering quickly. "I don't know a Connor MacLeod." Maggy insisted starting to close the door but the man slammed his hand against the door keeping it open.

"Christopher Russell, Russell Nash, Connor MacLeod has been many things but you will get the message across quite nicely." The man said causing shivers to run up Adrian spine and his tone became even scarier than it had been before.

"What's the message then?" Maggy asked. The man smiled ominously and pulled out a sword. Maggy gasped and stepped away in fear. Adrianna wanted to run to her mommy and protect her but was too scared to move.

"This," The man said and swung his blade. Maggy screamed but the sword's blade cut through her throat cutting off the scream and her mother's head. Adrian couldn't believe her eyes, tried to scream, but couldn't, too terrified to move. She was even too scared to breath. "Shame though, such a pretty little message too." The man added stepping over her mother's headless body and went to the desk. He lifted the lid to a large box that sat on the desk and took out the white crystal that had been a wedding present from her real father though she had never met him. The man headed back towards the door but tripped over one of her mother's shoes causing him to drop the crystal. Adrian saw a piece brake off and fly under a table by the door but the man didn't seem to notice as he picked the rest of it up and left the apartment. Adrian couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but the loss of her mother.

"Mommy," Adrianna whispered softly laying down and cried herself to sleep.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Traffic had been a mess due to an accident on the road leading from the bookstore towards Maggy's. Joe Dawson was later than usual to read Adrianna a bed time story. He'd get a lecture from Maggy for sure for keeping her daughter up past her bed time, knowing the little girl she would have insisted on it. When he finally arrived at Maggy's building there was a commotion in front of it, fire engines, ambulances and police cars all were sitting outside. As he exited the car a van from the city morgue's office pulled up before the fire engines and ambulances drove off. Joe frowned and headed for the entrance but was stopped by a uniformed policeman.

"What's your business here?" the man asked gruffly, but Joe knew he was just doing his job.

"I live here," Joe lied worried about his girls. The cop let Joe pass without checking his identification which wasn't very smart, but he was grateful for the lapse in protocol. Joe headed up the elevator to the third floor where Maggy's loft was but to his surprise the commotion led straight for her apartment. It didn't bode well and Joe held his breath as he approached. The scene that greeted him was not one he ever expected to see in a place like that. "Oh God, Maggy!" Joe exclaimed unable to take his eyes off of Maggy's headless corpse.

"Who let this man in here?" Asked the man who was obviously in charge. "Who are you?" The man demanded. Joe dug his license out of his pocket and showed the police man.

"I'm Joe Dawson, I'm a close personal friend of Maggy's." Joe told him feeling numb.

"Not anymore your not. You got any idea who would do a thing like this to your girlfriend?" The detective asked. Joe shook his head.

"She's not my girlfriend and no I don't know of anyone who would do something like… that." Joe said looking up at the detective. His chest tightened as he caught sight of the balcony above the man's head. "Adrianna!" Joe said hoping that just once Maggy hadn't let the girl wait up for him.

"Who's Adrianna?" The policeman asked as Joe headed for the stairs.

"You call yourself a policeman? You should have known Maggy had a daughter." Joe shot back struggling to get up the stairs.

"Damn there's kid?" The detective asked taken back by the news. Joe shook his head apparently the uniform outside wasn't the only one not doing his job. Joe stopped on the last step his breath catching in his throat. Sure enough Adrian was lying on the floor in her favorite spot cradling the dog he'd given her. He knelt beside her and touched her shoulder afraid that she was among the dead but to his relief she was alive. His second thought was a prayer that she was asleep when it happened and didn't see what had ensued. "You don't think she saw anything do you?" the detective asked coming up behind him.

"I hope not, Adrian honey I'm here. You want to hear that story now?" Joe asked shaking the girl gently.

"God you can see everything from up here." The detective said looking down at the gruesome scene below. Joe glared up at him the man wasn't making his job any easier. "I'll have to call child services." He added.

"Don't bother. Maggy made me Adrianna's legal guardian in case anything ever happened to Maggy." Joe said concerned that Adrian hadn't woken up yet; usually her eyes were open at the first sound of his voice.

"That seems a little convenient doesn't it?" The detective asked.

"Maggy set it up when Adrian was born I'll fax you the papers in the morning." Joe said before turning his attention back to the girl he loved like a daughter. "Adrian, it's time for bed love." Joe called softly gently shaking her shoulder again.

"Approximate time of death nine-fifteen pm." The medical examiner called from downstairs.

"Okay bag it and tag it boys we're done here." The detective called. His men set about cleaning the mess up. Adrian stirred at last and groggily rubbed her eyes before looking up at Joe.

"Joe?" Adrian asked sitting up. He smiled trying to put himself between her and the scene downstairs. Adrianna's eyes welled with tears and she threw herself into his arms almost knocking him down from his already precarious perch. "Where were you? A man came and took mommy's head off with a sword." She cried clinging to Joe for dear life and wept for the loss of her mother. The only thing that made Maggy's senseless death worse was that Adrian had seen the whole thing.

"Dear God!" The cop exclaimed crossing himself, "Have mercy." He added hoarsely showing signs of humanity after all. "I think it best that she go home with you tonight Mr. Dawson. No child should have to see something like that. Sick bastard!" The detective added helping Joe stand to his feet as he cradled Adrian in his arms. Joe nodded his head turning to face the scene below him keeping Adrian's back to it. Sick Bastard was right, he thought as he watched them cover Maggy's face with the body bag. God have mercy indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 Dangerous Connections

AN: There's something coming… Can you guess what it is? Oh and I reserve the right to do anything however uncannon with my story as I deem fit. Just so you know when you do figure it out. The name of this chapter is becuase it's dangerous for Joe if the Watchers ever found out about Anna but it has more than one meaning

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 6

Seacouver

2004 Back at Joe's House

"They never did find the man responsible even after I gave a description to the police." Anna said absently reaching for the stone she'd worn around her neck ever since. It was such a habit that she had forgotten it was no longer there. During the retelling of the story she had gone to stare out the window and she continued to stare outside vacantly.

"I'm sorry Adrianna," Connor said softly. Ana looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay, I don't…" She started but looked out the window again. "I don't blame you… not anymore." She added she heard rustling behind her and Connor's face came into view reflected in the window as he stood behind her.

"You did once?" He asked sadly. She nodded her head.

"Before I learned how much Mom loved you and why she left." Anna said not hating Connor MacLeod as much as she had expected to. The stories in her mother's journal finally made sense. It had been a road map, a way to find the road leading to the immortal who'd given her life. Connor reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, I'm sorry about your mother. I had no idea where she had gone, I didn't even know…" He faltered. She smiled and turned to look at him staring up into the eyes or her father, the immortal highlander of her mother's fairytale.

"I existed, yes I know." She finished for him. "She was afraid you wouldn't believe her. You weren't the only one who couldn't have children Connor; mother was barren to begin with." Anna confessed her mother's secret, a secret she had only learned about after reading the journal she'd acquired in Romania. Connor and Duncan both looked shocked.

"You really are a miracle then." He whispered reaching out to touch her face as though assuring himself that she wasn't just an apparition. "There's no doubt that you are Maggy's daughter, no doubt at all." He said almost reverently. Anna looked up at Duncan wondering what he thought of the whole thing but by the look on his face he had heard at least part of it already, perhaps from Methos. Just as she turned to look back at Connor she heard a car door slam and felt a slight buzz, knowing somehow that it was Methos. She looked out the window to see Methos and Joe returning home at the same time. Joe waved up at her catching sight of her through the window but he waited for Methos to get her luggage out of the car before they headed towards the house together. Anna panicked and looked back at Duncan and Connor.

"Please," she begged them. "Don't tell Joe that I'm an Immortal." Anna told them, but Connor seemed taken aback by the news.

"You can't be I didn't feel anything the first time we met." Connor exclaimed.

"Please I'll explain everything later just don't tell Joe." Anna insisted hearing the front door open.

"He'll find out eventually, Adrian." Duncan said quietly but she shook her head.

"You better pray he doesn't MacLeod, for his sake as well as yours." Anna returned. Both Connor and Duncan mistook her meaning for a threat though she only meant it as a warning but there wasn't time to explain. He'd come for her once, making her into an immortal and now he was after her head; she could feel that with certainty. The sooner she left the sooner it would be safer for all of them. The sooner she could meet her fate alone.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

He could tell she had been crying and by the looks of the Clan Macleod's faces Anna had told them everything. She was putting on a brave face for Joe as she cheerfully bounced from the study to greet them. Methos could see the exuberance didn't quite reach her eyes though she smiled sweetly up at him and took her luggage from his hands. Anna set the larger of the two bags by the stairs and slipped her arm through Joe's.

"Come on Joe you can see all the wonderful things I brought home." Anna smiled and led them to the kitchen. Methos, Duncan, and Connor followed and they all sat down at the dining table as Anna set the small suitcase on top. She opened it up and just for a minute she was her old self again. She dug out each of the items telling the story of how she had acquired them and before they knew it almost an hour had passed. When she was finished Anna grinned big winked at Methos, and turned to look at Joe.

"I saved the best for last Joe." She said holding out a bottle of Scotch. "Rachel said it's a Glenfinnan specialty. The clan MacLeod has been brewing small batches of this stuff since the 1800's. Actually they've been making it much longer but they weren't able to legally sell it until then. Rachel said this is from one of the oldest brews dated to around 1675." Anna went into one of her monologues that made Methos smile he could almost imagine she had never left. "A cousin of hers found it in a cave near the family's distillery, he and the friend with him got drunk on the stuff downing almost half the barrel before they realized they could make a fortune selling it, though the age is debatable since they sometimes reused barrels for a newer batch." Anna explained as she went to the cabinet to fetch glasses for all of them. She laughed and shook her head. "The two of them ran through town bare naked that night yelling about banshees, she wolves, and immortal highlanders who would return to reclaim the Scottish throne. It's enough to make me blush just thinking about it and I wasn't even there." Anna told the as she began to open the bottle but Joe put his hand on hers.

"Adrian, no alcohol in the house remember?" Joe said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm twenty-eight now Uncle Joe, don't you think it's time we changed that rule at least this once." Anna asked Joe frowned, Methos could tell that Joe had forgotten how old Anna was. Joe smiled up at her and nodded his head letting go of her hand. Anna returned his smile and kissed his cheek before opening the bottle and pouring them each a drink.

"Like Rachel always said, 'It's enough ta put hair on yer chest without even tryin' hard.'" Anna said raising her glass in a toast mimicking the Scottish accent perfectly. Anna took a drink making her cough, her face reddened and she laughed embarrassedly. Methos sniffed his glass before taking a small sip; it certainly was more potent than anything Joe had at the bar. Connor and Duncan grinned at each other and downed their glasses in full having been weaned on the stuff. Joe merely toyed with his glass sadly.

Methos looked back at Anna only to find that she had quietly slipped out of the room without any of them noticing. He got worried and went to look for her, making his excuses to the others. He found that her suitcase was gone but when he looked up the flight of stairs he noticed that her bedroom door was open and the light was on. Anna hadn't attempted to leave the house which relieved Methos more than he could say.

He stole a glance at the others in the kitchen; Duncan and Connor were rowdily toasting each other in Gaelic downing another round of Scotch which could go on all day he mused. Methos headed upstairs to find Anna lying on her bed with her back towards the door. Her suitcase lay half open on the chair under the window but she hadn't bothered to unpack yet. He went into her room and closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You knew Connor MacLeod was my father, didn't you?" Anna asked softly, she was apparently crying again.

"I put two and two together." Methos replied.

"Were you planning on telling me or just let me figure it out on my own?" Anna asked bitingly. She choked on a sob but didn't apologize like she had done the last time she snapped at him. He knew he deserved it and sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Anna that I didn't tell you sooner but yes I did plan on telling you." Methos admitted taking a step towards the bed wanting to be near her.

"Don't come any closer, Methos." Anna demanded fearfully. He frowned but sat on the edge of her bed anyway reaching out to touch her. She moved away from him but didn't get out of bed. "Please Methos, just leave me alone." Anna whispered but something in her voice made his heart skip a beat. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently caressing her arm and over her hip. "Methos!" She whispered huskily turning to face him. She reached out to caress his face; he could see in her eyes that she really hadn't meant what she'd said though he knew she was just trying to protect herself since she still planned on leaving.

He had begun to wonder if their experience last night had just been a dream after all but the look in her eyes told a different story and they were both awake at that moment. He leaned down to kiss her but before their lips met blue sparks electrified the air between them. He looked down at her and she seemed as surprised as he was. She lifted her hand from his cheek and watched as the same blue sparks jumped and circled around her hand.

He held his breath and placed his hand just inches above her breast, the sparks jumped out to her and she arched into him as if he had really touched her. He moved his hand down the length of her body watching as the sparks tickled their senses. "Methos what does this mean?" Anna asked breathlessly. The power the effect had on them was awe inspiring and he shook his head. He could feel the effect it was having on her and wondered if it she felt it too.

"I don't…I'm not sure but I don't think this is normal even for immortals." Methos replied incredulously.

"Methos please…" Anna gasped as he experimented some more. He looked down at her wondering if she was going to object again. Her blue eyes looked back at him sparking also. "I need you!" She whispered huskily putting her arms around his neck and pulling him downwards. He smiled and kissed her feeling their quickenings meet long before their lips did.

"Anna I…" Methos said as he pulled away but he was so overcome by a cascade of emotions that words failed him. By the look on her face Anna felt the same way. Their need to be touching outweighed the fact that they had guests downstairs. In an instant they were naked and lying in each other's arms experimenting with their newfound effect on one another. He moved on top of her completely and had to close his eyes from the sheer ecstasy of it but experience told him that it was just the beginning.

"Is this what the bible meant by becoming one flesh?" Anna gasped as he began the rhythmic dance of lovers. He smiled and looked down at her.

"I can only imagine that's what it meant now shut up." Methos told her and kissed her. As they made love their quickenings swirled around them in a dance of light until it enveloped them. Completely engulfed, the blue light – like the hottest part of a fire, licked at their skin warming them but not burning. From the flicker of fire shot tiny bolts of lightening like sparks of electricity. It jumped from her to him and back, darting through and all around them until it exploded in a volcanic intensity.

Methos lay in her arms too weak to move and gasped trying to regain his ability to breath. In all his five thousand plus years he'd never experienced anything so miraculous. In the span of twenty-four hours he had made love to a creature- that for all intents and purposes shouldn't exist, not once but twice. For a man who'd tried hard to loose his conscience and his ability to care, he had lost his heart to the beautiful specter that lay in his arms. He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked down at her. "Anna!" He whispered enthralled by her very existence and the fact that she had given herself entirely to him. Anna smiled and sighed in ecstasy.

"Methos!" She whispered back already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you," He confessed truthfully. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too Methos!" Anna replied loosing the fight to stay awake any longer. He still couldn't believe she was real and not some figment of his imagination. To think that all that time she was right there before him and he had never seen her, not like that anyway. He had cared like a big brother but this time it was different. Having had lovers and wives before Methos couldn't honestly say that he had never quite loved someone the way he loved Anna… not ever.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

It had been some time since first Adrian then Methos disappeared. Joe had begun to worry about Adrian and climbed the stairs to her room. What he found when he opened her room shocked him. Naked and half uncovered Methos lay on top of an equally naked Adrian, both of them fast asleep. Joe shook his head and quietly shut the door; he'd have to have a serious talk with his 'friend' later. It looked like the monster who killed Maggy wasn't the only one Joe had to protect Adrian from. Joe stared at her bedroom door and shook his head again.

"She's a big girl Joe." Duncan said softly startling him. Joe looked up to find Duncan standing behind him.

"Damn it Mac, can't you make any noise when you walk?" Joe demanded. Duncan grinned and shook his head. Joe shook his head sadly and walked away from Adrian' bedroom door. "I know I'm not her father Mac but I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have protected her better." Joe said angry at both himself and at Methos for taking advantage of an innocent infatuation.

"I'm not sure it's entirely Methos' fault Joe." Duncan replied. Joe glared at him Duncan obviously knew and hadn't warned him.

"You don't think Adrian knew what she was getting herself into do you? One little smile from him was all it took for her to get dreamy eyed. He's old enough to be my grandfather for Pete's sake." Joe exclaimed trying to keep his voice down.

"Actually he's old enough to be King David's grandfather, not that immortals can…" Duncan stopped Joe looked up at him and frowned. It suddenly dawned on him, Adrian running off just before Duncan and Connor arrived at the bar, then last night when Duncan and Connor followed him home to find Adrian practically hysterical. Why hadn't he seen it sooner?

"Tell me it isn't true Mac and I'll believe. She can't be an immortal, she just can't I was there when she was born. I held Maggy's hand through the whole thing. Tell me it isn't true." Joe begged hoping that for once his intuition wasn't right but Duncan shook his head.

"Connor and I promised her not to tell." Duncan said confirming his suspicions. Joe felt like he had to sit down but he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes sighing instead.

"Connor MacLeod's her father, I don't know how but he is isn't he?" Joe asked not even needing to look at Duncan for the answer he knew that Maggy wasn't the type to sleep around and she was very much in love with the husband she had abandoned. Connor himself had admitted that Maggy was his wife. Joe shook his head again unable to wrap his brain around it. The things he knew as a Watcher and everything he just learned about Adrian didn't add up. What on earth was she?

"Come on Joe I think you need a drink." Duncan said taking Joe's arm and helped him back down the stairs. Joe sighed and let himself be guided towards the study after Duncan made a detour to fetch what was left of the centuries old scotch and two glasses. Connor had long since left and it was technically just the two of them, they sat down on opposite ends of the couch to sip their drinks.

"All this time, Methos was right about the Methuselah stone and I never even realized that Maggy had something like it. Adrian told me the man who killed her mother stole it and wouldn't leave the house that night until she crawled under the table to retrieve the piece he'd left behind; blood and all. How could I have been so stupid not to put things together before now?" Joe asked shaking his head.

"I don't think it was stupidity Joe, lots of things happened between the two incidents and you just hadn't had the time to put them in place until now. I'm not sure if even Methos understand the whys or hows of it. For what it's worth Joe, Methos really does love Adrian." Duncan offered. Joe looked up at his friend and couldn't help but wonder if Alexa was still alive if Methos would be in Adrian's arms at that moment.

"I'm not sure he's even capable of knowing what real love is." Joe replied taking a drink of the treasure Adrianna had brought home just for him. She knew he liked scotch, was it supposed to be a peace offering of sorts?

"We're not gods or monsters Joe. We're not even fallen angels like some have believed over the centuries. We're just as human as you are. We might be longer lived but whether we live to be fifty, five hundred, or five thousand we're still capable of feeling love. Maybe Adrian's the one to show Methos how to love, he's lost so many friends and loved ones its easy to let yourself forget because it hurts too much to remember them." Duncan said in Methos' defense.

"Yeah but…" Joe started to object. Duncan reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Adrian's a grown woman now Joe. It's time to let her make her own choices, good or bad." Duncan replied. Joe sighed, took another sip and nodded his head. "Adrian is an immortal's child, born of two impossible worlds Joe. She's changing the rules just by being alive maybe it's their destiny to…" Duncan started Joe glared at him not wanting to hear that. "I'm just saying Methos is as surprised by all of this as we are. I don't think he can deny whatever it is between them." Duncan said causing Joe to frown.

"He told you about making love to her, this isn't their first time either is it?" Joe asked angrily.

"Hey look, don't bite my head off okay. I was sworn to secrecy. I can probably guess why." Duncan said. Joe shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Mac." Joe said taking another drink and set the empty glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. "You think he really loves her then?" Joe asked. Duncan nodded his head staring down at his glass.

"I can't say I've ever experienced anything like that but yeah I'd say he does." Duncan affirmed. Joe accepted it with a nod but frowned and looked up at Duncan.

"Experience anything like what?" Joe asked. Duncan rolled his eyes and polished off his drink as well.

"You know what a quickening is Joe." Duncan stated more than asked. Joe nodded his head. "Our quickening stays inside of us until someone takes our head, but…Methos said they experienced each other's quickenings while making love." Duncan explained. Joe shook his head.

"That's not possible, is it?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"I don't know I've never experienced anything like it myself." Duncan said wistfully.

"Don't get any ideas MacLeod." Joe warned it was bad enough Methos had… done something he didn't want to think about it.

"I don't think I'm willing to loose a friend over something I can't even begin to imagine." Duncan replied standing up and putting on his coat.

"Good because I wouldn't want to loose a friend either." Joe said sternly. Duncan chuckled and looked towards the stair.

"I was talking about Methos, he won't give her up without a fight and I wouldn't take his head when he begged me to. I'm certainly not going to take it over something like this, not even when he's a pain in the bum." Duncan laughed. The lights flickered a couple of times and they both looked up at the door to Adrian's room, an eerie blue light emanated from under the door.

"Don't tell me that's them." Joe exclaimed in disgust.

"Okay I won't tell you." Duncan replied. Joe shook his head and grabbed his coat.

"I think I'll sleep at the bar tonight." Joe said.

"Come on I'll drive you." Duncan offered. Joe nodded and they left the two love birds home alone.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna found herself dreaming of a giant cavern with crystals like the Methuselah stone, at the bottom of the cave was a brilliant blue lake of water. Joe appeared suddenly standing on the bank she was about to call out to him when a shot rang out echoing against the walls.

"No!" Anna screamed as Joe fell slowly into the lake, she knew without a doubt he was dead. She ran to where he had fallen but she couldn't see his body. She cried looking down into the pool of water when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find Joe standing there completely dry without a scratch on him. "You're alive!" She exclaimed hugging him, she stared up at him in surprise; his legs had even grown back.

"No one can know about this place, Anna, not even me." Joe told her taking her by the shoulders and pushing away from her. He looked seriously and frowned down at her. "Not even me!" He said disappearing before her very eyes.

"Joe!" Anna exclaimed.

"Not even me!" Joe's voice said again reverberating the rocks all around her causing a cave in. She was buried alive under the rubble and covered in blood. There was blood everywhere and it became like a flood that drowned her. She screamed but she could feel the blood flow into her lungs as she struggled to breath. The blood didn't deprive her lungs of oxygen as she expected it to. She exhaled and took in a breath again realizing that it was safe which was odd. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times it looked like she was in a cavern of sorts but all around her glowed red. Anna felt safe and content as she curled into a fetal position. She started to fall asleep but it felt like she was being ripped away from the place where she had settled down. She looked back at her previous location and saw what looked like a human fetus. She started to move faster from where she had been as though flying backwards. She had to close her eyes to keep from getting sick from the speed at which everything was moving.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna awoke with a start, she'd done it again. She'd let Methos get close to her and had given in to the pull he had on her. Was that why she'd found him attractive when she was younger? She had chosen to make love to Methos the first time but now it was as though she had no choice. She needed him more than anything else in the world. Yet even that wasn't what had woken her from slumber. She knew she'd had a dream but couldn't quite remember the details.

When she had met Cassandra in Malta she had told Anna that her destiny lay with an ancient prophesy almost as old as time itself. That an immortal child would stir up a conflict, putting to death an old life and create a new one in its sted. Anna was even more terrified of Cassandra's prediction than the evil that haunted her every move. She looked over at Methos hoping his wasn't the death Cassandra had predicted. Anna snuggled into Methos' shoulder wrapping her arm around his chest and sighed contentedly. Even though she knew she had to leave in order to protect him she would savor every minute with him until she could make her escape.

"You're not thinking of running out on me when I have my guard down are you?" He asked softly pulling her closer as if taking possession of her. She smiled and shook her head, not yet at least, she thought to her self. "Good, because I wouldn't want you getting away before I had the chance to marry you." Methos said sleepily. She bit her lip holding her breath. She couldn't help wondering if he had just proposed to her.

"Would you let me leave if I said no?" Anna asked feeling his breath catch in his throat. He looked up at her seriously.

"Would you stay if I didn't?" Methos asked more specifically. She closed her eyes and sighed, her heart screamed yes but her head said no. "I can protect you Anna." Methos insisted. She shook her head and leaned back against the pillow with her eyes still closed.

"I know what a dark quickening is Methos. I know that one or something just as evil is after me. I'm not a Watcher for nothing I know the effect it has on good people, I mean look at what happened to your friend Duncan. Either way I can't loose you again. Why can't you see that?" She asked sadly. He sighed and lifted himself up on his elbow caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I know what it is you're really afraid of Anna. You're afraid that I wouldn't feel the same as I…" Methos started but she put her hand to his mouth and shook her head staring into his blue eyes which stared back.

"No Methos, I'm not afraid of that…not anymore." She confessed dropping her hand. "What terrifies me is the thought of loosing you forever. That thing, whatever, whoever it is out there is coming for me. If I face him and loose then I know you're safe. If I face him and win then I know that you, Joe, and the MacLeods will do whatever it takes to bring me back if I fall over the edge of sanity. You, more than anyone else, know that you can't fight my battles for me." Anna told him.

"You're a part of me now Anna I can't loose you." Methos whispered overcome by the emotions coursing through both of them. It was as though Anna could feel what he felt and visa versa.

"Live Methos, grow stronger, and fight another day. That's all I want." Anna cried her quickening reached out and caressed his cheek without her ever lifting a finger. He gasped as the lightening coursed through him and his answered hers in return. The harmonious love making that took place between their physical bodies and their quickenings at the same time was an all new experience for them. The blue light swirled and danced, flowing in and out and around them intensifying their already heightened senses and peaked at the exact same moment in time. They fell into each other's arms noticing only at the last second the blue light set them gently back on her bed that they had been floating in mid air. Anna fell asleep in his arms happy and content, dreaming of an immortal child yet to be born.


	7. Chapter 7 A Not So Perfect Sword

AN: …. I mention it later one in the story but I thought I'd stick this announcement here early on. While it doesn't play out much in this story it will be more of a feature in the next. I haven't read 'A Weekend at Joes' and even though the story was written by Peter himself but I can't stomach the thought of Methos being Egyptian because he looks nothing like them. Therefore I have made up my own little story about where he comes from.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 7

Methos woke up slowly. He was glad Anna hadn't made him sleep in the chair again. He stretched lazily in bed feeling the warmth of the sun streaming through her bedroom window. He sighed and opened his eyes but much to his dismay Anna wasn't in bed or any where in the room for that matter. He sat up and grabbed his clothes putting them on before heading downstairs to look for his bride to be; his determination to get Anna to marry him despite her objections stronger than ever. Just as he donned his pants he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword fight. Fearing the worst Methos searched the room for his sword but couldn't find it where he had left it. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on over his head as he hurried downstairs. He followed the sound of clanking metal to the back yard and was astonished to find Duncan and Anna engaged in all out combat. The looks on both their faces was so intent he was sure they were fighting for real but…

"Morning Methos, I'll be with you in just a second." Anna called sweetly as if she were merely baking. Duncan took the opportunity to disarm her, her sword flying through the air landing point first in the ground at Methos' feet; at least he'd found his sword. Anna recovered quickly giving Duncan an annoyed look and avoided another swing of Duncan's katana, a precision instrument in the hands of a master like Duncan. Anna danced out of harms way gracefully as though a participant in a ballet instead of a sword fight. She wound up behind Duncan and tapped him on the shoulder blade disarming him in one fluid movement. She smiled up at Methos as she laid the knife blade at the highlander's throat when Duncan fell to his knees.

"How was that?" Anna asked barely winded. Duncan nodded his head and Anna dropped the point of his blade in a non threatening gesture. Methos clapped and Anna took a bow as Duncan struggled to his feet. "Oh sorry Duncan let me undo that." Anna said manipulating Duncan's useless sword arm. "Pressure points can be manipulated to leave the person both temporarily and permanently paralyzed, but luckily for you there's no permanent damage. I didn't use the lasting technique on you anyway." Anna said as Duncan rotated his shoulder and arm once again. "You might be sore for a bit though." Anna added.

"You're good." Duncan complimented her; she smiled and bounced over to retrieve the weapon she had used. "Where did you learn the thing about pressure points?" Duncan asked.

"Kyra, the gypsy woman I learned herbalism from in Romania." Anna replied handing Methos back his sword. "I know its proper etiquette to ask first but you were sleeping so beautifully I didn't want to wake you." Anna apologized putting her arms around Methos and kissing his cheek. Methos threw a quick glance at Duncan before looking down at his prize.

"What about Joe?" Methos asked remembering what Anna had wanted.

"Joe saw us last night while we were sleeping and gave me one of his fatherly lectures this morning." Anna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Why try to hide it now?" She asked grinning up at him.

"In that case," He smiled at her and held his sword out to Duncan. Duncan shook his head and took the weapon but had a smirk of his own on his face as Methos pulled Anna into his arms kissing her breathless.

"I'll have a talk with you later Pierson." Joe said tapping him on the shoulder with his cane. Anna rolled her eyes and smiled up at Joe. Methos couldn't help feel a little guilty, not wanting to hurt Joe or loose his friendship either but he couldn't deny the way he felt about Anna anymore.

"Leave him alone Uncle Joe," Anna said in his defense. Duncan laughed and shook his head handing Methos back his sword. "The counter weight is all wrong for me, love. I need to find a sword that feels like an extension of my arm and not like it is hitting me in the wrist every time I take a swing. Do you have any ideas?" Anna asked changing the subject. Methos held his sword out and felt the weight of it, it was just right for him but she was right. She would need a lighter sword.

"You handled both weapons admirably." Duncan pitched in. Anna smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Kiyoshi taught me how to use a katana while I was in Japan four years ago but I like the feel of a counterweight at the hilt so it's a bit awkward." Anna replied. Joe frowned not liking the direction the conversation had taken though Methos assumed he already knew Anna was an immortal. Had Duncan let it slip or had he figured it out for himself, Methos wondered.

"Who taught you how to use a sword in the first place?" Joe asked sounding a little disturbed. Anna smiled up at him and Methos shook his head not wanting her to say.

"Adam did about a year before he whisked Alexa off her feet." Anna replied and Methos sighed closing his eyes as Joe made a growling noise.

"Wait so that's how you got stabbed? Methos…!" Joe began angrily. Methos opened his eyes and was about to object when Anna went and put her arm around Joe's neck.

"I told you Uncle Joe, I backed into the tip of a halberd at the Watcher library. It wasn't Adam's fault even though we did happen to be practicing at the time." Anna added mischievously. Joe glared at Methos again and he had that annoying pang of guilt again. Anna pulled Joe's head down to look at her. "If you want to blame someone blame me. I talked Methos into it Uncle Joe and you know how convincing I can be." She said kissing his cheek. "What you need is a nice hot cup of coffee to chase those morning blues away. I told you playing that depressing music would catch up to you someday." Anna said leading him towards the kitchen. Joe shot Methos one last 'I'll talk to you later' look before letting Anna lead him into the house.

"Never have to deal with the over protective father eh Methos?" Duncan grinned slapping him on the back.

"You're enjoying this a little too much don't you think Highlander?" Methos grimaced. Duncan shook his head and his grin widened.

"Probably not nearly enough." Duncan said and followed Joe and Anna into the house.

"What a pain in the…" Methos began but stopped and stared after Duncan. Since their encounter with the Four Horsemen his rapport with MacLeod had been tense at best. That was the first time, since Duncan had painted his nose a few years before his checkered past had caught up with him, that Duncan had sounded accepting of Methos. Methos wasn't even sure why the younger man's acceptance meant so much to him but it did. Methos smiled and shook his head as he joined the others for breakfast.

"Just in time, Methos be a dear and get the flour off the top shelf for me please." Anna asked. He nodded and set his sword down beside the door and went to fetch the flour from the shelf she indicated.

"Was that Greek?" Joe asked MacLeod.

"Sounded like Greek to me," Duncan replied. Methos looked at them and glanced up at Anna.

"I guess it was. Ancient Greek actually," She replied. Methos had not noticed he didn't have to translate it in his head, for all he knew she had spoken English. Joe and Duncan exchanged glances before staring up at them. "What?" Anna asked. "I can't help it if I have a gift for languages. All I have to do is read to hear what it sounds like in my head, even if the language has been dead for thousands of years. Besides Joe it's your fault for sticking me in the research department. I had to learn dead languages in order to translate the chronicles." Anna said in her defense.

"Is that something else Adam Pierson taught you?" Joe asked glaring at Methos again. Methos was finding it hard being in the same room with Joe giving him glares every few seconds.

"Yes actually but its not the way you think it is, Uncle Joe." Anna said giving him a glare in return. Joe softened and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I just noticed… you haven't called me that in a long time, Adrianna." Joe said softly. Anna went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"That's because I haven't been here in a long time." Anna said tenderly apologizing for being gone so long. Joe took one of her hands and kissed it.

"It's good to have you back Adrian." Joe told her. Anna glanced up at Methos who saw the look in her eyes; he could see that she hadn't changed her mind about leaving.

"It's good to be back, Uncle Joe." Anna said returning to the preparation of breakfast. He could tell she was sad and pitched in to help prepare the food. He had gotten so used to fast food that he'd almost forgotten how to make a meal from scratch.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Several days later and still no opportunity for escape presented itself. Anna sighed in frustration, a few more days like that and she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. Her dreams had changed; she wasn't having nightmares anymore but dreams of an immortal child instead. Had Cassandra's prophesy gone to her head now that her nightmares were gone? Anna shook herself from those thoughts and turned her attention to the task at hand. Both Duncan and Connor MacLeod had offered her a choice of weapons from the arsenal they had collected down through the years. She had already been through her father's stash and hadn't found anything to her liking. She picked up another weapon from Duncan's collection and shook her head for the umpteenth time.

"I don't want to sound like Goldilocks but this isn't right either." Anna told her audience. She even picked up an axe and swung it around but Methos got an uncomfortable look on his face and she quickly returned it to its post. She knew that one of his fellow horsemen had wielded such a weapon and she didn't want her weapon of choice to be a constant reminder of his painful past. She spotted a Jo, a Japanese staff weapon, and smiled. She retrieved it from its place before moving to a more open area in the warehouse. She twirled it around, tossed it in the air, caught it, and flipped it around behind her neck, catching it behind her back. She had used it more like a baton than a weapon but she got the feel for its weight doing that. She worked a few kinks out by practicing the move Kiyoshi had taught her and her audience clapped at her show of technique, not that she had been showing off.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Mac asked incredulously. She smiled and laid the weapon back in its place of honor.

"Kiyoshi taught me how to use a variety of weapons while I was in Japan, but I also picked up a few hints from a shepherd boy from the Greek isle of Crete." Anna replied.

"A Greek shepherd boy taught you how to use a Jo?" Duncan asked curiously. She smiled and nodded her head looking at the various other weapons at Duncan's disposal.

"He had a French Baton he had made himself. I found it rather curious too but it seemed he was into the X-men comic books and his favorite character being Gambit it was a logical choice. Beside the baton aren't all the dissimilar from a shepherd's crook only without the hook on the end." Anna said laughingly. "The sword I'm looking for has to have the grace and speed of a Jo with the power and strength of a Claymore." Anna said picking up a cavalry blade. "This has a nice heft to it but the guard gets in my way." Anna said returning to the topic at hand. If she had to fight the monster she would need a weapon she could use deftly. She gave the sword a swipe through the air and almost knocked the blade against her leg. Even though Joe had figured out that she was an immortal she didn't to want to cut anything unnecessarily. She shook her head and returned to Methos' side leaning against the crate he was sitting on. What was it she was missing? "Methos can I see your sword for a minute?" She asked holding her hand out to him. How could she explain what she wanted when she wasn't quite sure herself? Methos frowned but nodded and retrieved his weapon to give to her.

"The blade's too long for you." He appraised, she nodded her head having figured that out when she fought Duncan the week before.

"You're 6' I'm only 5'4", I can use this one but the weight isn't right. I couldn't hide it under a trench coat either.' Anna laughed. The three immortals looked at their coats and then at each other. "Is there some dress code I don't know about?" Anna asked getting a chuckle out of Joe. Methos gave her a smile which made her heart flutter and she walked over to where Duncan's father's sword held a place of honor. She picked it up and held it side by side with Methos'. She separated the two blades once more and held each one in her hands. She bit her lip unable to judge which one she liked better. She tossed Methos his back and he caught it like an old pro. Anna walked back into the open again and swung the claymore through the air until her arm got tired which didn't take very long. She laid it back in its location and looked up at Methos, without her asking for it Methos tossed his sword back to her. She caught it deftly and returned to the open. Right away she felt the difference in the fluidity of motion as she swung it in the air, lunged, blocked and parried an invisible opponent. "I like the feel of this one the best albeit the blade's too long for me. I'd also like the cross guard to be straighter like the claymore and I'd also like the grip to be longer so that I can use both hands if need be but without it knocking into my wrist every time I take a swing. It has to be comfortable whether I use two hands or one and the pommel has to be more in balance with the blade." Anna said bringing the sword back to Methos. He smiled at her and nodded his head as she returned his weapon of choice.

"I think I have an idea of what you're looking for but it might take a few days to get it." Methos told her returning the blade to its hiding place beneath his coat.

"Oh and it needs to be double sided so I can use it in either hand." Anna added, Methos nodded absently again as he jumped down from his seat and dug his cell phone from his pocket. He attempted to find reception wandering off until he found a spot. She watched him go for a bit until returning her attention to the others. "I'm sorry for dragging y'all over town today gentlemen but I didn't know how to explain it until just now." Anna apologized. Duncan, Connor, and Joe merely shrugged it off.

"It's not every day we get to spend time with a lovely and accomplished woman such as yourself, Adrianna." Duncan told her.

"Thank you, and please call me Anna." Anna smiled up at him.

"You've been an immortal less than two weeks. When did you find the time to train?" Connor MacLeod asked. Anna absently fingered the MacLeod tartan plaid that protected the claymore Duncan's father had owned and snuck a peak at Methos who was talking on the phone to someone.

"Methos taught me mostly. I also trained with a sword master in Andalusia who as it turned out was one of Ramirez's students." Anna said smiling up at Connor knowing that Ramirez had been her father's mentor. "Kiyoshi taught me a lot as well but as for having a mentor I don't really have one unless you count Methos. Not necessarily everything I learned though came from, Adam Pierson." Anna said stealing another glance at the subject of conversation. "As a Watcher I pretty much knew everything already." Anna added. Methos rejoined the group putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"It'll take a few days longer than I'd thought but I found something that might work for you." Methos told her. Anna smiled up at him; he took her breath away when he smiled back.

"Thank you, Methos." She said vaguely aware that she had slipped into some obscure language. Forgetting that Joe and the others were there Anna reached out and caressed Methos' cheek, the blue light meeting his cheek before her hand did.

"Anything for you, my love." Methos replied in the same tongue. He took her hand and kissed the palm. "We have company Anna." He added, his eyes sparking as he looked at her. She looked up and saw the stunned expressions on everyone's faces and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," She blushed having been caught up in the moment.

"I can't believe any of this." Connor said awestruck by what he'd just witnessed; a brief yet unmistakable display of the quickening without a single life being lost.

"Well believe it or not it's real." Methos said slipping his fingers through Anna's and squeezed them gently as he dropped their entwined hands to his side. "Maybe this was how it was supposed to be before someone invented the rules." Methos conjectured.

"You think the rules can change?" Joe asked curiously but Methos merely shrugged.

"The rules are as old as or older than I am Joe, who knows." Methos said. "If you don't mind…well even if you do mind I'm taking Anna home." Methos said authoritatively. Anna looked up at him about to object that he hadn't sought her permission first before making such a bold statement but her heart rebelliously fluttered at the thought of time spent alone with him and she held her tongue.

"Well actually…" Joe began giving Methos that fatherly glare again.

"You two go on ahead we'll meet you at Joe's tonight." Duncan interjected and Joe transferred that glare to Duncan.

"I'm a big girl now, Uncle Joe." Anna said going to kiss his cheek. He smiled sadly at her and she hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of me, even before Mom died you were always there for me. I've never forgotten that." Anna said with tears in her eyes. He nodded his head and hugged her back with moisture in his own eyes. Anna smiled up at Connor MacLeod letting him know that she didn't hold it against him that he hadn't been there for her; they both knew it wasn't his fault. There was plenty of time for getting to know one another once the nightmare was over. "We'll catch up to you at the bar tonight say around seven?" Anna asked looking up at Methos who nodded his head. "I'll be there Uncle Joe, I promise." Anna assured him.

"Be careful Anna!" Joe said. She smiled and nodded her head taking Methos' hand again. Leaving the others behind, they walked towards his vehicle a Land Rover which had replaced the old Volvo he used to drive. She sighed wishing that she didn't have to leave at all but knowing her time was running out. Methos opened the car door for her and she smiled up at him.

"How come you're in such a masterful mood all of a sudden?" Anna asked. Methos looked at her in such away it spoke of the many things he'd lived through in all of his five thousand years.

"I've been many things in my life Anna; master, slave, politician, doctor, philosopher, and killer of innocents yet none of it compares to what I feel when I'm with you. I'm sorry for being selfish but I just wanted some time alone with you." Methos said softly. Anna wrapped her arms around his chest looking up at him unable to comprehend how much she loved him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. She sighed and smiled up at him as he pulled away; he smiled back before they got in the car heading for an unknown location.

"So where to?" Anna asked as they reached the main road. "My place or yours?" She grinned up at him he returned her smile but shook his head.

"Actually I'm taking you to the Watcher library, there's something in the basement I've been wanting to show you." Methos replied causing Anna to frown.

"Is that such a good idea?" Anna asked frightened for his safety.

"It's closed for renovation; I think my identification should be good enough to get us past the construction crew. Security hasn't been that tight as of late." Methos replied. Anna nodded her head and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos was surprised to find no one home at the library until Anna reminded him that it was Sunday. He disabled the security system and switched the cameras off before leading the way to the cellar. The basement level, like all the Watcher headquarters around the world, held the more obscure pieces that were either unidentifiable or otherwise best left forgotten. Methos made his way towards the darkest corner of the basement and pushed a cabinet aside to reveal a secret door. He opened the door and took a lantern from a nearby shelf lighting it before leading the way inside. It was a smaller room than the other one but like the design in the flooring of the entry upstairs the tile floor in that room was inlaid with the Watcher symbol done in a mosaic with a mariner's compass in the center of it. Methos went straight to a spot in the foundation where he had discovered that some of the stones were loose. He removed a stone to reveal the compartment where he had stashed some things he wanted to show Anna, since before she'd left. He looked up to find Anna standing in the center of the room gaping at the design on the floor.

"Anna?" Methos asked curiously.

"You didn't bring me here to see the floor?" Anna asked curiously. He frowned looked down at the floor and shook his head laughing.

"No, I didn't bring you here to see the floor, you and you're fascination for architecture." He said shaking his head. Anna left the center of the room and went to where he was standing. "The last time the two of us were here together we were cataloguing a new shipment of artifacts, these were some of them. I recognized them immediately as things I'd once owned." Methos told her, Anna looked from the artifacts to him and back again. "I'm not like Connor or Duncan. I don't save everything I've owned. Sometimes I've had to leave in the middle of the night with nothing but the clothes on my back." He confessed openly. She shook her head sympathetically.

"Why show me these, Methos?" She asked. He shrugged and shook his head, since leaving to take Alexa around the world and then coming home to find Anna had gone he couldn't for the life of him remember the reason.

"I can't recollect why I hid them here anymore though at the time I'm sure I did." Methos explained. Anna picked up a blue Faberge egg and opened the lid revealing a large egg shaped sapphire. "Katherine the great gave that to me shortly before I was forced to leave Moscow." Methos said remembering his not so unpleasant time with the famous queen.

"You knew Katherine the great?" Anna asked in amazement.

"Let's just say I tickled her fancy at the time." Methos explained taking the egg from her and putting it back in the cubby where she had gotten it from. Anna frowned looking jealous and he smiled. There was a bejeweled scarab next to it and Anna picked that up, it was about the size of a toad and it took two hands to hold. It was made out of Gold and was laden with gems of all shapes and variety; there were even some that hadn't been around in a century or more. Anna turned it over to find hieroglyphics on the bottom of the piece and was surprised when she recognized the name.

"That's the symbol for Sheba." Anna exclaimed.

"Malkat Shva gave it to me as a wedding present." Methos nodded.

"You knew the Queen of Sheba?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I worked in King Solomon's Palace at the time of her visit." Methos explained. She looked at him in surprise; there were still things that she didn't know about Methos after all. "The stories about them being together were false; she was already pregnant when she visited not that anyone would believe me nowadays though." Methos added though having taken nearly eight months to get there and only having been six months pregnant he was sure she'd had a lot of explaining to do when she got home to her husband. Anna shook her head and set the scarab back it its place and picked up a scroll that sat beside it. She opened it up and was surprised at what she found.

"You drew these?" Anna asked staring down at the blueprints for the Roman Coliseum.

"I was a scribe at that point, the Architect was a bit drunk after a party that his hand shook so bad that I had to finish it for him." Methos smiled at her he'd been a bit drunk himself that night but at least he'd saved both himself and the architect from execution if they hadn't turned the plans in by the deadline. Anna shook her head in disbelief rolling the scroll back up.

"So much history locked away just because it belonged to immortals. It seems like a waste to hide all of this; it should be shared with the public." Anna said feeling it a shame to squander the knowledge immortals had to offer.

"It's ancient history Anna not many people care about their own history anymore let alone things that happened thousands of years before their time." Methos told her sadly reaching into the crevice.

"I know, if more people tried to learn from history society wouldn't keep making the same mistakes." Anna sighed. Methos took the scroll from her hands and placed a dagger and a book in them instead. She recognized them instantly and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You saved them?" Anna asked obviously expecting them to never see them again.

"You worked so hard for both of them I thought it only right to let you have them." Methos told her replacing the scroll and putting the stones back in place. She looked at the pommel of the dagger and found the symbol that she had tried so hard to match the night Adam had been killed. She threw her arms around Methos' neck catching him off guard and almost knocked him off his feet but he recovered and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love it Methos!" Anna gushed. He shook his head and chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Only you could get as excited about a book and a piece of metal that most women do about diamonds." He told her kissing her. Anna looked up at him and smiled.

"A diamond is cold and dead Methos. This book has life in it. It has your words, your thoughts, your soul in it. That's more precious to me than any gem that isn't anything more than just a pretty rock." Anna exclaimed passionately. He shook his head in disbelief before kissing her as passionately as she had accepted his gift. He pulled away from her and Anna looked up at him with so much love in her eyes it made his heart skip a beat. "Take me home Methos." Anna whispered softly. He frowned and nodded his head leading the way out of the hidey hole. He closed the secret door behind him and pushed the bookcase back into place before heading back upstairs. He stopped to turn on the camera and the security system again. He walked her back to the car silently and opened the door for her. He got back on the road after leaving the Watcher library. "You missed your turn." Anna said after they had driven in silence for a while.

"No I didn't you said you wanted to go home. In case you've forgotten Joe's is this way." Methos told her.

"Your apartment is back that way." Anna said tenderly. He took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look over at her. She was smiling at him in that way she did when she wanted him. He turned is attention back to the road, found the nearest place he could to turn around, and head back towards his apartment. They had about five hours to kill before they had to meet up with Joe and the others.


	8. Chapter 8 Tears of Heaven

AN: Warning things are not as sunny as they appear. Something is wrong with Anna but what could it be? Okay so the title to this chapter might not make much sense to everyone else but I thought it fitting. In one of the stories I combined to make this one it was supposed to start raining the minute Anna dies but I couldn't make it work so I changed the scene but I get to keep the name.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 8

Anna woke up from her rest and sighed contentedly, she looked over at Methos who was sleeping peacefully at her side. His place was much nicer because not only could they be completely alone but he had a larger bed. Anna rolled over and smiled when she saw the dagger and the diary Methos had given her on the table beside the bed. She had left both behind when she had fled eight years ago. She was glad to get them back but happier still that he had given them to her. Even though she had claimed possession of them she knew they had never really belonged to her which made it even more special that the rightful owner had given them to her as a gift. Who needed diamonds she thought when she had a key to Methos' soul.

Anna got out of bed and took a shower, letting the hot water sooth her sore muscles. By the time she was out thirty minutes had passed and Methos was still sound asleep. She smiled and shook her head wondering what it would be like when she was his age. She bit her lip pausing to look at him. Would he still be alive when she turned five thousand? That would make him ten thousand years old, was that too long to live even for immortals? Anna realized she wouldn't want to live to be five thousand years old without him by her side. She knew that even though she wanted to be with him forever she would have to leave very soon. Even if it meant living a thousand years apart she could go on living if she knew he was still alive and safe from the monster that hunted her. Anna sighed and shook such thoughts from her head as she got dressed.

They had been in such a hurry to get undressed when they got back to his place that only two buttons of her shirt remained and that wasn't enough to make the shirt decent. She sighed and tossed the shirt onto a nearby chair before going to find one of Methos' shirts to wear. She found a light blue pullover sweater, she rarely ever saw him in anything else though there were plenty of others in his closet to choose from. She pulled it on over her head taking a deep breath of his scent as she pulled it down over her hips. It fell halfway to her knees and the sleeves were so long that she had to push them up to her elbows but it was warm. Hunger started to gnaw at her and she made her way towards the kitchen to find something to eat frowning when she discovered there wasn't anything she could even scrounge together. Anna wondered how Methos had survived five thousand years with the state his kitchen was in and gave up ordering a pizza instead. She'd have to buy him some real food later.

The pizza arrived and still no sign of her ardent lover. It was a documented fact that Methos hadn't taken any heads in over two hundred years and Anna wondered if it had somehow affected his stamina. Anna bit her lip and wondered whether she should go check on him when she looked up to find him staring at her from the door to his bedroom. He was dressed in the clothes from earlier but his shirt hung open completely devoid of buttons. Anna blushed as she remembered her own ferocity of earlier in the day.

"I was afraid you'd gone." Methos said sadly. Anna smiled and shook her head, she'd made a promise to Joe and intended to keep it, besides which she doubted she'd get very far if she tried to leave just yet.

"Nope I'm still here, want some pizza?" She asked. He nodded his head and joined her at the fire place; she had been cold after her shower and had turned the gas fire on though it wasn't as pleasing as a wood fire would have been. "Do you have any red wine?" Anna asked having gotten to like the sweet red wine of Scotland.

"There's beer in the fridge." Methos said shaking his head and grabbing a slice. Anna sighed, that was about the only thing in his fridge and went to fetch two bottles of the stuff. It wasn't a brand she liked particularly well. She wasn't fond of alcohol at all except she had gotten used to drinking the dark chocolate flavored beer Rachel MacLeod served. The stuff from Methos' fridge was light colored and was a generic run of the mill kind. "Is that one of my shirts?" He asked when she brought them back to the table. She handed him a beer and nodded her head.

"Mine wasn't wearable anymore." Anna blushed again.

"It looks good on you, it matches your eyes." He said taking a drink of his beer. He was looking at her so intently Anna felt flushed. She set her food back in the box and went to wash up needing to get away from him suddenly feeling very shy in his presence. Was that what they meant by blushing brides? Is that why she was acting like this now though it wasn't the first time they'd made love? Anna wondered what had gotten into her. Methos washed his hands and dried them before feeling her forehead.

"You feel flushed Anna, maybe you should lie down for a bit." Methos told her, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm immortal now remember. I'm alright I just sat by the fire too long." Anna said moving away from him to avoid looking at him. She found herself standing by a bookcase filled with mementos and wondered if any of them belonged to one of the sixty-eight wives he'd had over his lifetime. Anna closed her eyes and wondered what she'd gotten herself into to.

"Anna," Methos said turning her to face him. He caressed her cheek and looked down at her with those intense eyes of his. The breath caught in her throat. "Anna what's wrong?" He asked softly overcome by concern. She smiled and shook her head.

"I just realized how many women you've loved in your lifetime and it scared me a bit. You're the only man I've ever loved and I don't want to lose you." Anna cried putting her head down.

"Anna I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Methos exclaimed lifting her chin and kissed her. He tasted like beer and pizza but she responded to him anyway. She put her arms around him slipping them under his buttonless shirt. "Anna I…" Methos said pulling his head back and looking down at her. His eyes changed color almost that of a storm clouded sea. "I need you." He whispered overcome by the need that eclipsed them both.

"Make love to me then Methos." Anna said his ever willing pupil. She kissed his bare torso and he closed his eyes as she teased his nipples gently with her tongue and teeth. He grabbed her by the hair forcing her head upwards and kissed her with such a passion that it stole her breath away. He let go of her panting heavily and scooped her off her feet carrying her back to bed.

"How long do we have?" He asked, she glanced at the clock.

"Two hours." She smiled in anticipation.

"Plenty of time." Methos grinned stripping his clothes off and pulling her pants off before climbing in beside her. He slipped his hand up under the shirt she was wearing and caressed her bare flesh below sending waves of pure delight through her. She felt flushed again and sat up pulling the shirt over her head. She pushed him down onto the bed and took over making love to him.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

They left his apartment at six forty-five and got to Joe's with plenty of time to spare. Joe Duncan and Connor all commented on how flushed Anna looked and Methos grew more worried than he had been back at the apartment. Anna brushed it off asking for a glass of water instead of an alcoholic beverage or even a soda. Methos kept a watchful eye on her the whole time as they sat down at a table to watch the night's entertainment. In the space of an hour she had drunk four bottles of water and constantly rubbed her chest, he was growing more uneasy by the second. When the song ended and Joe came back to the table Anna stood up and hugged him to congratulate him on the song.

"You don't look so good, Adrian." Joe said noticing how hot she was to the touch.

"It's hot in here Joe, I'm fine, really." Anna said but swayed as she moved away from Joe. Methos jumped up and caught her when she nearly lost her balance.

"Adrian, why don't you go lie down in the back room?" Joe said offering the cot he kept in the back for friends who'd had a bit too much to drink. Anna nodded her head and let Methos guide her to the store room. Methos didn't have to check her pulse to tell her heart beat was irregular. She whimpered and stopped grasping her heart as her legs gave out from under her. Methos caught her and his heart skipped a beat. He felt her pulse but couldn't detect one at all. Not wanting to attract anymore attention then they already had he scooped her up and carried her to the back room. Duncan had seen his plea for help through the crush of people and followed him into the store room.

"Do something Duncan please!" Methos begged softly feeling more helpless than he had in a very long time. "Her heart's stopped." Methos said trying to apply CPR. Joe and Connor weren't far behind.

"An ambulance is on the way." Duncan said. Joe looked up at him and Duncan merely shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do." He added.

"Oh God!" Methos said as he pushed on her chest cavity. He could feel something move that didn't exactly belong there.

"It's alright Methos she's an immortal now. She'll revive." Joe said not knowing the seriousness of the situation. Methos shook his head and looked up at them.

"Not if the thing that killed her is still in there." Methos said sadly the others frowned at him. "When I did chest compressions I felt something move, something that doesn't belong, I think I made it worse." Methos explained.

"Can't you cut it out?" Joe asked Methos shook his head sadly.

"This isn't the middle ages Joe. I can't just cut her open until I know what's causing the problem. She'll need an X-ray for that. Thank god I had the foresight to help the Curies when they asked me to." Methos said in frustration.

"You knew Marie Curie?" Joe asked curiously. Methos sighed and nodded his head.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I died of radiation poisoning so they could finish their research, unfortunately they didn't believe me when I cautioned them about the dangers of the stuff. Marie kept a tube of radioactive material in her desk because she thought it was pretty when it glowed in the dark. It's only a shame that they both fell prey to the effects themselves." Methos said turning his attention back to Anna. "Come on Adrianna don't do this to me. You're stronger than this, fight it." Methos whispered kissing her on the lips. A spark of quickening jumped from him to her and she coughed and looked up at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He smiled down at her. She smiled weakly and held her hand up to her heart looking around the room.

"My heart hurts Methos." Anna whispered as the paramedics arrived. Methos used his credentials as a doctor to ride in the ambulance with Anna. Joe and the others drove to the hospital and met them there. Thanks to his medical training and Joe's pull with a doctor friend at the hospital they didn't have to wait long for Anna to be taken to radiology. It took longer for the films to develop. Anna held his hand the whole time but he could feel her slipping again. She passed out again shortly before Joe's friend came in with the x-rays but her heart didn't stop completely that time.

"Tom, did you find anything?" Joe asked standing up when his friend entered the room.

"Well Joe I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you." Tom said putting the film against the light board hanging on the wall and flipped the switch. Methos and the others didn't quite know what they were looking at. "If I had to guess I'd say it's a bone fragment of some kind but the odd thing is there's no entry point. You said she didn't swallow anything but there's no scar or even scar tissue for that matter. How it got there I don't know but I'll tell you one thing it's got to come out and soon. It's no wonder that she isn't dead already." Tom said making them all look at each other knowing the truth.

"How soon can you operate?" Joe asked.

"I'm having the OR prepped right now, fifteen minutes at the most Joe. We've had a pretty busy night. Some mad man caused an accident on the freeway." Tom said leaving the room. Methos looked at the film and shook his head trying to recognize the thing pressing on Anna's heart. He frowned and looked down at Anna's throat before looking back at the film.

"Joe, is that what I think it is?" Methos asked. Joe came to stand beside him and peered at the film.

"It can't be!" Joe exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief.

"You know what it is?" Duncan asked as he and Connor crowded around to get a look for them. Methos stepped aside and let them get a closer look at it.

"I'm afraid so, it's the only possible explanation." Methos said going back to Anna's side. He felt out of place with all the new machines they had invented since he'd practiced medicine last and checked her vitals to assure himself that she was only sleeping.

"Which is…?" Connor prodded turning to look at his daughter.

"A piece broke off the Methuselah Stone when the thief tried to steal it. Anna's worn it around her neck ever since." Joe explained. Duncan and Connor exchanged a horrified look.

"It must have somehow lodged inside her chest cavity when her car crashed." Methos continued where Joe had left off. "Anna said her neck was broken and since flesh wounds heal faster than bones she must have been worse off than she had realized." Methos added.

"I sensed another immortal in town but I could never find out who they were. I didn't get the sensation that pre-immortals give off so I never suspected it could have been her. She left almost right after, she must have sensed me as well and thought he was after her again. I know you may not believe this but I swear I'm not the one who pushed her off the road." Connor explained. Duncan put his hand on his mentor's shoulder letting him know they didn't think he would.

"Maybe she's right after all. He could have stuck to the outskirts of town and waited for her to leave town before he made his move." Methos conjectured.

"If it's a dark quickening like Duncan said then I would have felt him. He might have spotted her in another town and followed her back. Anna was gone all day and didn't get back until after dark." Connor said.

"Then you were following her." Joe accused but Connor shook his head.

"I wanted to talk to her yes but I didn't follow her. The bookstore where she worked had an apartment over it and I found out by asking that she stayed there. My accommodations were in the pub across the street. I found out from Ian, the shop owner that she had gone sightseeing so I waited for her to get home hoping to buy her dinner. It was late when she returned. I didn't want to disturb her thinking we could have all afternoon the next day. That was the last I saw of her until now." Connor said. The nurses came and took Anna into surgery.

"We'll need the room gentlemen. You can sit in the waiting room down the hall. We'll let you know when she's been taken to recovery." One of the nurses said before leaving the room.

"Damn, I need to go back to medical school." Methos exclaimed as they headed for the waiting room.

"Can't you just renew your license or something?" Joe asked. Methos shook his head and looked to see if anyone was listening.

"What am I supposed to put for an education Joe? I can't exactly list the Heidelberg School of Medicine since it closed in 1555, and when should I say I graduated? I'm not sure they'd be too happy if I put down 1453 as the date. They'd lock me in a mental ward as soon as give me a license and I won't go through that again." Methos said a bit more snappish than he'd meant to. Methos stopped and put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Joe." Methos said sadly.

"We're all worried about Adrian, Methos. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I see your point though there have been a lot of medical breakthroughs since 1453. What made you decide to become a doctor anyway?" Joe asked curiously.

"I watched a good friend die a slow painful death and I was determined not to let it happen again." Methos said starting towards the waiting room again to catch up to Duncan and Connor who had already disappeared inside. Joe put his hand on his arm and Methos turned to look back at his friend.

"What was it your friend died of?" Joe asked.

"Diabetes." Methos answered. Joe looked surprised.

"Who was he?" Joe asked. Methos sighed closing his eyes as the painful memories he'd tried so hard to forget resurfaced.

"My wife Joe, she was my wife." Methos said sadly. Joe patted Methos' shoulder.

"It never gets easier does it?" Joe asked. Methos shook his head.

"You try to bury the pain for a while, try to stop caring as if that will help but it never does. For a while you even try not to allow love into your life but that doesn't work either. You live, you love, they die, and it starts all over again. My third wife was the reason I joined the four horsemen in the first place but it just made the pain I felt worse. When I couldn't take it anymore I left. Seems I've been doing that my whole life Joe. I live, I love, they die, and I move on. I can't… I won't do it anymore I can't lose her, not this time, I can't do it yet again." Methos said succumbing to the pain and he leaning back against the wall with his chin resting on his chest. The tears fell unbidden from his eyes and Joe rested his hand on his shoulder supporting him in his sorrow.

"You won't have to my friend, Adrian's strong, she'll pull through she always does." Joe assured him. Methos nodded his head, dried his eyes, and smiled gratefully at Joe before they went to join the others for the long wait ahead of them.


	9. Chapter 9 Mother's Memento

AN: One of the later scenes in the Chapter is much more graphic than the rest of the story since it has to do with them naked in a shower. I'll let your imaginations figure the rest out. You'll miss too much if you skip the whole chapter so I'll let you know it's like the last scene at the bottom if you want to skip over the section that way you don't have to skip so much but you will be missing some important info if you skip it and the mention is brief. I would have separated it but it's only a page or two long and I don't like posting short chapters since the full length of the story is so long. It would be 100 chapters long if I did that.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 9

Anna woke up to the sound of a constant beeping; the noise was becoming more annoying by the second. She felt better than she had in weeks, the constant pressure that had been there since the accident was gone. She took a deep breath and sighed, the pain was gone and she no longer felt flushed. A hand took her wrist feeling her pulse and she opened her eyes to find Methos standing over her.

"Playing doctor again, my love?" Anna asked. He looked down at her and smiled but she could see the pain in his eyes.

"You almost died, Anna." Methos told her taking her hand in his sitting on the bed beside her.

"Almost?" She asked. He nodded his head and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"Your heart gave out but I revived you." Methos explained quietly.

"How?" Anna asked curiously.

"Like this," Methos smiled down at her and kissed her, the spark of quickening jumped from his lips to hers long before their lips met. He completed the kiss savoring the taste of her before pulling back to look down at her again. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter; it held a mixture of sadness, relief, and desire. "It jump started your heart before your brain functions ceased therefore no immortal regeneration." Methos explained.

"What made my heart stop like that?" Anna wondered.

"What do you remember of your accident Anna?" Methos asked her without answering her question. Anna frowned and shook her head.

"I don't remember a thing actually." Anna said truthfully. Methos squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Try Anna, tell me what you do remember." Methos pushed. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to recall the incident.

"I was heading back to Glenfinnan when I noticed a car in my rear view mirror. It kept getting closer; I thought they were in a hurry so I pulled off to let them pass. There was a side road I knew led to town so I decided to take the scenic route and didn't bother heading back to the main road. Before I knew it the car had followed me. I guess I panicked because everything becomes fuzzy after that. I can't remember anything more detailed except waking up beside the car with my neck at a funny angle. I felt the bone reset itself and I kind of figured out the whole immortality thing." Anna said." Methos nodded his head. "Does the accident have something to do with why my heart gave out?" Anna asked curiously.

"Sort of, there was something pressing on it blocking the flow of blood. My making love to you didn't help matters either." Methos explained. Anna looked up at him in surprise.

"What was it?" Anna inquired.

"Well," Methos began. "The doctor thought it may have been a bone fragment however when he went to dig it out he discovered this." Methos said holding out a jar for her to see.

"My necklace!" Anna exclaimed reaching out for it shaking her head. "But how?" she asked looking down at the crystal the doctor had removed from her chest and shook her head.

"What if I'm not really immortal? Methos what if this thing…?" Anna began.

"Trust me Anna you're still an immortal." Methos assured her. She looked at him not sure if she could believe it. Just as she was about to voice her doubts she got the sensation of an immortal's presence. Joe, Duncan, and Connor entered the room she sighed – her fear melted away making her smile up at them.

"So how's the patient?" Joe asked kissing her cheek.

"Doubting her own immortality." Methos replied smiling down at her.

"Not anymore." Anna said, she felt relieved that it hadn't been the fragment of Methuselah stone mixing with her blood that had brought her back to life.

"As long as you still have your head, Anna, immortality can't be reversed." Connor told her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"After finding out what happened to my necklace I had begun to wonder." Anna said. "When can I go home?" Anna asked not wanting to be in the hospital when she healed once the anesthesia wore off.

"Tom said he'd sign your release papers tonight, things tend to get lost when the shift change happens at midnight. He can make it so your operation is listed as an outpatient surgery and he'll smooth things over if anyone questions him about it." Joe answered. Anna frowned.

"Please tell me he's not a Watcher, Joe." Anna pleaded with him. Joe shook his head and patted her hand.

"He's an old friend from my army days is all, Anna. I'm cashing in a favor he owes me." Joe replied. Anna closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "You can't hide from them forever, Anna. I'm breaking quite a few rules myself by not reporting it." Joe added. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I know Joe but the longer I stay out of the rolls the better it will be for you. I'm sure you already got into trouble for being friends with Duncan. I don't even want to think about what they'll do to you when they find out about me. When you retire I'll turn myself in." Anna told him. He nodded his head; he didn't have that many more years to go till retirement anyway. A funny thought struck her. "Maybe I'll become my own Watcher like Methos did." Anna finished. Methos rolled his eyes but the others chuckled. "What time is it?" Anna asked closing her eyes, still feeling the effects of the drugs in her system.

"Just after eleven, get some sleep until its time to go home Anna." Methos told her. She nodded her head and succumbed to peaceful oblivion.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

It was closer to one o'clock before all the paperwork was completed and Anna was free to go. Despite his initial objection to Methos' request, Joe reluctantly let him take Anna back to his apartment. Methos neither had the desire nor the inclination of sleeping in a chair beside Anna's full sized bed back at Joe's. He could keep an eye on Anna just as well at his place. Anna hadn't woken up until after it had already been settled. Like Joe's friend had said it was easy getting Anna out of the hospital after the shift change. They rode the trip in silence, Methos was in one of his pensive moods and Anna was still weak from all the energy her body was putting into the healing process. If Anna had been a mortal, Methos wouldn't have moved her so soon after major surgery. It would have been difficult to explain the disappearance of the wound to the nursing staff and Joe's friend for that matter.

When they got to his apartment building he helped Anna to bed and sighed in relief when she was finally tucked safe under the covers. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. He shook his head wondering how she had broken through his defenses, which were centuries old, to have made him completely and hopelessly lost without her.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He whispered softly to thin air. "Is this my punishment for all the lives I've taken? All I asked was that you keep her safe till I found her. I didn't plan on losing my heart in the process." Methos said glancing up at the ceiling. "You always did have a strange since of humor, Carpenter." Methos added shaking his head sadly. He moved to get up but Anna reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You talking to yourself again?" Anna whispered as she kissed his hand.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine." Methos explained turning to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she had rolled on her side but her grip on his arm told him she was still awake. He put her hand in his other one and used his free hand to brush a lock of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Methos, would it be too much to ask if you just held me for a little while?" Anna asked softly. He could tell she was already starting to fall asleep. He sighed, the seemingly impossible task she'd requested of him was a small sacrifice to pay for the woman he loved. He stood up and moved to comply but she refused to let go of him. "It's alright, Anna. I'm not going anywhere." He assured her. She blinked up at him, he smiled reassuringly and she let go of his hand. He walked to the other side of the bed and removed his socks and shoes before climbing under the covers. He put his arms around her cradling her in his arms. Their bodies nestled perfectly. He kissed the back of her head and she sighed contentedly.

"I don't care if you are thousands of years older than me Methos," Anna said groggily. "All I want is to spend the rest of my life like this." Anna added falling asleep. The fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her as well scared him more than he'd ever been scared before. Sure he'd tasted terror before, when he'd ridden with Kronos and the others he'd lived in constant fear of his life but it couldn't compare to what he felt at that moment.

Methos closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of her and sighed. Could that be what the Carpenter had meant when he talked about unconditional love? He'd already turned the other cheek, he thought with a laugh. Anna knew what he was capable of and she still loved him anyway. Could the angelic immortal infant he held in his arms have the answers he'd been searching for all of his life? Could he do what she said and learn to forgive himself for all the misery he'd caused? The Carpenter had offered him forgiveness but he hadn't been capable of accepting it at the time. Could he accept it at last almost two thousand years later? If he did accept forgiveness would it last or was he just a hopeless case doomed to walk the earth miserable and alone for eternity? Methos sighed again and tried to push such thoughts from his mind willing himself to fall asleep. Just as he began to drift off he wondered if he would ever be able to break the curse placed on his life; a curse of Death.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna sat straight up in bed and clutched at her throat. There was blood all over her hands and throat she whimpered trying to tare off the bandage left from her operation. Hands grabbed her wrists preventing her making she fight even harder against the person holding her, fear gripping her sanity in its uncompassionate chokehold.

"Anna, stop fighting it's just me." A familiar voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Adam?" Anna asked in the confusion the licked at the edges of her mind. She did what she was told and stopped struggling. He let go of her to switch on the light. "Methos!" Anna exclaimed as the light chased away her fears. The look on Methos' face was one of concern. She looked down at her hands only to find that there was no blood. She put her hand up to her throat and blankly stared at her hand expecting to see blood but didn't.

"Anna what is it? What's wrong?" Methos asked. She shook her head as the last vestiges of confusion scurried from her mind.

"I don't…it felt like I was drowning in blood. I…" Anna said tentatively touched the bandage on her chest. It began to burn her and she picked at it trying to take it off. She frowned and started to cry.

"Anna don't." Methos said grabbing her wrist again.

"It burns!" Anna said trying to get free of his grip.

"Then settle down and I'll take it off." He told her pulling her hand away from the bandage. She closed her eyes almost fearing to look at what removing it would reveal. Methos gently peeled the tape back and Anna gingerly touched her chest with her fingers, the incision site had completely healed. She sighed and burst into tears. Methos took her in his arms as she cried and she clung to him.

"It was so real Methos… the blood, my throat, the pain… it was all too real." Anna whispered.

"It's all right Anna. It was just a dream." Methos assured her. Anna shook her head and looked up at him.

"I think it was more than that, Methos." Anna said sitting up trying to push the feeling away.

"Do you think it was a memory or a premonition?" Methos asked stroking her hair. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know both maybe." Anna replied looking down at her hands and saw them trembling. "My hands are shaking." Anna said. Methos sat up and reached around her taking her hands in his helping to keep them still. She leaned back till she was cradled between his arm and his chest turning to look up at him. After she had fallen asleep he must have gotten ready for bed as he was naked except for a pair of boxers. She was still dressed but she needed to be with him, desperately in a very biblical sort of way. She reached up and caressed his cheek, kissing him softly on the mouth. He answered her back deepening the kiss.

"Are you sure you're ready, Anna?" Methos asked pulling back. She felt the place where she had been cut open to remove the crystal from her chest and nodded her head. He gently laid her back down on the bed and moved to lie down beside her. He unbuttoned her shirt and put his hand on her incision site checking for himself that she had completely healed. He moved his hand aside and kissed where it had been only a few hours before. Anna put her hand on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her and smiled that impish grin of his making her feel warm inside. Between the two of them they managed to get all of her clothes off and he moved on top of her covering her completely. She looked up at him and wondered how she would ever be able to tear herself away when the time came. "Anna I won't let you leave me again." Methos told her as if he'd somehow known what she was thinking. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers down his back.

"I'm not going anywhere Methos so shut up and make love to me." Anna said moving to make him moan. He kissed her forcefully, his need for her as great as hers was for him. "Oh God!" Anna cried out in ecstasy but that caused Methos to stop and look down at her worriedly. She smiled up at him and caressed his face. "Don't stop now you're just getting to the good part." She teased moving her body against him forcing waves of pleasure to shoot through both of them.

"Anna you make me so…" Methos began. Anna kissed him to shut him up.

"You're still talking when you should be doing this…" She said moving against him silencing him for good. They made love until they both lay on their backs too exhausted to move.

"Anna." Methos said. Anna smiled and rolled onto her side so she could wrap her arm around his chest.

"You just can't shut up can you?" Anna asked smiling up at him. He smiled back and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Funny that's what MacLeod thinks." Methos chuckled.

"Smart man for one so young." Anna replied playing with the hairs on his chest. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"Anna what I was trying to say earlier…" He began.

"Methos don't," Anna interrupted tightening her hold on him.

"Don't what Anna? Don't tell you I love, don't say I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, don't beg you to stay with me? Don't what?" He asked understandably upset. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"All of the above, Methos you know I can't stay." Anna told him sadly.

"Anna you don't have to do this alone, you're too important to lose." Methos told her.

"Methos that's not funny." Anna said looking up at him.

"It's not meant to be Anna. I know about the immortal child prophesy. You don't think that Cassandra's the only one up on prophesies, curses, and other supernatural occurrences that pertain to us, do you?" Methos asked looking at her. She frowned and bit her lip.

"How could you know about that?" Anna asked curiously.

"I was around when it originated, Anna. I've heard just about every one in the book." Methos said. She closed her eyes and squeezed his chest tighter. She didn't care about the stupid prophesy.

"I lost you once Methos I can't go through that again. Even if it means I have to keep my distance to keep you safe." Anna cried softly. He took her face in his hands and in one swift movement rolled her onto her back tower above her.

"We'll all die sometime Anna. Even immortals aren't immune from that fact it just takes us longer to get there." Methos told her. Anna shook her head letting the tears fall where they may.

"I won't be the one responsible for your death. I couldn't…I wouldn't… I'd rather die than to live without you." Anna sobbed.

"How can you say that and talk about leaving?" Methos asked. She sighed and looked at his face memorizing every line and wrinkle that had been chiseled into his features before the death from which he woke up a new creature. She looked into his eyes reading his emotions like a page from a book.

"As long as you live I live, as long as you breath I breath, as long as you are free I can be free. No matter how far apart we are Methos my soul remains with you." Anna explained. Methos kissed her, his thoughts fears and dreams springing to life in that one simple kiss. They made love one more time before drifting off to sleep at last.

"I won't let you leave, Anna. I can't bear to live without you by my side." Methos said groggily.

"You can't keep me here, Methos." Anna replied. "I don't know how but I will find a way to leave." Anna added.

"Then you'll have to kill me first." Methos whispered falling asleep. She shook her head and squeezed his chest with the arm that she had draped over him. It was the one thing she couldn't bring herself to do, the one reason why she was leaving in the first place. Why couldn't he see that? She would not be the death of him. He was too important to lose as well, if only to her. As Anna lay there drifting off to sleep a thought struck her, there was one way to kill an immortal without taking their head. One with lasting yet temporary effects, one thing that would get the job done without risking everything she cared for and hopefully something he'd eventually forgive her for.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna was gone by the time Methos woke up the next morning. He panicked, had she somehow escaped while he was asleep? He jumped out of bed and rushed to put some clothes on when the sound of running water reached his ears. He went to the bathroom and watched, much to his relief, her silhouette as she took a shower.

"Hey you finally awake?" She asked over the rush of the water.

"I was worried." He answered. She turned the water off and opened the door.

"Hand me a towel, please." Anna asked looking up at him. He shook his head and went to her grabbing the wet tendrils at the nape of her neck kissing her forcefully. "Methos I'm supposed to spend the day with Joe." Anna gasped reeling from the kiss when he let up for air. He smiled at her and caressed her bare skin causing her to arch into him. "Methos please, I'll have to have another shower." Anna said reaching for a towel.

"Just consider this one of my masterful moods." He said stripping his shirt off and backing her against the shower wall. He closed the door, turned the water on, and kissed her breathless again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. He made love to her there in the shower and then they helped each other wash off.

"I think I like your masterful moods." Anna said breathlessly wrapping a towel around her body. He reached out for her to kiss her again as she passed but she easily skirted his attempt. "Joe gets my full attention today, my love. I'm all yours after dinner." Anna grinned at him before moving to put on her clothes.

"Dinner eh? Where would you like to go?" he asked wrapping a towel around his waist and flopped himself down on the bed. He watched as she gathered up her things and began to dress.

"Actually I wanted to fix you dinner." Anna told him.

"You can cook?" He teased she threw him a glare.

"Yes I can cook. I'm useful in other things besides the bedroom you know. In fact I could cook before you went and got yourself shot. I've just gotten better since I've been away." Anna replied finishing dressing.

"What time shall I call the fire department and let them know we're having dinner?" He asked. She threw a pillow at him which hit him in the head.

"With talk like that I might just let you starve!" Anna shot back. He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her onto him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Anna. I'd love to try your cooking." Methos said kissing her again. She smiled down at him and teased her fingers through his hair. He buried his head between her ample breasts and pulled her closer to him. She tightened her fingers into fists pulling his head back to look up at her.

"You sir have already had your breakfast. You'll have to wait 'til after supper for dessert." Anna told him kissing him forcefully in return. She back away from him before he had time to recover from the effects of the kiss.

"So what time shall I expect to eat before I get my dessert?" Methos asked following her into the living room.

"It'll probably take me an hour to fix everything; plan on being back here at around six o'clock." Anna told him putting on her coat and grabbing her purse.

"What am I supposed to do for ten hours?" he asked disappointedly. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Research. Do me a favor and see what you can dig up on the Methuselah Stone." Anna told him heading for the door.

"Why the Methuselah Stone?" Methos asked. She turned to look up at him pausing with her hand on the door.

"I had a dream about it the other day. There was a whole cavern full of crystals with a lake at the bottom of the cavern. I think the water may have healing properties." Anna told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The legend about the fountain of youth has been around since who knows when. Think it might be related?" He asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I doubt it. The fountain of youth is supposed to be somewhere in the new world. I'm thinking this is an old world thing. It was a cave, look in the mountain areas like Mount Ararat or the Caspian mountains; places like that. That should keep you out of the house for a while." Anna said opening the door, he walked up to her.

"Why should I stay out of the house for a while?" Methos asked frowning at her backside. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Because with you around I can't get any work done. I have to start getting everything ready around four-thirty – five o'clock and it will take me that long to fix it so don't you dare show up until after six pm." Anna demanded taking on a masterful mood of her own.

"I think you're not the only one who likes these masterful moods. I could get used to this." Methos teased brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She was letting her hair dry naturally and it was already forming into curls that haloed her face.

"We are both masters and slaves in this relationship Methos. I am no more your master than I am your slave and yet I am at your mercy completely." Anna said tenderly caressing his face. "We stand on equal footing I think." She added reaching up to kiss him on the lips. "Be good and stay out of trouble." She told him with laughing eyes and then she was gone. He sighed and closed the door behind her before heading to his bedroom to get dressed.

The Methuselah Stone, he grimaced, it was going to be a long day. While she was out traipsing around with Joe Dawson he'd be stuck in the moldy old basement of Shakespeare and Company, the one place he could do his research without the Watchers finding out. He wished he hadn't burned so many bridges when it came to the Watchers but Geiger hadn't made it easy on him after he'd tried to steal the Methuselah Stone from them in the first place.

Anna was right, Methos was completely at her mercy and yet he was neither master not slave. It seemed strange to him, he had lived as both countless times over the course of his five thousand year existence and yet in the hands of the woman he loved more than life itself he was both and neither at the same time. The power he had over her equaled the power she had over him and they were both hopelessly lost without it.


	10. Chapter 10 Running Again

AN: Warning Character Death… no they don't stay dead for long but I got ya didn't I?

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 10

Anna and Joe had spent the first part of the morning visiting the places they loved to go before she had left. The second half was spent finally doing some of the things they had always said they'd do but hadn't gotten around to doing. Their last stop before a late lunch had been the zoo. Anna smiled and laughed enjoying every minute of their time together knowing it wouldn't last forever.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" Joe asked her as they headed back to the car. Anna slipped her arm through his and sighed, she had missed him more than she thought possible.

"I'd kind of like to go to Montage if you don't mind." Anna said softly.

"Isn't that where you and Alexa liked to hang out?" Joe asked. She nodded when he looked down at her.

"They're really a coffee shop but they serve the best lunches and we can just make it before the high school kids let out. Otherwise it's too loud even for you." Anna laughed. He rolled his eyes and opened the car door for her.

"What do you mean too loud for me? You're the one with an aversion to everything in vogue." Joe said as she got in the car. She waited for him to walk around and get in the driver's side.

"That's what I mean. With the crush of teenagers all yelling at the top of their lungs at the same time it's louder than the bar on a Saturday night. Even you couldn't stand it." Anna replied.

"I'll take your word for it." Joe replied as he left the zoo parking lot and headed for the popular hangout. "So what do you want to do after lunch?" Joe asked curiously. Anna sighed and didn't answer him right away. "It's alright you know Anna." Joe began after a long pause. "I know nothing I can say or do will keep you here. There comes a time in every parent/child relationship when the parent has to let go. I didn't get that chance the last time, this time I won't stand in your way." Joe told her. Anna's breath caught in her throat and she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"You're really okay with it?" Anna asked. He shook his head and wiped away tears of his own.

"I'm not okay with it Anna but you're enough like your mother was to know I can't convince you otherwise when your mind's made up." Joe said sadly.

"You took care of me and protected me for the first twenty years of my life Uncle Joe. Now it's time to let me do the same. He's here; I just know it, the sooner I leave the safer it will be for you." Anna said softly.

"You think he'll follow you instead of coming after me anyway?" Joe asked. Anna put her hand up to feel for the crystal that wasn't there anymore; she'd have to get it reset someday.

"I still have something he wants Joe. He'll come. This time I'll be ready for him." Anna said determinedly.

"It's a dark quickening Anna, even Macleod couldn't beat it." Joe told her.

"Things are different for me Joe; you know that more than anyone. Besides if I get lost inside the Dark Quickening I know Methos will be able to find me again." Anna replied.

"It's not going to be as easy convincing Methos as it was for me. I know him well enough to know that he won't be as understanding." Joe said. Anna sighed and leaned her head back against the seat.

"I've already tried Joe he won't listen to reason. He says I'll have to kill him before he'd let me leave." Anna said. Joe sat silently for a bit before clearing his throat.

"Are you seriously considering it?" He asked at last.

"I could no more take his head than I could intentionally stop breathing. I think I've found a way to keep him out of commission for four hours at least." Anna replied.

"Is that even possible?" Joe asked stealing a glance at her. She smiled sadly at him before turning to look out the window hating herself for even contemplating it.

"I learned a lot about herbs when I studied with Kyra in Romania. I learned a lot about poisons too. The longer it takes to work the longer it should take to heal, either way he won't be able to move until I'm long gone and untraceable." Anna explained.

"If it takes too long to work won't the regenerative process negate the effect?" Joe asked. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Not if I make it strong enough but it's a chance I'll just have to take. To answer your question from before after lunch I'd like to do some grocery shopping. I'm fixing dinner for Methos tonight." Anna replied.

"You're going to do it tonight?" Joe exclaimed.

"The sooner the better Joe. If you don't mind I'd like to borrow your car so I can make a quick getaway after the poison kicks in." Anna said.

"Will you drop by the house before you go?" Joe asked sadly. She shook her head.

"It's better that I don't. I'll pack and get my things from the house before I go back to Methos' apartment." Anna told him.

"Good thing I cashed in some of your mother's CD's yesterday afternoon then." Joe said. Anna frowned and looked up at him. "It should be enough to get you where you're going. I wired the money to that account you gave me in Zurich." Joe added. Anna shook her head as new tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. She leaned over and kissed his face.

"I know Mom got mad at me for calling you Daddy, but you've been more of a father to me than Connor Macleod ever could be. I love you Uncle Joe!" Anna exclaimed tenderly. He nodded his head and patted her hand, too overcome for words. They pulled up to Montage and went inside to order their lunch. They talked about anything and everything except what they had conspired to do on the way over but it still gnawed at the edges of their minds not willing to leave them alone.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Joe couldn't count the number of times he'd wanted to beg Anna to stay, to tell her that he'd changed his mind. He couldn't go back on his word, not to her. Anna needed to believe that he was behind her even though he really wanted her to remain. For Anna's sake he would hold his tongue and enjoy her company for as long as he could until it was time to say good-bye. Anna had grown silent after they'd arrived back at the bar, a sort of melancholy that darkened her face. She was as unsettled as her thoughts were, pacing from the stage to the bar and back again. She stopped at the stage fingering the piano Mac had donated. Anna sat down on the bench and began fingering the keys.

"Is that one of the many talents you picked up while you were away?" Joe asked her but Anna shook her head.

"I can't play the piano Joe. You know I had two lessons and the music teacher said I was tone deaf before refusing to teach me any longer." Anna laughed pounding on a few keys. "I wish I could play. There's a song I love by the group 'Five Men Fighting' called 'It's Not Easy'. I heard it on the radio and it's been playing in my head ever since." Anna was saying. She was right about the music teacher calling her tone deaf and refusing to teach her any more but she was wrong about not playing. Joe had heard the song before and Anna played it perfectly without missing a single note. Joe couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with her newfound immortality. She'd always had an ear for languages, music was just another language.

"You could have fooled me, Anna that was great. Play another one." Joe urged as Anna finished the melody. Anna smiled wistfully and shook her head. She was silent for a bit before smiling and looked up at him.

"Here's one the boys will appreciate." Anna laughed and began to play a Scottish ditty. Joe frowned then realized that she had sensed their presence when Duncan and Connor walked into the bar.

"Your daughter has unexpected depths Connor." Duncan said as they listened to her playing. "Did you know she could play Joe?" He asked leaning against the bar.

"She didn't know she could play until today." Joe replied and got two wide eyed stares for his trouble.

"She's playing by ear?" Connor asked watching his daughter with a new found appreciation.

"Good isn't she?" Joe asked proudly. Duncan nodded at him while Connor went to sit at a table near the stage in rapt attention. Duncan grabbed a bottle of scotch and Joe handed him some glasses before joining the two Highlanders at the table. Anna finished the upbeat highland song and sat silently for a few minutes before starting another more melancholy piece.

"That song always reminds me of Richie when I hear it." Duncan said sadly. Joe put his hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"Anna play something else." Joe insisted.

"Okay not 'Save a Life' by 'Frayed'. How about 'Bendin' by 'Matches'?" Anna said starting it. It was a more upbeat tune, one that wouldn't bother Duncan, but Joe knew the words to that song as well and knew that thoughts of what she was planning to do to Methos still plagued her.

"Anna," Joe said simply. Anna sighed but finished the song anyway.

"This one is both upbeat and the words are good too. '100 Years' also by 'Five Men Fighting'." Anna said starting the song as she spoke when she finished it she sighed again and closed the lid to the piano before looking up at them and smiling. Clapping came from the corner of the bar and Joe remembered the private party who had come in an hour ago to avoid the crowds. Anna was startled to find a larger audience than she'd had before and looked up at the five men who made their way towards the door.

"I'm sorry gentlemen I nearly forgot you were here. Can I get you anything else?" Joe asked standing up. A curly haired man smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you, Joe. It's a nice place you have here but we've got to head back anyway." The man told Joe before turning to face Anna. "That was impressive. You played all those songs by memory?" The man asked. Anna smiled and nodded her head blushing in embarrassment that Joe and the others weren't the only ones to hear her play.

"I listen to them on the radio a lot." Anna replied getting down off the stage.

"You've got real talent," the man told her extending his hand. Anna bit her lip and looked up at Joe before shaking the man's hand. The others in his group also voiced their appreciation.

"Thanks." Anna said softly.

"If you're ever in California look us up, we might be able to use talent like yours." The man said handing her a business card. "Thanks for the drinks, Joe." The man said and followed his friends from the establishment. Joe looked back at Anna after watching them go; she was staring dumbly at the card in her hand.

"Do you know who they were?" Anna asked in amazement.

"Not until you tell us, Anna." Joe replied shaking his head. He'd figured them for musicians but hadn't seen them around before.

"They were they group 'Five Men Fighting' who wrote the songs and they were here the whole time I was playing." Anna said sitting down in the nearest seat to her and shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe you could take them up on their offer." Connor suggested. Joe looked at Anna whose head hung to her chest.

"I wouldn't have even played if I had known they were here. I was just fooling around and didn't know I was really playing anything until Joe said something then I felt you two and…" Anna began but left off sighing as a frown creased her brow. "Joe can I have speaks with you in private?" Anna asked standing up and sticking the card in her pocket. Joe's heart fell but he nodded his head and followed her to the store room. When they were alone she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Uncle Joe. When all of this is over I will be back. I swear no matter how long it takes I will see you again… someday." Anna told him.

"You better," He said hugging her back. "Bye Anna, watch your head." He said softly as his emotions choked him up. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I still have my set of keys, I'll leave the car at the airport." Anna said kissing his cheek and hurried out the door before either of them could change their minds. Joe leaned against the back wall and cried.

"Hey Joe, where'd you disappear to?" Duncan asked sticking his head in through the door. When he noticed Joe wiping the tears from his eyes he stepped into the room and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Joe?" MacLeod asked.

"It's okay Mac." Joe said shaking his head.

"Come on Joe I know you better than that. Was it something Anna said?" Duncan asked. Joe turned away from him not wanting his friend to see his tears.

"She's gone Mac." Joe said sadly.

"Yeah I know she just left." Duncan said misunderstanding what Joe meant. Joe shook his head and looked back at him after drying his tears.

"I mean she's left for good Mac she's not coming back." Joe explained.

"You're just letting her leave?" Duncan exclaimed in disbelief.

"I had to Mac, she was determined to leave and I just couldn't let her silently walk out of my life like she did the last time." Joe replied.

"She doesn't even have a sword Joe." Duncan said upset.

"She does now. I borrowed one from the Watcher library. It belonged to another female immortal so she shouldn't have much trouble wielding it even though it wasn't perfect." Joe told him. Duncan stared at him and shook his head.

"Methos isn't going to be happy about this. Don't think he's just going to let her walk away." Duncan informed him. Joe nodded his head.

"He won't have a choice, Mac." Joe said seriously.

"Joe?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"It's alright Mac it's not like she's planning on taking his head or anything." Joe replied Duncan's eyes grew even wider.

"Joe," Duncan said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry Mac, I've said too much already." Joe said shaking his head.

"Whatever it is she's planning to do I'll stop her." Duncan said heading for the door wanting to protect his friend.

"I'm sorry Duncan I can't let you do that." Joe said taking out his pistol and shooting Duncan in the back knowing his friend would be fighting mad when he recovered. Connor rushed into the storeroom sword drawn and Joe set the gun back down. "I'm just giving Anna a head start." Joe told the startled immortal. Connor nodded his head and lowered his sword.

"She's leaving tonight then." Connor said. Joe frowned at his strange reaction and looked up at him.

"You're not going to try and stop her?" Joe asked curiously.

"I can stop Anna no more than I could stop her mother. It would have been nice to have gotten the chance to say good-bye though." Connor said sadly.

"Glad to hear you say that." Joe said making Connor look up at him with a questioning look. "You can drive me to get my car at the airport tonight." Joe smiled. Connor looked at him a few minutes with a frown etched into his brow until understanding spread its way across his face and the man nodded his head. Duncan gasped coming back to life.

"What did you go and do that for?" Duncan growled understandably upset.

"I told you she would find a way to leave. You still haven't learned to mind your elders." Connor said reaching a hand down to help his younger clansman off the floor. Duncan winced from the effects of his wounds healing as he took Connor's hand and Connor pulled him to his feet. Duncan glared at Joe.

"I'm beginning to think you like doing that to me." Dunce grumbled it not being the first time Joe had shot the Highlander. "Please don't do it again. I might be an immortal, Joe, but it still hurts like hell." Duncan complained. Joe showed Duncan that he was unarmed and slapped the Highlander on the back causing him to wince from the pain.

"Wuss, come on I'll buy you two a drink." Joe chuckled and led the way back to the bar.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos arrived exactly at six pm with a smile and a bouquet of flowers. Anna laughed and kissed him when she greeted him at the door.

"Smells good." Methos said as they walked to the kitchen together.

"It tastes good too but I'm sure you'll have to be the judge of that." She teased feigning injury from the comment he'd made earlier that morning. He put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck as she returned to her cooking. Anna closed her eyes as tingles ran up her spine. "Do you have a vase for these?" Anna asked unwrapping the flowers he'd bought her. He nodded his head and went to fetch something. He brought the something back and set it down beside the sink and Anna looked at it in shock.

"Methos that's a Ming Vase, you don't put flowers in it." Anna exclaimed looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulders and took his coat off.

"Those things were a dime a dozen back then and people put flowers in one all the time. Why not now? The only thing that's changed is time," Methos said hanging his coat up by the door.

"Because it's valuable." Anna said.

"It's just a vase." Methos said coming back to the kitchen. "Want me to set the table?" He asked. Anna shook her head and filled the priceless Ming with water and arranged the flowers.

"We're not eating in the dining room." Anna said taking the vase into the living room and set the Ming back on the mantle where Methos had taken it from.

"I don't know Anna, the last time we ate by the fire it didn't turn out so well." Methos objected. Anna went to him and took his hands wrapping them around her waist before putting her arms around his neck.

"The last time I had a crystal stuck in my chest. I'm fine now Methos." Anna told him. He stared at her with that look of his, the one that said he couldn't quite believe she was real. She smiled and touched his cheek, he started to kiss her but she backed away from him. "Let's eat." Anna said softly. He followed her into the kitchen and she pointed to a bottle of wine on the counter. "Make yourself useful and open that please." Anna said. He smiled and did as he was told taking it to the coffee table and poured it into the two glasses she'd already set out. Anna took the time to put the poison into his plate of food while his back was turned. If she timed it just right he'd be gone before it was time for the dessert she promised him. Anna took a deep breath and sighed trying to still her racing heart. She took his plate in her left hand and hers in her right a signal to herself which was the poisoned one.

"Here let me help you," Methos said holding his hands out. She smiled and handed him his plate and set hers down on the table before sitting on the floor in front of it. She took a sip of her wine and sighed as the tannins from the red wine tickled her tongue. "Where did you become such a wine aficionado?" Methos asked licking sauce from his thumb he'd gotten off the plate.

"Tuscany, I worked in a vineyard for a couple of months." Anna said taking a bite of her dish. The guilt she was feeling made it hard to get the food down but she ate it anyway. She had picked the recipe in the hopes that the tomato would cover up the taste of the poison. He smiled and held his glass up for a toast.

"Here's too…" He said trying to think of a good thing to toast to.

"Life!" Anna said not wanting him to say something she couldn't good in conscious toast to.

"Love and the pursuit of happiness." He grinned downing the whole glass. She took sip and set the goblet back down beside her plate.

You're in a silly mood tonight." Anna said stuffing another bite in her mouth.

"That's what happens when I've been stuck in a basement all day." Methos said throwing her an annoyed glare.

"What did you find?" Anna asked curiously. Methos shook his head and took her hand squeezing it tight.

"First we eat then we talk." He said looking at her hungrily, he hadn't forgotten her promise. Anna bit her lip and smiled at him before pulling her hand away. She reached for her wine with the same hand and took a sip hoping he wouldn't think anything of it. The poison she had chosen to use was one that needed components to work properly, wine and spices she had used in the dish also aided in its potency. With any of those things missing it wouldn't work. Methos hadn't had nearly enough of his wine, but she sighed in relief when he poured himself another glass. He had already had a few bites of his food but she was afraid that if he didn't eat his entire dish it wouldn't work either. "You're right Anna this is good." Methos praised making her feel even guiltier. "It takes a bit bitter though maybe it needs a bit more sugar." He added. Anna felt a tightening in her chest he had noticed the bitterness of the poison.

"It doesn't taste bitter to me; put some wine in it that should take out some of the bitterness." Anna suggested innocently enough despite the fact that she was lying through her teeth. It made her heart ache. She fought to keep from crying and even harder to keep him from seeing her misery. He had brought it on himself though. He poured a little of the wine and stirred it around tasted it, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Much better." He agreed and continued eating. Anna sighed in relief and went back to eating her own food. "How did your day go?" Methos asked making light conversation.

"It was nice. We'd always planned on going to the zoo together but we had never actually gotten around to it. We went there as well as a few other places." Anna replied softly. "I learned something new today." She added. He smiled and looked up at her raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Oh, what was that?" He asked taking another sip of wine.

"Well apparently I've gained the ability to play the piano since becoming immortal." Anna said laughing at the look he gave her.

"MacLeod had a friend who was a prodigy Pianist until she became an immortal. I've never heard of any one gaining talents afterwards." Methos said amused. "I'll have to hear you play sometime." He added. Anna nodded her head though it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"I didn't even know I was playing until Joe told me to play another one. I just sat down at the piano and it was like the song in my head just flowed from my hands onto the keys. I played two of my favorite song by a group called 'Five Men Fighting'. The really neat thing was that they were in town for a concert and just happened to have stopped in Joe's for a drink they heard me play. I didn't know they were there or I probably wouldn't have even thought about touching the piano. They were both flattered and amazed that I had played the songs by ear. Joe paid for piano lessons when I was younger but my piano teacher said I was tone deaf after only two lessons." Anna explained. Methos laughed and took her hand in his kissing the back of it.

"I'm so proud of you Anna." He told her giving her that look again. She smiled and they finished eating their food. When they were done Anna took their plates into the kitchen and washed them very carefully. "Is it me Anna or is it warm in here?" Methos asked from the couch. Anna closed her eyes, it had begun.

"It's a little warm, why don't you turn off the fire and open a window." Anna lied hating herself every second that ticked by.

"I told a lie earlier Anna." Methos confessed as he did as she had told him to.

"Really?" Anna asked innocently as he went to his coat that hung by the door. He dug something out of one of his pockets and returned to the couch with a manila folder in his hand. Anna sat back down on the couch and waited for him to join her. He swayed as he reached it and fell into a sitting position beside her. "I think somebody's had too much to drink." Anna said smiling at him. He nodded his head and handed her the folder.

"I didn't spend all day researching the Methuselah Stone." He said. She bit her lip and hoped he hadn't followed her around all day. He felt around in his pockets and looked up at her when he had obviously found what he was looking for. "I got something of yours fixed." Methos explained. She could tell by the sound of his voice that it was becoming harder and harder to breath, the poison was making him increasingly weaker.

"Something of mine but I didn't break anything." Anna frowned. He smiled and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Just this," He said letting his crystal dangle from his fist. It was set and had been fashioned with a new gold chain, it was prettier than what she'd had originally. Anna smiled and put her hand out to take it but he pulled it back. "I want to put it on for you." He said and she leaned closer moving her hair aside to let him clasp it around her neck. He fumbled with it for a while until he finally managed to get it clasped. Anna picked it up and looked down at it before smiling up at him.

"Thank you Methos." Anna said he leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her cheek at the last second to avoid getting a taste of her own medicine. The poison had long begun to addle his brain or he would have figured it out by then. She knew she was being far too obvious but luckily he hadn't noticed; perhaps he was merely ignoring the signs.

"I think I'll lie down for a bit." Methos said putting his head on her lap and slinging his legs out over the arm of the sofa. His breathing became shorter and he closed his eyes. Anna started to cry unable to take it any longer. She knew it was only temporary but it hurt her as much as it had to be hurting him.

"I'm sorry Methos," Anna cried leaning down to kiss his forehead stroking his hair.

"What's there to forgive?" He asked hoarsely. It must have dawned on him what was happening to him as his eyes flew open and he looked up at her. Horror was written all over his face. "What have you done?" He asked coughing as the last stages of the poison were starting to kick in.

"What you told me to do; you left me no other choice." Anna sobbed climbing out from under him. She knew it was heartless but she just couldn't sit there and watch him die again even if the effects were only temporary. He reached out for her but he was too slow and too weak to catch hold of her hand. She grabbed the manila folder he'd given her and headed for the door.

"Anna why?" Methos called after her, the pain in his voice told her the end was very near.

"Because you can't fight my battles for me, my love, no one can." Anna told him putting on her coat having trouble seeing through her tears. Methos gave one last attempt to stop her but fell to the floor a few feet from the couch. "If you love me you'll stay away. At least until it's over. Please Methos don't follow me." Anna told him wanting to go to him but knowing she needed to make her escape.

"Anna!" Methos gasped his last. Anna cried and shut the door behind her knowing he was gone. She hurried out to Joe's car and sat in the car sobbing her heart out for a few minutes before grabbing the cell phone Joe had let her borrow.

"Anna?" Joe asked answering the phone when she dialed the number for the bar.

"Oh Lord, Joe! I killed him, I killed Methos!" Anna sobbed into the phone.

"Where are you?" Joe asked.

"Sitting out front of the apartment I just…" Anna cried trying to gather her composure but having trouble doing so.

"Now's not the time to second guess yourself, Anna. Methos is an immortal He'll wake up in a few hours a little sore but not dead just keep telling yourself that." Joe told her. Anna sniffed and nodded her head even though Joe couldn't see her.

"Can you come stay with him?" Anna asked not wanting Methos to be unprotected.

"Duncan's on his way. If you're going to do this you better get going." Joe told her Anna sighed in relief and started the car pulling out onto the road.

"Okay I'm going. It was harder than I thought it would be Joe. I… I can't do that ever again. I don't care about…" Anna said almost letting her fear about the prophesy slip. Joe didn't know anything about it and hopefully never would.

"You won't have to Anna the important thing is getting a head start. Where are you headed?" Joe asked but Anna shook her head.

"It's better if you don't know anything Joe, you can pick you're car up in the morning. I'm going to say goodbye to Alexa one last time." Anna said hinting at her chosen jump off point so Joe could find his car a little easier. "I love you Uncle Joe." Anna told him.

"I love you too Adrianna. Take care of yourself." Joe told her and hung up the phone. Anna sighed and flipped on the radio hoping it would help clear her mind. A song was playing by Heaven's Essence called 'All of Me', it was both sad and comforting at the same time. It helped her to cling to the idea that Methos wouldn't stay dead long.

Anna drove the rest of the way to the airport calmly thinking about what was the next step in her journey. She planned on dropping a post card in the mail, one for Bridie and her friends in Scotland to let them know she was okay and one to Joe letting him know she had arrived safely in Paris. Getting through customs wouldn't be a problem even with the tightened security after 9/11 but the sword Joe had procured for her would be waiting for her in France when she arrived.

Anna sighed in relief as she pulled into the airport road system. She'd made it, that far at least. Anna headed for the international terminal and parked in the designated lot. Just as she was getting her stuff together Joe's cell phone rang. Thinking it might have been Methos Anna debated answering it but the poison couldn't have worn off that quickly and picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Miss Russell?" A male voice asked startled. Anna recognized the voice.

"Dr. Jones, Uncle Joe isn't here right now. Is there something I can do for you?" Anna asked the doctor who had operated on her.

"Actually Adrian, can I call you Adrian?" The doctor asked.

"Please call me Anna, Doctor Jones." Anna replied wishing the man would just cut to the chase as she watched the shuttle drive off; she'd have to wait for the next one.

"Well Anna I actually called because I have news for you but didn't know how to reach you." Dr. Jones said taking his own sweet time but she had to admit he had peaked her interest.

"News for me?" Anna asked curiously despite her impatience.

"Your blood work came back…" He started.

"Blood work?" Anna asked closing her eyes. Why hadn't Joe taken care of that?

"Oh, it's nothing to worry over your test result looked perfectly normal except for a slight increase in hormones." Dr. Jones assured her. Anna sighed in relief. Did that mean an Immortal's blood looked the same as everyone else? Was she the exception to the rule? "Anna?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jones, were you saying something?" Anna asked aware that she had spaced out.

"I said the increase in hormones is to be expected among pregnant woman. You really should see your attending physician and have them follow up on prenatal care…" The man went on. Anna hadn't made it past the word pregnant. Anna's heart stopped for a second, she couldn't be that was impossible and yet… so was she.

"Pregnant? Did you say I'm… Are you sure?" Anna asked feeling faint. The doctor chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd say you were about two weeks pregnant but get a sonogram just to be on the safe side." The doctor told her. Anna couldn't breath, she wanted to laugh, cry, sing, and shout all at the same time.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay. There's a doctor patient thing right? I mean I want to be the one to break the news to everyone so don't say anything please." Anna asked in a panic knowing Methos would come for her now more than ever if he knew, especially since it was his.

"Don't worry Anna your surprise is safe with me." Dr. Jones told her.

"Thank you doctor, good-bye." Anna said and hung up the phone. She stared out into the darkness unable to believe what she'd just heard. Could it really be true? Two weeks, just about the time she'd made love to Methos the first time. "I'm having a baby…me… I'm having Methos' child. A baby born to two immortals, an immortal child." Anna exclaimed with tears in her eyes, both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. "Oh Methos, you're going to be a Daddy!" Anna said leaning her head back against the head rest. She gingerly laid her hand on the part of her stomach that start to show in a few months and couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

Anna saw a flash of light and spotted the shuttle coming around again. She jumped out of the vehicle, grabbed her luggage, and made it just in time to catch the shuttle. She sighed and sat down trying to catch her breath. Fear gripped her. How could she protect the child she carried? It was even more important than ever to stay alive but surely that meant she couldn't take a quickening either. What would that do to the child she carried? Would the baby be born an immortal or would he/she live normally like Anna had and become an immortal with their first death? Anna closed her eyes trying to shut out all of the questions bombarding her. She disembarked the shuttle and made her way for the ticket counter when she sensed the presence of an immortal and she froze in fear. She searched the faces in the crowd and was relieved and also worried to see the face of her father. Connor MacLeod made his way through the crowd and she shook her head. "You can't talk me out of going." Anna told him as he hugged her.

"Who said I've come to talk you out of it?" Connor said handing her a first class ticket to Paris. She frowned at the ticket and then up at him.

"Then why did you come?" Anna asked softly taking the ticket from him. He frowned and reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"Your mother left without saying good-bye. I didn't want to…I didn't want you to leave without getting a chance this time. Someone had to drive Joe to pick up his car so I volunteered." Connor explained. Anna shook her head and looked but didn't see Joe. "He already said his goodbyes, Anna." Connor told her. Anna nodded her head and set her luggage down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I guess I should have said bye back at the bar but I was afraid you'd try and stop me." Anna replied. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Duncan tried but Joe convinced him to stay out of it." Connor said Anna frowned. "He wasn't happy about it when he woke up but it wasn't as painful as what Methos must have been through." Connor said. Anna bit her lip and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry Anna, I know how hard it must have been to do what you did but I also know how he feels. I would have gone to hell and back to look for Maggy." Connor told her. Anna nodded her head and broke down into tears. Connor smiled at her and took her in his arms holding her consolingly.

"It's the only way." Anna insisted trying to convince herself more than anything. He pulled her head up to look at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Anna. You have to face your demons on your own." Connor assured her. She smiled up at him.

"Promise me you won't divulge what I'm about to tell you to anyone. Not Joe, not Duncan, and especially not Methos." Anna said waiting for him to promise. He frowned but nodded his head.

"I promise Anna." Connor said. She hugged him one last time.

"You're going to be a grandfather." Anna confessed in his ear. He pulled away looking down at her in shock and had disbelief written all over his face. The disbelief was replaced by a huge smile and he hugged her shaking his head.

"I never thought you were possible and here I am holding you in my arms. How can I not believe this however improbable it is? I'm so happy for you Anna. You do realize this changes everything don't you?" Connor asked. She nodded and looked up at him.

"More than you know." Anna said. "I'll miss my flight if I don't go soon." Anna said hearing the attendant announce boarding for the flight indicated on her ticket. "Don't tell Methos about the 'you know what' but will you tell him I still love him?" Anna asked he shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm not sure if he'll believe me but I'll tell him, Anna." Connor said. Anna hugged and kissed him one last time and ran for the gate to board the plane to Paris. It was merely the first of many places she'd go before heading to her final destination; wherever that was.


	11. Chapter 11 Beautiful Hallucination

AN: Minor thought you should know; I know I'm probably one of the few who isn't up on chat speak, hey I don't even text on my phone, but for those of you who don't know (BG) means Big Grin for when they get a post card from Anna. We get a brief mention of Daniel even though he doesn't show up until later. (aren't you excited?) If you can't stand SG1 (weird people ;-) and don't know what Michael Shanks looks like he was in an episode of Highlander season 2 episode 6 'The Zone' he played Jesse Collins, though my version looks much older than he did in '93. Some Actors just get better with age, like fine wine.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 11

Methos gasped for air. His lungs burned, his body ached, his joints felt stiff and he sensed the presence of an immortal all at once. His eyes flew open and he blinked waiting for his eyes to clear up, his first thought was the location of his sword but he was in no position to move at the moment.

"Well, it's about time." The familiar voice of Duncan MacLeod greeted him. Methos looked around and spotted MacLeod on the sofa nursing a glass of wine.

"Anna." Methos said trying to sit up.

"She's gone Methos." Duncan said sadly. Methos closed his eyes and stayed put leaning back against the floor.

"I have to find her, Mac." Methos exclaimed.

"So you can do what, die?" Duncan asked. "She poisoned your food Methos; you want to go through that again?" He inquired. Methos slammed his fists into the floor below him.

"I want to know why!" He exclaimed angrily. Memories of the first time he was ever poisoned floated to the surface of his mind; it still wasn't a pleasant way to die.

"For someone who's been around as long as you have you can be pretty dense sometimes." Duncan told him. "You gave her an ultimatum Methos; don't tell someone to kill you if you're not willing to suffer the consequences." Duncan said making reasonable sense.

"Idiot," Methos called himself. He shook his head knowing he had brought it on himself. He sat up, his joints feeling looser though they still ached. "What exactly are you doing here, MacLeod?" Methos asked testily.

"Anna didn't want you to be left unguarded while you were unable to defend yourself, so I volunteered you might say." Duncan answered. Methos laughed snidely attempting to stand to his feet. His body didn't complain quite as loudly anymore but it was still difficult at best. "Look you've done the same for me countless times, Methos. I'm just trying to return the favor." Duncan told him. Methos reached for the mantle to steady him and saw the Ming vase with the flowers he'd bought for Anna. Anger burned inside of him and he flung the vase causing it to shatter satisfyingly against the opposite wall. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Duncan asked. Methos glared at him.

"When I want your advice I'll ask for it." Methos growled. Angry at Anna for poisoning him, afraid to have to live without her for who knew how long, and the feelings of rejection all boiled down into one confusing stew of emotions. "Irritating pain in the…" Methos mumbled wishing Anna hadn't resorted to such drastic measures, even if he had given his permission.

"Sometimes, though Dawson calls me that on a regular basis." Duncan offered. Methos looked at him and Duncan gave him a winning smile. Methos shook his head and sighed.

"Not you MacLeod, I was talking about Anna." Methos said making his way to the couch and falling into it.

"That works too, look Methos I know how you feel…" Duncan started. Methos closed his eyes.

"I don't want your sympathy right now MacLeod." Methos said softly. He heard Duncan set his wine glass on the table and felt his absence as he stood up to leave.

"Well since you don't need me anymore I think I'll head home and turn in for the night. You're not the only one who suffered because Anna left." Duncan told him. Methos looked up at him in surprise.

"What happened?" Methos asked seeing the bullet hole in the back of the Highlander's shirt.

"That chivalry thing kicked in again. I tried to stop Anna from poisoning you. Unfortunately Joe had other ideas and shot me in the back." Duncan explained. Methos shook his head feeling like he had the last time Duncan tried to come to his rescue.

"Sorry Mac." Methos said apologizing for more than just getting shot. Duncan gave him a nod that told him he understood what it had meant. Duncan headed for the door. "Duncan." Methos called.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked turning to look at him.

"Thanks," Methos said softly.

"No big deal, Buddy." Duncan said. Methos smiled and shook his head. Duncan laughed and headed out the door leaving Methos alone with his thoughts.

"Why Anna?" Methos asked in frustration. Suddenly Anna was there standing before him and knelt down caressing his cheek.

"You know why Methos." She said softly smiling wistfully at him.

"I can't live without you." He exclaimed. She smiled and touched his chest.

"I'm right here Methos," Anna said. He took her hand in his and smiled up at her. Even though he knew she wasn't really there she felt so real.

"Are you a dream?" He asked she shook her head.

"You'll always have a part of me, Methos." Anna told him.

"It's not enough," He said breaking down into tears. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will come for you." He said softly. She frowned and shook her head.

"You won't find me." Anna said sadly.

"There's no place on earth that you can hide from me, Anna. Don't think I won't." Methos insisted.

"You can't fight my battles for me, my love. Why do you insist on putting yourself in harms way?" Anna asked frustrated at him.

"Because," Methos explained. "The alternative is unthinkable." He said pulling her close and kissed her. Their lips touched and he deepened the kiss enjoying the feel of her in his arms once more. When he opened his eyes she was gone, he'd been talking to a phantom. He couldn't help but wonder if that all she'd ever been, a figment of his imagination.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna woke with a start, she dreamt about being in Methos' apartment talking to him. She touched her lips, the kiss had been so real and yet it had just been a dream. Hadn't it? She sighed unable to go back to sleep so she dug the manila folder out of her carryon. She flipped through the information Methos dug up on the Methuselah stone but there wasn't much in the file that she had not already known. It was virtually nothing more than a legend and there were so many variations there was nothing cohesive. According to all the written accounts its secret location may either be in one of the two poles, buried beneath the ocean in lost city of Atlantis, trapped in a cave near the top of Mount Ararat next to Noah's ark, or locked in the heart of Transylvania. Anna sighed and shook her head, she knew it existed but finding it would be another matter all together.

"Can I help you Miss?" A stewardess asked noticing that Anna had her light on while everyone else was asleep. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Not unless you have a cure for insomnia." Anna said with a sigh of frustration.

"A lot of people travel with sleeping pills, you didn't?" The woman asked. Anna shook her head.

"I don't usually have trouble sleeping. I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to." Anna laughed softly so as not to disrupt her fellow passengers. The stewardess frowned. "I'm pregnant," Anna explained and the lady smiled in understanding.

"Congratulations when are you due?" The woman asked.

"Exactly eight months and two weeks from now." Anna replied the stewardess looked surprised.

"You just found out?" The woman asked Anna nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?" She tried one last time to be helpful.

"A glass of water would be nice and maybe something really dull to read that'll bore me to sleep." Anna smiled. The stewardess laughed softly and nodded her head disappearing behind the curtain. Anna closed her eyes and stifled a yawn, she had to admit that she was really tired but was afraid of going back to sleep. She couldn't bear to dream about Methos again so soon.

"There's no place on earth you can hide from me Anna. Don't think I won't." Methos' words echoing in her ears. Anna sighed wishing he would but knowing he wouldn't be safe anywhere near her. A hand lighted on her shoulder causing her to jump and Anna looked up to see the stewardess standing there with her requested glass of water and a magazine.

"Sorry I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not." The stewardess said. Anna shook her head.

"No, I wasn't asleep. Thank you," Anna replied as she took the glass of water from the stewardess.

"I bought this magazine because I thought there was an article about an actor I like but I was disappointed to learn it was about an archaeologist instead. I hope this helps." The stewardess said handing her the magazine.

"Archeology Today?" Anna read and chuckled. "Thank you but I'm not sure it'll help. I like archeology." Anna smiled.

"Are you an archeologist?" The stewardess asked. Anna shook her head.

"I'm an antique dealer but its part of my job to keep up on recent digs in case anything crosses my path that might have 'disappeared' from the site. I have to report it immediately or I get in trouble." Anna explained.

"Does that happen a lot?" the stewardess asked. Anna shrugged.

"I'm not particularly interested in anything that old so things don't cross my path that often but if you're not careful it might. As for the stuff that disappears from digs unfortunately more than you'd think it would even from the most legitimate of sites." Anna replied.

"Then I guess it does pay to keep informed. Well enjoy the read." The stewardess said and headed back to her job. Anna took a drink of water and flipped through the magazine only to come across an article with a photo of a young man. Anna frowned and glanced at the title to the article; 'The Real Dr. Daniel Jackson'. Anna raised an eyebrow and looked back at the photo again. It did look the actor on that television show 'GS-1' or something like that, she didn't watch much sci-fi. Anna leaned her head back against the seat rest and began to read the article.

"Deep in the wilds of Romania up to his knees in ancient ruins, Dr. Daniel Jackson hunts for the truth about generations that have come before. Unlike his television counterpart of the hit television show 'Gate of Stars' Dr. Jackson doesn't believe in aliens." The article started. "He goes on to say: 'It's a shame when most people nowadays believe that aliens helped build the pyramids. The tragedy is that the truth has been lost to fantasy. The real builders of the pyramids were the thousands of slaves who gave their blood, their sweat, their tears, and more often than not their lives in order to build a rich man's mausoleum. People think history is written in stone but archeologists are rewriting history every day. We learn something new about a place or a people and have to change the assumptions that had been called history. My research has led me to Boria in search of the longest living man in ancient history and I have yet to discover how Methuselah, a Macedonian, came to be buried in a Greek tomb in a place so far removed from either location. These are the ancient mysteries we should be focusing on, not which alien race will try and defeat mankind next week. Don't get me wrong, I've had the pleasure of meeting Garret Michaels and the cast of GS-1. They're great actors and nice people but the rest of society tends to believe what they see on television instead of what's right in front of them. What do I know? I'm just an historian not an actor.'" Anna stopped reading the article and reread the first half again. The dig lay in Romania, almost two hundred miles from where Kyra lived. Anna decided she'd have to pay this Dr. Jackson a visit and learn what she could from the man himself. Methos would never think to find her in a place she had already been; hopefully neither would the nightmare chasing her.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

It had only been two weeks since Anna had flown out of their lives literally. According to Duncan and his employees Joe had been grumpier than usual. He wasn't the only one, Methos hadn't spoken to him since he'd let Anna get away. Joe could understand Methos avoiding him, but it didn't make loosing either his foster daughter or his friend hurt any less. Anna had told him he was more of a father to her than the real one had been and that had touched his heart more deeply than words could explain. He'd always loved Anna like a daughter, he always would.

It wasn't a surprise to him when he got another post card from Anna, that's the one thing he could always count on. He knew as long as he got them she was safe and that's all he needed to know. He had called Methos and Duncan just as soon as the post card arrived; Joe only had to wait for them to get there.

"Is there a reason you had MacLeod drag me all this way Dawson?" Methos asked sullenly. Joe looked at Duncan who just shrugged his shoulders. Joe shook his head and grabbed three glasses and a bottle of scotch going to sit at a table. Methos helped himself to a beer before joining Joe and Duncan at the table.

"I didn't have Duncan drag you here and the reason is because this came in the mail." Joe said handing him the post card from Anna. Methos took it hesitantly and read the card. Joe watched a mixture of emotions cross his face. Methos stood up so quickly it caused his chair to go crashing to the floor as he walked away from the table. Duncan and Joe merely nursed their drinks and waited for the five thousand year old immortal to collect himself.

"Mind if I…?" Duncan asked. Joe shook his head and Duncan picked up the post card looking at it. There was a picture of the Eiffel Tower on the flipside of the short, hand written note from Anna.

"Joe, arrived safely, said good-bye to Alexa one last time, keeping head squarely on shoulders(BG), love you Anna. PS. Tell Methos I love him and that I'm sorry for doing what he told me to, A." Duncan read aloud. He frowned and looked up at Joe before steeling a glance at Methos. "There's some Greek writing here on the bottom of the card. Did you see it Methos?" Duncan asked. Methos came back and snatched the card out of Duncan's hand.

"Yes I read it." Methos said sadly, he sighed and sank back into the chair Duncan had recovered for him. He stared at her handwriting for the longest time before laying the card slowly on the table with the picture staring up at them.

"Well what does it say?" Duncan asked curiously. Methos glared at him.

"It's private." Methos snapped, he closed his eyes and sighed again. "Sorry I'm being a bear again aren't I?" Methos admitted.

"That's putting it mildly." Duncan observed. Methos looked at him and shook his head.

"Sorry Mac, Joe…I… I guess I haven't been myself lately." Methos said sadly drinking his previously untouched beer but he frowned and set the bottle back on the table pushing it away from him. "I can't eat, I can't sleep without dreaming about her, I can't exist without her and yet she doesn't want to be found." Methos sighed melancholically.

"It won't be forever Methos. You can wait a lot longer than I'll be able to, if I ever get to see her again at all." Joe said sadly.

"I'm sorry Joe, I know you miss her as much as I do." Methos said putting his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"I'm old, I know I'm a child compared to you but unlike you I won't be around much longer." Joe said.

"Don't say that Joe, you could live to be a hundred." Duncan said optimistically. Joe shook his head.

"Or I could die today Mac, like Methos said we're all dying. I just want to spend as much time with her as I can. I'm sorry Methos, I was wrong to let her go. She shouldn't have to do this alone." Joe said sadly. Methos smiled sadly at him and nodded his head.

"We were both wrong, Joe. I shouldn't have forced her to choose to do what she did. I should have taken her somewhere safe and gone after the bastard myself." Methos said getting to his feet again.

"You wouldn't like taking a Dark Quickening, Methos." Duncan said darkly still agonizing over his own experience a few years ago.

"I told you Duncan, there's more room inside of me. You've seen the evil I'm capable of. Maybe it was a Dark Quickening all those years ago I don't know myself. All I know is I didn't want to live that life anymore. I don't want to live without Anna anymore either." Methos said.

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked watching Methos pace and got dizzy in the process.

"Anna did what she believed she had to do and so must I. I'm going to find her Joe, no matter how long it takes or how many boulders I have to crawl under to find her I will find Anna." Methos said with a determination in his voice and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Duncan called after him.

"To get Anna her sword." Methos called.

"I arranged for her to pick one up in Paris." Joe offered Methos came back to stand beside the table.

"Then I'll fetch her new one." Methos said. He got a funny look on his face and smiled. He knelt down in front of Joe and took Joe's hand in his as though he was going to propose. Joe looked at Duncan who watched with a bemused expression on his face before turning his attention back to Methos who held the back of Joe's hand to his forehead. "Will you do me the honor of giving your daughter's hand to me in marriage?" Methos asked. Joe wondered if that's how they did it back in his day.

"You've got the wrong guy for that, Methos." Joe said sadly. Methos looked up at him and shook his head.

"I have the man Anna considers her father. A father is much more than flesh and blood, Joe. I'm asking the man Anna loves like a father. I'm asking the right guy." Methos replied. Joe smiled and nodded his head. "You have to actually say the words, Joe." Methos said rolling his eyes.

"Then I bequeath my daughter's hand to you in marriage, my son." Joe said not quite knowing what to say. Methos shook his head and sighed dropping Joe's hand.

"A simple yes would have been enough Joe." Methos said getting to his feet and heading for the door. "Order me a pizza Mac I'll be back as soon as I can." Methos called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Duncan shook his head and looked at Joe.

"What? I was improvising." Joe said he frowned as he realized what had just happened. "Great, I'm going to have a five thousand year old son-in-law." Joe said in disgust. Duncan laughed and headed for the bar. "What are you going to do?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to order the guy a pizza." Duncan said. Joe laughed and shook his head; they were just as crazy as Methos.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

P.S. If anyone in Romania is reading this sorry if I got anything wrong. I found a wiki sight about a Dacian city in your neck of the woods and just had to use it. I hope my info isn't too terrible and please don't take offence at my many mistakes. None were intended. I kind of made up the whole scene where Methos asks Joe for Anna's hand in marriage hope it wasn't too cheesy but its my take on how they might have done it in bible times.


	12. Chapter 12 Archeologist Daniel Jackson

AN: The long awaited appearance of… the repeated mean… no wait sorry wrong story. I introduce the long awaited appearance of Doctor (PhD that is) Daniel Jackson. Oh and be warned Methos confronts Cassandra for the first time since she swore to kill him the next time she saw him in the episode 'Comes a Horseman'. Don't worry there is no blood shed involved on either side.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 12

After stopping in Paris for a brief layover to see Alexa and to put fresh flowers on her grave Anna flew to Zurich. She started another account and transferred her money into it as well as withdrawing enough to see her to her destination without attracting attention. She then flew to Ireland, one of the few places she hadn't been and stayed in Cork for a several days. She acquired a new identification for herself from an old friend of Duncan MacLeod's and headed to Russia to visit an old friend of hers, one she hadn't seen in over six years.

Anna stayed with her friend for almost a week before she sent a package to Cassandra in Malta. Anna had bought multiple postcards and had written on each of them a short note to Joe. She divided them into four packages and addressed them to four of the friends she had met during her previous journeys. Anna gave each of the four people instructions to mail the post cards a different week each month. Receiving post cards from different locations should keep Methos and the others wondering where she was for a bit. Anna would be long gone before any of them got in the mail. She flew to Israel, donned a new identity from a friend in Mossad, and finally headed for her actual destination in Boria to see Dr. Jackson and learn more about his findings.

Anna arrived almost four weeks after leaving her life behind and had to be driven over a hundred miles by truck to the location. It was a long bumpy ride and Anna's stomach lurched and swayed with every rut in the road. By the time they arrived she was forced to empty the contents of her stomach.

"I know Michael's driving is rough but I've never known it to be that bad." A kind male voice said from behind her.

"It's not the drive," Anna managed before having to do it again. "It's morning sickness." Anna said softly keeping her back to him until she was sure it was safe and her stomach had settled.

"Here I guess you need this more than I do." He said handing her a handkerchief, she didn't consider the fact that it might have been used until after she had already wiped her mouth. "Don't worry it's clean." He chuckled when she frowned at the thought. Anna looked up at the owner of the voice and her breath caught in her throat. "I know I look like Garret Michael the actor, sorry to disappoint you. I'm…"He began and Anna remembered her manners holding her hand out to the man.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, I know. I'm Anastasia Nash, very pleased to meet you. I've read a lot about your work and am interested to learn more about Methuselah." Anna said before he had a chance to finish. He looked at her in surprise but nodded and shook her hand. She could feel something when he touched her something of a faint buzz and wondered why she hadn't noticed until that moment. She knew exactly what it meant and wondered what other mysteries awaited her there.

"I'm surprised and flattered. You must be the generous benefactress that I heard was coming. When I got the call from Malta I was quite shocked indeed. I'm even more pleased you're not an alien hunter." He told her. Anna shook her head in disgust.

"Do people really do that?" She asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but you wouldn't believe the number of students who enrolled in my class because they thought they were going to meet the cast from the show. Let's just put it this way that's why I'm out here instead of in a boring classroom teaching lazy students." Dr. Jackson explained. Anna nodded her head.

"It's more fun out here anyway getting your hands dirty isn't it?" Anna asked. Daniel nodded his head. "I'm glad you received my donation." Anna added. He stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'll show you to your rooms." He said leading the way. "It's not every day we get a call from the office of the President of a country." He was saying as he led the way up the stairs. Anna frowned, she had asked Cassandra to create a cover story not blow it out of proportion. "You must have friends in high places. My crew and I will be eating caviar for a month with what your donation provided for us." He added. Anna stopped and closed her eyes, Cassandra was over doing it big time. Anna didn't have that much money in her account even if Joe did sell her mother's condo as she'd asked him to. "It's okay it's just a joke. Sorry my social skills leave a lot to be desired according to my sister." The doctor assured her. She looked up at him in relief. He smiled and started back up the stairs. Anna's heart suddenly hit the floor at the thought of having to climb so many stairs the further along she'd get. She didn't plan to stay that long but after a few months she be feeling it more than she was at the moment.

"How much further?" Anna asked. He stopped and looked up the stairs then back at her.

"You know what I'm sorry I didn't think." He said. "You can have my room it's at the bottom of the stairs. It'll be easy for the…" He said and started back down.

"Don't do that." Anna said not wanting to put him out.

"It's either that or the attic I'm afraid. Don't worry I'm not here much any way. If you're planning on staying with us for any length of time it would be better for you with a baby on the way. I'll have my stuff moved upstairs before I head back to the dig so you can get settled in." He told her.

"I feel guilty for causing you so much trouble." Anna exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal Mrs. Nash." He replied.

"It's Miss and please call me Anna." Anna told him. He looked surprised by the news.

"You're not married?" He asked. "What happened to the child's father?" He inquired. Anna frowned and looked away.

"He and I aren't seeing each other at present." Anna said trying not to sound too forlorn about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" He began.

"It's okay it's my own fault really…" Anna started but stopped and shook her head. "I don't want to bore you with the details Dr. Jackson." Anna said smiling up at him. He gave her a look that reminded her of the way Methos sometimes looked at her.

"Please Anna, call me Daniel." He replied after a few minutes.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer Daniel I'm getting tired just thinking about climbing all these stairs." Anna said gratefully. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Downstairs on the right." Daniel told her. Anna headed back down the steps and opened the door he'd referred to. Anna stood on the threshold and stared at the room full of books, floor to ceiling books in fact. It reminded her of the Watcher library in which she had spent two wonderful years working with Adam. "Only some of these books are mine, the rest stay here." Daniel said with amusement in his voice, he was trying to be funny again. "Elsa's father collected a lot of books, he was a school teacher and spent nearly every cent he made on these tomes. Elsa and her husband Michael, you already met him, had trouble keeping the place up so they've had to rent rooms out to tourists and people like me. I hope you don't mind having to sleep with a bunch of old books." He said.

"It's lovely, I'm fond of old books." Anna said stepping into the room. In the center of the room sat a table all spread out with books, papers, artifacts and a half eaten sandwich. Something caught Anna's attention; it was a piece of paper with a sketch on it. "These are yours I take it?" Anna asked picking up the piece of paper. Daniel nodded his head and took the sheet from her hand.

"It's a beehive tomb; the Greek name for it is…" He began.

"Tholos," Anna finished. "It's actually Minoan not Greek though we don't know what the Minoan name for it was." Anna said giving a history lesson of her own. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head in surprise.

"You really know you stuff, I'm impressed." Daniel said in amazement.

"I worked in a private museum in Seacover for a few years until I decided to live what I'd only read about. I had to translate Ancient Greek, Latin, Hebrew, and Egyptian hieroglyphs. I was never very good at understanding Sanskrit though. This," Anna said pointing to the sketch, "Is why I had to come and see the dig for myself. I want to know how it ties to Methuselah and what you know about this." Anna said pulling the necklace out from under her shirt to show him the crystal. He looked at it but frowned and shook his head.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. Anna bit her lip, had she made a mistake in showing him?

"It's part of a Methuselah Stone. Have you not heard about the legend?" Anna asked. He looked up at her in disbelief.

"Sure I've read about it but I thought it was just folklore." He said taking the crystal in his hand turning it around to look at it.

"It's not folklore, it came from a larger stone size of a grapefruit that my mother owned. It was stolen by the man who murdered her but this broke off from it when he dropped it. I've worn this around my neck ever since." Anna explained, she'd probably told him more than he needed to know. He looked up at her and dropped the necklace letting it fall against her throat. The sudden impact with her skin made her remember the car accident. Anna swayed and put her hand to her chest as the memory of it impaling her sent shivers down her spine. Daniel grabbed her and helped her to the chair.

"You must be exhausted. I'll find Elsa and tell her I'm moving to the attic. I'm sure you'd appreciate a clean set of linens." Daniel said and left her to do as he'd said. He returned not long after followed by a slender woman of Romanian decent. "Elsa said she'd change the bed linens herself." He said in English before he turned to Elsa and spoke to her in Romanian. "Elsa this is Anastasia Nash, the woman I told you about she's…" He began not knowing Anna could speak the language. Anna stood up and held her hand out to the woman.

"I'm honored by your gracious hospitality. May I bring blessing to you house during my stay." Anna said in perfect Romanian. Daniel looked at Anna dumbfound and Elsa smiled at Anna accepting her hand and kissed her cheek.

"I am pleased by your staying with us and I hope you are blessed by your visit here." Elsa returned before happily going to change the linen.

"You are a remarkable woman Anna and I've only known you what… less than half an hour." Daniel said. "Your pronunciation was better than mine and I've been here a year already." He exclaimed. Anna smiled up at him before returning her attention to his work.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Daniel. I came here to work and learn not just to donate money to a worthy cause. I could do that without being in the way." Anna said. "After lunch I'd like to go with you to the dig and get my hands dirty." Anna added.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I want to help until I can't help anymore. Even after my usefulness lessens I can still translate and catalogue items you and the others find up at the dig." Anna replied.

"You're going to with us that long?" He asked softly. She looked up at him questioningly.

"As long as you want me to stay." Anna said realizing that as a financial contributor it might not look good getting her hands dirty. "I'll be honest with you Daniel; I'm not really the one who contributed to your cause. A friend of mine did. When I talked to her about coming here she didn't think they'd let any old Jane off the street help on the dig. I know she lives in Malta but I had no idea she knew the President until you said something about it. I don't want to mislead you and I'm sorry that I've come here under false pretenses. I just want to work and I don't expect to get paid. I have money of my own just no where near the figure my friend gave you." Anna told him. He smiled and looked relieved.

"I'm glad; I was beginning to feel like the board of directors was breathing down my neck. If you're up to it after lunch I'll show you around the site and we can take it from there." Daniel said holding his hand out to her. "Welcome aboard Miss Nash." He added. Anna took his hand and smiled up at him. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

After eight long months of searching, Methos was almost ready to give up. With the arrival of each new post card he'd flown to the country designated on the postage stamp. Each time he'd hit a dead end and each time he'd flown home in defeat. The last one, post marked in Glenfinnan, had sent him in search of answers.

"Please Bridie, if you care about Anna you'll tell me where I can find her." Methos told Anna's friend.

"I'm sorry Adam. Why should I believe you? Anna left her family in America because she thought you had been murdered and the people who did it would go after her for seeing what she wasn't supposed to." Bridie objected.

"I told you Anna only thought I died. I was taken to the hospital where I recovered from my wounds, it was all a misunderstanding. Anna's in danger and I need to find her." Methos replied, they'd been arguing about for a good twenty minutes at least, though it felt longer to him.

"In danger from you or she wouldn't have gone through this little charade to hide from ye." Bridie insisted. Methos slammed his fist into the desk and sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn Scot.

"You're just like MacLeod! Are all Scot's as pigheaded as you?" Methos shouted loosing his temper.

"That's putting it mildly." Another female voice said from behind him. "Hello again, Adam. I wish I had known it was you Anna been pining over or I could have told her myself that you were alive." Rachael MacLeod said coming into the book shop Anna had previously worked at.

"Rachael I wish I was seeing you again under better circumstances. It's important that I find Anna." Methos told the woman he'd first met while trying to help Duncan find himself again after being lost in the Dark Quickening.

"Anna doesn't want to be found." Bridie claimed. Rachael motioned with her head and Bridie huffed off.

"She's right you know Anna doesn't want to be found." Rachael told him. Methos sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head sadly.

"She thinks she's protecting me but she's the one in need of protection." Methos tried again.

"She's really in danger then?" Rachael asked. He looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Please, can you give me anything some clue as to how to find her?" Methos pleaded with her. Rachael nodded and reached in behind the counter and pulled out a package.

"This came a few months back. It outlined what we were supposed to do with the post cards This is the only address we have but I'm pretty sure she's not there. It might lead you to someone who might at least know more than we do. I hope this helps." Rachael told him handing him the package. Methos read the address on the envelope and shook his head.

"Malta, why does it have to be Malta?" Methos asked sadly. Rachael raised her eyebrows for an explanation. "The only person I know in Malta wants me dead." Methos explained.

"That could be a problem then." Rachael said. Methos sighed and handed the envelope back to Rachael.

"The problem is Anna knows the same person." Methos said ready to give up again. He sighed and leaned against counter.

"Look Adam I know Anna pretty well, she's the kind of person who knows what worth fighting for. Are you?" Rachael asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I don't know I thought I was." Methos said in dismay but what could he do? Cassandra swore she would kill him if she ever saw him again what good could he do Anna then?

"Answer me this, if this person in Malta wants you dead then is Anna worth dying for?" Rachael asked. Methos thought for a minute and then looked up at Rachael.

"More than that Rachael Anna's worth fighting for." Methos said in Gaelic. He kissed Rachael's cheek and raced towards the door. "Malta here I come!" Methos exclaimed.

"Maybe's he's not that bad after all." He heard Bridie tell Rachael as the door closed behind him.

Several hours later found Methos trying to find the courage to seek the only person who might have a clue to Anna's whereabouts, Cassandra. Methos got out of the car he'd rented at the airport and looked up at Cassandra's house. It was plain but pleasant to look at, the smell's wafting over the garden fence reminded him of her cooking all those years ago. It was the smell of herbs, essential to Cassandra's craft. He took a deep breath and pushed open the gate stepping inside her sanctum. He immediately sensed her presence and spotted her sitting on the front porch reading a book.

"I thought you'd be here a lot sooner, but you always did have trouble deciding what battle was worth fighting." Cassandra told him not looking up from her book.

"You always did know me too well for my liking Cassandra. I didn't come here to fight with you. I need to know where Anna is." Methos told her. Cassandra set her book on the table in front of her.

"I don't know where Anna is. She sent me a package and asked me to mail the contents out to four of her friends which I did." Cassandra said pouring herself a cup of tea from the tea pot that sat on the table "Care to join me?" She asked sweetly. Methos didn't dare let his guard down knowing she could be as docile as a cat and yet attack with the ferocity of a tiger.

"No thank you, I've been poisoned once this decade I don't care to go through that again." Methos replied. Cassandra looked up at him in astonishment and laughed.

"Anna surprises me, I never figured her for the type. She didn't learn that from me Methos I assure you. I only use these herbs to heal people. Have a seat." Cassandra said. He took a deep breath and joined her at the table accepting the cup from her hand when he sat down.

"Thank you Cassandra." He said tentatively taking a sip.

"I just realized something," Cassandra told him. He looked up at her out of curiosity.

"What was that?" He asked unable to read the look on her face.

"I wasn't the only one who lived in fear all those years ago was I?" She asked. He set his cup on the table and looked down at his hands. She had touched a painful chord but he shook his head.

"I grew tired of more than just the killing, Cassandra. I was sick of wondering if I would wake up the next day with my head still intact, or if I'd wake up at all." Methos said standing to his feet. He leaned against the porch rail with his back to her. "You found the courage to free yourself of the terror long before I did. I always envied you of that." Methos confessed. "Kronos always called me the smart one but I knew some day one of them learn to out smart me." He added sighing.

"Anna knows what you were and the things you did and yet she still found it in her heart to love you anyway." Cassandra said in wonder.

"The man who killed her mother is after Anna. I need to find her before he does, please help me." Methos asked turning to face her. Cassandra's face was unreadable, a defense she'd constructed against him all those years ago. "It's a Dark Quickening, Cassandra." He added. She raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea.

"You're willing to suffer the consequences of protecting her from an evil that could destroy you in the process?" Cassandra asked he nodded.

"I would die for her." Methos admitted. She set her cup on the table and looked up at him.

"Are you willing to live for her?" Cassandra asked. He frowned not understanding what she meant by that. "It's a simple question Methos, there isn't a riddle behind it that you have to solve." She added.

"I don't understand the question. What is there to live for without her? I want to spend the rest of my life with Anna. She is my life Cassandra I don't know what you want me to say." Methos said confused.

"You've said what I wanted to hear. I had to know if you were ready." Cassandra said cryptically.

"Ready for what?" He asked growing more confused by the second.

"Playing your part in the prophesy." Cassandra said as if he should have already known.

"Play what part in the prophesy? Anna is the Immortal Child, she's been an immortal for almost a year now." Methos said, for the last ten months at least.

"Is she?" Cassandra asked curiously. He frowned at her.

"Enough riddles Cassandra. Are you going to tell me where she is or not?" Methos asked angrily. She didn't flinch when he raised his voice; she had gotten over her fear of him at last. "I've lived my time, Cass. Anna's too important to lose to madness. I would gladly take her place if I could." He cried. He sat down and put his head in his hands letting the tears fall freely, his guard shattered like a pane of glass.

"Anna's package was mailed to me with a Moscow address." Cassandra said when he'd collected himself once more. He jumped up ready to for action. "But you won't find her there." Cassandra said as he stepped off the porch.

"Then where is she?" He asked in frustration.

"Looking for Methuselah, I can't tell you more than that. The rest you'll have to figure out on your own." Cassandra replied. Methos closed his eyes and shook his head. It wasn't much to go on but it was a start.

"Good-bye Cassandra, and thanks." He said headed back towards his car. Anna had taken his research on the origin of the Methuselah Stone. The information wasn't much but it did narrow his search to what used to be called Macedonia. Methos sighed and headed back to the airport to catch the next flight home. He bought his ticket at the ticket counter and went to the coffee shop to wait the hour or so till it was time to take off. "What the Heck is 'Looking for Methuselah' supposed to mean?" He asked slamming his fist on the table. Instead of coming into contact with the hard surface of the table his hand was cushioned from the blow by a newspaper. He frowned down at the offending object and wondered why he hadn't noticed it there when he'd sat down with his cup of coffee. Grateful for the distraction, he flipped through the pages trying to take his mind off Cassandra's perplexing clue.

"Make believe vs. Reality: What Archeology can reveal." One article read. Something about the article peaked his interest and he continued to read what it had to say. "For anyone a fan of Science Fiction or Fantasy you may be familiar with the name Dr. Daniel Jackson of the hit television show 'Gate of Stars'. For some in the academic community they may think of the University of Seacouver's Historian and Archeologist of the same name. Though the actor Garrett Michaels, who plays the character on TV, bears a striking resemblance to Dr. Jackson, the real Daniel Jackson has little love for the show. He believes the show has done nothing but hurt the archeology community. To quote Dr. Jackson personally: 'Sure it's made more people aware of what archeology is but I get more questions about who really built the pyramids then I do volunteers to help in my search for the truth.' Luckily for Dr. Jackson, one such volunteer, a recent addition to his party, is an expert in her own right. She lends her skills at either the dig with the tools of the trade or at the artifacts tent with a pen and pad translating and cataloguing the day's find. Miss Nash had this to say: 'Like the time capsules we used to bury as children, finds like this one show us glimpses of what life was like in ancient times. Unfortunately historical figures like Cesar, Helen of Troy, Alexander the Great can't possibly give us an honest representation of what life was like back then. While their names are the only ones remembered they had little to do with the actual building of the civilizations they were memorialized for. History has forgotten the peasants, the slaves, the families that were responsible for the legs they stood on. No one remembers the baker that fed an entire city but they remember that Nero was the one who burned it.' Unquote. Though camera shy Miss Nash did allow us to take one photograph of her while working with others cataloguing the day's find. (see inset)" Methos stopped reading to glance briefly at the photo when his breath caught in his throat. The woman in the photo wasn't clearly visible but he knew it was Anna the instant he saw the picture. He'd watched her at work enough to know he wasn't mistaken. Head bent over books spread out over the table, Anna was cross referencing objects found with items already catalogued. If that wasn't proof enough she was absently playing with the necklace he'd returned to her while she worked. Methos didn't bother to read the rest of the article but ripped it out of the newspaper and went to call Joe taking the article with him.

"Dawson," Joe answered the phone as he always did.

"Joe meet me at the Bacău International Airport, Romania. I found Anna!" Methos said simply and hung up not waiting for Joe's reply. Methos went to exchange his ticket home for one to Romania where he would hopefully not have to wait for Joe, and possibly Duncan, long.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Kudos to anyone who can guess which movie the 'Malta wants me dead' reference comes from. I'll give you a hint, it's a Robert Hays movie.


	13. Chapter 13 Rival Suitors

AN: I thought there was one but I was mistaken.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 13

Cassandra couldn't go back to reading after Methos left. Her mind kept dwelling on their conversation, playing it over and over in her head. A hand lit on her shoulder and she didn't bother to look up at who it belonged to. She knew who it was; he'd been there the whole time.

"You're right, he is in love with her." Cassandra said.

"You don't sound pleased about it." The man replied.

"How can I be happy for Anna when…?" Cassandra started but stopped unwilling to say it out loud.

"You're still in love with him yourself." The man finished for her.

"I did what I was told nothing more." Cassandra said bitingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She returned.

"I'm just trying to figure out where I stand." The man responded.

"You're standing on my front porch." Cassandra said wryly.

"And sleeping in your bed, but where do I stand with you?" He asked softly pulling her to her feet. Cassandra looked up into the face of Connor MacLeod and smiled at him.

"You're sleeping in my bed aren't you?" She asked. He smiled back and kissed her passionately.

"You still haven't answered my question." Connor insisted when he pulled back.

"No I'm not in love with Methos. Perhaps at one time I thought I was but it was replaced by…" She began.

"Anger and pain." Connor finished.

"Yes, how did you get to be so smart?" Cassandra asked being much older than Connor. He gave her a smile and laughed.

"I had a good teacher." He replied.

"Ah Ramirez, another Immortal who has graced my bed." Cassandra teased. Connor raised an eyebrow and pretended to look hurt.

"First Methos then Duncan and now Ramirez, I don't want to know any more of your past lovers Cass, only that I'm your last." Connor told her.

"Actually it was Methos, Ramirez, and then Duncan." Cassandra teased. Connor shook his head and pulled her closer staking his claim. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "She's your daughter, Connor. What do you have to say about someone older than her being her soul mate?" Cassandra asked playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Who are we to argue with destiny?" Connor replied. "How can I tell her not to see an older man when I'm seeing an older woman?" Connor grinned kissing her again.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" Cassandra asked.

"That he's the father of her child? He doesn't even know she's pregnant yet." He told her.

"He will soon enough." Cassandra said taking him by the hand. "Come back to bed Highlander." She smiled and led him back inside the house and closed the door behind them.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

There wasn't much Anna could continue doing when she was nine months pregnant. Just getting out of bed and waddling to the bathroom was a chore, but she insisted on contributing in some way. Daniel agreed to let her continue translating artifacts with text on them, which he brought to the house every night, as long as she took it easy. It was a compromise Anna could live with as it still kept her busy yet she could lie down when ever she felt the need. She'd slept longer than she'd intended to the last time so she was staying up late to get some more work done.

None of the texts they'd found so far had given them any clues as to who was buried in the tomb as they had yet to find the resident's coffin. Anna had translated one tablet to find a grocery list of sorts and laughed at the simplicity of it. It was proof that the ancient peoples of earth were not really all that dissimilar than they were now, a glimpse into a normal person's life.

It was Anna's theory that the tomb had been built by one group and later lived in by another group or groups. As large as the beehive tombs were, and this one though small was no exception, a whole community or family unit could reside on the inside of one without the want of privacy. That would explain the two different language sets they had found. Anna couldn't help but wonder if the later residents had disturbed the tomb by necessity and had moved the body to an underground grave accordingly. There was a knock at the door startling her out of her musings.

"Come in," Anna called Daniel opened the door and smiled at her.

"I saw the light on and wanted to drop these off before I headed upstairs." Daniel told her bringing some artifacts to the table. Anna looked at his recent contribution and shook her head.

"Minoan, that means there are three cultures represented here not just two." Anna exclaimed recognizing the pottery despite the fact that there was no writing on them. "The Indo-European language from the tablets, the Proto-Romanian we found on the animal skins, and now this." Anna exclaimed in amazement. "Maybe the Minoans didn't die off completely but some of them came here to start a new life away from the encroaching Mycenaeans." Anna guessed.

"This far north though?" Daniel asked. "Wouldn't they have stayed along the coast line that they where more accustomed to?" He wondered.

"In America people from the east headed into untamed wilderness as early as the 1600's, why not these people? They would have done whatever it took to survive and not everyone on Crete where fishermen some raised goats and cattle, probably even sheep. No one knows exactly where the gypsies came from maybe these people became nomadic. I'm not saying that they were the first but that would explain why we haven't found any remains in the tomb or the grounds nearby." She suggested.

"You're amazing Anna! You're so full of life and yet you know so much about the past. How did you get so smart?" Daniel voiced in wonderment. She smiled up at him.

"I had a good teacher," She replied.

"Adam Pierson," he commented his face clouding over.

"I learned a lot about ancient cultures because of him yes, but what got me really interested was an old book I found." She explained. "I learned Latin just so I could read it."

"That green book you keep by your bed?" he asked and she nodded. She put her pencil down to she could rub her stiff neck. "Here let me." He offered massaging the sore muscles in her shoulders. "You shouldn't work so hard, Anna." Daniel told her softly and she smiled at his concern. In the eight short months since she arrived they had grown quite close; she had come to think of him as a brother.

"Thank you for worrying about me Daniel but I'm fine, really. You sound like Adam; he was always getting mad at me for pouring over books all the time." She said tenderly.

"You met Adam when you where sixteen, he must be in his forties by now." He assumed.

"No, he's only about thirty-three or thirty-four." She replied. He stopped rubbing her neck and walked away from the table with a discontented sigh. "Daniel, are you okay?" She asked curiously looking up at him.

"I just thought he'd be older than that." He said not looking at her.

"I like older men," She laughed. "But no he doesn't look much older than you." She added. The fact that Methos was still in his early thirties when he died over five thousand years ago wasn't something she dare tell Daniel. She noticed that he wasn't at all amused as his arms were crossed in front of him in the way that had become very familiar to her and she knew he was upset. She stood up carefully and went to where he stood putting a hand on his arm. "Daniel, what's bothering you?" She asked wondering if something had happened up at the dig. He turned to look down at her and before she had a chance to react he kissed her passionately. Anna pushed him away and shook her head touching her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh Daniel! I didn't know…." She trailed off playing everything over in her head; all the signs were there she just hadn't been looking. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I've wanted to do that for so long, to tell you how I feel but I didn't have the courage until now." He told her taking a step closer but she backed away from him.

"I'm really very sorry but I still love Adam," She told him softly. He stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"He doesn't deserve you!" Daniel exclaimed angrily.

"Daniel, if we all got what we deserved in life we'd all wind up miserable and alone. None of us are perfect." She responded. "Whether he deserves it or not I'm still in love with him and it isn't up to you to decide what he deserves." She told him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry it's just… if he really loved you he would have followed you here. I know I would have." He objected.

"I didn't exactly make it easy for him to find me, Daniel." She said going to her room to pack her belongings.

"How can you still say you're in love with him when you're obviously terrified of him?" He demanded following her into the room. She shook her head stuffing things into the one suit case she had brought with her.

"I'm not afraid of Adam, Daniel; I left in order to protect him. I see now that I've overstayed my welcome. I never meant for you to fall in love with me." Anna told him. He took her by the arm making her look up at him.

"I fell in love with you the second I saw you. Even after I found out you were having someone else's kid I couldn't deny the feelings I had for you. Anna please can't we make this work?" he begged. She shook her head and pulled her arm away to continue packing. She was so confused how could she have been so blind to his feelings for her? Had she done anything to lead him on? She loved him like she had loved Ian, as a friend, but the two men were as close to brothers as she would probably ever get. How could she have missed what was so obvious now?

"I've already stayed too long, longer than I should have but I got caught up in what you're doing here." She announced wondering just how many other mistakes she had made.

"What is it that you're really running from Anna?" He wanted to know.

"A madman and a butcher though I'm not really trying to run, more like stay one step ahead. Now I've put you all in danger, it isn't safe for anyone when I'm around." She told him thinking back to the week the camera crew had been out shortly after her arrival. She had tried to keep out of any of the photos but they had managed to snap one of her anyway.

"Is Adam this madman you're so worried about?" He asked with a hopeful tone to his voice and she looked up at him in dismay.

"No! How can you ask that? Do you honestly think I could fall for a man like that? My mother was murdered Daniel. For this," She said holding out the crystal for him to see. "The man who did it is after me, probably has been for a long time and I just didn't realize… He won't stop until he finds me and takes my head the same way he killed her." She explained. 'You too if I give him a chance,' she thought silently to herself returning to her work.

"How are you going to protect yourself from a murder when you're ready to have a baby any day now? Anna please, don't go, not yet just stay here until the baby comes. I'll protect you. I'll even stay out at the dig if you want after Michael returns home and he can watch you." He pleaded with her. She was about to object but a pain hit her hard making her double over. "Anna!" He exclaimed taking her arm again.

"You won't have to, Daniel, the baby's on its way here now." She panted through the pain.

"I'll go fetch the Doctor!" He offered sounding petrified.

"No, I'll need you here. Send Michael he knows the way better than you do. Move my case I need to lay down." She managed before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He did as she had requested helping her to get into bed before going to fetch their host. When Daniel came back he was followed by Elsa who was only too glad to help. "Elsa towels please. My water hasn't broken yet and I don't want to ruin the bedding." She asked in the woman's native tongue. Elsa nodded and rushed off to find the requested items.

"What can I do?" Daniel wanted to know.

"Boil some water. When the doctor arrives he's going to need to sanitize his tools. I know it isn't the dark ages but it isn't New York City either." Anna said surprisingly calm for a woman in labor with her first child. Daniel began to do as he was told but she grabbed his hand. "See if there's any alcohol or witch hazel in the house and bring them here and a pair of scissors in case the baby comes before the doctor does. Hurry!" She exclaimed as another pain hit her without warning. It lasted longer than the first one but she knew it would only get much, much worse. She sighed and leaned against the pillow when it finally let up. Daniel returned with the things she had sent him after as well as Elsa. He set the things in his hand on the table beside the bed and helped her out of it again so Elsa could spread a piece of plastic and the towels down on top of it. Anna smiled and thanked the woman she had also grown attached to as Daniel helped her back into place. Just as she got into a comfortable position she was seized by another contraction which caused her water to break. Elsa left to check on the water and he stayed by her side holding her hand until the pain eased up. Lights from a car shone in the library windows and Daniel went to see who it was.

"It's Michael what's he doing back so soon?" He asked going to the door. His hand just reached the knob when Anna sensed the buzz of an immortal and a tightness gripped her chest worse than any contraction.

"Daniel, no don't go out there!" She exclaimed her sense of calm flying out the door. He backed away from the door as if it was hot and returned to her side.

"How do you know, Anna?" Daniel asked taking her hand in his once more.

"Because I can just feel him please don't ask me to explain just get my sword from the wardrobe." She insisted getting out of bed. He frowned but did as he was told.

"Michael has a hunting riffle wouldn't that be better?" He asked. She shook her head fighting the fear that was growing inside of her.

"No, the only way to stop him is with a sword now please just let me have the weapon." She demanded holding her hand out. He looked at her in horror and shook his head.

"You're in no condition to use this, but maybe I can scare him off." He informed her heading for the door to the library.

"Daniel, No! Just because you took fencing in school doesn't mean you can fight someone who knows how to kill with one." She yelled after him as he closed the bedroom door behind him as though that would protect her once he was dead. "Great Daniel! How am I supposed to defend myself when you get yourself killed?" She exclaimed grabbing the dagger Methos had given her and made her way to the door before being taken with another contraction. Anna leaned against the wall with one hand and held her stomach with the other willing the pain to go away. She heard muffled voices and the unmistakable sound of metal clanging against metal. She was helpless to stop it until the pain eased up enough to let her straighten up fully. She opened the door only to find Daniel pinned to the wall of shelves with Methos holding the sword at the pre-immortal's throat.

"Adam, No!" She demanded causing the others to jump and look at her all except Methos.

"Anna you're…" Joe exclaimed as he and the Highlander merely stared at her in disbelief.

"You're Adam Pierson?" Daniel asked in surprise looking to Anna for confirmation and she nodded.

"Adam please, just turn around and look at me." She said softly when he refused to let go of his quarry, he radiated anger and she could tell he was close to loosing it. He lowered his sword and did as she asked but he stared at her unable to believe his eyes.

"Anna," He breathed letting the blade slip through his fingers and clatter to the floor.

"You weren't supposed to find me Adam." She said sadly it would have been much simpler if he had stayed away. Another contraction hit her and she sank to her knees in pain.

"Anna!" Methos exclaimed and reached her side at the same time Daniel did. Anna shook her head as her two suitors glared at each other. She took each of their hands in one of hers and gripped them tightly until she could breathe again. "There's no time for a stupid rivalry now I'm having a baby!" She exclaimed. It was far too late to stop now.


	14. Chapter 14 The Immortal's Child

For All the Times that Never Were

AN: I tried explaining it in story but here goes. I was originally going to use the name Maggy for Anna's daughter but I already have a published story with a character of the same name. While the Maggy in my other story isn't a main character as Maisie will become in the sequel to this one, I don't want to reuse names too often hence changing it slightly to the Scottish Diminutive: Maisie. I tried a few different names but I just couldn't move passed Maggy and settled for a close second instead. Hope you've liked the story so far please bear with me and keep reading. Thanks, Vanidot!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 15

Anna was startled awake by the sound of a baby crying. She put her hand on her stomach and suddenly realized that it was her baby. Anna jumped out of bed searching for Maisie but couldn't find her. She searched the house from top to bottom but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Maisie!" Anna called going outside. A man stood in the front yard holding a bodiless head in one hand and a bundle in the other.

"If you want her come and get her." He said in the same eerie voice that had haunted her dreams since her mother's murder. It was the same man. "I'll be at the tomb whenever you're ready. Fitting place to die don't you think?" He asked and threw the head at her and she dodged it. The head rolled until it came to a stop to stare up at her blindly. It was the face of a woman but Anna didn't recognize her but she was grateful it wasn't Elsa. She looked back up at the man to see him riding off on a dirt bike with a bundle strapped to the back. She recognized the blanket Maisie was wrapped in and tried to run after him but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move.

"Maisie!" She screamed and sat up in bed.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Methos asked sitting up beside her in bed. Anna shook her head and frowned.

"Maisie, where's Maisie?" She asked frantically. Methos got out of bed and brought Maisie to her. She cried tears of relief and hugged her daughter as tightly to her as she dared.

"Anna what is wrong?" Methos asked with fear in his voice. Anna shook her head and laid Maisie in her arms so she could see for herself that her daughter was still safe and sound. All ten fingers and toes, a perfectly matched set, little Maisie seemed perfectly unaware of her mother's panic attack. "Anna please, you're scaring me." Methos begged taking her in his arms.

"It was a nightmare! A horrible, terrifying nightmare nothing more." She told him placing the baby on her chest. Anna sighed as Methos pulled her closer encompassing both her and their child with his arms.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Anna shook her head and closed her eyes snuggling closer to her fiancé. "It's not good to keep fear locked inside, Anna. Take it from me it a deadlier cancer than anger and hate." He told her. She looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I couldn't find Maisie. I looked everywhere and I still couldn't find her in my dream. I went outside and there he was. The man who killed Mom had her. He took someone's head but I don't think she was immortal. It wasn't Elsa at least. He said he would wait for me at the tomb when I was ready to die." Anna cried. Methos tightened his hold on her as though he needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. "It was so real Methos. He took her with him and I couldn't… I tried but I just couldn't…" She choked on a sob and woke Maisie in the process. Anna held her rocking her gently but Maisie still cried.

"She's probably hungry," Methos informed her. Anna bit her lip. Motherhood wasn't coming as naturally to her as she had expected it to. Methos shook his head and offered their daughter her mother's milk showing Anna how to go about doing it. She blushed when his flesh touched her skin.

"I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I'd be." She admitted taking over. He chuckled and watched her breast feed their daughter.

"Back before women went off to work they had more than two point six children. By the time the girls were ready for marriage and children of their own they already knew what to do. They had seen their mother do it a million times before." Methos told her.

"How come you know so much?" She wondered.

"I like playing doctor remember?" He grinned at her. She blushed and looked away. "When one side gets sore try switching to the other." he instructed.

"Yes dear, I kind of figured that. Mom did show me how to burp a baby and change diapers when I got my first dolly. Of course I was five at the time but I played with her until I was about twelve, I know late bloomer. The one thing she didn't show me was how to breast feed; I guess she thought she'd wait and tell me about that when I was older and just never got the chance." Anna said switching arms. Her heart swelled with love and amazement as she watched her daughter nurse happily. "Methos I don't want Maisie to be an only child like I was. Let's give her lots of siblings okay?" She asked looking up at him. He eyed her with a hungry look himself. "Not now!" She exclaimed blushing again.

"Why so timid now my love? Have you forgotten that you no longer possess the thing which makes girls blush in the first place?" He wondered. Anna's blush deepened as she set Maisie on her shoulder to burp.

"No I haven't forgotten it's just…" She said softly avoiding his gaze. He touched her arm and she looked up at him.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? Please tell me you haven't fallen for Daniel!" He exclaimed looking a bit irritated but she knew that was just to cover up his fear of rejection. She went to place the sleeping Maisie back in her crib and returned to sit facing her beloved.

"I have loved you far longer than you have loved me Methos. You know I love no other but you. I guess I'm just a little guilty is all." She confessed.

"Guilty? For what?" he wanted to know jumping to the wrong conclusions. She leaned into him and kissed him to put his fears to rest.

"Guilty for making Daniel fall in love with me I guess. I know how he feels and I feel bad that I've put someone else in the shoes I once tread the same path in." She told him looking down at her hands. He lifted her chin tenderly and smiled when she met his eyes.

"Anna, do you really want to know why I left for Paris the year you turned seventeen?" He told her in a gentle tone. She bit her lip but nodded her head. "It was because I was beginning to feel things for you a man of my age shouldn't feel towards a child. Maybe a few hundred years ago it would have been proper for a seemingly thirty-five year old man to take a seventeen year old wife but not in this day and age. I tried to ignore those feelings, to push them away but they wouldn't listen. The reason I stayed in Paris was because even though we were thousands of miles apart I knew I couldn't trust myself near you. If it had been 1814 I would have asked for your hand in marriage after your debutant ball and the bans had been read. Even as late as 1914 I might have gotten away with it and as much as you're worth going to prison for I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to rob you of your innocence and have you hate me for the rest of your life, not to mention the fact that I'd have made Joe my mortal enemy. When I went back to the states to warn MacLeod about an old rival I was also there to see you. I'd missed you terribly but thought I convinced myself I had gotten over you. I even managed to persuade myself that I was in love with Alexa because she was safe. I did love her, I really did but when she told me how you felt about me I began to wonder. I couldn't dare believe it was true because I still saw you as that silly kid who always hung around and made a nuisance of herself. When I saw you at Joe's house after having been gone for eight long years I almost hoped…" He started but stopped looking a bit unsure of himself. "You weren't a child anymore even a blind man could see that and I secretly hoped that I could start what I hadn't the courage to try twelve years before." He admitted. Anna bit her lip wondering if he had felt the same spark she had felt all those years ago.

"You're not just telling me this because it's what I want to hear are you?" She asked curiously knowing how well he could play his various roles.

"No Anna," He said though his eyes told her more than words could say. He wasn't wearing any masks, he was the centuries old immortal of myth and legend and yet flesh and blood. "I can't lie to you, not that I haven't tried but you have an odd way of seeing right through me. I'm not sure I could even if I tried; not anymore." He added softly.

"Good," She told him wrapping his arms around her again. "Do you remember that time in the Watcher library when we were cataloging a bunch of old books? We were talking about something, I don't remember what, but I made a comment and you started tickling me unmercifully. I remember you fell on top of me and for a split second I thought you might have started to kiss me." She reminisced.

"I remember that quite vividly and I did almost kiss you. That's why I left to go to Paris when you were seventeen. I threw myself into boring research to finish the database with Dan Saltzer hoping I could forget how it felt to hold you in my arms. " He agreed. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"When you came back and started working with me again and I begged you to teach me fencing. I backed into that halberd; even though I was the one in pain I could see the fear in your eyes. You had to help me get loose because there was a fish hook like thing on the end. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the bloodied tip. You brushed the tears off my cheek and held your hand there for the longest time before scooping me off the floor and carried me down that agonizingly long corridor. You laid me on that couch in the library and despite my pain that was the first time when I hoped that you would make love to me." She included. Methos kissed her shoulder where the blade had pierced her skin leaving a puckered scar in its place, one that even immortality couldn't erase.

"I was so scared but I didn't realize how bad it was until you told me you were stuck. I knew you weren't an immortal and at that time I never thought you would be. I saw how brave you were trying to be and brushed the tears off your face. I almost did make love to you. I wanted to kiss you, you were eighteen and legal but when you looked up at me with that naive anticipation in your eyes I chickened out. I didn't want you to think me a monster for robbing you of your precious virtue." He confided.

"Lastly at Joe's when I was so scared you were going to kill me I kept my eyes closed in anticipation of my death you wiped my tears away and whispered for me to open my eyes. I didn't recognize your voice and I was terrified until you kissed my forehead." She pursued his answer to the silent question in her heart loving the little game they were playing.

"Seeing the woman you had become made it hard for me to speak. I wanted to kiss you passionately and whisper sweet nothings in your ear but I also chickened out. So I kissed you on the forehead in case your feelings had changed after all those years. I remember getting slapped for it too." He replied switching tactics on her. She leaned back against his arm until she was cradled in his embrace the way she had held Maisie almost an hour earlier.

"What was I supposed to do? I just figured out the man I thought had been dead for eight long years was Methos the immortal. I guess the heart knows things the head can't possibly know. I was in love with two men who turned out to be one in the same. As I seem to recall I nearly got my neck broken for it too." She countered his move with one of her own.

"That was the first time you almost left me." He told her sadly.

"That was the first time you kissed me." She returned.

"That wasn't the first time I kissed you Anna." He confessed his voice taking on a more husky tone. She frowned up at him and waited for him to continue. "I had just gotten back from France to warn MacLeod about Kristen being in the States."

"Wasn't she the one who had tried to kill Macleod before over a jealous fit or something? I remember reading about it in the database. When did you kiss me?" She asked in astonishment unable to remember the incident.

"I came to the library to find you but had to look all over the place. I searched both floors and every little cubby you liked to hide in when you didn't want to be found. The security guard recommended I search the basement when I finally questioned him about it. You had been off the radar scope for a while and he was a bit worried about you himself. I saved him the trouble of having to come find you. I found you curled up under a pile of books and I couldn't help thinking how much you had grown up in the year since I left." He went on.

"Was this before or after I hurt my shoulder?" She wanted to know.

"Not long before," He replied. "I stacked up the books and got a blanket from an old cot nearby to cover you up with. I was about to leave and ask Pete to wake you in an hour if you hadn't shown up yet but then you started having that nightmare about your mother. I…" He began but stopped apparently seeing her torment had scared him beyond words. "I couldn't leave you alone so I woke you up and you cried on my shoulder while you tried to tell me about your mother. That's when it happened. First I kissed your left eye." He said mimicking the act. "Then your right," he punctuated the statement with a kiss. "Then I kissed your mouth like this…" He retold the incident in the library. She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of him. He pulled back to smile down at her.

"I thought that was just a dream. You and Joe were always telling me I was prone to flights of fancy. It was also the first night you made love to me." She admitted but he frowned and shook his head.

"I left right after kissing you Anna. I wanted to but I didn't give myself that freedom and went back to my apartment instead." He repudiated.

"I guess that was the dream then. Now I can remember you kissing me and leaving suddenly but I was tingling in places I didn't even know I had. I was too embarrassed to go home right away and curled up on the cot. I must have fallen asleep again because I dreamed you came to me later and made love to me." She confided in him. He grew quiet and looked at her for several minutes.

"I dreamed about making love to you in the library as well, but you called me Methos not Adam." He alluded in bewilderment.

"That probably because whenever I dreamed of Methos the immortal it was always this face that I saw." She explained kissing him.

"Anna I…" He began his voice deepened by desire.

"I do too," She expressed her own need for him having long since healed from the effects of childbirth. He replayed every instance that they had ever desired each other; mimicking every move, he made love to her more times than she could count. The blue fire licked at them and swirled around as well as through them as it had the first time they made love. When it was over they cuddled together giving in to the lull of sleep and she was content to be by his side once more determined to never leave it again.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos woke up beside his future wife and smiled, she was sitting on the bed beside him nursing their daughter. He stretched and watched his daughter who made contended noises that only babies could make. He closed his eyes unable to believe his good fortune. After five thousand years of nothing but pain and sadness he had finally found something he could believe in.

"Methos," Anna spoke softly. He looked up at her and was startled to see the incredible sadness that washed over Anna's face.

"Anna?" He asked sitting up to see if there was something wrong with the baby.

"Do you think it's even possible to have another one?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes. He sighed in relief and took her in his arms.

"I don't know Anna but we can try for as many as you want." He assured her kissing her cheek.

"Is Maisie the immortal child Methos? Is she the one to fulfill the prophesy?" She wanted to know but he could only shake his head.

"I'm not sure, Anna, we can only wait and see." Methos said sadly. "I wonder if this is what Cassandra meant by you having your part and me, mine." He wondered.

"You went to see Cassandra?" She exclaimed looking at him in amassment.

"Can you believe I came away with my head?" He asked.

"No, but I'm glad you did." She informed him as she kissed his cheek.

"She told me that we both have a part to play in the prophesy. If that be the case then either the prophesy is about Maisie or I…" He stared.

"Don't say it! I can't live without you. That's the reason why I left in the first place, I didn't want to fulfill the prophesy. I won't see you dead for any reason Methos. I can't…" Anna broke down into tears. Methos smiled touched by her love for him but knowing there was nothing you could do to hide from the inevitable.

"It's okay Anna I'm not afraid of death anymore." He told her. She shook her head and cried harder.

"Don't say that. I need you. I can't raise Maisie on my own. I'm lost without you. I won't do it… they can't make me… I won't!" She sobbed. Methos took Maisie from Anna and pulled her into his arms as well.

"The one thing we can't fight to win is destiny, Anna." He told her sadly holding her tight. Anna looked down at their daughter cradled in his arms and shook her head.

"It isn't fair. I don't want to have to choose between you and Maisie. I'd rather die first myself." She clung to him as she wept.

"Is that the reason you ran off? You'd rather get your self killed over a silly prophesy." He questioned. "What about Maisie?" Anna shook her head and reached out to touch her daughter's hand. Maisie grasped her mother's finger in her tiny little fist and it made Anna gasp from the emotions coursing through her.

"I didn't know when I left. It wasn't until I got to the airport that Dr. Jones called and told me I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid the prophesy was coming true and I knew you wouldn't let me leave if you knew. It was hard enough poisoning you knowing you would return from the dead. I can't be the one to take your life for real." Anna determined.

"You know there can only one Anna, one of these days you might not have a choice." He told her.

"Why? It's a stupid rule! Why does there have to be only one? I mean maybe some mad man have made up that stupid rule because he was bored one day and challenged someone to a dual. He might have accidentally taken the person's head and found out he liked the buzz that came after it. He could have decided to make up the game so he could take more heads to get another high. What if it's supposed to be like how it is with us instead? You and I share a quickening Methos; maybe that's how it's meant to be. Maybe that is the real prize that the rest of us are fighting for and just don't know it. Maybe we shouldn't really be fighting at all." Anna excitedly told him sitting up to face him. He recognized that look he had seen it often enough to know what it meant. It was her 'I'll find out the truth even if it takes the rest of my life' look.

"I would like to believe that Anna I really would but that game is older than I am." Methos told her.

"Don't you see? What if it's an old 'way' of life that I'm supposed to destroy and not an actual person?" She said happily. He had to admit there was some logic to that. "Would you mind if I call Cassandra? She might know more about it and I want to tell her about Maisie." She questioned. He smiled and nodded his head watching her rush off in search of answers. He frowned and looked down at his daughter; Anna had left him to change Maisie's dirty diaper.


	15. Chapter 15 For All the Times that Never

AN: I tried explaining it in story but here goes. I was originally going to use the name Maggy for Anna's daughter but I already have a published story with a character of the same name. While the Maggy in my other story isn't a main character as Maisie will become in the sequel to this one, I don't want to reuse names too often hence changing it slightly to the Scottish Diminutive: Maisie. I tried a few different names but I just couldn't move passed Maggy and settled for a close second instead. Hope you've liked the story so far please bear with me and keep reading. Thanks, Vanidot!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 15

Anna was startled awake by the sound of a baby crying. She put her hand on her stomach and suddenly realized that it was her baby. Anna jumped out of bed searching for Maisie but couldn't find her. She searched the house from top to bottom but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Maisie!" Anna called going outside. A man stood in the front yard holding a bodiless head in one hand and a bundle in the other.

"If you want her come and get her." He said in the same eerie voice that had haunted her dreams since her mother's murder. It was the same man. "I'll be at the tomb whenever you're ready. Fitting place to die don't you think?" He asked and threw the head at her and she dodged it. The head rolled until it came to a stop to stare up at her blindly. It was the face of a woman but Anna didn't recognize her but she was grateful it wasn't Elsa. She looked back up at the man to see him riding off on a dirt bike with a bundle strapped to the back. She recognized the blanket Maisie was wrapped in and tried to run after him but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move.

"Maisie!" She screamed and sat up in bed.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Methos asked sitting up beside her in bed. Anna shook her head and frowned.

"Maisie, where's Maisie?" She asked frantically. Methos got out of bed and brought Maisie to her. She cried tears of relief and hugged her daughter as tightly to her as she dared.

"Anna what is wrong?" Methos asked with fear in his voice. Anna shook her head and laid Maisie in her arms so she could see for herself that her daughter was still safe and sound. All ten fingers and toes, a perfectly matched set, little Maisie seemed perfectly unaware of her mother's panic attack. "Anna please, you're scaring me." Methos begged taking her in his arms.

"It was a nightmare! A horrible, terrifying nightmare nothing more." She told him placing the baby on her chest. Anna sighed as Methos pulled her closer encompassing both her and their child with his arms.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Anna shook her head and closed her eyes snuggling closer to her fiancé. "It's not good to keep fear locked inside, Anna. Take it from me it a deadlier cancer than anger and hate." He told her. She looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I couldn't find Maisie. I looked everywhere and I still couldn't find her in my dream. I went outside and there he was. The man who killed Mom had her. He took someone's head but I don't think she was immortal. It wasn't Elsa at least. He said he would wait for me at the tomb when I was ready to die." Anna cried. Methos tightened his hold on her as though he needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. "It was so real Methos. He took her with him and I couldn't… I tried but I just couldn't…" She choked on a sob and woke Maisie in the process. Anna held her rocking her gently but Maisie still cried.

"She's probably hungry," Methos informed her. Anna bit her lip. Motherhood wasn't coming as naturally to her as she had expected it to. Methos shook his head and offered their daughter her mother's milk showing Anna how to go about doing it. She blushed when his flesh touched her skin.

"I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I'd be." She admitted taking over. He chuckled and watched her breast feed their daughter.

"Back before women went off to work they had more than two point six children. By the time the girls were ready for marriage and children of their own they already knew what to do. They had seen their mother do it a million times before." Methos told her.

"How come you know so much?" She wondered.

"I like playing doctor remember?" He grinned at her. She blushed and looked away. "When one side gets sore try switching to the other." he instructed.

"Yes dear, I kind of figured that. Mom did show me how to burp a baby and change diapers when I got my first dolly. Of course I was five at the time but I played with her until I was about twelve, I know late bloomer. The one thing she didn't show me was how to breast feed; I guess she thought she'd wait and tell me about that when I was older and just never got the chance." Anna said switching arms. Her heart swelled with love and amazement as she watched her daughter nurse happily. "Methos I don't want Maisie to be an only child like I was. Let's give her lots of siblings okay?" She asked looking up at him. He eyed her with a hungry look himself. "Not now!" She exclaimed blushing again.

"Why so timid now my love? Have you forgotten that you no longer possess the thing which makes girls blush in the first place?" He wondered. Anna's blush deepened as she set Maisie on her shoulder to burp.

"No I haven't forgotten it's just…" She said softly avoiding his gaze. He touched her arm and she looked up at him.

"You haven't changed your mind have you? Please tell me you haven't fallen for Daniel!" He exclaimed looking a bit irritated but she knew that was just to cover up his fear of rejection. She went to place the sleeping Maisie back in her crib and returned to sit facing her beloved.

"I have loved you far longer than you have loved me Methos. You know I love no other but you. I guess I'm just a little guilty is all." She confessed.

"Guilty? For what?" he wanted to know jumping to the wrong conclusions. She leaned into him and kissed him to put his fears to rest.

"Guilty for making Daniel fall in love with me I guess. I know how he feels and I feel bad that I've put someone else in the shoes I once tread the same path in." She told him looking down at her hands. He lifted her chin tenderly and smiled when she met his eyes.

"Anna, do you really want to know why I left for Paris the year you turned seventeen?" He told her in a gentle tone. She bit her lip but nodded her head. "It was because I was beginning to feel things for you a man of my age shouldn't feel towards a child. Maybe a few hundred years ago it would have been proper for a seemingly thirty-five year old man to take a seventeen year old wife but not in this day and age. I tried to ignore those feelings, to push them away but they wouldn't listen. The reason I stayed in Paris was because even though we were thousands of miles apart I knew I couldn't trust myself near you. If it had been 1814 I would have asked for your hand in marriage after your debutant ball and the bans had been read. Even as late as 1914 I might have gotten away with it and as much as you're worth going to prison for I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to rob you of your innocence and have you hate me for the rest of your life, not to mention the fact that I'd have made Joe my mortal enemy. When I went back to the states to warn MacLeod about an old rival I was also there to see you. I'd missed you terribly but thought I convinced myself I had gotten over you. I even managed to persuade myself that I was in love with Alexa because she was safe. I did love her, I really did but when she told me how you felt about me I began to wonder. I couldn't dare believe it was true because I still saw you as that silly kid who always hung around and made a nuisance of herself. When I saw you at Joe's house after having been gone for eight long years I almost hoped…" He started but stopped looking a bit unsure of himself. "You weren't a child anymore even a blind man could see that and I secretly hoped that I could start what I hadn't the courage to try twelve years before." He admitted. Anna bit her lip wondering if he had felt the same spark she had felt all those years ago.

"You're not just telling me this because it's what I want to hear are you?" She asked curiously knowing how well he could play his various roles.

"No Anna," He said though his eyes told her more than words could say. He wasn't wearing any masks, he was the centuries old immortal of myth and legend and yet flesh and blood. "I can't lie to you, not that I haven't tried but you have an odd way of seeing right through me. I'm not sure I could even if I tried; not anymore." He added softly.

"Good," She told him wrapping his arms around her again. "Do you remember that time in the Watcher library when we were cataloging a bunch of old books? We were talking about something, I don't remember what, but I made a comment and you started tickling me unmercifully. I remember you fell on top of me and for a split second I thought you might have started to kiss me." She reminisced.

"I remember that quite vividly and I did almost kiss you. That's why I left to go to Paris when you were seventeen. I threw myself into boring research to finish the database with Dan Saltzer hoping I could forget how it felt to hold you in my arms. " He agreed. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"When you came back and started working with me again and I begged you to teach me fencing. I backed into that halberd; even though I was the one in pain I could see the fear in your eyes. You had to help me get loose because there was a fish hook like thing on the end. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the bloodied tip. You brushed the tears off my cheek and held your hand there for the longest time before scooping me off the floor and carried me down that agonizingly long corridor. You laid me on that couch in the library and despite my pain that was the first time when I hoped that you would make love to me." She included. Methos kissed her shoulder where the blade had pierced her skin leaving a puckered scar in its place, one that even immortality couldn't erase.

"I was so scared but I didn't realize how bad it was until you told me you were stuck. I knew you weren't an immortal and at that time I never thought you would be. I saw how brave you were trying to be and brushed the tears off your face. I almost did make love to you. I wanted to kiss you, you were eighteen and legal but when you looked up at me with that naive anticipation in your eyes I chickened out. I didn't want you to think me a monster for robbing you of your precious virtue." He confided.

"Lastly at Joe's when I was so scared you were going to kill me I kept my eyes closed in anticipation of my death you wiped my tears away and whispered for me to open my eyes. I didn't recognize your voice and I was terrified until you kissed my forehead." She pursued his answer to the silent question in her heart loving the little game they were playing.

"Seeing the woman you had become made it hard for me to speak. I wanted to kiss you passionately and whisper sweet nothings in your ear but I also chickened out. So I kissed you on the forehead in case your feelings had changed after all those years. I remember getting slapped for it too." He replied switching tactics on her. She leaned back against his arm until she was cradled in his embrace the way she had held Maisie almost an hour earlier.

"What was I supposed to do? I just figured out the man I thought had been dead for eight long years was Methos the immortal. I guess the heart knows things the head can't possibly know. I was in love with two men who turned out to be one in the same. As I seem to recall I nearly got my neck broken for it too." She countered his move with one of her own.

"That was the first time you almost left me." He told her sadly.

"That was the first time you kissed me." She returned.

"That wasn't the first time I kissed you Anna." He confessed his voice taking on a more husky tone. She frowned up at him and waited for him to continue. "I had just gotten back from France to warn MacLeod about Kristen being in the States."

"Wasn't she the one who had tried to kill Macleod before over a jealous fit or something? I remember reading about it in the database. When did you kiss me?" She asked in astonishment unable to remember the incident.

"I came to the library to find you but had to look all over the place. I searched both floors and every little cubby you liked to hide in when you didn't want to be found. The security guard recommended I search the basement when I finally questioned him about it. You had been off the radar scope for a while and he was a bit worried about you himself. I saved him the trouble of having to come find you. I found you curled up under a pile of books and I couldn't help thinking how much you had grown up in the year since I left." He went on.

"Was this before or after I hurt my shoulder?" She wanted to know.

"Not long before," He replied. "I stacked up the books and got a blanket from an old cot nearby to cover you up with. I was about to leave and ask Pete to wake you in an hour if you hadn't shown up yet but then you started having that nightmare about your mother. I…" He began but stopped apparently seeing her torment had scared him beyond words. "I couldn't leave you alone so I woke you up and you cried on my shoulder while you tried to tell me about your mother. That's when it happened. First I kissed your left eye." He said mimicking the act. "Then your right," he punctuated the statement with a kiss. "Then I kissed your mouth like this…" He retold the incident in the library. She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of him. He pulled back to smile down at her.

"I thought that was just a dream. You and Joe were always telling me I was prone to flights of fancy. It was also the first night you made love to me." She admitted but he frowned and shook his head.

"I left right after kissing you Anna. I wanted to but I didn't give myself that freedom and went back to my apartment instead." He repudiated.

"I guess that was the dream then. Now I can remember you kissing me and leaving suddenly but I was tingling in places I didn't even know I had. I was too embarrassed to go home right away and curled up on the cot. I must have fallen asleep again because I dreamed you came to me later and made love to me." She confided in him. He grew quiet and looked at her for several minutes.

"I dreamed about making love to you in the library as well, but you called me Methos not Adam." He alluded in bewilderment.

"That probably because whenever I dreamed of Methos the immortal it was always this face that I saw." She explained kissing him.

"Anna I…" He began his voice deepened by desire.

"I do too," She expressed her own need for him having long since healed from the effects of childbirth. He replayed every instance that they had ever desired each other; mimicking every move, he made love to her more times than she could count. The blue fire licked at them and swirled around as well as through them as it had the first time they made love. When it was over they cuddled together giving in to the lull of sleep and she was content to be by his side once more determined to never leave it again.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos woke up beside his future wife and smiled, she was sitting on the bed beside him nursing their daughter. He stretched and watched his daughter who made contended noises that only babies could make. He closed his eyes unable to believe his good fortune. After five thousand years of nothing but pain and sadness he had finally found something he could believe in.

"Methos," Anna spoke softly. He looked up at her and was startled to see the incredible sadness that washed over Anna's face.

"Anna?" He asked sitting up to see if there was something wrong with the baby.

"Do you think it's even possible to have another one?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes. He sighed in relief and took her in his arms.

"I don't know Anna but we can try for as many as you want." He assured her kissing her cheek.

"Is Maisie the immortal child Methos? Is she the one to fulfill the prophesy?" She wanted to know but he could only shake his head.

"I'm not sure, Anna, we can only wait and see." Methos said sadly. "I wonder if this is what Cassandra meant by you having your part and me, mine." He wondered.

"You went to see Cassandra?" She exclaimed looking at him in amassment.

"Can you believe I came away with my head?" He asked.

"No, but I'm glad you did." She informed him as she kissed his cheek.

"She told me that we both have a part to play in the prophesy. If that be the case then either the prophesy is about Maisie or I…" He stared.

"Don't say it! I can't live without you. That's the reason why I left in the first place, I didn't want to fulfill the prophesy. I won't see you dead for any reason Methos. I can't…" Anna broke down into tears. Methos smiled touched by her love for him but knowing there was nothing you could do to hide from the inevitable.

"It's okay Anna I'm not afraid of death anymore." He told her. She shook her head and cried harder.

"Don't say that. I need you. I can't raise Maisie on my own. I'm lost without you. I won't do it… they can't make me… I won't!" She sobbed. Methos took Maisie from Anna and pulled her into his arms as well.

"The one thing we can't fight to win is destiny, Anna." He told her sadly holding her tight. Anna looked down at their daughter cradled in his arms and shook her head.

"It isn't fair. I don't want to have to choose between you and Maisie. I'd rather die first myself." She clung to him as she wept.

"Is that the reason you ran off? You'd rather get your self killed over a silly prophesy." He questioned. "What about Maisie?" Anna shook her head and reached out to touch her daughter's hand. Maisie grasped her mother's finger in her tiny little fist and it made Anna gasp from the emotions coursing through her.

"I didn't know when I left. It wasn't until I got to the airport that Dr. Jones called and told me I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid the prophesy was coming true and I knew you wouldn't let me leave if you knew. It was hard enough poisoning you knowing you would return from the dead. I can't be the one to take your life for real." Anna determined.

"You know there can only one Anna, one of these days you might not have a choice." He told her.

"Why? It's a stupid rule! Why does there have to be only one? I mean maybe some mad man have made up that stupid rule because he was bored one day and challenged someone to a dual. He might have accidentally taken the person's head and found out he liked the buzz that came after it. He could have decided to make up the game so he could take more heads to get another high. What if it's supposed to be like how it is with us instead? You and I share a quickening Methos; maybe that's how it's meant to be. Maybe that is the real prize that the rest of us are fighting for and just don't know it. Maybe we shouldn't really be fighting at all." Anna excitedly told him sitting up to face him. He recognized that look he had seen it often enough to know what it meant. It was her 'I'll find out the truth even if it takes the rest of my life' look.

"I would like to believe that Anna I really would but that game is older than I am." Methos told her.

"Don't you see? What if it's an old 'way' of life that I'm supposed to destroy and not an actual person?" She said happily. He had to admit there was some logic to that. "Would you mind if I call Cassandra? She might know more about it and I want to tell her about Maisie." She questioned. He smiled and nodded his head watching her rush off in search of answers. He frowned and looked down at his daughter; Anna had left him to change Maisie's dirty diaper.


	16. Chapter 16 Wishful Thinking

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 16

Anna called Cassandra with the good news and to ask questions about the prophesy but her answers were as cryptic as ever.

"We'll be there soon, Anna," Cassandra told her near the end of their conversation.

"Whose we?" Anna asked. Cassandra laughed and told her she would have to wait and see. Anna sighed and hung up the phone shaking her head. Michael was just coming into the house wiping his boots off at the door. "Michael, where is Daniel is he okay?" She inquired after his health.

"Dr. Jackson say he come for breakfast." Michael told her in broken English as he removed his coat and hung it on a peg by the door. She heard someone on the stairs and looked up to find Joe carefully maneuvering his way down the steps.

"Morning Grandpa," Anna called up to him cheerfully. Joe smiled back and she waited for him to reach the bottom. She kissed his cheek.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Joe wanted to know. Anna smiled but led him to the library so he could sit down before giving him an answer.

"I called Cassandra to ask her about the prophesy." She told him looking up when Methos entered the room.

"I changed Maisie's diaper and put her back down but don't mind me I'm just going to wash up." He commented making her feel guilty for not thinking about that sooner. There were lots of things she still had to learn. She sighed and sat down beside Joe. "I thought it was going to be easy, that being a mother would come naturally to me. I have no idea what I'm doing Joe. Methos had to show me how to breast feed my own daughter. Thank God you guys found me when you did I don't know what I would have done without you." She sighed shaking her head and plopping her chin down on her hand.

"Are you going to try and leave again?" Joe asked. Anna looked up at him and shook her head.

"You couldn't tear me away if you tried, Uncle Joe." She said reaching over the table to hug his arm. Maisie chose that moment to cry and she jumped out of her chair to fetch the baby.

"So where's the bouncing bundle of joy?" She heard Duncan say as her entered the other door. Anna smiled as she rejoined the others.

"Of all the things I've learned over the years this was not one of them." She began to panic when she couldn't get Maisie to stop fussing. Duncan smiled and took the baby from her. Anna didn't know what he did but Maisie stopped almost immediately. "Is it just me or does my own child not like me?" She asked feeling the beginnings of a complex setting in.

"Babies are like animals, my love, they can sense fear." Methos laughed coming up behind her and took her in his arms. She leaned her head back against his chest and shook her head.

"I'm her mother though shouldn't some thing come naturally?" She questioned out of frustration.

"Give it time Anna. Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Methos laughed. She elbowed him in the chest.

"You were the last person I expected that tired old line from, my love. Maybe you could give me some constructive advice instead. Like tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it." She asked.

"Elsa might know someone in the village who can act as a wet nurse and teach you what you need to know in the process." Daniel offered from the door. Anna looked up at him and smiled but the sight of her in Methos' arms made his face cloud over.

"Thank you Daniel," She said softly. Not completely heartless Methos let go of Anna and went to collect his daughter from Duncan. Elsa came in and relieved the silent tension that had arisen upon Daniel's arrival.

"Breakfast is on the table." Elsa announced. Daniel left the room to go wash up and Methos returned Maisie to her cradle since she obviously just needing to be held for a few minutes before falling asleep again. Everyone crowded around the large farmhouse style table and ate their meal in relative silence. After they finished Anna helped Elsa clean up while the others sat around the table drinking coffee.

"Anna is really an accomplished translator," Daniel spoke up. "She says I have you to thank for that." He added. When she looked over at him he was staring at Methos but he had either gotten over his jealousy or was hiding it.

"Did she?" Methos asked looking to her for confirmation.

"I told him about the museum we worked at together." She offered a clarification. He gave her a look before returning his attention back to Daniel. Both men seemed to have recovered from last night as there was no animosity in their voices.

"Anna helped Adam with priceless antiques from ancient Egyptian to early American." Joe offered helpfully.

"Wow! I thought her knowledge of ancient Greece was impressive." Daniel declared.

"So it is true, you guys really did find a Tholos?" Methos questioned. Daniel nodded his head as Anna refilled everyone's cup. She poured herself a second cup and sat down beside Methos leaving the pot on a metal hot plate. When she looked up she found Daniel watching her with a sad look in his eyes. She felt bad for him but knew there was nothing she could do to make things better.

"Yes but the central beehive tomb isn't the only thing we've discovered. There appear to be several smaller chambers that break off to the sides of the main chamber. It backs right up to a mountain apparently someone built the tomb around a natural cave or more likely a crevasse that had been eaten away by time and the elements." Daniel opened up because he was talking about a subject he was passionate about. Maisie cried again and Anna jumped up to retrieve her daughter. This time she recognized what sort of cry it was and started breast feeding. She wished her hunch about the whole immortal game was correct. That it was the old thing she was to put to death and not the life of her child's father.

"Just hungry huh?" Methos spoke up. When she looked at him she saw him leaning on the door jam. "See I told you you'd get the hang of it." Methos told her.

"I still wouldn't mind the help." She remarked.

"Daniel doesn't have a clue does he?" Methos asked. Anna glanced up from switching Maisie to the other side and shook her head.

"Come in and close the door please Methos," She asked in a low tone. He did as she asked then joined her by taking a seat on the bed. "No, Daniel doesn't know he's one of us and I'd like to keep it that way if we could." Anna told him sadly. Methos nodded in understanding.

"Why exactly did you come here Anna?" He asked. She sighed and smiled at him.

"I thought I could find the origin of the Methuselah Stone here." She told him. He shook his head.

"It might be best to leave it a secret." He warned.

"Funny that's what Joe said." Anna admitted. Methos frowned at her. "My dream; after the pool healed Joe he told me no one could know about it, not even him." She explained.

"It only makes sense, Anna. Just think of the chaos it would create if people found out what it can do." He suggested.

"I know," She sighed. "It's just… I thought maybe if all the other immortals had a crystal like mine they could…" she began.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"Have the opportunity we had." She shrugged. "I guess I had hoped they could be made to see there was something more to being immortal than winning the prize." She admitted. Methos leaned back on one elbow to look at her.

"I wish it was that simple," He told her reaching out to caress her cheek. "Amanda has had a necklace all her life and it hasn't worked that way for her." He added. She bit her lip wishing there was another answer but she couldn't see any at the moment.

"Maybe I can run the idea by Cassandra when she gets here." She mused. Methos sat up in bed and stared at her.

"Cassandra is coming! Here?" he asked in surprise. She looked at him sheepishly and nodded her head.

"I guess I forgot to mention it didn't I?" she queried getting one of those looks she had often received when she worked with him and had left out an important detail. "Sorry! She said they would be here soon." Anna added lifting Maisie on her shoulder to burp.

"They? She's bringing someone with her?" he questioned with a frown.

"She wouldn't tell me who but said I'd have to wait and see." Anna told him laying their daughter down beside her fiancé. "I know how to change a disposable diaper but could you show me how to change one of these?" She inquired. He smiled and showed her what to do. She couldn't wait to get back to the states so she could have access to disposable diapers as the technique Methos showed her was way too complicated. She wasn't sure if she could remember even half of it.

"I love you," He told her after they had returned the sleeping infant to her cradle. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She returned and kissed him.

"Hey anybody home? I want to see my granddaughter." Joe called from the other room. They laughed and Anna picked up her daughter without disturbing Maisie's sleep before they joined the others in the library.

"Here she is," Anna announced handing her to Joe who sat at the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder at Maisie. "I can't wait for her to know you like I knew you, Uncle Joe." She sighed happily. He got a sad look on his face and she could guess what he was thinking. "You could live to be a hundred and twenty, Uncle Joe, plan on sticking around long enough to hear her call you Grandpa long into her twenties at least. Please!" She begged him.

"Grandpa Joe, I like the sound of that." He said smiling up at her. Anna smiled back before straightening up only to see Daniel standing in the doorway again looking dejected. She went to him and pulled him by the arm until they stood by the table.

"Daniel ran off so fast last night I didn't get the chance to make any introductions." She announced. "Daniel I want you to meet the man who practically raised me, Joe Dawson. Even though I call him my uncle he isn't related by blood but I try not to hold that against him." She grinned when Joe sent her a glare. Daniel nodded and shook the man's free hand. "This is Duncan MacLeod a kinsman of my birth father, he's Scottish." She stated the obvious MacLeod shook Daniel's hand. "You met last night, but this is my fiancé, Adam Pierson." She added smiling up at the love of her life. Daniel looked sad but accepted the man's hand in good faith.

"You're a lucky man, Pierson." Daniel told him admitting defeat graciously. Methos nodded his head and Daniel turned to leave the room.

"Daniel wait," Anna called after him. He hesitated a few minutes before turning back to them.

"I really should be getting back to the dig. Now that summer is nearly over most of the students are heading back to college so I'm down to just a handful of volunteers." Daniel explained his reason for going.

"If you need the help I'd be glad to…" Duncan began but Daniel held a hand up and shook his head.

"No thank you that won't be necessary. I really should get going." He rejected the offer and left the room. Anna watched him go before casting a helpless glance up at Methos. He seemed to know what she wanted and nodded his head giving her permission. She chased after Daniel to catch him before he got in the old jeep they used to get to the site.

"Daniel, wait!" She called after him; he stopped and looked at her.

"Why should I? So you can tell me you're sorry again? I don't want your pity, Anna." He insisted.

"I know I just… I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us." She told him going to him so she didn't have to shout. He watched her with a sadness she fully understood. "At least come and meet Maisie please." She asked but he shook his head.

"I can't Anna. I won't hold her knowing I'll never be able to call her mine." He refused sounding both hurt and a little angry. He got into the jeep and drove away. She sighed sadly and watched him go with a heavy heart.

"I hope you find someone Daniel, I'm just sorry it couldn't be me." She said aloud even though she knew he was too far away to hear.

"He'll get over it, Anna." Methos said and she turned back to look at him.

"I know exactly how he feels, Methos." She shook her head. "I never got over you." She whispered softly.

"It isn't your job to fix everything." He insisted taking her in his arms. She knew he spoke the truth but wished there was something she could do to make Daniel as happy as Methos made her.

"I wish the whole world could experience what I feel when I'm with you." She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck. Methos kissed her passionately and looked down at her leaving her breathless.

"Come my gorgeous pupil and let me check your homework." He smiled at her.

"Am I going to get suspended for sleeping with my professor?" She laughed. He let her go and took one of her hands instead kissing it.

"I have pull with the review board. I think I can convince them to let you off easily." Methos told her and led her back into the house.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Daniel drove up the long winding trek to the dig from the farmhouse. The conversation he'd had with Anna playing over in his head more times than he cared to count. He shook his head and sighed. He was angry at her for not giving him a chance, angry at Pierson for being the one she loved, and angry at himself for getting so attached. He had sensed something about her the first time he laid eyes on Anna, something special; a feeling that she would change his life forever.

"What the heck, Anna!" Daniel spat angrily. "Why did you have to walk into my life and turn it upside down?" He asked sadly. The only thing he had to live for was his work and his sister Ruth, until she walked into his life. Then he had begun to fantasize about being a family with Anna and her child. He wished he had never met her but even so he was glad he had. There was so much that she had contributed to his work. She had been able to do in eight short months what he hadn't been able to do in the two years that he had been working at the dig.

If it hadn't been for Anna he wouldn't have had the money to continue his work. The review board had been threatening to pull the plug for quite some time and they had finally made good on their threat. He just didn't have the heart to tell Anna that, not after having the joy of having her baby and the reunion with her family and friends. The truth was the college students weren't the only ones leaving. His job was on the line if he didn't return to teaching. He didn't want to go back not that he didn't like his job but he was so close to a major discovery, he could feel it. Ruth was counting on him though and he didn't want them kicking her out on the street when he lost his job.

Ruthie, as he called her, had been their parents' pride and joy not to mention the only family he had left. Their parents had died and left him to raise her on his own. Even the fact that she wasn't really his sister didn't make him any less protective of her. Maria and David Jackson had been unable to have children; they had tried several times but failed, loosing the only child that had gone to full term. Maria, a nurse herself, had been told by the doctors that she would never be able to have another child.

She had been devastated and took time off from work to grieve maybe even to make sense out of her life. She returned to work without answers to her questions however. Maria had only been back to works for a week or two when she found him behind a dumpster on her way home from a late night shift. Instead of reporting his discovery to the hospital as she should have she took him home with her. David had not been easy to convince but he had found a place in his heart to raise a child that wasn't his own. They named him Daniel after Maria's father and he grew up in a loving home.

He was seven years old when they got the surprising news that Maria was actually with child but it wasn't an easy pregnancy. When Ruthie was finally born they were told that her heart wasn't quite right though that didn't make them love her any less. Daniel was always the protective older brother, a part he'd played since the day they brought her home. Ruthie was only seventeen when their parents died and he had taken it upon himself to take care of her. Because of the heart problems she wasn't able to hold onto a nine-to-five job so he was her sole support. It had taken her two years just to study Real Estate at a community college. Ruth needed Daniel to support her while she tried to get her license and he couldn't do that without an occupation.

He spent his entire life chasing a dream and now it was about to crash down around him. He wondered if all those years he had wasted were really worth it since he had nothing to show for it. He had a few pieces of pottery and an old sword but he didn't have what really mattered. It took a woman like Anna to make him see what he'd been missing. He didn't have anyone to get close to and he had found out the hard way that an old ruin couldn't keep a man warm at night. He envied Adam Pierson not solely because he had Anna's affections but because he had so many true friends. In the last twenty-four hours Daniel had found out just how many friends he had in the academic community, none.

Now his dream was worthless and they were no closer to finding the truth than they had been two years ago. It was his hard work and detailed reports that had convinced the review board that there was actually something of note in this part of the world. The Tholos tomb was not a part of the Dacian ruins that the town was known for, so when a tourist published a photo online of the tomb's entrance Daniel knew he was on to something. The university wasn't willing to subsidize a hunch any longer and had given him an ultimatum; if only he had concrete evidence.

Daniel pulled the truck to a stop beside the tents they had set up; now mostly empty since everything was being packed up. The few artifacts that they had the privilege to uncover would be shipped back to the university to be catalogued and stuffed in a dark corner somewhere before being written off as a lost cause. He sighed and shook his head in despair moving off towards the mouth of the Tholos hoping to get a few more hours of work in before giving up completely. Then he would pack up and go back to the states to the mundane task of teaching uninterested students. His only friend in the world, a gypsy by the name of Gregorio he had met at another dig, appeared at the entrance and waved at him excitedly.

"Dr. Jackson, over here! We've found another path, come quickly." Greg called out to him. Daniel's heart sped up a pace as he broke out into a dead run. Maybe it was the discovery, the very thing he'd been praying for!

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Lunch had come and gone and there was still no word from Daniel but Michael had returned from taking him something to eat with news of a possibly important discovery. They found a tunnel that led into a natural cave system deep inside the mountain. They hadn't found it sooner because it was hidden in one of the smaller chambers they had yet to search. Anna desperately wished to see for herself but also needed to stay with the baby so she had begged Methos to take her place. Joe stayed behind with her and Maisie while Duncan went to the site with Methos. She wasn't able to sit still while she waited however, she was nervous about a possible confrontation between Daniel and her fiancé and excited about what they might find.

"Anna dear, please sit down you're making me dizzy." Joe insisted. She sighed and turned from staring out the window for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Joe." She apologized returning to the table to sit down. "This could be what we've been searching for. I can't help wish I was there to see it." Anna said wistfully. Joe didn't have time to respond as she got the sensation of an approaching immortal and jumped up to grab her sword. If it wasn't Duncan or Methos she wanted to be prepared to protect her child and foster father.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" Connor MacLeod asked stepping into the room unarmed. Anna smiled at him and set her sword on the table before going to give him a hug.

"What brings you here?" She asked looking up at him after he kissed her forehead.

"Not what, who!" Cassandra revealed announcing her arrival. "Don't look so surprised! You aren't the only one who can find love in the arms of another immortal." Cassandra laughed giving her a hug as well. Anna stood back and shook her head in surprise though she was happy for the both of them.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" She wanted to know.

"Eight months to the day." Her father explained going to greet Joe who remained sitting at the table. "I had gone back to Glennfinnon and just happened to be at the shop the day your package arrived. I followed the address to Malta and I haven't had the heart to leave ever since. Until now that is but then the reason I stayed came along for the ride." He mentioned. "Now where is my granddaughter?" He demanded.

"You'll have to share that title with Joe, he has dibs on it." Anna laughed and went to fetch her daughter.

"I don't mind sharing the honor. Every child should have at least two sets of grand parents and we all know she doesn't have any on her father's side." She heard Joe say through the open door of the bedroom. "Cassandra, always a pleasure." He greeted the other member of the party much to Anna's surprise.

"You two know each other?" She asked rejoining them with baby in tow.

"I've kept in touch with Duncan over the years, Anna. You've been gone a long time." Cassandra commented as she and Connor drew near to see Maisie.

"I guess that saves me from having to make that introduction then," She laughed. "This is one introduction I still get the pleasure of making. Connor, Cass meet Maisie Russell soon to be Pierson… unless Methos plans on changing fake identities anytime soon. I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." She informed them.

"Maisie? You named her after your mother," Connor spoke the words but she could hear the emotions in his voice that made it hard for him to speak. She smiled sadly at him as Cassandra put a hand on his arm. Anna handed her daughter to her birth father glad she had chosen the name even though it stirred up bitter sweet memories for all concerned.

"I thought it was a fitting memento of my mother." She told him with tears of joy and pain.

"Aye Lass 'tis a beautiful name." Connor agreed in Gaelic reaching out to touch the baby's cheek in amazement.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She smiled up at Cassandra tearing her eyes away from the sight of her father holding his granddaughter. Cassandra nodded her head before taking the child from her lover's arms.

"She has her father's eyes," Cassandra made known. Anna couldn't help agree with her as she peered down at her daughter over her friend's shoulder.

"Would you gentlemen mind if I steal Cassandra for a few minutes? I need to have a girl chat in private." She informed them. Connor smiled and shook his head so the three women headed into the other room. "Oh, Cassandra I'm so lost! I don't know a thing about raising a baby." She exclaimed plopping down on the bed. Cassandra laughed softly and joined her, sitting down gingerly as she cradled her precious cargo.

"It will take time Anna but it will come to you. You're the first immortal to experience such a miraculous gift." Cassandra expressed.

"Methos said the same thing. I know I'm the first but I mean her father had to show me how to even breast feed." She sighed exasperatedly before realizing who she said that to and blushed avoiding looking at her friend; Methos' former lover. At one time no one wanted to see Methos dead more than Cassandra. Her friend placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the smiling face of the woman she almost considered a mother figure.

"Anna it's alright. I no longer feel the need for vengeance. Since I met your father a lot of things have changed. I've changed." She confessed.

"Then you are in love with Connor." Anna said in amazement.

"More than I ever thought possible, my dear." Cassandra said tenderly, the look of love etched permanently into her features. Anna squeezed the woman's shoulder careful not to squoosh Maisie.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one insanely happy. I wish all immortals could share our happiness." She voiced her honest feelings.

"You know it won't last." Cassandra said. Anna knew what she was referring to and shook her head holding her hands out for her baby. Cassandra returned the child she and Methos had created together. Anna looked down at the bundle of joy and sighed contentedly feeling so much love that it couldn't be quantified.

"What if it could Cassandra? What if the game is the thing I'm supposed to put to death? Methos keeps saying that the game itself is older than he is. What if that is the old life I am to destroy and not…?" she began but couldn't bring herself to complete that thought. She didn't realize that she was crying until Cassandra put her arms around her to comfort her; Anna laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, my child. It isn't my prophesy to decipher but even if what you say is true there will be some who won't lay down their swords." Cassandra mentioned. Anna knew well what happened the last time someone had preached a similar message.

"It doesn't mean we should lay down our swords entirely. We have to protect ourselves from people like that but just think about it Cassandra. Think about being able to live forever and still getting to have this." She declared referring to the wonderful creation in her arms.

"Maisie is special Anna just like you are. It isn't possible for the rest of us." Cassandra told her.

"How do you know? Maybe it is. Maybe it's just fear of eventually having your head taken by the one you love that is preventing it. What if me and Maisie really aren't that special? Can you honestly tell me that you can love Connor without fear of his taking your head or having to take his?" Anna persisted.

"I never considered that. You are not afraid of Methos?" Cassandra questioned curiously. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"I've never been afraid of him. Perhaps if I had known him as you knew him thousands of years ago I would feel as you do. Even before I knew Adam Pierson was the five thousand year old immortal, I've been in love with Methos." She admitted with heartfelt sincerity going to put the sleeping infant in the cradle that Elsa and her husband had given her. She retrieved the leather bound journal from the nightstand before sitting back down beside Cassandra sharing her most treasured possession with her dearest friend. "Before he started running the bar, Joe looked after the Shakespeare and Company bookstore in Seacover. I helped out after school and on the weekends even though I wasn't a Watcher at the time. I knew every book like the back of my hand and this is the only one that didn't seem to belong. It was the only book that didn't have any writing on it and it seemed to scream that it didn't feel right in a book store. It was on the very top shelf and I had to use the ladder to reach it but since I'm so short I still couldn't take hold of it. I stretched a bit too far and fell off the ladder taking almost the whole shelf of books with me. It was Adam who found me and helped me put everything back where it was except this." She explained while Cassandra flipped through the pages stopping to finger a particular symbol on one page. "That is the same symbol on the bottom of this dagger," She said reaching for the item to show her friend. "I found it among the stuff sent to the Watcher library and traced its origin back to the 16th century. They both belonged to Methos." She added.

"Methos wrote this?" Cassandra, able to understand the dead language it was written in, was shocked.

"I didn't know what it was at the time I discovered it but yes once I joined the Watchers and learned Latin so I could read it, I realized who had written it. When Adam dug me out from under that pile of books and reached out to me, the moment I touched his hand I knew I was his forever. It might sound strange to you but even before I found out he was one and the same I dreamed of Methos but always put Adam's face to the myth. When I could actually understand what was written on the pages I began to fall in love with the person who wrote this. Whether he intended to or not his soul is written in that book, Cassandra. His fears, his loves, the life he led, and the pain he experienced, the very essence of the man himself. I've been falling for him ever since… actually I'm not sure I ever stopped." She admitted. Cassandra merely sat in silence for a while.

"Why are you telling me this Anna?" Cassandra asked softly handing the book back. Anna took the book and the dagger then placed them back on the nightstand. She sighed not really sure of the answer herself.

"I don't know. I just… I can't kill him, Cassandra. You might think I'm just grasping at straws coming up with this daft scheme as a substitute but I can't kill Methos. I won't murder the man I love more than life itself. I'd gladly give up my life in exchange for his. This idea that immortals shouldn't really be fighting each other is more than just a fantasy I'm sure of it but I still have this fear inside that says it's nothing but a dream that will never come true." She broke down into tears. Cassandra turned her around and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're still going through hormonal changes. Don't dwell too much on this right now. In a few months or a few days, in your case, you should be able to think clearly again." Cassandra assured her.

"But what if I've never really had a choice?" She voiced her greatest fear. Cassandra pulled away to look into her eyes and frowned her eyes growing dark.

"You've had another vision." Cassandra stated as though she could read her mind. Anna tried to look away but she wasn't able to. "Tell me what you saw, Anna." She demanded.

"Something bad is going to happen soon. I just don't know when." She confided.

"This is not your first vision, I need to hear all of it." Cassandra insisted.

"Everything?" She blushed at the intimate details of some of her visions.

"Only what you think I need to hear." Cassandra relieved her of her misery. Anna nodded her head and set about telling her friend about all the visions she had regarding the coming darkness. She left out the ones about making love to Methos though she did include the one on the plane, the one about the cavern where Joe was killed and resurrected, and the most recent one about the man who murdered her mother.


	17. Chapter 17 Deja Vu

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 17

Methos recognized the place as soon as he arrived at the dig. He had been there before, he was sure of it. He stood on the crest of the hill that overlooked the Dacian ruins in the valley below. Though no longer visible, he could still see the city as it had been thousands of years before when it had stood proudly against the backdrop of foreign soil. It was as though he were looking back in time, a memory once forgotten that was forcing its way back to the surface.

"Adam," Duncan called though the haze of remembrance pulling him back into the present. "Methos," He reiterated quietly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was here Mac," He confessed.

"When?" Duncan wanted to know.

"Before I joined the horsemen. I recognize the tomb, the city below and the scary thing is I know I've stood on this exact same spot before. The exact details are still a little fuzzy but I remember something." He elaborated looking over his shoulder at his friend. MacLeod looked out over the valley floor with a confused look on his face.

"What city Methos?" Duncan inquired.

"A Dacian city spread out over the whole of the valley. There," Methos pointed to the spot he wanted to show Duncan. "A temple stood on that very spot, a replica of Parthenon only half the size. Then again all Greek temples looked alike back then, they didn't exactly have the love of variety that the Minoans did. You should have seen the Palace at Knossos, Mac; it was a vision of splendor." Methos gushed seeing it in his head as if he'd been there yesterday.

"I didn't know you were in Crete at the time of Minoans." Duncan said in amazement. Methos looked up at Duncan in surprise.

"Neither did I," He admitted. "Come on let's go see what the Archeologist discovered." Methos turned his back on the all too familiar scene and walked away. They headed for the mouth of the tomb but Methos stopped, staring up at the entry way. His breath caught in his throat as the barest hint of memory tingled in the back of his mind. He reached out to touch the stone work at the face of the Tholos.

"This looks familiar too?" Duncan asked.

"I've built one before yes; I'm not quite sure whether it was this one or not though." Methos told him. "Remember MacLeod to Daniel Jackson I'm Adam Pierson. I don't want anyone to know I was here before I'm one hundred percent sure myself." He requested of his friend dropping his hand from the chiseled stone before looking at Duncan.

"Sure, you're nothing but the mild mannered Watcher right I got it." Duncan grinned at him. Methos rolled his eyes and together they headed into the Tholos to catch up to Michael who was waiting for them inside. The tomb was much bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside for the simple fact that it had been built into the side of the mountain over an existing crevasse. He looked up at the center of the roof, he had seen the inside of bigger tombs than this but for its size it was quite remarkable.

"It belonged to a very important man, though maybe more to the builder than to society at large. Compared to the ones on Crete it's small for its size for someone of any real importance. I have a feeling it was built for sentimental value if nothing else. Michael has Dr. Jackson found the coffin yet?" he asked their tour guide.

"Yes come I take you," Michael offered wanting to get back to his sheep and farm chores. They followed him towards the opposite end of the Tholos as he led them through a nearly hidden entrance into a tunnel. It went deeper into the mountain following an obviously natural set of caves. It didn't make sense why the Tholos was built in front of a network of caves unless it was the builder's intent to hide them from superstitious natives or possibly the Dacians. Michael went to the end of the tunnel only to disappear around a corner. When Methos and Duncan finally caught up to him they discovered the tell tale signs of a cave in though a recent tremor had opened a crack in the wall of tumbled stones. It was a very tight squeeze and Methos had to hand Duncan his sword in order to pass through the narrow opening. Once on the other side he retrieved his weapon and held Duncan's katana until the Highlander joined him.

"It might have been best to leave those behind." Dr. Jackson suggested acknowledging their presence before returning his attention to Michael. They were apparently in the middle of a disagreement which Daniel didn't appear to be winning. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air as Michael headed back to his farm duties leaving him saddled with the two unwanted guests. "Mind if I ask why the two of you and Anna carry around swords everywhere you go? This is the twenty-second century or has the world crazy since I've been here?" Daniel asked. If the smirk on his face was any indication he had tried to make a joke but Methos ignored him. "Why exactly are you here anyway?" Daniel demanded crossing his arms when he saw they were unimpressed by his sense of humor.

"We came to help, speaking of which; where is everyone?" Methos inquired noting that besides him and Duncan there was only one other person to help the archeologist. Daniel shook his head getting back to digging out the rubble.

"There isn't any one left; they pulled the plug on me. I'm supposed to be back at the farmhouse packing to leave as well but then we discovered this and I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet." Daniel explained. He stood up suddenly turning towards them. "Please don't tell Anna that!" He pleaded. "I don't want her to know just yet." He said sadly. The look on his face made Methos burn with jealousy that this runt before him had spent more time getting to know Anna in the last eight months than he had. Even so he still couldn't quite bring himself to hate the poor man who had fallen in love with the wrong woman.

"It'll just be our secret, Danny Boy." Methos promised him taking off his coat and draping it over a pile of rocks before rolling up his sleeves to get to work.

"For starters, don't call me Danny not even my sister can get away with that." Daniel insisted rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Daniel it is," He agreed. Daniel was watching them as Duncan mimicked Methos laying his coat near by as well.

"If you guys are really willing to help then I'll explain what we think might be behind this rock slide. There's a small hole that seems to lead further back to a larger chamber which is why we're trying to move the rocks. If my hunch is correct then that is where we'll find the sarcophagus." He elaborated. Methos moved to join the other man who continued to work while they spoke and Duncan did likewise. "You don't have to do this you know." Daniel touched his arm as he moved to pick up another stone after setting the first down. Methos shared a glance with Duncan before turning his attention back to Daniel.

"You're right I don't, but I want to." Methos told him though honestly he did need to find out why the place seemed familiar to him. Daniel accepted his statement at face value and all four of them got back to work. They lined the rocks they removed from the pile blocking their path along the walls of the section of tunnel they were in. It gave them an unimpeded escape route in case there was another cave in. It was hard work but they eventually broke through to the other side.

Daniel retrieved the two flashlights they had brought with them. By silent but general consensus they let Daniel be the first one to enter the larger chamber. What they found beyond the cave in was a treasure trove of priceless artifacts. In the center of everything lay the very thing Daniel had been searching two whole years for. The person the Tholos was created to protect was safely ensconced in a limestone coffin carved with writing and various symbols that represented the name and status of the person inside the tomb.

"I can't believe it!" Daniel exclaimed with awe in his voice. "It's real!" He breathed looking around at his discovery. Unlike the Egyptian tombs the treasure told a story of the person's life rather than possessions to help the dearly departed along their way to the afterlife. Methos stepped around the enthralled archeologist and began to inspect the pottery and metal artifacts hoping it would give him an idea of to whom they had once belonged.

"I'm sorry Daniel but according to these this is not the burial place of Methuselah." Methos announced bending down next to the coffin after not getting what he wanted from the person's possessions. "According to the writing on the wall, so to speak, 'Here lies Zeda, keeper of the Stone." Methos traced the charters with his fingers as he spoke.

"Is that ancient Greek?" Daniel asked coming up behind him to gaze down at the engravings himself. Methos shook his head as he stood to his feet suddenly feeling the need to be alone at the moment.

"It's Minoan," Methos explained. "Excuse me gentlemen I think I need some fresh air." He made his departure known quickly escaping back the way he had come leaving his sword where he had left it. He didn't stop until the cold fall air hit his flushed skin. He headed away from the valley unable to handle being reminded of the past he finally remembered. He blindly followed the curve of the Tholos until it hid everything from view and he leaned back against the stone. He tried to clear his mind of the rush of emotions flooding over him. The resurfacing memories threatened to take his sanity. "Forgive me friend, it's been far too long." He muttered aloud as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold limestone at his back. He became aware of an immortal's presence and reached for his sword only to remember that he had left it behind too late to do anything to protect himself.

"I thought you might be looking for this," Duncan told him making him look up at his friend. The Highlander threw him the coat in which the Ivanhoe was still safely tucked inside.

"Where's Jackson?" Methos asked putting his coat on feeling the chill in the air at last. The sound of Duncan's voice had a calming affect on him for which he was grateful though it didn't silence the turmoil completely.

"He went off to beg anyone who hasn't left yet to stay a while longer." Duncan chuckled. "I think he mumbled something about calling the university to beg for an extension as well but I was more concerned about you at the time to pay much attention." His friend added as he leaned against the wall beside him. Methos shivered and hunched into his coat shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth. "I take it you're one hundred percent sure now." He questioned though it came out as more of a statement.

"Zeda was my mentor, Mac," Methos sighed overcome by emotions.

"He was one of us?" MacLeod asked curiously. Methos nodded his head and shivered but not because of the cold. He remembered the day his friend and mentor died, all too clearly.

"I took my first head killing the man who killed Zeda. I buried him here long before this place was Dacia, long before it was Macedonia either for that matter. I don't remember much else… yet." He made known. Duncan shook his head in amazement.

"I guess if I were to live that long I'd forget what it was like my first time around as well." Duncan replied.

"Yeah well don't let it get around that I can't remember the first thousand years or so of my life, okay!" He pushed himself off the wall with his foot.

"You lived a thousand years without taking a head?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"I told you things were a bit fuzzy before I took my first head. Either there were fewer of us around back then or not all of us knew about the game at the time." He confirmed walking around Duncan to lean on the wall beside him with his back to the mouth of the Tholos. "Tell me, MacLeod, in your infinite wisdom," Methos jested. "Do you think the game could be someone's idea of a sick joke?" He wanted to know.

"It's crossed my mind, why do you ask?" Duncan frowned and looked down at his shoes. Methos sighed and closed his eyes.

"What about the Immortal Child Prophesy ever hear of that?" he wondered.

"I never gave it much mind, but yeah I've heard of it." Duncan replied vaguely until realization set in and he looked up at Methos with a stunned look on his face. "Anna?" He asked almost horrified. Methos nodded his head sadly.

"She is so determined to see me live that she's come up with the idea that the game is the old way of life the prophesy talks about." He confessed.

"But you're not so sure," Duncan observed.

"The rules of the game are older than I am MacLeod, it wouldn't be an easy task by any means." He told him.

"I seem to remember what happened the last time someone declared the game null and void. The fake Methos left a trail of dead bodies in his wake." Duncan stated.

"You don't have to jog my memory, MacLeod," Methos grumbled. "You have a nasty little habit of reminding me of everything I ever said or did in your presence." He added casting a glare at his former friend.

"Call it a gift." Duncan laughed at him. "If you remember then you know it will happen again, maybe even put Anna in danger." He sobered up.

"I would give up my own life before it came to that." He determined. "What if she's right though, Mac? I mean what if there's a way a to do it without risking anyone's life?" Methos conjectured but Duncan didn't look convinced. "It wouldn't mean laying down our swords, we do have to protect ourselves especially from those who refuse to give up the game. Let's face it MacLeod if the game was meant to be played then why are new immortals born every twenty years or so? For that matter did you ever stop to wonder where we even come from?" He asked.

"I've considered it but that's like asking why the sky is blue or the grass green. I'm not in the mood for a science lesson either Methos, you know what I mean." Duncan said pointing his finger at him. Methos held his hands out in surrender.

"I'm not interested in playing the teacher again, Mac, I haven't had a student in over seven hundred years. I don't plan on taking on another anytime soon either." He objected.

"I'm surprised you even had students." Duncan replied with a smirk. Methos gave him an evil looking but Duncan's smile only grew even more.

"Can we stay on topic for once you annoying Highlander? Yes, I had a few immortal students by the way." He admitted petulantly.

"What do you want me to tell you, old man? That Anna's idea is the right one? I can't be your conscience, Methos. If you want me to tell you that everything is going to be alright I can't do that, I'm sorry." Duncan became serious again. Methos leaned his forehead against the cold stone wall nodding his head as he did so.

"I know Mac, I'm sorry I put that burden on you. I didn't have one until I met you I forget sometimes that you aren't my moral compass." He shot back with a grin.

"So what are you going to do?" Duncan wanted to know.

"Pray to God that I get to watch my daughter grow up before the Prophesy is fulfilled." He responded on a more serious note. He straightened up and looked sideways at MacLeod. "What else can I do?" He asked rhetorically.

"Come on let's get you back to that daughter of yours." Duncan said starting for the car. Methos put his hand of the arm of his friend as he passed by to stop him.

"However long I have I intend to spend it with Anna as my wife. Will you be my best man, Duncan?" he proposed. Duncan grinned and grasped the arm that held his.

"I'd be honored to, my friend." Came the reply. Methos nodded his head and Duncan patted his shoulder. "All that work made me hungry can we get out of here already?" MacLeod wondered. Methos returned the man's smile and nodded his head allowing Duncan to head for the car first. Methos hesitated a few moments looking towards the crest of the hill that stood overlooking the Tholos, something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head and went to join Duncan at the jeep to head back to the farmhouse for lunch.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

A lone figure appeared on the ridge overlooking the Tholos and smiled wickedly as he watched the two men below him leave. He had been around long enough to know who each of them were and he was quite pleased with himself. Things were starting to come together just as he had planned. All it took were a few well placed rumors that he'd been spreading for a few hundred years. Now he could sit back and watch as the pieces began to fall into place. He had grown tired of the chase; now the thing he had been hunting had finally come to him.

"After all these years Methos!" His evil grin spread further. "I can finally take my revenge against you but it will be even sweeter when I take the thing you treasure most. It pleases me that Zeda thought he was leaving the secret in safe hands but you and I both know better don't we, Brother? Now I get to kill three birds with one sword, you haven't even begun to see what Death can do." The stranger's laugh rang out though no one was around to hear him.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Daniel had returned to the house without Duncan or Methos. He excitedly explained to Anna what they had found before sequestering himself in the study to make a few phone calls. Anna took Maisie to the kitchen where she was helping Elsa fix lunch in order to give him some more privacy. She felt the presence of an immortal and knew that it was either her fiancé and the highlander or Cassandra and her father returning from their walk. A few minutes later Methos and Duncan walked in the door; her heart lightened at the sight of the man she loved.

"Hey where have you been? Daniel returned almost an hour ago." She inquired.

"We were discussing what you were fixing for supper." Methos said grinning at her. He wasn't fooling anyone though; she had seen the look in his eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Adam?" Anna questioned putting the knife she had been using to peel potatoes on the table and started to stand up.

"I have to go wash up Anna," he said softly refusing to look at her as he disapeared down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I'll wash up in here then finish those potatoes for you. I can keep an eye on Maisie if you want to go check on him." Duncan told her. The tone in his voice said more than words. Anna washed her hands at the sink before following her fiancé to the back of the house.

"Can I come in?" she knocked softly on the door but opened it before he had a chance to tell her no. He was standing with his shirt off in front of the sink hunched over washing the dirt from his face. Anna let herself in shutting the door behind her and locked it. "You should be more careful, you wouldn't want just anyone walking in on you." She smiled handing him a towel to dry off with.

"Is there something you want?" Methos glared at her as he took the towel and dried his face before setting it down and turning to lean against the sink.

"Well obviously something is wrong and I thought you might want to talk about it." She replied angry at him for shutting her out so quickly. "I forgot the five thousand year old immortal is too much of a hard ass to voice his feelings though… out loud anyway." She spat turning to leave him to stew in his own angst alone. He grabbed her and spun her around looking as if he was going to say something. He changed his mind kissing her instead shoving her hard against the door. The wind was knocked out of her but she answered his need back with the only comfort she could give by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's that for a hard ass?" He asked breathlessly looking down at her. She smiled up at him running her own fingers through his hair. His tough macho act wasn't fooling her in the least.

"What are you so afraid of Methos?" She questioned softly. His anger deflated instantly and the sadness seeped from every pore of his being.

"You, me, us… I don't know." He admitted kissing her again gently that time before pulling away once more and turned his back on her. She wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his muscular back.

"Did something happen at the dig?" She pressed. "You weren't like this before you left." She added looking at his reflection in the mirror. He grasped her hands and shook his head before closing his eyes. This time she was the one turning him to face her; she put one arm around his neck and caressed his cheek with the other. "Methos, my love, please tell me what's hurting you like this." She pleaded with him. He looked down at her with a sighed.

"I was here Anna I'm the one who built the Tholos." He confessed almost making her laugh. She smiled in relief instead.

"Is that all?" She wondered shaking her head.

"What do you mean is that all?" He frowned down at her. She shrugged her shoulders and started to untangle herself from around his neck but he grabbed her wrist. "Anna?" He insisted.

"I'm a Watcher, Adam. I'm not just good at translating dead languages I'm also good at hiding the truth." She replied. His frown deepened and he stared at her in disbelief. "You don't think I would stay in the same place for eight whole months if I hadn't found something of interest do you?" She inquired. "We might not have found anything pertaining to Methuselah but I did find quite a few things with your name on it." She assured him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You knew I was here… wait a minute my name was on some stuff?" he asked flabbergasted as he let her go.

"Well not your name per say but I recognized enough from the Methos Chronicles to see similarities in your style of writing. I only found your name once." She told him.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He questioned.

"Because I haven't exactly had the time," She answered. "What with having your child and all now have I?" She questioned back.

"You're right I'm sorry. How about we start over?" He apologized. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Hi, Hun, how was your day?" She asked sweetly getting a chuckle out of him. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her to him kissing her once more, gentle yet completely. While they were still kissing they sensed another immortal, a stronger sensation than usual. Methos pulled away first. "That would be Connor and Cassandra returning from their walk." She assured him trying to straighten her hair in the mirror before they went to greet the newcomers.

"Did you say your father and Cassandra… as in together?" Methos asked frowning at her reflection. She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Now as much as I love seeing you without a shirt on you better put this back on. Daniel's been in the library since he returned so I can't fetch you a clean one." She told him handing the shirt back to him noticing it wasn't that dirty. He smiled and winked at her before slipping it over his head. The look on his face was like night and day as his shirt came down over his head.

"Cassandra and Connor MacLeod?" Methos asked. Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head going to open the door.

"It isn't like we have a patent on the whole immortal love thing you know." She teased. Skirting out the door just in time to dodge the towel he threw at her head. Connor and Cassandra stood in the hall staring at her. She acted the innocent heading back to the kitchen to finish helping with preparations.

"So Cassandra, how's Malta?" Methos asked as if they were old friends exiting the bathroom behind her.

"Same as always," Came the reply. Anna turned to look in time to see her friend whisper something into the older immortal's ear though the news didn't seem to sit well with Methos. The way he looked at Anna she wasn't sure if it pertained to her or to himself.

"What part of the globe did you hail from, Connor?" Methos recovered quickly from what ever it was and greeted her father.

"Malta," Connor replied with a straight face. Duncan who had just taken a sip of water choked and Methos' jaw dropped open as the other highlander put his arm around Cassandra. Despite the fact that she had warned him he looked as surprised as Duncan seemed to be. Anna laughed at them both but Maisie woke up and started to cry. She started to get the baby but Cassandra reached her first.

"Stay Anna, she just needs a diaper changed." Cassandra told her. Anna nodded and sat down at the table to relieve Duncan of his obligation. She wasn't the least bit worried about entrusting her child in Cassandra's capable hands even if at one time she wanted the father dead. Daniel joined them at last looking happier than he had when he'd arrived back at the house.

"Good news?" Anna questioned as Elsa took the pan of potatoes from her to put on to boil.

"The best! They've agreed to let me stay through the winter and said the others can come back as well." He enthused.

"What do you mean 'the others can come back'?" She wondered washing her hands before joining everyone in the parlor.

"I didn't want to tell you but they withdrew my grant money." Daniel reluctantly confessed not looking her in the eyes.

"Daniel! Why? I would have gladly helped with the money." She exclaimed ignoring the look Joe gave her.

"That's exactly why Anna. I didn't want your help and besides I would have lost my job if I hadn't returned." He said sadly. "Now that we've found the crypt I don't have to worry about either." Daniel told them happily. "Look I have to run to catch the others before they leave town. I'll be home later but in case I don't make it in time for supper save me a plate would you?" He asked as he rushed out the door. Cassandra returned with the baby and watched him go shaking her head. At the same moment the five immortals in the room sensed the presence of a sixth.

"That makes eight!" Cassandra spoke cryptically. Anna frowned and was about to correct her but she was interrupted by the same blond woman who had been there the night Adam Pierson died, only her hair was brown instead of blond; probably her natural color.

"So where's the surprise?" The woman practically burst into the house with excitement. All of them relaxed and Duncan approached her first kissing her cheek.

"Amanda what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I called her just before we left Malta, I hope you don't mind." Cassandra said handing Maisie back to Anna. Anna looked at Methos who also greeted Amanda with a kiss.

"See I was invited. Now where's the surprise?" Amanda asked with the excitement of a child opening presents at Christmas. Anna raised an eyebrow at Cassandra who gave her an 'I'll explain later' look.

"I guess I am," Anna said feeling sorry for the disappointed Amanda. Anna led the way into the Library since the food wasn't quite ready yet. They could talk undisturbed in there for the time being. There was a lot of explaining to do and it would take a while.


	18. Chapter 18 The Play's the Thing

AN: Please don't hate me! There is a minor scene in here where Amanda and Duncan play a villainous role but it's not real so you can't stay mad for long. I needed familiar faces to play the parts and Amanda is a little antagonistic at the beginning of this chapter but doesn't stay long. I actually like the Amanda character and have always wanted her and Duncan to get together hence the way things turn out at the end of my story. They also will be back for the second.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 18

Anna couldn't help feel relieved when she saw there was nothing between Methos and the latest arrival. She was even happier to note that the Amanda woman seemed to have paired off with Duncan as Cassandra had with Connor, only Joe was singled out by the lack of companionship but he was still apart of the group as well as a part of her family. Duncan and Amanda leaned against a library table beneath one window while Cassandra and her father were wrapped up in each other in the only settee in the room leaving the others to sit around the table in the center of the room. Joe and Methos were sitting at least as Anna had just come back from putting Maisie back to bed in the next room.

"You're not buying this are you Duncan?" Amanda was asking after everything had been explained to her. Disbelief was evident on her face as well as in her voice. "I mean her and Methos, come on!" She exclaimed as Anna joined her fiancé at the table putting her hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with one of his own for added support.

"Her name is Anna! It's been eight years since I buried Alexa in Paris. What is so wrong about moving on with my life?" Methos asked softly squeezing her fingers for assurance.

"Well nothing but… a baby! Immortals can't have children!" Amanda argued.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not I am an immortal and I did give birth to Maisie two days ago. Ask Methos he helped to deliver the baby. Ask Joe or Duncan they were here that night as well and can vouch for me." Anna insisted. Methos smiled up at her and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her down onto his lap.

"Yeah but how?" Amanda demanded either unable or unwilling to believe such a miracle.

"There are some things in life even we must accept on faith, Amanda." Cassandra offered. "Things like this seem to defy explanation though there might be one and we can't see it at this time." She added.

"If it's possible for the two of them is it possible for the rest of us?" Amanda asked softly sounding almost hopeful. "Not that I'd want to ruin my figure or anything, I'm just wondering." She hastened to add though not convincingly.

"We don't know yet. It may be that Anna is a special case." Methos had to ruin it for Anna.

"Well what's so important about her anyway?" Amanda asked with a pout. Anna opened her mouth for a retort but Cassandra beat her to the punch.

"Anna will be the one to fulfill the Immortal Child Prophesy." Cassandra elaborated making Anna bite her lip to stem the tide of tears that endangered the wall she'd built around her emotions. She clinched her fist in Methos' shirt trying to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was to carry out her destiny even if it was hers to fulfill. Methos tightened his grip on her giving her his support.

"She doesn't look all that happy about it." Amanda observed. Anna couldn't keep quiet any longer and her eyes flashed open to glare at the woman who, in her mind at least, had been responsible for Adam's death in the first place.

"You try having the weight of the world thrust on your shoulders and see how you like it! At least you don't have to…" Anna started but couldn't finish. She tore herself away from Methos' arms and ran outside into the cold evening air trying to breathe through the pain that threatened to shatter her very soul.

"If our interpretation of the prophesy is correct, Amanda, it would mean my death." She heard Methos explain through the window. She sank to her knees clutching her arms to her chest and sobbed. It was too much to ask for anyone to sacrifice a loved one in such a manner much less expect them to pull the trigger themselves. "Anna?" She heard Methos' voice from close by and she looked up through her tears at him holding her arms out to him never wanting to let him go. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his coat around her to warm her as she had run off without protection against the bitter cold. She clung to him and cried.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." She heard Amanda's voice nearby as well. Anna looked up at the door of the house to find the woman looking truly repentant. She nodded her head and allowed Methos to lead her back inside where it was warm.

"Would Miss Anna care to eat in her room tonight?" Elsa inquired coming into the parlor from the kitchen.

"I'm not feeling very hungry all of a sudden… I think I'd just like to lie down." She told them softly. Cassandra came and took over for Methos guiding her to her room.

"It's going to be alright Anna, things will look better tomorrow. You'll see." Cassandra gave her an empty promise as she helped her ready for bed before she crawled under the covers. She knew her friend meant well but no one understood the ache in her soul caused by what they expected her to do. It wasn't fair. Anna had gone numb, not the cold sort of numb, not by a long shot. It was the paralyzing 'I wish this was all happening to someone else' sort of numb that broke a person's spirit. The sort of numb that made most people crawl deep inside themselves and never come up for air. It went beyond all logic or reason until you were left without thought or feeling. It was the deepest darkest sort of numb.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos had seen postpartum depression before but had hoped because of her unusual condition Anna would be spared its effects. It was the only explanation that Methos could think of that would cause her behavior. Despite what they had been to each other in a different time, Cassandra seemed to have put all of that behind her to care for Anna in almost a motherly way. The old Cassandra would have stopped at nothing to get her revenge even going so far as to take the lives of the woman he loved and their child in order to hit him where it really hurt. He had changed for the better in the four thousand years that had passed since their time together and he could only hope that she had as well.

Anna slept peacefully throughout much of the night until an hour before when she had woken him up in the throws a nightmare. No matter how hard he'd tried to wake her she could be roused. Not even when Maisie had cried for her supper and he had let her nurse. Anna stilled in her sleep only long enough for her daughter to eat and if he didn't know any better the nightmare seemed to worsen when he removed the contented infant from her arms. At his wits end he ran up the stairs to wake Cassandra though when she finally answered his knock it was obvious she hadn't been asleep either.

"Please help! Anna is having a nightmare and I can't wake her up." He begged as softly as he could not wanting to disturb the others. Cassandra was tying her dressing gown around her waist and nodded her head. She pushed passed him and was heading down the stairs before he could make a move to lead the way. Connor followed him close behind dressed in sweats. Cassandra was examining Anna's pupils when they joined her in the room Methos shared with Anna. Cassandra held her hand several inches over her patient's heart listening.

"I was afraid of this," Cassandra said half to them but more to herself. Thinking there was something physically wrong with her he went to check her pulse himself. "Don't touch her, Methos!" She barked at him making him stop a few inches away from her wrist. "This is not your average nightmare," She explained more calmly making him jerk his hand away dreading the worst.

"I let Maisie nurse." He told her horrified at the thought he could have made it worse.

"How was Anna's reaction?" Cassandra wanted to know going to examine the baby.

"She stilled long enough for her to nurse but as soon as I took Maisie from her the nightmare seemed to intensify." He explained as he moved away from his beloved afraid his close proximity would cause further distress. He hated seeing her in such a state.

"Margret does not seem to be suffering any ill effects of her mother's turmoil but we should take her from the room for her own safety." Cassandra advised lifting the sleeping babe from her cradle. Methos nodded and carried the bassinette into the library. Connor who anticipated the need for it sat at the settee taking his grandchild from Cassandra's grasp when she followed Methos into the room. He set the cradle at Connor's feet watching helplessly. When Cassandra moved to return to Anna's room her grabbed her by the wrist wanting some explanation. She met his eyes with the same fire she had confronted him with before and he dropped his hand frowning down at her.

"Is it another one of her visions?" He wanted to know. She softened some and nodded her head. "Please, Cass tell me what I should do!" He pleaded hating the fact that he was now completely at her mercy. She surprised him by touching his cheek and smiling sadly at him, the irony of the situation not being lost on her either.

"Let me take care of Anna, Methos. She is practically my daughter now." Cassandra said leaving him to stare after her in disbelief.

"She's agreed to marry me," Connor explained looking up at him. Methos glanced down at the man holding his daughter before going to stare out the window behind the couch. "You don't mind do you?" He asked making Methos frown down at him. By the expression on the man's face he could tell Connor knew everything about the whole sad story of Cassandra's life and the part he had played in it once upon a time.

"Why would I mind? If anyone deserves to be happy it is Cassandra." He turned back to stare out the window.

"If I had not met you before finding out what you had been I would have felt honor bound to call you out and take your head." Connor informed him. Great, another boy scout, he thought to himself, let alone the man he would soon call his father-in-law but he couldn't fault him for that.

"And now?" He asked fearing what the answer might be. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Connor who now stood beside him.

"I see a changed man, the man my daughter loves more than anything despite the fact she may have to take his head." Connor told him. Methos turned his back on the man but didn't shy away from the hand still firmly gripping his shoulder which showed Connor's support. He let the tears fall where they may as he closed his eyes.

"She's awake now." Cassandra announced from the door between the two rooms. Methos dried his eyes as Connor dropped his hand and turned to look at his daughter asleep in her barrowed cradle.

"Go to her, I'll keep an eye on Maisie." Connor offered. Methos nodded his head absently and slipped passed Cassandra into the room returning her smile as she shut the door behind her.

"You never listen to me Methos!" Anna cried upon seeing him. "I told you not to follow me, you shouldn't have come." She sobbed as he took her in his arms and held her unsure of what else to do.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

It was happening again, the nightmare in which her mother's killer had taken Maisie. This time was slightly different as she had been able to follow him but she had gotten lost inside a labyrinth underneath the mountain. She could hear his voice taunting her but he eluded her at every turn. She was never any closer to finding him or the baby. Rounding one of the many corners she spotted Methos whom she recognized instantly though he his back was turned. Relief washed over her and she ran to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Methos, have you seen Maisie? Do you know where the man might have taken her?" She inquired hoping he had seen them. When he turned towards her half of his face was painted blue and the dagger he had given her was sticking out of his chest piercing his heart.

"You know what you have to do Anna," He told her ignoring her question. He held his beloved Ivanhoe out for her to take from him. She shook her head and backed away looking down at her hand which suddenly held the proffered weapon. She looked back up at her fiancé who dropped to his knees. "I'm not afraid of Death anymore, Anna." He said tenderly. She dropped the sword, turned her back, and ran away from him as fast as she could. "Destiny is one fight we can not win!" He called after her. She ran until the echo of his voice stopped chasing her. Anna paused to lean against the labyrinth wall short of breath and tried to regain her composure. She placed her other hand over her heart willing it to slow down.

"All the weight of the world?" A voice mocked from behind her, she spun around to find Amanda looking as she had eight years ago. "Does she look like someone who can hold the weight of the world on their shoulders?" She questioned looking over Anna's shoulder. Anne turned to find a man in a Comedy mask behind her. "Let alone change it," Amanda scoffed in her ear.

"She doesn't even look strong enough to take a head if you ask me." The familiar voice of Duncan MacLeod said as he removed the mask and circled around her trading places with Amanda who was now wearing the mask of Tragedy.

"Such a shame, then." Amanda criticized taking off her mask.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want the job. I shouldn't even be here." Anna objected.

"Delicious isn't it?" Amanda asked gleefully. "The tragic heroine who must murder her lover in the name of fulfilling an ancient prophesy." She laughed looking at Duncan as they circled around her again. Anna shook her head and turned a pleading look up at Duncan.

"I think it's more comedic really." He laughed coldly replacing the mask. "Death gets the last laugh." He mocked as the two of them circled Anna like vultures.

"No! I won't do it, you can't make me!" Anna screamed before running from them as well only to get lost in all the twists and turns of the maze. Duncan and Amanda's sing-song laughter were tormented her along the way. She stopped to plug her ears with her fingers to block out the sound of their taunts. She squeezed her eyes shut praying she would wake from the dream but the smell of sulfur made her look up. She saw Cassandra hunched over a witch's caldron stirring the bubbly goop in the pot.

"You can't hide from what you are Anna, it's not in the cards." Cassandra hinted as Anna let her arms drop to her sides noting that the voices had stopped.

"I didn't ask for this Cass, I didn't ask to be born." Anna insisted.

"No but I did," An all too familiar voice said from behind her.

"Mama!" Anna spun around to see her long dead mother standing a few feet behind her. Anna ran to hug her mother who hugged back.

"It's alright Anna, everything is going to be alright. Just follow your heart as I did, darling." Margret told her. Anna looked up at her mother who smiled gently down at her caressing her hair as she had done so many times in the past.

"I had a baby girl I named after you Mama. I wish you could see her but I'm trying and I can't find her." She sadly informed her child's namesake. Her mother smiled down at her.

"I have seen her and she's just as lovely as you the day you were born." Her mother told her. Anna smiled and hugged her mother tight not wanting to go. "You've grown into a fine young woman, Anna. One that I can be proud of, just follow your heart and you'll do fine." She reiterated. Anna felt her being pulled from her mother's arms.

"But what can I do? Have you seen Maisie?" Anna called her mother shook her head.

"You'll know when the time comes," He mother informed her.

"Mama behind you!" Anna warned as the man who killed her mother the first time appeared behind her taking her head a second time. "NO!" Anna screamed turning her back to the horror.

"You can't hide from me, Anna," The man taunted her. "I've been waiting a long time for this. I will have what's mine!" He insisted. Anger burned inside of her making her face the enemy.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Anna demanded of him somehow finding the courage to face her fears when all she wanted to do was run and hide.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Death, Death on a horse. Aren't I the man you love?" He asked leering at her.

"No you aren't, you're not Methos." She insisted. His face was half painted blue but he looked nothing like her beloved.

"No but I am Death. I was trapped for a thousand years in a cave near Salem. I've been hunting for Methos ever since I got out now thanks to you I'm closer than I've ever been before." He said happily.

"What do you want with me?" She questioned him tired of not knowing why he was after her.

"You don't know do you?" He laughed enjoying her distress. "You are the one the Prophesy speaks of. I can't let you win the game now can I?" He baited.

"What game?" She wanted to know if he meant the one he was playing now or another one.

"There can be only one!" He answered her question. She shook her head.

"It's mighty lonely being at the top all by yourself." She argued.

"Ah but you see that's the only way to be a god." He informed her.

"No one can be a god except God himself, you're insane." She said.

"You're just figuring that out now?" He jeered. "If you won't play the game with me maybe I can get that dear sweet daughter of yours to amuse me." He suggested and began to walk away.

"You bastard! Where is she? Where's Maisie?" Anna demanded.

"If you want her come and find her yourself." He said before disappearing into the mist. Anna looked around blinded by the smoke which slowly started to dissipate then she found herself standing alone with Cassandra once more.

"Don't just stand there help me, please!" Anna begged but her friend shook her head.

"I can't fight your battles for you, Anna. You have to find your way back on your own. Just remember not everything you see is real." Cassandra explained before disappearing in a flash of lightening as well.

"What do you mean find my own way back?" She demanded but it was too late, her friend was already gone. "Not everything I see is real? Then this is just a dream." She figured out dispelling the doubt that had begun to creep in. Relief washed over her taking the panic from her mind and she smiled, if it was really a dream then she could wake up from it. She had learned a long time ago to control her nightmares, though it didn't always work – with the visions at least. Anna closed her eyes and commanded herself to calm down, the more panicked she got the worse the dreams usually were as long as she could remain calm she could bring herself around. When she opened her eyes she hoped to be awake but she wasn't.

"Okay Cass said to find my way out maybe it's not as simple as that." She deemed. Anna turned back the way she had come, at least where she thought she had arrived at. She tried retracing her steps but something suddenly dawned on her. "If this is my dream then I don't have to play by his rules." She told herself closing her eyes again and commanded the Labyrinth to disappear. When she opened her eyes the maze was gone but she still hadn't woken up from the dream. She did recognize the fact that she was in the Tholos however. "If not everything I see is real then is this another one of my visions?" She asked aloud though no one was there to listen. That explained why she was having so much trouble waking up though. At least the exit was easier to find since she knew the interior like the back of her hand. She raced for the entrance thinking once she stepped outside then she would wake up, it worked in the movies at least.

"Anna?" Daniel Jackson's voice pulled her up short however and she looked around trying to find him.

"Daniel, where are you?" She called out to him not seeing him in the room she was in.

"Anna is that you?" He called out again. "I found Maisie! I saw the man take her and followed them to the Tholos. Please hurry!" He explained.

"I'm here! Where are you?" She responded trying to pinpoint the location where his voice was coming from but there was a bit of an echo. When she turned around he was suddenly standing there in front of her shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is my dream isn't it?" He asked raising a hand to touch her cheek.

"Where's Maisie?" Anna demanded an answer.

"Back at the farmhouse where I left her. Why did you leave me here for so long, Anna?" He wanted to know confusion seeping out of every pore of his being.

"What do you mean back at the farmhouse? I didn't leave you; you went to town to keep the others from going home." Anna assured him even though her own confusion was growing by the minute.

"That was twenty-four years ago, Anna. We found Maisie after the man stole her but there was a cave in and you left me there to die. How could you? Don't I mean anything to you at all?" He accused her. Anna frowned and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. You know I care for you like my own brother. I'd never leave you behind." She insisted.

"You already have." He told her starting to disappear.

"No, I promise I won't leave you. If there is really going to be a cave in I'll dig you out I swear. I won't go away until we find you." She pledged. He smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth even though he wasn't fully visible anymore. A wind stirred up around them and she closed her eyes to keep the dust from her eyes. When the wind died down she opened them again only to find Daniel had vanished completely. She stood in the middle of the Cave of Methuselah Stones.

A cloaked figure stood looking out over the pond with his back turned to her. She fully expected it to be Joe so she joined him at the water's edge and put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to face her she saw that it wasn't her foster father. She didn't recognize him though his face was vaguely familiar but then she remembered him from the Watcher database.

"Darius!" She exclaimed in amazement. He smiled and nodded his head.

"We've been watching you with great interest, Adrianna MacLeod." He spoke, voice calm and soothing as she had expected it to be though she had never met him personally.

"You were killed by Horton." She stated the obvious; he chuckled slightly and started walking away. Anna followed hoping he could shed some light on her current situation. At the very least share a few words of wisdom if nothing else.

"All those who are lost seek shelter here." Darius explained though she wasn't exactly sure of the meaning.

"You mean the spirit of those whose quickening doesn't find another immortal comes here?" She repeated what she thought he meant. He smiled and nodded his head again. "Is that what gives the crystals power?" She wanted to know but Darius laughed and shook his head.

"No, it is more of a jumping off point before moving on to a better place." He explained but she frowned up at him.

"You haven't moved on yet after all these years. Why?" She asked curiously.

"We've been waiting for you." He told her.

"You're waiting for me? How did you know who to wait for?" She inquired.

"We have always known it was you. Some of us have been waiting even longer than I. There are things you must learn so we remain here to share that knowledge with you." He expatiated. Anna nodded her head in understand preparing herself for the onslaught to come.

"I'm ready," Anna acknowledged but Darius shook his head again.

"You must come to us, without physical bodies we are trapped here." He informed her.

"So then all that's left of you is your quickenings. How many of you are there?" She wanted to know.

"Though our knowledge is great, only a handful of us remain." He assured her that she wouldn't be jumped by a legion of immortal quickenings all at once.

"I saw this place in a vision once already. Joe was shot and died but came back to life, he told me no one can know of this place." She announced.

"Many have tried to find this place, many have failed and very few have returned to the land of the living. There is great power here Anna, but for us it is merely a refuge; holy ground if you will. The stone will only bestow its power on a mortal with a pure heart." He said.

"How do I find this place?" She asked.

"I have never seen this place from the outside so I do not know. I'm afraid you will have to find that out on your own." He replied. She nodded her head in understanding but couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. "You better wake up now the others are worried for you." Darius told her putting his hands on her shoulders. He drew her close and kissed her cheeks. She closed her eyes when the feeling like that of Methos' quickening mingling with hers washed over her. One minute it felt as though she were flying only to be dropped unceremoniously a few seconds later. She fell for the longest time before she hit the bottom and when she did she heard a soft familiar voice whisper her name.


	19. Chapter 19 Forgive You Anything

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 19

Anna woke with a start, her body soaked in sweat. She felt another presence in the room but it was several minutes before she became accustomed to her surrounds again.

"Maisie! Where's Maisie?" She asked sitting up suddenly in bed still disoriented from the dream but knew she had to find her daughter. Cassandra sat on the edge of her bed offering her a friendly smile to sooth her fears.

"Maisie is safe in the other room with her father and grandfather. It's you we've been worried about. How do you feel?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"Fine I guess. You were worried about me? Why?" Anna asked leaning back against her pillow.

"Methos came and got me when he couldn't wake you from the nightmare you were having." Cassandra explained. Anna nodded not needing to be reminded of the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind though it had begun to fade somewhat.

"How long has it been?" She wanted to know.

"Two hours have passed since the nightmare began." Cassandra informed her. Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Want to tell me about it?" her friend pressed. Anna shook her head but found herself confiding in her friend anyway recounting the dream/vision to the best of her abilities. Everything after the dream-Cassandra's attempt to help her escape the labyrinth was nothing more than a vague impression however. The real Cassandra just stared at her in quiet disbelief for several seconds.

"I had a similar dream nearly eight years ago, shortly after you first came to visit me in Malta." Cassandra confessed taking her by surprise.

"How much of it did you see? Where you there for the whole thing?" Anna wondered but Cassandra smiled and shook her head.

"No, only a small part of my dream intersected with yours. For me it was more of a letting go of the past." Cassandra explained before patting her hand and standing to her feet. "Don't worry about Maisie, Anna, Connor and I will look after her until morning. You try to get some rest." She assured her as she made her way to the door. Despite the fact that parts of the dream had begun to fade Anna still felt the need to cry. When Methos appeared in the doorway after Cassandra announced that she was awake, the tears flowed freely without her permission.

"You never listen to me, Methos!" She cried the image of him accepting his death by her hands so willingly making its way to the surface. "I told you not to follow me, you shouldn't have come!" She sobbed blinking back the tears. She felt him take her in his arms and she clung to him despite her verbal rejection she needed him, now more than ever.

"I'm glad I didn't listen, Anna. I needed to be with you and besides I never would have known I had a daughter if I hadn't come." He soothed holding her tightly. She was finally able to calm down but she still couldn't bring herself to let him go. He merely rocked her and caressed her for a while until she felt the need to be with him on a more intimate level. When she looked up she noticed he had the same look in his eyes and she was the first to initiate things. She kissed him on the mouth informing him of her need and when she pulled away he had a silent question in his eyes. She smiled and nodded her head giving him permission to make love to her.

"Methos," She spoke at last after it was all over and they lay in each other's arms exhausted. "I won't do it. I can't stand the thought of someone else touching me after you're gone and I need someone to help me look after Maisie." She made known her determination not to kill him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else touching you like this either, Anna. You're mine now and you always will be. My only regret is that I couldn't have found you five thousand years sooner." He told her pulling her closer to him. She lifted her head to look down at him.

"Would you still love me if we had met all those years ago?" She wanted to know.

"I would have never stopped loving you." He assured her pulling her down into a fiery kiss. She moved over top of him making love to him in return.

"You better not," She panted snuggling into his side once more when it was over. She wrapped her arm over his chest playing with the hair beneath her finger tips. "Are you afraid of me Methos?" She questioned. He lifted his head to look down at her curiously. "It's just that the last few times we've made love it's just been us and not our quickenings that have mingled." She observed sadly. Making love to him was always enjoyable but the interaction of their quickenings heightened the experience.

"Are you disappointed?" He wondered.

"In you? Never but…" She started. Methos rolled over to prop his head on his hand so he could look down at her.

"Anna, I can't deny that what I feel for you terrifies me, but no I'm not afraid… of you or the prophesy." He confessed. She rolled onto her back and sighed afraid that's what his answer would be.

"Then it must be my fear preventing our joining." She sighed again letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Of me?" He inquired but she shook her head. She had never been afraid of him even during the times when she had every right to be. "Of the prophesy?" he asked again. She couldn't help but choke on a sob as she nodded her head. Methos caressed her cheek with his free hand but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Anna please, don't turn from me now." He begged her before kissing her again. When he pulled back she had the strength to look him in the eyes. "Wherever the prophesy takes us we will stand and face it together." He offered though his words offered little comfort. In the end it would still be up to her to take that fatal swing even though she desperately wanted to believe him. He took her in his arms and held her until the two of them fell asleep, the taunts of the dream Duncan and Amanda still rang in her ears.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

When Methos woke up the next morning he found himself in bed alone and Anna's side was now cold. She had left the door between the two rooms open and he could tell by the light streaming into the library that it was late morning already. He hurriedly dressed and went to find the woman he was going to marry but was surprised to find a young native girl carrying a load of baby things outside instead.

"Have you seen, Miss Anna?" He asked in English as she passed by. The girl looked up at him without understanding and he repeated himself in Romanian. She nodded her head and pointed towards the kitchen before heading out the door. He sighed in relief when he spotted Anna bouncing around the kitchen as if the nightmares of the night before had never happened.

"Adam!" Amanda called to him when she looked up at him from her seat at the table. "Come have breakfast with me, I hate eating alone." She pleaded patting the seat beside her. Anna smiled at him briefly looking up from her work.

"Where are the others?" He asked going to his future wife first and gave her a huge kiss before kissing Amanda's cheek by way of greeting. He sat down next to her as Anna set a cup of coffee on the table at his elbow.

"Duncan went with Connor and Cassandra to god knows where and everyone else seems to have already eaten." Amanda pouted.

"Have you eaten as well, Anna?" He asked fixing his coffee the way he liked it.

"I skipped supper last night remember? By six o'clock this morning my stomach was gnawing at me. Most of the others were up already anyway I just had breakfast with them." She explained giving him a bowl of porridge with a slice of toasted bread. There was already an assortment of fruit on the table along with a block of cheese. Amanda was helping herself to the fruit and sliced off some of the cheese to eat with her bread. "I had thought to make pancakes but I didn't want all of this porridge Elsa made to go to waste. It's really good with salt and butter though by the looks she and her husband were giving me that is not how it's normally eaten. I love the bread too. It tastes kind of meaty and is excellent with the cheese." Anna was talking while cleaning up though she finished what she was doing and helped herself to another cup of coffee. She picked up the spoon and dipped it into his porridge making a face when she tasted the syrup he'd already put in his. She crinkled her nose and sighed after swallowing the bite anyway before getting up to get herself some of her own. She sat back down and put butter along with salt in it before stirring it up and helping her self to a generous spoonful. "Much better!" She sighed stealing a piece of cheese he'd just cut for himself off his plate.

"I thought you said you had already eaten?" He glared at her cutting himself another slice.

"I'm a nursing mother I need to keep up my strength." She shot back around a mouthful of food.

"Speaking of which, where is our daughter?" He inquired helping himself to a bite of bread and cheese. She was right about the bread; it had bits of olives and a variety of meats mixed into the dough before it had been baked. He hadn't had food like this in a long time.

"In the parlor asleep. You've already met Doina, she's helping me take care of Maisie and since she has so many siblings of her own I thought she could teach me what I need to know about certain things. Elsa suggested her and Michael brought her up from the village about an hour ago. When Elsa gets back we're going to make sandwiches for the volunteers and take them up to the dig. Want to come with me?" Anna asked curiously.

"I for one would love to see the historical site." Amanda spoke up and he looked at her in disbelief. "Duncan said there was gold." She added softly. That was more like the Amanda he knew. He chuckled and turned his attention back to Anna.

"What were you planning on doing with Maisie while you're up at the dig?" he wanted to know. She looked up at the girl who was just coming in the door and smiled at her.

"I though Doina could come with so she can watch Maisie while I see inside the chamber. I won't stay long I promise but I have to see what it looks like before they remove everything out of it." She informed him. "I'm sure they've set up some of the tents again so the two of them can stay out of the elements until I get back." She had thought it through. He ate in silence wondering if it was really a good idea to take a three day old infant out into the cold. If Maisie was as resilient as her mother had been before becoming immortal then he could not see anything wrong with the plan.

"At least we can check on her every now and then with her so close." He agreed at last. Anna smiled and reached her hand out to him. He took it before raising it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"So who is it that is supposed to be buried up there any anyway?" Amanda spoke up for the first time in a while.

"An old friend of mine," Methos replied. Amanda's eyes grew wide at the revelation.

"One of us?" She asked curiously. He nodded his head. "He's dead-dead?" She inquired and he nodded again still in the middle of chewing. "Isn't that going to be a little hard to explain to those wide eyed history buffs out there?" Amanda questioned with a frown. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. They would have to cross that bridge when they got to it. "So who is this mysterious friend of yours?" came yet another question from her lips.

"Think she's bad wait until Maisie turns into a mini inquisitor. Try explaining why Mommy and Daddy don't age like the rest of her friend's parents do." Anna piped in. He couldn't help but chuckle though he rolled his eyes at the thought. One of the joys of parenthood he had not missed was the toddler inquisition.

"When I knew him he called himself Zeda which was roughly a hundred years after he left Canaan. You might know him as good King Melchizedek of Salem." Methos explained. Anna looked up at him in surprise shaking her head. "Before you get mad at me for not telling you sooner I just now remembered who he was in his previous life." He added quickly recognizing the look on her face. She pouted but nodded her head in understanding. "You mentioned where the three bears went but where's Joe? I haven't seen hide nor hair of him." He threw out a question of his own.

"He headed into town with Michael saying he wanted to pick up a few things for his granddaughter. I have a feeling he's going to call you-know-who and see if he can't get a secret backer for Daniel. I'm sure the Watcher historians can come up with a plausible excuse as to why a guy in a four and a half thousand year old coffin is missing his head." She informed him.

"Who said anything about his being without a head?" Methos asked curiously. "The details are still a bit vague but I'm pretty sure I wasn't that careless. Don't look at me like that," He insisted when she gave him a disbelieving look that was mirrored on Amanda's face. "The ancient Egyptians were already performing brain surgery back in the day. The medical sciences weren't as barbaric as they became later on in the Dark Ages. The knowledge was there, it was just lost to a large number of people. When they open Zeda's coffin they won't be able to tell his head was severed until they do an X-ray of his mummy." He explained. Anna nodded her head but he could see the thousands of questions rolling around in that inquisitive mind of hers. Maisie cried just then and she put them off to see to her daughter's needs.

"Saved by the bell." Amanda winked at him laughing softly.

"You said it not me," He stood to put his dishes in the sink. Elsa returned coming in the back door and Methos took the groceries she was carrying from her setting the bags on the table. She nodded gratefully as she took off her coat before hanging it on a peg by the door retrieving her apron. She washed her hands at the sink after tying the bow around her waist and set about fixing the lunch they were to take up to the dig. Methos was so impressed by the woman's kindness he wondered if she was paid to do it or if the act was born out of her own desire to help people.

"Ask her if she wants help with the sandwiches." Amanda whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "What? I may not be a good cook but sandwiches I know." She added indignantly. He chuckled before turning to their host and passing on her request to Elsa who gladly accepted the help.

Methos left them to it and headed off in search of his wife and daughter. He felt the need to keep her close if only to assure himself that she really was okay after last night's ordeal. Oddly enough he found her in one of the upstairs bedrooms, the one he recognized as Cassandra's who had kept an eye on Maisie the night before. The tell tale diaper bag on the bed explained Anna's reason for retreating up there to tend to their daughter's needs. By the sound of it Maisie was greedily eating breakfast as well. Methos suddenly didn't want this moment to end. Whatever time he had left on planet earth he wanted to spend it with her.

"Marry me," He exclaimed hoarsely. She turned to face him with laughter in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"We did this once already remember?" She queried. He walked around the bed so she wasn't twisting her neck to look at him and knelt before her taking her left hand in his.

"Let's make it official I mean… God I don't know what I mean. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Anna." He confessed kissing her hand. Her look of happiness turned bittersweet as her thoughts changed from clear to a darkened sky.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of being your sixty-ninth wife." She said sadly, certainly not what he was expecting her to say. He shook his head and caressed her cheek.

"You are the first immortal woman I've asked to marry me, if that helps." He offered. She smiled sadly down at him.

"Too much of a commitment?" She inquired. He frowned, she knew him too well. Cassandra was the only other woman to see right through so easily.

"You're the only one I've wanted to commit to," He admitted honestly.

"Would you still feel the same way if Maisie wasn't in the picture?" She asked the unthinkable. Maybe she didn't know him as well as he thought she did. He stood up to sit on the bed beside her taking both mother and child into his embrace.

"Adrianna, I think you already know my answer to that but so you'll never ask it again I'll tell you anyway. I came after you without knowing you were carrying my child. In case you've forgotten I asked for your hand in marriage in Seacouver before you left." He reiterated. He couldn't ignore the tears rolling down her face and he brushed them away with his opposite hand.

"Most men will say anything after…" She told him unable to bring herself to mention the S word.

"I hope by now you know that I am Not most men. The necklace I gave back to you wasn't the only thing I got from the jewelers that night, Anna." He insisted lifting the hand that bore his ring to his mouth and kissed the back of the gold band for emphasis. "I was going to ask you to marry me that night Before dessert." He stressed the word so she would get his full meaning. I wasn't to know you had other plans for me." He added softly close to her ear. When he looked down at her she was blushing but had a smile on her face, the look of shear adoration in her eyes took his breath away.

"I will agree to be your first immortal wife," She stressed that part. "On one condition." She continued. He frowned but nodded his agreement. "That I be your first and last of either variety." She told him her one stipulation she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of his response; he couldn't believe she could still doubt his intentions so much.

"I think that's a promise I can keep whole heartedly, Anna." He assured her. He bent down to seal the deal with a kiss licking her bottom lip with his tongue making her open up to him so he could deepen the kiss. Maisie began to fuss breaking them out of the blissful distraction. Methos gathered his child into his arms and gently rubbed and patted Maisie's back until the air dislodged from her digestive tract. Unfortunately air wasn't the only thing that was extricated and he sighed in disgust as he'd forgotten the burping cloth. Anna laughed but moved to get something to sop up the warm goo oozing down his back. "Another one of the many joys of parenthood I did not miss." He complained handing Maisie back to his future wife while he removed his shirt.

"You were a parent once?" She inquired. Methos grimaced and nodded his head, something he purposefully neglected to include in the chronicles. He turned his back so Anna could wipe the warm liquid off his skin that had seeped through the fabric of his shirt.

"Wife number three bore ten children who called me father. I was quite happy to continue on in our ignorance too but she and the children's biological father had other plans." He revealed.

"What did she do?" Anna wanted to know.

"She poisoned my food and danced on my funeral pyre. Being burned alive at the stake is not a pleasant way to die but waking up to the smell of your own burning flesh is far worse than death." He crinkled up his nose at the scent memory that was fresher still than he would have liked. Her hand stilled in what she was doing.

"What happened?" The question came so softly he almost missed it.

"The rains came and doused the fire before any real damage was done though it hurt like hell on my exposed flesh. Everyone was already gone by the time I revived so I just crawled off into the bushes. I didn't get very far when I died a second time." He explained.

"Did anyone find you?" She wondered.

"Kronos," He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Anna gasped and when he turned to look at her he saw the horror on her face. "They were checking to see is there was anything of value left behind when I woke up the second time. Kronos said he would spare my life if I agreed to join them so I did." He admitted trying to sound nonchalant about it; when he looked at Anna though his mask dropped even though her attention was taken up with changing Maisie 's diaper. He never wanted to use the mask again, not with her or their family which included MacLeod and the others. MacLeod had also gotten good at seeing passed his bull crap.

"You must have been angry then," She spoke softly again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I was at first but I got over my angry adolescence faster than Kronos and the others did." He observed though he had said the same to MacLeod once before.

"Not at her…" She began which was when he noticed she was crying. "At me… I… I did the same thing. I poisoned you!" Anna sobbed. He tossed his soiled shirt on the floor by the door and went to put his arms around Anna holding her tightly.

"Only at first Anna but you didn't dance on my grave did you?" He questioned her. She shook her head.

"I cried all the way to the airport even though Joe said he sent Duncan to keep an eye on you." She admitted. Careful to keep Maisie from falling off the bed he turned Anna around to face him.

"The difference between you and Hera is that she laughed all the way to the bank, well the period equivalent thereof anyway. That taught me to marry anyone named after a vengeful goddess at least." Methos explained getting a small laugh out of her for his trouble. "Duncan showed me that what you did was because of my own idiocy, Anna. I should never have given you that ultimatum in the first place. I must take the blame myself for putting an idea like that into your head. How can I stay mad at you when I'm the idiot?" he asked curiously. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah but you're my idiot." She determined and kissed him again. He smacked her bum when she turned back to finish tending to their daughter. "What was that for?" She cast a glare at him.

"Consider that my revenge for poisoning me… and for calling me an idiot." He added as an after thought. Methos laughed as she rolled her eyes at him before reaching out to pick Maisie up off the bed.

"Oh go put a shirt on!" She ordered laughingly. He growled playfully in her ear before kissing the back of her neck enjoying the fact that his action sent shivers down her spine. He left her alone to do as he was told and he realized that from Anna he could forgive just about anything.


	20. Chapter 20 Mindless Wanderings

AN: Okie dokie this is a little disturbing. I found that I had repeated myself accidentally while trying to divide the story into chapters. Luckily I found the problem unluckily though I wind up with a chapter that's only 6 pages long. Oh well. YEAH! I found the lost AN: so here goes AN: Methos is 4,600 by this point: it was posted at the 1600 year mark… keep reading it'll make sense. Hope that helps… now where has the rest of my brain got to?

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 20

Anna promised Methos she would stay at the dig site long but she was desperate to see the historical find for herself. Hours after they had taken the food up to the Tholos Anna felt ill at ease though she couldn't explain why. There was an all over feeling of discomfort, a sense of foreboding that had crept over her and refused to leave her alone. The longer she stayed in the burial chamber the stronger the feeling got until it became so hard to even breath she dropped what she was doing and made her escape to fresh air.

She was at a loss for words whenever anyone she passed asked if she was alright she just smiled and nodded her head but kept right on going until she was once again outside. Her first thought was to see if Maisie was alright and she sighed in relief to find her daughter sleeping peacefully with Doina keeping watch nearby. Anna didn't stay very long not wanting to disrupt the baby in case Maisie sensed her distress so she sought privacy behind the tomb. She closed her eyes and tried her best to recover from her latest ordeal.

"Anna?" She heard Methos call out to her from close by but didn't need to open her eyes to feel his presence. He gently touched her face but Anna pulled away almost feeling like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. "Anna, tell me what's wrong." He demanded in that authoritative tone he'd used on her when she was younger. She looked up at him but shook her head and walked away.

"I'm sorry Methos I can't explain it. I just couldn't stay in there any longer." She sighed in frustration. "It was as though the walls started closing in on me or something. I couldn't breath." She did her best to explain gasping for breath as though the very thought of going back inside was trying to suffocate her.

"It's too soon after that nightmare you had, probably. I should have known better than to agree to letting you come." He told her but she cast him a glare thinking she didn't need his permission. "I know you don't need my permission and there isn't much I can do to stop you when you get an idea into your head but it's my job to protect you even from yourself." He said recognizing the look on her face. She sighed and nodded her head sending him an apologetic smile. "Look why don't you take Doina and Maisie back to the farmhouse to get some rest. You didn't get much sleep last night I'm sure that's all it is, a bit too much excitement too soon after giving birth. I know you're immortal Anna but you need to take it easy for the next few months or the stress won't be good for you and our child." He suggested reaching out to touch her again. She didn't feel the need to scream and run away that time.

"Just hold me for bit Methos, please." She begged stepping into his arms and wrapping hers around his waist. He reciprocated and they stood there for several minutes just enjoying the feel of each other's embrace. She closed her eyes and laid her ear to his chest trying to slow her breathing and heart rate to match his. It had the most wonderful calming effect ever and she felt more at peace than she had since the panic had started to take affect. She pulled her head away and he smiled at her, kissing her softly letting her feel loved without placing any demands behind it. They both felt the buzz of another immortal and looked up to find Cassandra smiling at them.

"Amanda and I are tired of yesterday's news so we thought we'd head into town. I was wondering if Anna wanted a lift back to the farmhouse. We can drop you off on our way." She offered knowingly. Anna smiled at her and nodded her head; Methos kissed her forehead and patted her bum to send her on her way.

"I'll let you know if we find anything of interest." He assured her.

"You better!" She demanded before following Cassandra back towards the tent to retrieve Maisie and her sitter. The three of them joined the other two ladies where the cars were parked and it didn't take long until they were heading back down the mountain. Anna was quiet for the rest of the trip and when they got back to the farmhouse she declined her friend's offer to join them in town.

Anna gave Doina the rest of the day off but the girl insisted on getting the baby clothes off the clothes line before returning home to help her mother get supper fixed. Elsa inquired as to whether something was wrong but Anna assured her that everything was fine and that she just needed to lay down for a while. When she got to her room she changed into her nightgown, fed and changed Maisie, and crawled into bed herself after tucking the contented Maisie back into her cradle.

She closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep but her mind and body were uncooperative. She rolled over trying to find a more comfortable position but sleep evaded her attempts. She couldn't get passed the nagging feeling of dread which seemed to be keeping blissful unconsciousness at bay. Tired of having nothing to do since she couldn't fall asleep she got up, put her robe on, and went to find a book to read from the library.

Discontent seemed to be her lot however and she couldn't find a book that suited her fancy. She smiled to herself when she remembered the one book that always held her interest already sitting by her bed. She returned to the room piled the pillows at the head of the bed and climbed under the covers again to keep warm. She picked up her favorite story book and began to read Methos' journal where her book marker was.

The first entry she read went something like:

{1486 I've heard rumors of an Italian seeking permission of the Royal Courts of Spain to venture to the ends of the earth with the assertion that the world is in fact round not flat. I do not disbelieve the earth is round only that his attempt in proving it yet I wish him all the luck in the world. Whether there is land beyond the sea is debatable but I've heard tales of its existence. I say more power to the man for his willingness to even try such a daft scheme. Until they build better accommodations I will never cross the seas again after that last attempt. Because of that trip I still hate the Irish as much as I despise the sea.}

Anna had to laugh at that remembering the recounting of the fateful voyage he had taken with a group of Irish monks much earlier in one of the Methos chronicles. She was glad her father was Scottish and not Irish but hoped that in the five hundred plus years since that time he was a little less leery of Irishmen.

{1492 The Christopher Columbus sets sail today. I wish him well. It hardly seems like a hundred years has passed since I took a wife but I've met someone else that I'm willing to call my own. We are to be married in June of next year.}

There was a blank page between that last section and the next but as there was no date on it Anna could only assume the next entry happened later that same year.

{I should have known… God I should have known. Mortals are such frail things and yet I get so caught up in their lives that I sometimes forget that I'm not one of them. My lovely Lisa died on the sixth of March only two short months after she accepted my proposal of matrimony. I couldn't save her. I tried everything I could and my medical training failed me, even the other doctors failed us. I've decided to give up on the medical profession. I'm not sure how much more sorrow I can take. I haven't been to China in a long time; perhaps I'll travel around a bit to take my mind off things for a while.}

Anna couldn't remember reading that entry before and had to put the book down to reach for a tissue to dry her eyes and blow her nose on. She knew that Methos had been with more than the sixty-eight women he had married but it had never dawned on her before the number of women he had loved and lost.

Methos said he had been happy living with the lies of wife number three enjoying the children she had falsely bore him. She couldn't help but wonder if he had felt their loss more keenly because he had loved them as his own. It wasn't the children's fault that their mother and biological father had betrayed Methos and she wondered what had ever happened to them. She knew that wasn't covered in the journal because of the time frame but she would ask him about it someday. She picked the book back up and continued reading:

{May 1519 I stopped by to see an old friend today and was struck yet again by the realization that mortals are even more fragile than I had thought possible. How time passes so quickly for them and yet seems to crawl by at a snails pace for me. I guess that is what happens when you are cursed to live forever as I am. I almost didn't recognize the old withered man I saw before me and yet how could I forget the face of such a faithful friend. He asked me if I was the son or grandson of the friend he had known, if only I could have told him the truth but I lied knowing the shock could have killed him. Mere mortals can not fathom that some of us were born different. When he grew tired he made me promise to return the next day to tell him more of his old friend, my 'father'. I never got the chance as he passed on in his sleep, oh how I will miss my dear friend.}

Anna smiled at the thought of Methos having known Leonardo Da Vinci; she was surprised but there were things she would probably never know about the five thousand year old immortal. She snuggled further into the bed to continue reading, the diary switched between Ancient Greek and Latin so no one who came across the diary by accident could read it.

{September 1573 I am struck by the desperate need for medical treatment there is among the poor. There are those who fall sick and seem to die the next day though I am hard pressed to find the reason for it. Their diet is poor, their clothes and what little shelter they have are filthy, and their water reeks of sewage but God help me there is little I can do. I still try to help the sick and dying who want my help for lack of any reason other than no one else gives a damn. I'm not sure how much more anguish I can withstand as no one will head my advice to change the conditions in which they live. I can not bring myself to turn my back on them however.

August 1586 I can't believe it's been thirteen years since my last entry. I have moved on since the last time I wrote so did the few who survived. Some of the people of that tiny village took my advice and moved the living to somewhere else but those who refused to leave died. I buried the last of them ten years ago and shook the dust from my feet as I left. I also posted warnings in the village square after burning everything. I never found what was making the residents sick but of those that moved away whom I have since talked with recovered from their illnesses and are doing well. Some were far too gone even after being taken from there but most survived the journey. Only God knows what poisons resided in the area but the more superstitious of us thought the land was cursed, I don't know perhaps they were. Though the scientist in me denies such a thing I've lived long enough to know there are things in heaven and below that we have yet to find an explanation for and may never know the reasons to. I've spent the past eight years refreshing my knowledge of medicine and have found quite a few new discoveries since getting my degree in 1452. I must remember to stay abreast of these things in the future as I hope there will be many more breakthroughs to come.}

Anna found that to be the last official entry in the book which was dated at least. The others were more like words of wisdom or thoughts that had struck him at the time.

{Time slips into the future unnoticed with no hope of retrieving yesterday, Tomorrow bangs on the door while today gives me little time to blink the sleep from my eyes. Don't answer the door or you'll loose what precious time you have to enjoy today wishing you could have yesterday back. Sadness swallows the soul yet I live clinging to what little sanity I have left.}

{I live, I breathe, I die yet I live again. Like the ever changing seasons I continue moving forward while leaving others behind me. Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter passes, I burry friends with each season. If only I could burry my emotions as easily}

{I cannot allow myself to feel again. Anger, all I fear is death; sadness, a pain too great to bear while happiness never lasts long enough; indifference kills the soul but what is left to feel?}

{I hide away and watch the world pass me by. Alone in solitary gloom yet nothing seems to help the ache in my chest.}

{What is the use? I have thrown myself into a life of drink and crowds of people to stave off the loneliness that has grown too strong to take any more. The voices in my head of those I've lost or killed can't be silenced even in the cacophony I tried to hide in. I am more alone in the company I keep than in my own bed crying myself to sleep.}

{The Carpenter's words ring in my head yet I am reluctant to listen. How can a child know all of the answers? How can a mere woodworker's followers believe in something thousands of years old if there wasn't a shred of truth in his teachings? Was he right about me? Do I even deserve to be forgiven? Can I truly escape Death or will he always be a part of me?}

{Note to self: Next time one is invited to join a band of gypsies, Don't!}

{Winter has passed into spring and I find myself forgetting past sorrows. Despite the hurt I know it will bring I find myself falling in love again. Do I risk letting myself feel only to suffer the consequences? Do I go on as I have cut off from the joys of loving for a moment where I still feel the pain of loss anyway?}

{Love blossoms without my consent and I throw myself into it fully. I have taken Mei-ling to be my wife. I can't bring myself to tell her she if the forty-seventh woman I have married.}

{1600 Every thousand years that goes by I wonder how many more I will have to live through. I buried Mei-ling at last, I feel so alone. She was an old woman when I laid her to rest though when I married her she was still just a girl but she was as beautiful to me the day she died as the first day I met her at seventeen. I think I'll journey back to Europe again until I can't look at a woman's face without seeing my beloved Mei-ling everywhere I look. I promised to burry her here among her family but I will always love her even though she'll be so far away. I planted Mei-ling's favorite flowers at the head of her grave; they are as beautiful as she was though I've always been partial to lilies myself… even though I can't remember why.}

Anna stopped reading to stifle a yawn and set the book aside leaving something to read for another occasion. She couldn't count the number of times she had read it from cover to cover yet she always seemed to find something she had missed the first few goes around. She got up to check on Maisie before going back to bed finally falling asleep herself. To her relief her sleep wasn't plagued by nightmares instead she dreamt of oriental lotus blossoms and lilies with a decidedly Minoan flare.


	21. Chapter 21 The Oncoming Storm

AN: Okay campers, (I know I've been watching too much Star Gate lately but I needed inspiration for Danny-boy) this here should be the longest chapter I post but it doesn't make sense to post a regular ten page chapter just to post another four page one. (No, not all are as long or as short as ten but get over it) The action is coming up shortly and I wanted to get all this said before the main battle with the baddy. Stan tuned for the Climax… oh get your mind out of the gutter sheesh. I just had to borrow from Doctor Who for the Title. Sorry I couldn't resist.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 21

Now that the graduate students and other volunteers had been allowed to return to the dig there wasn't much any of the immortals could do since their help was neither wanted nor needed. Duncan, Amanda, Cassandra, and Connor had decided to take a trip to the closest, largest town nearby to get a day out. Methos had taken Joe to the closest place with a Watcher library hoping to find something about the Methuselah Stone. The local legends would hopefully contain clues to finding out if the cave was anywhere near the current search area and Joe just went along for the ride.

Just after breakfast, their hostess had gotten the call that an aunt had fallen ill so Michael had driven his wife to visit the elderly woman. Anna and Doina had been stuck making sandwiches to take up to the dig but it hadn't bothered her any. She had elected to stay behind, after being invited to join both excursions involving immortals, as she wanted a chance to translate some of the latest finds brought down from the dig.

Anna had fed and changed Maisie while Doina loaded the vehicle Anna purchased shortly after her arrival to the area. She could only take so much of that of beat up truck of Michael's or his driving, even though she hadn't planned to stay long. She was just finishing getting dressed when she felt the tingle of a not quite immortal's presence and knew there was only one such person that would have a reason to be there. She went to the door and saw Daniel standing on the threshold to the library holding his arm tightly to his chest looking pained.

"Daniel! What happened?" Anna gasped seeing blood on his shirt sleeve as she approached.

"It's nothing just…" Daniel started.

"It's not nothing, Miss Anna!" Gregory interjected pushing his friend into the room. "His arm is hurt very badly." He explained ignoring his employer's glare. Anna went to see how bad it was for herself as the gypsy unceremoniously pushed Daniel into a chair at the table.

"Gregorio," Anna addressed him by his real name not the anglicized version. "Please go fetch the Doctor. I'll clean the wound as best I can. I'm afraid Me… Adam isn't here today so the local one will have to do." She requested taking charge of the situation. It was going to be a long day and she hadn't begun translating yet. "Will you ask Doina to take the sandwiches up alone? I'm afraid it will be a while before I can manage it myself." She asked the man who had become as much her friend and protector as he was of Daniel's. Gregory nodded his head before going to do as she bid while Anna turned her attention to the task at hand. She tore Daniel's sleeve off and used the dirty thing as a tourniquet to stem the flow of blood until she could gather the items she needed to treat it properly. "Let me know if I pass out will you?" She asked trying to cover her grimace at the sight of so much blood. Great, she thought to herself, you're an immortal who gets sick every time she sees blood.

"I take it you don't like the sight of blood." He mentioned with a frown. "I've known you for all of eight months why did you never bring this to my attention before now?" He wondered.

"It's never come up before now that's why. The only time anyone received more than a mere scratch I was here translating so I never needed to mention it before. You should have seen me when I got stabbed in the back with a halberd." She gave a nervous little laugh trying to keep her mind focused on anything other than the task at hand but the mention of that incident made her remember the pain which turned her already weak stomach and threatening to make her loose the lunch she just ate. "You never did tell me what happened." She changed the subject.

"There was a minor cave in." He offered. Her hand stilled and she looked up from what she was doing fearing the worst but he put her at ease with a shake of his head. "No one else was injured. I happened to be standing beneath it at the time but I protected my head with my arms, hence the scratch." He added.

"Scratch my foot! I thought that was only a stupid guy thing they used in the movies, this will probably need stitches, Daniel." She told him tempted to slap him upside the back of the head but knew he was already in enough pain as it was.

"Yeah well the good news is the cave in broke some of the more lodged pieces out of the way so once we get things cleared up it should make it easier to move the relics out once we've catalogued and taken pictures of everything. It also makes getting inside the main chamber easier." He explained. She sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Daniel to think about the dig before his own injury.

"Have you called Ruth lately?" Anna asked trying to keep her mind off of what she was doing. She got the wound cleaned as best she could and wrapped a piece of gauze around it to hold it over until the doctor could take a look at it.

"Not since Maisie arrived. I haven't really had time since finding the cavern." He answered making her breath catch in her throat.

"What?" She exclaimed fearing that they had somehow stumbled upon the crystal cavern from her dream. When he frowned up at her she gave him a half smile and restated the question. "Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." She lied.

"I said I haven't exactly had the time since we found the buried treasure." He repeated himself. She closed her eyes for a second in relief and finished bandaging his arm.

"There I've done the best I could but the Doc will have to tell us if it'll need stitches or not. At least it shouldn't get infected now." She told him taking a step back to survey her handiwork before moving to clean up the mess. His hand covered hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you Anna." He told her softly. When she looked up at him he was staring at her with such longing in his eyes.

"Daniel, I..." She began as he reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her face. Maisie cried making them both jump and she went to fetch her daughter even though she hadn't had a chance to wash up yet. His blood wouldn't hurt Maisie though there was very little of it on her hands. The good thing about being pre-immortals was the fact that their immune system was better than most and rarely, if ever, got sick. "Would you hold her so I can get cleaned up? She just ate a little while ago so she probably only wants to be held for a little while anyway." Anna inquired. He didn't look happy about it but he nodded his head anyway. She carefully laid her daughter in his good arm and the effect was instantaneous. Maisie stopped crying and looked up at Daniel with those bright blue eyes of hers. Anna saw the shock on his face but smiled reassuringly at him. "See she likes you." she told him when he looked up at her dumbstruck.

"She has your mouth." Daniel whispered. Anna smiled again as she finished getting rid of the mess.

"And her father's nose." Anna said proudly.

"Poor kid." He baited her. She stuck her tongue out at him and went to throw the soiled things in the trash before washing her hands. Anna was just in time to witness the blue spark that jumped from Maisie to Daniel as he took one of her little hands in his. Her heart stopped for a brief second. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things right and held back a minute keeping watch for anything more. Daniel raised Maisie's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand tenderly shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're going to steal some lucky fella's heart when you get to be your mama's age, Maisie. I bet you'll be as beautiful as she is. When I first saw her and learned about you I dreamed about taking care of the both of you. I'm just sad I'll never get to see you grow up into that fine young lady after all. Your dad is one lucky sob Maisie; he gets two beautiful ladies to call his own. By the time you grow up and have guys knocking on your door asking for a date I'll be too old and grey to do anything about it." He told the babe in his arms. Anna was just about to tell him about the possibility of his becoming an immortal when Gregory returned with the Doctor and Anna went to take Maisie from Daniel so the Doctor could have a good look at him. Her daughter started to fuss again but Daniel reached out to brush the top of her fuzzy head and whispered softly to her.

"It's okay Maisie, go back to sleep the Doc just has to give me a once over then I'll be as good as new." Daniel assured her and Anna watched in amazement as her daughter obeyed with only a half attempt at making a fuss.

"Is it just me or does everyone besides me have the magic touch with my daughter?" Anna asked in dismay as she set the now sleeping infant back into her bassinette.

"I was seven when Ruthie was born Anna. I'm just a little more experienced than you are." He assured her though it was no help at all.

"Everyone has more experience than me." Anna complained coming back to peer over the doctor's shoulder.

"Good work, Miss Anna." The Doctor said in perfect English though his native tongue colored his words giving him an accent. "I will have to put a few stitches in to keep it from breaking open and bleeding again." he announced making her shiver. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at Daniel.

"Dressing it was bad enough but I can't stick around for that. I'll try to scare something up for lunch. She informed them before making her escape into the kitchen hoping that Daniel wouldn't make enough noise to wake the baby. She made a bit more noise than necessary herself trying to blot out any sound he might emit as she went about fixing them sandwiches. Doina returned just as the Doctor was finishing up and Anna brought Daniel the last of the sandwich meats. "It looks like Elsa was in such a hurry this morning she didn't plan anything for supper. I'm going to head to town to pick up a few things." Anna declared.

"I could come with you." Daniel offered but she shook her head and went to pick up her sleeping daughter.

"No, you need to get some rest and I mean in a real bed not that camp cot you've been sleeping in up at the dig. Gregorio, would you please take the cradle upstairs to the first bedroom on the right?" Anna ordered. The Gypsy nodded his head and complied taking the heavy cradle upstairs for her.

I can sleep upstairs, Anna, you don't have to…" Daniel started to object but Anna shook her head and handed Maisie to Doina. The Doctor made his silent escape in the verbal scuffle.

"Don't argue with the woman who nursed your wounds. Now march!" She commanded pulling on his arm. He gave in to her demands reluctantly as she led him into the bedroom. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of Methos' sweats and one of his pull over sweaters.

"Don't do that I couldn't..." Daniel objected when she brought them back to the bed.

"Look I'm not having you sleeping in my bed in dirty clothes. Adam isn't that much taller than you and he wears his clothes loose anyway so the pants shouldn't be tight. As for the sweater it's one I stole from him over ten years ago anyway I doubt he's even noticed it was gone. I'll help you take the shirt off so you don't pull out the stitches but you're on your own for the rest." She insisted. He stared her down for several seconds before deciding it wasn't worth his while to argue with her. Luckily it was a button down shirt though the one underneath was a bit more difficult to remove. He had to wind up bending over and letting her slip the t-shirt off over his head. Even though she was taken she couldn't help admire his muscular chest and back, not to mention his well structured arms. She refused to let herself feel anything but admiration as she slipped the sweater over his head in exchange for the dirty clothes she had stripped off him. He tiredly sank into the chair by the bed and shook his head.

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." He admitted.

"You lost a lot of blood, Daniel; you're going to need some sleep in order for your body to heal itself." She informed him.

"Your right, I probably couldn't make it up stairs at the moment even if I wanted to which I don't any more." He sighed.

"Change out of those pants and I'll be back in a minute." She told him leaving the room to give him some privacy. She went to check on Maisie and found Doina curled up on the bed taking a short nap of her own. Anna headed back down to gather her purse and coat before going to see if Daniel needed anymore help. When she found him he had changed clothes but looked as though he had fallen asleep in the chair. "Come on Daniel wake up, you can't sleep there." She coaxed him out of his slumber taking his good arm to help him to his feet.

"Anna," He murmured though she could tell he wasn't fully awake. He reached for her and pulled her towards him so fast that she had to sit on his lap or fall and hurt the both of them. He kissed her though she refused to return the kiss knowing he would regret it once he had come to his senses. She pulled away from him when his grip on her relaxed. She looked down at him to find him looking at her through half veiled eyes. "I would have married you and taken care of Maisie as my own." He told her softly. She smiled and nodded her head patting his chest.

"I know you would have Daniel and I know you would have made a great father but I love Adam. You would have been miserable knowing I was in love with someone else." She informed him getting to her feet and holding her hand out to him. "Now come on let's get you into bed." She insisted. He looked up at her in confusion but nodded his head and grasped her hand with his good arm. She helped him up and tucked him when she finally managed to get him into bed. "You'll find the right girl someday, Danny, it just won't be me." She whispered to him as she pulled the blanket up but he was already asleep.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Five o'clock in the evening found Duncan, Amanda, Connor, and Cassandra dining in a quaint little European café eating local fare. It wasn't often that immortals were able to congregate for the simple pleasure of enjoying each other's company. That fact wasn't lost on the four of them or the changes that had already begun to take place in their lives. Cassandra hadn't seen Amanda in close to nine hundred years therefore they had a lot of catching up to do. Connor and Duncan talked about general things so it wasn't until they were almost done with their meal that Cassandra noticed the feeling of unease that had been growing steadily worse all day though she had tried to ignore it. A sense of urgency hit her full force like a punch to the stomach. Her hand paused in the middle of raising a glass of water to her mouth to drink. A flash of Anna standing in the labyrinth holding her hand out in pleading entered her mind as though she was there with them.

"Please help me Cassandra! I can't find her." Anna begged with tears in her eyes. Just as quickly as it happened Anna's face disappeared and was replaced by the image of a man with a blue painted face. He was dressed as Methos had been all those years ago but his face was different. The man held something in his arms and it took her a second to realize what the bundle was but she could clearly see the pink ruffle of the outfit she had recently bought for Maisie sticking out of the blankets.

"If you want her come and get her." The man croaked menacingly.

"No!" She heard Anna scream from somewhere nearby.

"Cassandra!" Connor's voice called to her from the real world making the vision dissipate quickly. She looked down to find the glass of water she had been holding had slipped through her fingers and shattered on the table making everyone around them jump. "Cass what did you see?" Connor inquired in a softer tone as he knelt beside her chair.

"It's time! We are needed back at the farmhouse. Anna's monster has caught up with her at last." She informed them standing to her feet. The look of shock and horror was mirrored on the other's faces but they didn't object to the interruption. Duncan quickly paid for the meal and they hurried back to the village where Anna awaited their help.

"What does the man want with Anna? Why is he doing this?" Amanda wanted to know as they took to the road.

"I can't say." Cassandra sighed.

"You can't or you won't?" Duncan asked belligerently.

"I mean I don't know," She confessed.

"Anna said the man was after the Methuselah Stone I gave her mother as a wedding present. He beheaded Margaret as a message to me but I don't know what the message could mean except he plans to take my head next." Connor told them all he knew on the matter.

"Anna told me he was after Methos." Cassandra frowned.

"If it's a dark quickening it could be two different personalities fighting for control." Amanda reasoned.

"Can an already evil immortal be affected by a Dark Quickening?" Duncan asked.

"It could be I just ticked off the wrong person again." Connor made known.

"Whatever is after Anna may not have taken the form of a Dark quickening at all. It may just be an ancient immortal we have yet to see the likes of before." Cassandra suggested.

"Are you suggesting that this immortal may just be older than Methos?" Duncan questioned curiously. The idea left them all wondering about the possibilities without any answers to their questions.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna had taken longer than she had intended to, returning almost an hour after her departure. Unlike American cities there was no such thing as one stop shopping so she wandered all over town to find the things she would need for the supper she had in mind to fix. She wasn't bothered by the excursion because she had not left the house much since the baby came. It had been nearly three months since she had been able to leave the farmhouse at all. Even though she hadn't been plagued with nightmares until Methos came for her she hadn't truly been able to sleep peacefully without him either.

Anna wasn't worried at all about Maisie since she had Doina to look after her daughter. She had begun to hope that the nightmare she had the night before was nothing more than a horrid dream. She pulled up in front of the house and retrieved the groceries before taking them into the house. She set them down on the table so she could unload the bags to put the stuff away. She got a pot on to boil and started browning the chunks of beef for the bourguignon she had decided to make for supper.

She gave the beef one more stir before going to check on Daniel but she was surprised to find the bed was empty. She sighed shaking her head figuring he had returned to the dig to make a nuisance of himself before returning to the task of making supper. Without her notice an hour passed since her return, mainly because she had put all her effort into cooking. She realized she had not seen or heard from Doina in all that time. She put the last of the ingredients into the pot and turned the burner on low to simmer getting the noodles out of the boiling water to drain until the stew was done. She washed her hands and dried them on a kitchen towel before heading upstairs to check on her daughter and the nursemaid.

Anna frowned when she got to the upstairs bedroom only to find neither her daughter nor the sitter. Actually there was no sign of either of them in the other bedrooms on the same level or on the third floor; she had even checked the attic. She was growing ever more concerned the longer she looked for the two girls. She took a second to stir the stew again before heading to search the rest of the house when she spotted the bathroom light was on. A sense of relief washed over her thinking Doina had merely taken Maisie in there with her for some reason or other. Anna knocked on the door but when she didn't get an response she hesitantly opened the door not wanting to invade the girl's privacy. After the second knock without a reply Anna had begun to worry that for some reason Doina couldn't answer.

Anna's stomach turned at the sight that greeted her, there was blood everywhere. She put her hand to her mouth and moved aside the shower curtain which revealed her worse fear, a headless body. She wanted to scream but no sound came out so she backed away from the horror hoping it was another nightmare even though she knew she was fully awake. She backed away from the corpse before turning away so she wouldn't have to see the terrible sight. She found herself face-to-face with the mirror instead which held a message for her written in blood.

"If you want her you know where to find her." The red words ran down the width of the glass and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No!" she whispered hoarsely fleeing the room. "NO!" She screamed silently sinking to her knees in shock. "This can't be real, this can't be happening!" She told herself pulling herself to her feet. She walked into the bedroom fully expecting to see herself laying in bed with Methos beside her and Maisie asleep in her cradle. Anna stared in bewilderment at the empty bed before slipping down to the floor beside the dresser holding her knees to her chest. She was so numb she didn't know what was happening but she was pretty sure the sobs she heard came from her own lips.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos and Joe had gone to the Watcher library to confer with the local Watchers. They hadn't found much about what they had gone in search for however, much to their disappointment. They had found a legend about a crystal cave in the heart of the crescent shaped mountains of Transylvania but that wasn't exactly close at hand. It was nearly five o'clock before they reached the edges of the county and it would take another half hour to reach the farmhouse.

Methos drove while Joe slept; he had forgotten how old his friend had gotten. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd be forced to burry yet another comrade, he thought sadly to himself. Anna would take it hardest of all though the first of many more to come, but the first was always the most painful.

"What time is it?" Joe asked as if he had sensed the dark turn his thoughts had taken.

"Five thirty, we're almost there. Another fifteen or twenty and we'll be able to see Anna again." Methos told him. Joe nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Think there's anything to the crystal palace legend?" Joe wondered groggily. Methos shrugged.

"Anna will probably think it's at least worth checking out though probably not until their done with the Tholos since I'm tied to it." Methos replied.

"So old Melchizedek was an immie huh?" Joe asked curiously. Methos raised his eyebrows at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Methos remarked.

"The Watcher chronicles doesn't go back that far. You should know since you're one of us." Joe shot back. Methos held his wrist out to his friend to show the tattoo had begun to fade out again.

"Not for much longer Joe." Methos told his friend gripping the wheel once again.

"Not going to have it touched up again then?" Joe wondered and he shook his head.

"I have more important things to do than to sort through musty old books any longer and besides I can fake ten years but twenty is rather pushing it." He answered.

"That's a shame I was just getting used to like, Adam Pierson." Joe chuckled when Methos glared his way.

"I've been Adam Pierson for a bit longer than I should he's pushing forty as it is and I don't look a day over thirty. The baby-face excuse isn't going to last much longer Joe." He warned his friend who gave a knowing nod.

"How old were you when you died the first time anyway?" Joe asked having stayed away from the touchy subject for longer than he'd expected his friend to do.

"It was a different way of life back then Joe. We weren't considered an adult until we were thirty so I must have been that at least but I don't remember the exact day I was born let alone the day I died. I don't even remember how old I was when I took my first head." He explained. Joe shook his head unable to fathom what it was like despite the fact that he was a Watcher.

"I wonder what the world will be like in another five thousand years." Joe mused. Methos shook his head wondering if he would even live long enough to see it.

"I couldn't imagine the way the world is now when I was a kid Joe. Take it from me you can't even begin to picture how much things will change in all that time. I never thought I'd live to see the day you could cross the ocean in a boat let alone fly among the clouds like a bird in a plane. Heck horse drawn chariots were just coming into zenith when I reached man hood and I thought that was cool, now I'm driving in a car that goes ten times the speed. What we imagine the world to be like five thousand years from now can't even begin to depict how it will really be." Methos said. Joe nodded in understanding it didn't stop people from dreaming though.

"I guess that is why change happens gradually so we have a chance to cope with it all." Joe observed. More words of wisdom from the infant he had begun to think of as his friend so many years ago. Methos smiled and nodded his head. "So tell me from the view point of having lived five thousand years ago which is better then or now?" Joe inquired.

"Except for the smog and the city lights that never sleep blocking out the stars I'd have to say it's a thousand times better nowadays. Call me crazy but I prefer going to the nearest Macky D's than to have to go out and shoot my food whenever I want a snack. Of course having to skin it, gut it and then hope I could still light a fire in the rain and cook it before the fire died out may have something to do with my love of the modern convenience of fast food. That was of course if you weren't so starved for food that you even bothered to light a fire and wait till the food was cooked before digging in." Methos added the last bit to see how Joe would take it. The queasy look on his friend's face was his reward. His joy at seeing his friend's reaction was dimed by the memory of all the time's he'd eaten raw meat and it made him shiver.

"I take it you didn't enjoy playing the Neanderthal all that much." Joe laughed. "Were there dinosaurs back when you were a kid?" Joe wanted to know but Methos laughed.

"Most of them died out in the flood, but yeah there were still a few out there floating around." Methos remarked. Joe looked over at him in surprise. "Well how do you think the Dragon legends were started in the first place?" Methos inquired.

"You mean there really were fire breathing dragons?" Joe questioned with all the excitement of a young boy reading a fairy tale for the first time.

"Fire breathing no, bad breath yes. The meat wasn't too bad if you managed to cut through the tough skins and could actually stand to chew it. It tasted a bit like alligator or crocodile." He replied. Joe just shook his head in disbelief.

"You aren't just pulling my leg again are you?" Joe questioned in disbelief.

"They didn't fly, breath fire, or do most of what the legends say they could do but no I'm not pulling your leg this time. As for how large they were well I think that's right up there with 'my fish is bigger than your fish'. Even the bible talks about the leviathan. The reason they went extinct is probably because someone bragged about slaying a dragon and then everyone had to prove they were better than the next guy. So yes, I've killed a few of them myself but mainly for food or because they were killing my livestock. The ones who live in the water probably had it a little better but I'm not sure there are too many of them left either. Oh and yes they laid eggs about as big as an ostrich egg maybe a little bigger but not by much. The last one I ever clapped my eyes on was around the time of Charlemagne I think but it might have just been a drunken stupor as I lost a bet to see how much I could drink without passing out. Funny enough I won since every one passed out first but I was seeing green for about a week." Methos went on. Joe shook his head again.

"Methos the dragon slayer, kind of has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Joe teased. Methos just rolled his eyes.

"I'll add that to my resume, Joe, just below Death, Forth Horseman of the Apocalypse." He quipped.

"Hey I'd hire you," Joe chuckled. Methos shook his head but he didn't bother to respond as they were just pulling up to the farmhouse. Joe got out of the car rather stiffly but didn't need any assistance so Methos headed into the house first. He didn't bother to draw his sword at the feel of another immortal since he knew Anna would be there. His stomach lurched however when he saw the front door standing wide open and even though it had begun to get dark outside the lights inside the house were not on. Joe must have noticed as well as he looked up at him rather uneasily.

"Stay back Joe," He warned putting his hand on the hilt of his sword but didn't draw it heading inside the house first to protect Joe. Joe had thought to bring his gun but he wouldn't be much good in a fight. The first thing that greeted him was a pleasant if somewhat over done smell of something cooking, though not burnt.

"What is that smell?" Joe asked coming in behind him. The lights in the kitchen were the only ones on so Methos went to the stove and turned the burner off under the pot. He lifted the lid and was rewarded with a billow of steam that smelled like overcooked food.

"Beef Bourguignon by the look of it though about an hour beyond it's finished cooking time." Methos responded looking around the room. It looked as though the cook hadn't finished cleaning up her mess before leaving.

"This doesn't bode well," Joe stated the obvious. "Can you sense anyone?" He wanted to know.

"Someone is definitely here but who or where is the real question." Methos answered moving towards the library. Joe tagged along behind him as he flicked lights on along the way. "Anna?" He questioned getting to the room he shared with his fiancé. He turned flipped the switch bathing the room in light but, seeing no one, he turned to check the rest of the house when he heard a whimper. He glanced up at Joe as the knot in his stomach tightened it grip and they both headed deeper into the room to look for the source of distress. Methos almost wished it was a mouse that had gotten in through the front door but they weren't to be that lucky. Anna was huddled on the floor behind the dresser rocking back and forth and Joe gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh, God please not again!" Joe exclaimed though it came out as barely a whisper.

"Care to explain or are you going to leave me in the dark?" Methos asked softly afraid to go near Anna until he knew what he was dealing with. He looked back at her in time to see Anna flinch at the sound of his voice only then did she start crying.

"That's exactly how I found her the night her mother was murdered, Methos. I saw the light in the bathroom on maybe… someone aught to check it out." Joe offered hesitantly. The look on his face pleaded for Methos to do it not wanting to see something like what he had witnessed before with Maggy. Methos sighed and left the two of them to investigate on his own.

He had seen countless severed heads in his time but what he saw in the bathroom made his stomach jump into his throat. The amount of blood was staggering and he had to race outside to clear his head. Somehow when an immortal lost their head the amount of electricity generated by the quickening cauterized the wound making the bleeding little to non-existent but not so with a mortal. He felt the buzz of another immortal and this time he wasn't taking a chance but drew his sword. He didn't lower his sword until he saw Duncan step out of the car that just pulled up in front of the house. He didn't bother to wait for them or answer their shouted questions before going to Anna's side. Joe looked up at him and he nodded his head in confirmation of what Joe had feared.

"Sick Bastard! Sick… sick bastard." Was all Joe could say. Methos knelt in front of Anna and carefully put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped but didn't pull away looking up at him instead. The look on her face was as though just waking from a dream, more like hallucination only it wasn't. She grabbed his shirt with both hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"He took Maisie! That monster took my little girl." Anna broke down into convulsive sobs. He pulled her close and she held onto him for dear life. He stood up taking her with him and laid her back on the bed.

"Will some one please tell me what's going on?" Connor demanded as the foursome entered the room.

"We're too late!" Amanda observed. Methos cast them a look before gripping the woman he loved more than life itself, grateful it hadn't been her he'd seen in the bathroom. Only Cassandra didn't seem to be surprised by the carryings on.

"It's going to be alright Anna. I'll get her back." He whispered soothingly in her ear.

"We will all help you get her back, Anna." Cassandra stressed the word 'all'. Anna seemed to jolt out of her state of distress at the sound of the other woman's voice and looked around at everyone.

"My sword," Anna asked weakly as new tears formed in her eyes. "I need my sword." She added beginning to push away from him.

"No, Anna. I will find our daughter and kill the bastard who took her." Methos insisted glaring at Cassandra for suggesting otherwise.

"No, Methos. You can not fight my battles for me." Anna told him. When he looked down at the frail woman in his arms he could almost imagine Joan of Arc in her shining armor. The determined set to Anna's chin told him not to argue even though he wanted nothing more than to protect her. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly when she pulled away Anna seemed to be stronger than she was only seconds before when he'd found her in that state he couldn't even bring himself to think about.

"Where do you keep your sword Anna?" Methos asked reluctantly after helping her get to her feet. She smiled and winked at him even though she still looked pail and drawn.

"Under the bed like you do." She said bending down to look for it. "It's not here!" She exclaimed standing up with a shocked look on her face. Something dawned on her and she put her hands up to her temples. "Oh God! Daniel, you stupid idiot!" She whispered sadly looking up at Methos with tears in her eyes.

"Daniel took Maisie?" Duncan asked angrily but Anna shook her head.

"No, he couldn't do anything to hurt her any more than he could hurt me it's just… he was here but he was gone when I got back… I didn't…" She faltered before stopping to reach out for Methos again. He took her in his arms and she laid her forehead on his chest clinging to his shirt. "It's my fault I never should have left them here alone. I got careless." She cried. The phone rang at that moment making all of them jump in unison.

"Hello," Duncan was the first to answer it. "It's a bad connection but I think its Daniel." He told them making Anna's knees give out having confirmed her fears. Methos let Cassandra guide her to sit down while he took the phone from Duncan.

"Anna?" Daniel's voice asked.

"No, this is Adam. Anna can't…" He began but the line was breaking up.

"Anna is that you? I hope you can hear me. I found Maisie. Someone came in while I was asleep and took her but I followed him to the Tholos. Please hurry!" Daniel managed to get out before the line went dead completely. Methos hung the phone up and looked down at Anna.

"This is happening just like my dream!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief. Joe put his arm around her shoulders and held her. The rest merely looked at each other or at the floor unwilling to believe it themselves and not knowing what words to offer to make things right, not that they could anyway.

"Don't worry Anna, we'll find her." Methos assured her.

"We all will," Cassandra repeated her earlier claim. He looked around and despite their unease at the situation unfolding around them he could tell they were each and every one of them were in it with him.

"What about the mess… someone needs to stay and…" He couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence.

"Go, I'll stay here and explain it to the authorities." Joe offered. Methos shook his head and looked down at him feeling as though he had every right to look for his granddaughter as much as the rest of them. "I'd only slow you down anyway. I'll just tell them that when I arrived home I found her like that. I've done this before remember?" Joe explained. Methos nodded his head.

"Anna can stay with you and…" He began.

"Anna is going to go find her daughter and you can't stop her." Anna piped up defiantly.

"If you're so determined to go get yourself killed then you'll need a sword." He told her heading for the vehicle that had brought Joe, Duncan, and himself to this godforsaken place. He pulled the box holding the item from the vehicle and took it inside as no one had bothered to follow him. He set it on the table in the library and looked at Anna expectantly. She stepped forward and fingered the small wooden box that held his gift. "It's the sword I had made at the same time as the dagger I gave you. It was never right for me but I think it will be a perfect match for you. It's everything you asked me for in a sword. I lost it about a hundred years ago and it wound up in the hands of a private collector. It cost me a small fortune to get it back but it was worth the price because I want you to have it, Anna." He told her as she lifted the lid and caressed the smooth leather sheath that protected the metal from the elements. He was only too grateful the collector had taken care of it and hadn't let it rust. He'd had to hone the blade a bit but otherwise it was as good as new. Anna took the sword from the box and tested it before pulling it from its scabbard admiring the glint of steal. She put the sword back in the leather scabbard and held it to her chest tightly before looking up at him with so much love in her eyes it took his breath away.

"It's perfect, Methos. Let's go find our daughter shall we?" She asked. He nodded and the six of them set out, ready for battle.


	22. Chapter 22 Free to Dream

AN: Okay I got the idea for the below scene with Anna and Methos from the movie where Connor gets killed and kind of uses Duncan to kill the bad guy. In my story Connor doesn't die but I'm borrowing the technique though no one looses their head to do it. You can find the scene I'm talking about in the movie: 'Highlander: Endgame'. I do not copy the scene from the movie word for word since no one dies but just the general idea is the same.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 22

Daniel woke with a start unsure whether he had really heard a scream or not. He got out of bed careful not to hurt his throbbing arm any more than it already was. Just as he reached the door leading into the library he heard Maisie's startled cry and he flung the door open in time to witness a man run out the front door. Daniel went to the window and saw a man he didn't recognize jump start a motor bike. Something fell off the back of his bike as he drove off and Daniel ran out to see what it was. He stopped short, even at that distance he recognized the little hat Maisie was wearing earlier that day. He stared dumbly after the bike which raced towards the dig.

Just to be sure Daniel ran upstairs to check and sure enough Maisie was gone. Daniel shook his head unable to believe that someone would take Anna's child. He remembered what Anna said, the night Maisie arrived, about the man who killed her mother. The man had killed her mother over a stupid necklace, what kind of man does that? The question that was rolling around his head which didn't bear thinking about was what the man would do to Maisie in order to get what he wanted. Daniel went to the gun cabinet where Michael kept his shot gun. He headed for the door when he remembered something else Anna had told him.

"The only way to stop him is with a sword." He heard Anna's voice in his head. He shook his head wondering what kind of sick cult she had gotten herself into. Anna, Adam, and Duncan MacLeod all had had swords. He didn't doubt the other three who had suddenly appeared out of the woodwork had swords as well. He shrugged his shoulders and went to retrieve the blade he knew Anna kept under the bed. She must have left it behind because she had left the house in only a sweater and there was no way to conceal a weapon in that. He got in the truck and headed up to the dig following the man who had taken Maisie.

He didn't pull the truck up all the way to the Tholos afraid the sound of the engine would give away his presence. He was a little surprised that there was no one else around but if the man was really as dangerous as Anna had said that could be a good thing, he told himself. He carefully got out of the truck and shut the door as quietly as he could before swinging the shotgun strap over his shoulder so he'd have a free arm to use the sword, even if it wasn't his good arm.

"Please!" He prayed to whoever was listening. "Don't let him hurt Anna's little girl." He added as he slowly crept closer to the entrance of the Tholos. He might be an archeologist but he had no experience with this sort of thing unlike that stupid character on TV. Right now he wished he had a little something more in common with the TV personality who happened to have the same name. His friends had pushed him to sue the television producers who used a bit more than just his name for a persona but he wasn't that kind of guy. He was wishing he had gotten a little something out of it though. What he wouldn't give to have back up right about now? The other character from the show who looked like MacGyver only with gun fetish would really come in handy since Daniel didn't know what he was doing. Daniel was too much of a realist to allow those thoughts to stay too long however so he did the best he could under the circumstances. The thought: what would McNeill, two l's, do at a time like this did cross his mind nonetheless.

He skirted around the mouth of the tomb hoping no one would see or hear him approach. He hid behind the entrance wall which jutted out several feet from the actual structure and nipped a quick glance to see if anyone was there. In the brief glimpse he'd gotten before darting back for cover he the mouth of the Tholos stood unguarded; good news for him… hopefully. He copied what little he had seen of the show GS-1 by keeping his back to the wall as he slowly inched towards the opening. He thought at least no one could sneak up on him that way. He hesitated stealing a swift peak on either side of the door to be sure no one could jump him the second he stepped foot inside. He felt like a fool for copying a bunch of actors on television but he hoped they had done enough of their research that he wasn't completely going about it wrong. Hopefully they as least knew more than he did.

The room was empty and he headed inside sword first though if he was smart he told himself he'd shoot first and ask questions later though there was a chance the buckshot could hit Maisie. There was no sign of anyone in the main chamber therefore he stuck close to the wall taking more time to reach the other side but he didn't have a team to watch his back like the character on television did, though that never stopped the fake Daniel Jackson from charging into a situation half cocked. He cursed his sister Ruthie for ever liking that show, he was pretty sure she watched it just to get on his nerves though. He liked the McNeill character even though most of the man's joke went over Daniel's head.

When he neared the other end of the Tholos he heard noises coming from the tunnel leading into the part they had just uncovered. It sounded as though someone was throwing stuff around the room and as an archeologist he cringed knowing that some of the larger artifacts had been left to be removed by dolly later. He knew there was something of even greater value at stake however and feared for the baby's life. Maisie wasn't crying which didn't sit well with him considering all the commotion the man was making. Was it already too late to save Anna's daughter? He couldn't stand to think like that but it was an option he had to consider he reasoned with himself. There was another louder crash and Daniel's head jerked up when he heard the familiar sound of Maisie's startled cry. He closed his eyes in relief suddenly realizing it meant very much to him that Maisie lived, not because she was Anna's daughter but for a completely different reason; even if he didn't understand what that reason was at the moment.

He carefully and quietly backed away from the tunnel entrance and reached for his cell phone, luckily he had taken the time to grab it in his haste to leave the house. He dialed the farmhouse number and was disappointed to find he had very little service inside the tomb but wasn't willing to leave to find better. It picked up on the third ring and though he couldn't be entirely sure it sounded like Duncan MacLeod.

"It's Daniel Jackson, is Anna there?" he asked softly hoping he was understood on the other end of the line. There was a pause and muffled voices before the crackle got in the way. He heard a voice speaking but he couldn't make out who it was. "Anna is that you?" He questioned he couldn't make out anything on the other end at all and wondered if they heard him at all. "Anna if you can hear this I found Maisie. I followed the man who took her to the Tholos. Please hurry. Anna?" he asked but he could tell the line had gone dead. He hoped at least they had gotten his message. Daniel shook his head and put the phone back in his pocket thinking to put it on silent in case they tried to call back. He had seen enough television to know that the sound of a phone ringing would give him away in a heart beat. How many times had Ruth said that happened on GS-1?

Daniel took a deep breath and headed into the tunnel even though logic told him to wait for the others. As he passed through the tunnel entrance he heard the crashing stop and a deafening silence fell over the tomb. He stilled afraid something had given him away but he hadn't so much as made a sound. Watching carefully where he set his feet he inched towards the burial chamber. Luckily some of the cave in that injured his arm also loosened the rocks from the previous collapse which blocked the passage. He didn't need to set his sword down in order to proceed.

He plastered himself against the wall and checked to see what was on the other side. He couldn't see anyone but his breath caught in his throat as he saw Maisie laid out on the gold leafed coffin like a lamb for the slaughter. Determined to save her, Daniel stepped into the room sword drawn put was stopped short but a sudden pain in his left side. He looked down to find a dagger pushed in deep the hilt sticking out of his ribs and felt the sword slip from his grasp as his heart started to fail him.

"You have no idea what you are, do you?" A man's voice asked and Daniel looked up to see who had spoken. "Pity," The man added as Daniel sank to his knees. He felt the life slowing seeping out of him as his pulse slowed until it stopped completely and he fell to the floor face first in eternal oblivion.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Anna was glad she didn't have to face the monster of her nightmares alone. It wasn't just Anna going up the hill to meet her destiny; she had Methos and the others to stand with her. Despite that, it was still hard to keep the fear at bay and she didn't let go of Methos' hand which she squeezed tightly. Anna looked up at him and found him facing an inner battle with fear of his own. She laid her head on his arm and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him as he returned her smile brushing the hair out of her face. Anna closed her eyes, somehow knowing that she wasn't alone in her uneasiness made her a little stronger for the task ahead.

The closer they got to the dig the tighter the knot in Anna's stomach but she tried to stay brave if only for Maisie's sake. Anna didn't feel very brave, the thought of what she might have to do terrified her more than the thought of dying did. She was willing to do anything to save her daughter; Anna bit her lip and looked up at the man she loved more than life itself, almost anything.

Duncan pulled the vehicle to a halt near the empty truck Anna recognized as Daniel's. Anna closed her eyes as her companions got out of the vehicle. She prayed nothing bad would come of Daniel playing Boy Scout. She felt a touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Methos smiling at her with an outstretched hand. She smiled back accepting his assistance in descending the vehicle with as much grace as if it were a seventeenth century carriage. When she was firmly on the ground he pulled her to him holding her close and kissing her forehead. Anna nodded her head acknowledging the silent message he conveyed, that whatever happened from then on they would face it together.

"I'm ready Methos," Anna whispered softly. Anna felt four other hands alight on her shoulders.

"We all are, Anna." Cassandra assured her with a friendly smile. Anna's eyes welled with a fresh batch of tears and nodded her head. The six of them wordlessly fell into step side by side, prepared for battling an unknown enemy. Duncan and Amanda went first as only two could pass through the entrance at a time. Methos and Anna went next with Cassandra and Connor bringing up the rear. The central Tholos was gratefully uninhabited, once inside Anna took the lead remembering the way from her dream.

As they neared the place that led to the burial chamber Anna's courage gave out and she stopped frozen in fear. She turned to run but Methos was standing directly behind her blocking her path. He handed Duncan his sword and Cassandra took hers before Methos put his hands on her face looking deeply into her eyes.

"It's time to stop running, Anna." Methos told her softly. She choked on a sob and closed her eyes. "Take it from me; if you let fear conquer you now that's all you'll be doing for the rest of your life." Methos said. Anna looked up at him and saw the pain of experience coloring his eyes as it did his words.

"Then it's time for both of us to take a stand against what we fear most." Anna said and reached up to kiss him. For the first time since Methos and the others arrived, Anna felt the flames of her quickening lick at her skin as his answered back. A collective gasp went up in the air as the others witnessed what Anna and Methos had experienced all along.

"It's not possible!" Amanda exclaimed in a hushed tone. Anna looked up at them and smiled waiting for the show of light to die down. Methos closed his eyes as he recovered from their kiss.

"Maybe this is what is possible when you're not afraid of death." Anna said succinctly. "Perhaps that is what is supposed to happen between immortals, to enjoy each other's quickening without sacrificing a head to do it." Anna finished. "Tell me honestly Amanda when you make love to Duncan do you give all of yourself? Do you hold some back because subconsciously you fear that he'll take your head someday?" Anna asked. Amanda looked shocked before glancing up at Duncan then blushed and looked away.

"You don't fear death?" Cassandra asked softly. Anna looked at Cassandra before looking up at Methos who still held her in his arms. She smiled up at him and caressed his face shaking her head.

"Not from him no, I could no more take Methos' life…" She started looking deeply into his soul.

"Then I could Anna's," Methos finished for her smiling down at her. "She's right it is possible to share another's quickening without taking a head. I know because I've done both and believe me…" Methos said stealing another kiss that ignited the fire again. "This is ten times better than doing it the old way." Methos finished looking up at the others with an idiotic grin on his face. What they had just witnessed gave them cause to think. "Shall we?" Methos asked letting Anna go and holding his hand out for his sword.

"We shall," Anna replied taking hers back from Cassandra. Duncan was the first to squeeze through the opening which bigger than it had been before as he led the way. Amanda, Methos, followed by Anna were close on his heals. She glanced back at the other two bringing up the rear and noticed that Cassandra seemed more affected by what had happened than the rest of them had been. Maybe it was a lesson in more than just possibilities, perhaps for Cassandra it had been a lesson on forgiveness as well. Just as Anna passed through the entrance into the tunnel she saw her father take her friend in his arms and kiss her. She smiled letting them have that moment to themselves but she could have sworn a blue flicker of light lit the tunnel behind her before they followed.

Once they were all in the tunnel Duncan and Amanda continued to lead the way as though trying to protect Anna by keeping her in the middle. Luckily none of them were unfamiliar with the terrain, even though the cave in from earlier had changed the lay out to some extent. Anna heard Amanda gasp as she disappeared around a corner and a second later she saw for herself the reason why. On the floor in the entrance to the burial chamber lay Daniel's lifeless body in a pool of blood.

"No, oh god no… not yet." She cried kneeling beside his corpse laying her sword on the ground beside him. "Poor Ruthie!" She shook her head in sadness knowing Daniel wouldn't be able to return to the life he had lived before. She felt Methos' hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"This was inevitable, Anna, you knew something like this could happen someday." Methos told her. Anna nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ruth is the only family he has this will kill both of them." Anna said sadly rolling her friend onto his back laying his head in her lap and brushed the hair from his cold skin.

"Mortals are more resilient than we give them credit for, Anna." Cassandra offered coming up on Anna's other side.

"I know but I'm not sure Daniel is." She made know pulling the dagger out of his rib cage.

"Only time will tell." Connor told her.

"There's no sign of Maisie or the man who took her." Duncan said coming back from scoping out the place. "It looks as though there's only one way in or out of here." He added but before anyone could respond Daniel took his first breath as an immortal.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She gave the confused archeologist a smile. Daniel looked down at his soaked shirt and shook his head in disbelief.

"What am I?" Daniel asked looking up at them. "I should be dead but I'm not. The man who took Maisie knew what I was but… how?" Daniel demanded answers as he sat up. Anna put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're like us Daniel, we're immortal and we can't die unless someone takes our head." Anna explained. Daniel shook his head unable to comprehend what she was telling him.

"Immortality is just the stuff of myth and legends. We're not… aliens or anything like that… is this some sort of elaborate hoax is it?" Daniel asked trying to wrap his scientific mind around something unexplainable. Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Myths and legends are created by stories passed on from things that are real, Daniel. Alien was invented to cover up what the government is doing then embellished on Telly." Methos offered.

"Not that I ever really believed it myself but you're saying the Roswell crash never really happened?" Daniel wondered looking up at Anna's fiancé.

"Oh there really was a crash in Roswell but it didn't originate in outer space. It was a test plane the American government was trying to develop and they came up with the story that it was aliens to cover their tracks. They leaked the story to the media and the witnesses were government agents paid to lie about the incident. I would give you more details but then I'd have to kill you." Methos announced making even Anna look up at him in surprise but from the look in his eyes she knew he wasn't lying, more mysteries from the five thousand year old immortal. Anna shook her head in amazement. Daniel also shook his head though more out of disbelief and staggered to his feet still feeling the effects of the healing process. He stumbled to the coffin to lean against it for support pushing away Duncan and Connor who offered their hands to him.

"I don't believe this. You guys are just part of some strange cult. You probably killed some animal and poured it over me to get me to fall for the lie that I'm one of you but seriously to use Maisie in your twisted scheme…" Daniel began searching for a more plausible explanation. Anna got to her feet and went to stand beside him.

"It isn't a lie Daniel and I would never endanger my child to perpetuate hoax you know me better than that. If you don't believe anything else I hope you'll believe this…" Anna told him drawing the dagger she had pulled from his side across her arm. He looked at her aghast and grabbed her arms to stem the flow of blood.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing, Anna?" He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief but by the time he turned back the wound had closed up. She took the handkerchief to wipe the blood from her arm. There wasn't so much as a scar left in its place. "How is this possible?" Daniel asked but before she could explain further they all felt the buzz of another immortal. The others encircled Anna and Daniel, who was hunched over in pain holding his head, to protect them.

"Because we're gods among men, my boy." The new arrival said entering the room from a hidden entrance. Methos looked down at Anna and she nodded her head before closing her eyes. It was the same man who had murdered her mother; an immortal more powerful than any of those present had ever felt but she didn't know how to tell if it was a Dark quickening or not.

"Anicet," She heard Methos breath and her eyes flew open to look up at him. His eyes were closed and despite the mask he was trying to conceal his fear with she could sense it without much effort.

"Miss me, Brother?" The man he'd addressed asked with a smirk. Methos paled and had a sick look on his face before he shook his head and glared at the monster of her dreams.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos couldn't believe his eyes and just to be sure glanced at Anna for confirmation. She nodded her head before closing her eyes; the nightmare that had plagued her all these years was the same nightmare from his own past. One he thought he'd buried long ago, a man more terrifying than Kronos himself.

"Anicet," Methos hissed with a sharp intake of air, he closed his own eyes in an attempt to regain the courage that fled at the sound of the man's voice.

"Miss me, Brother?" Anicet asked; he had always enjoyed seeing Methos squirm. Methos glared at his former tormentor gripping his sword with both hands for support as well as in warning.

"I'm not your brother. You're supposed to be dead. Kronos and the others watched you die, the same as me." He insisted. Anicet just laughed that vile laugh that made Methos' stomach turn at the memory of what the man was capable of.

"You watched someone die but I assure you, Brother, it wasn't I." Anicet told him and he closed his eyes again trusting the others to keep the monster at bay at least temporarily. "Remember Anastasias, that little Minoan priest who recognized you for who you really are?" Methos paled before looking up at him again.

"He was harmless to you why?" Methos demanded indignantly, the man he spoke of had once been a loyal friend.

"Because he was harmless and because I could. Do I need a reason for taking what's rightfully mine?" Anicet asked taking a step closer to him. Methos reflexively took a step back though he kept himself between the woman he loved and her monster. "I found out something very interesting about you, Methos. Something you obviously didn't want Kronos and the others to know. I wonder, would Kronos have let you live if he knew how old you really were when we found you? I'm sure he would have taken your head in a heart beat if he had known you were already over two thousand years old and not the infant we mistook you for." Anicet jeered.

"I lived because Kronos found me useful nothing more, Anicet, don't forget that." Methos told him which caused Anicet to glare at him. He finally understood the phrase: if looks could kill.

"I created the four horsemen, don't you forget that!" Anicet barked angrily. "Kronos was nothing, he was just a tool I was using for my own agenda. It was merely fortuitous that I was trapped beneath the temple ruins after taking Anastasias' head wasn't it? You stepped up to take my place as Kronos' right hand man." He added almost calmly though they could all see the anger burning behind the man's eyes. "Tell me Methos did you do everything Kronos asked of you?" Anicet wondered making Methos blanch at the memory of what Kronos was capable of, but he shook his head.

"I saw to his intellectual needs, there were others to see to his more physical ones." Methos replied stealing a glance at Cassandra who seemed to realize for the first time that he had only done to her what others had done to him first. That was no excuse for his treatment of her but it helped clear the air between them somewhat. Methos turned his attention back to Anicet after she gave him an understanding smile. "What have you done with the girl?" He demanded afraid to claim Maisie as his own for fear Anicet would use it against him and do something horrible to his daughter.

"You mean the unfortunate infant who looks a bit too much like you for her own good? I'm glad you asked, Brother…" Anicet returned question for question. Methos felt sick that the fiend had guessed Maisie's origins.

"If you hurt her I swear to God I'll…!" Methos began

"You'll what kill me? I don't think so you see you tried that once already and failed. I still don't think you have it in you. No I think I'll hang on to her for a little while." Anicet declared.

"She's just a baby what could you possibly want with her?" Daniel spoke up standing up once he had recovered from the initial shock of the man's presence. Unlike Methos the young immortal had know idea what Anicet was capable of. The man had no conscience to speak of and it made Methos sick just to consider the possibilities the man's mind could come up with.

"Why don't you ask Methos? I'm sure he can lay it all out for you, I taught him well enough he should know what I'm thinking of doing to his precious baby girl." Anicet laughed. Methos shook his head and stared at Anicet.

"I never had the ability to think quite as malevolently as you could. I just played the part Kronos wanted me to play nothing more." Methos insisted. "I'm sure even he didn't know what you were really capable of." He added in disgust.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Methos. I intend to raise your daughter as my own, Brother, after I take your head that is. What you're about five thousand years old by now aren't you? That will make for one hefty prize." Anicet explained. "What didn't want your precious lover to know how old you were?" He asked seeing Methos flinch. He retrieved a sword from his coat and Methos recognized the weapon as a flamberger. It was a nasty piece of work with serrations on both sides that looked like flames. Methos kept his sword at the ready anticipating the fight.

"No!" Anna called from behind him but Methos didn't take his eyes from his opponent.

"Don't worry my dear. No harm will come to your daughter. The fact is I need the both of you." Anicet said as if that was supposed to make her feel any better.

"I won't let you have either of them!" He claimed. Even though he didn't turn towards her he saw Anna's quickening surface and illuminate the room. He heard Daniel gasp and step away terrified by what he witnessed.

"You are much more powerful that I had anticipated." Anicet breathed in awe.

"Where is my daughter, Anicet?" Anna asked taking a step forward. Methos could feel the flames licking at his soul but he kept his battle stance.

"This is my fight Anna, you can't interfere." Methos demanded.

"Who said anything about interfering?" Anna asked even as her quickening enveloped him. "We are one spirit now my love." She seemed to whisper in his ear but he knew the voice was coming from deep within him.

"Anna, No!" he heard Daniel exclaim and looked back to see the archeologist clutching Anna's motionless form. Somehow she had found a way to give Methos her strength and he turned back to face the nightmare that had plagued them both for far too long.

"What do you want with me?" He heard Anna's voice even thought it was his lips moving.

"You are the immortal child what do you think I want? I want your power." Anicet told her taking a step back in disbelief.

"My mother? What was she to you? What could she have possibly have done to deserve you taking an innocent woman's life?" Anna wanted to know.

"Her husband Connor MacLeod gave her a Methuselah Stone. I needed it to guide me to the Crystal Palace. I didn't realize then that it was already inside of you." Anicet explained

"Inside of me how?" Anna asked as Methos played the willing vessel of something far greater than himself.

"It's in your blood. You live because of it. You're the key to finding the cave." Anicet took another step backwards finally meeting something more terrifying than himself. What Anicet told them drug out the information he and Joe had found in the Watcher chronicles about the location of the cave.

'I'll have words with you later about not telling me your discovery sooner,' Anna told him inside his head. "What does my daughter have to do with this Crystal Palace?" She demanded as Methos internally sighed and closed his eyes.

"Immortals are immune to the powers of the Methuselah stone only a mortal can gain the power it possesses. I wanted a mortal I could control. If I control the mortal who has the power then I control the world." Anicet revealed. Anna stepped foreword taking Methos with her.

"The world is not ours to command but to protect. I want my daughter back now!" Anna demanded. Anicet cringed, probably for the first time in his life, as the fire enveloping Methos flared with her anger. Anicet pointed back the way he had come from. "Daniel, please fetch Maisie for me." Anna asked. Daniel looked down at the body in his arms before looking back up at Methos unsure where her voice was coming from. "Please Daniel, I'm fine just leave that be and fetch my baby." Anna pleaded with him. Daniel nodded and headed off in the direction Anicet had pointed.

"This doesn't change anything. I won't stop until I have what I want. You can't prevent me from finishing what I started." Anicet claimed in a last ditch effort to regain his lost footing. Daniel returned a few seconds later cradling Maisie in his arms and Methos felt Anna sigh in relief before turning to glare at her mother's murderer.

"You are wrong Anicet. It is finished." Anna declared and Methos felt the power of their combined quickenings lift his sword which swung at Anicet's head severing the man's weapon in two as well as cutting cleaning across his neck. Anna's quickening left him almost immediately jumping into the fray of what was left of Anicet. Methos staggered feeling weakened as she took some of his strength with her. The cloud of smoke rising into the air was warring with itself. "Time to change the rules!" Anna declared from inside the growing storm cloud. It was as though an invisible sword divided the quickening of Anicet turning what had once been a unified entity into seven separate portions; one slightly larger than the others. At the same time Anna's quickening returned to her own body the other six pieces slammed into the rest of them knocking them all back a step. Even Daniel who still held Maisie received a portion though the lightening usually involved with taking a quickening the violent way was divided between Methos and Anna. When it was over Methos dropped to his knees completely exhausted but he managed to crawl to Anna's side. She reached out and he grasped her hand in his.

"Is it over?" Anna asked weakly as he collapsed beside her and he nodded his head.

"It's over Anna," Methos told her. "The nightmare that has plagued us both is gone at last. With Anicet dies the last of the four horsemen, I could never fill his shoes very well anyway." Methos informed her laughing at the irony of it. He felt as though Death was no longer hanging over his head and he could finally let that chapter of his life go. Anna smiled and caressed his cheek before giving into the exhaustion to sleep. Methos looked up at Cassandra hoping she understood at least some of what his life had been like when he knew her last. She smiled and nodded her head before he too succumbed to dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 The Star of David

AN: Being a Christian I tried to stay away from pagan stuff so I called upon some Jewish symbolism since I plan on using it a lot more as the second story progresses.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 23

Anna wasn't sure how long it had been since she had been unconscious but she woke with a start. She didn't know if what she thought happened was real or another one of her dreams. She had done what her mother had told her to do, follow her heart. She knew that neither she nor Methos could defeat Anicet alone but she knew they had the strength do it together. She had only intended to give Methos enough of her quickening to make him physically powerful enough to defeat the much stronger opponent. She had misjudged it and wound up taking control instead, though it had felt weird. Anna opened her eyes and looked around the room noticing they were still inside the Tholos. She turned her head to find Methos laying on the floor next to her, her hand still clasped in his.

"Just lay still Anna, you've had a busy night and we're not in any hurry." Her father told her. She looked up to find him standing nearby and she smiled up at him.

"Maisie?" She found her voice though kept it soft not wanting to disturb Methos.

"She's safe, Cass has her. Do you want to see for yourself?" Connor inquired putting her fears at ease. Anna nodded her head and he helped her sit up to lean against the coffin as a back rest. Cassandra, noticing her recovery, brought her daughter to her and Anna let go of Methos' hand to hold her arms out for her daughter.

"How long have I been out?" She wondered as she lifted the blanket back from her daughter's face. Maisie snuggled into her mother's arms sensing the worst of it was over.

"Not long, but Joe suggested we stay here for a while longer until things at the farmhouse blows over." He replied. Anna choked on a sob nodding her head. Everything that had happened was just starting to sink in on her. She checked her daughter from head to toe overcome by relief that her daughter didn't seem any worse for wear.

"None of it seems real. I remember everything that happened but…" She admitted wrapping her baby back up and held her close. Maisie seemed to wake out of a trance with the contact of her face to Anna's neck, giving a hungry cry. Duncan took off his coat and draped it over Anna's shoulder so she had some semblance of privacy while she nursed her daughter. Anna gave him a smile in thanks. Methos stirred at the sound of his daughter's voice and looked up at them. He smiled in relief seeing the two of the safe and sat up stiffly.

"I'm getting too old for this!" He exclaimed tiredly. She laughed quietly and shook her head but reached her free hand out to him. He crawled over to them and took her in his arms careful of Maisie. Anna sighed and snuggled into him herself thankful that her nightmare was over at long last.

"How old are you, exactly?" Daniel asked from nearby. He still had trouble dealing with all of this Anna realized. She considered the fact that she should have given him a smaller portion of the quickening which was officially his first even though he hadn't been the one to take it.

"Five thousand years give or take a few hundred." Methos answered. Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

"When did you meet Anicet?" Daniel wanted to know but Anna shook her head.

"Please Daniel; don't ask us for a history lesson right now. I know it's confusing but we will explain everything you need to know later." She pleaded with him. She could see the historian in him was disappointed but he nodded his head not completely devoid of compassion.

"What are we going to do with him?" Daniel changed subjects nodding at the decapitated body.

"Stick him in with Zeda for now and let the Watchers deal with him like they always do." Methos answered with a tired sigh and kissed Anna's temple.

"You can't do that! You'll be destroying the integrity of the find." Daniel objected. Methos merely smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think Zeda will mind. In fact if he were alive he would rather enjoy the irony of it." Methos laughed.

"You mean he was…?" Daniel asked unable to bring himself to finish the thought.

"An immortal," Methos finished the sentence for him. "Yes Melchizedek to be exact. You know him as the King of Salem from the old testament, priest of the Most High God who accepted the first tithe from Abraham." Methos explained.

"You say that as if you knew him personally." Daniel frowned.

"I did, of course when I knew him he hadn't been the king in well over a hundred years. He was my teacher before I joined the four horsemen." Methos explained to the young immortal.

"As in the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Daniel asked flabbergasted. Methos nodded his head.

"We just borrowed the names to play on people's fears but yes, those four horsemen though I doubt we were what John envisioned when he wrote the book of Revelations." Methos observed. "Before that I was a landed gent on the Greek mainland until my wife poisoned me and stole all my money." He added casting a glare at Anna. Anna laughed and caressed his cheek shaking her head.

"At least I didn't dance on your funeral pyre like she did." She replied. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Is that when they found you?" Cassandra wanted to know. Methos closed his eyes and Anna could feel all of the pain and guilt he felt over the things he had done to Cassandra and others like her.

"I'm sorry Cassandra I know mine weren't the only scars broken open again tonight. I never wanted to be involved with them in the first place but I wanted to live even more. As time wore on I got carried up in my own anger and pain until I lashed out at you, among others. I know it isn't an excuse for what I did to you but a person can only take so much pain and hatred until they break and become the very thing they despise. What I did to you was inexcusable but only one of but a thousand regrets I have to live with every day of my life." Methos confessed revealing a part of himself that he usually reserved for Anna. It was an honest heartfelt apology and that was what Cassandra needed to hear the most at that moment.

"Time heals all wounds, Methos." Cassandra said softly. Methos and Anna both looked up at her as she smiled down at them. Connor took her in his arms and she put her head on his chest letting him wash away the filth from the reopened sores in her heart.

"So does love I think." Anna replied smiling at them. Duncan's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah Joe, its over. We'll be done in a few; we have a bit of a mess to clean up ourselves." They heard him say. He hung up the phone and turned back to them. "That was Joe giving us the green light to head back to the farmhouse." Duncan explained. Methos nodded his head and held his hand out for help in getting to his feet unwrapping himself from around his fiancé and their daughter. Amanda took Maisie while Connor helped Anna get to her feet as well now that the baby was sufficiently fed.

"What did you mean when you said 'let the Watchers deal with him'?" Daniel asked sullenly as Methos broke the seal on the crypt. Anna showed him the Watcher tattoo on her wrist.

"The Watchers are a secret society of mortals that have kept track of immortals for thousands of years." Anna explained. Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Joe is a Watcher while Methos was only playing one for a while. I was a Watcher until I went on the run eight years ago because of what I thought I saw only Adam Pierson came back to life. I didn't stick around long enough to see that though." Anna explained.

"Now that I'm… immortal will I have a Watcher too?" Daniel wondered. She smiled sadly at him and nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so Daniel. As of now the Watchers will take over the dig by taking Zeda and Anicet back to Paris to be buried in the immortal graveyard and your discovery will be white washed. I'm truly sorry Daniel I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." Anna truly apologized.

"But without the dig I'll have to go back to teaching at the university. This is my life's work." He exclaimed.

"Regretfully, Danny-boy, you won't be able to go back to your old life. You're an immortal now; everything changes from this point forward." Duncan piped up.

"Don't call me Danny and what do you mean I can't go back to my old life. Ruthie needs me I can't leave my sister on her own. I'm the only family she has even if we aren't related by blood." Daniel insisted. Anna hugged him with tears stinging her eyes; she wished there was some other way.

"You knew you were adopted?" Amanda asked. He nodded. "Not all of us were that lucky," She added softly.

"My parents were always open with me about where I came from but that didn't make them love me any less and I would give anything to protect my sister." Daniel replied with determination. Anna pulled back and looked up at him getting a brilliant idea in her head.

"Methos, what do you think Daniel's chances of becoming a Watcher are?" She asked innocently. Methos looked up from what he was doing and frowned at her.

"I don't know why do you ask?" He inquired.

"You were your own Watcher for long enough without anyone finding out about it. I'm sure with Daniel's credentials as an historian they would gladly let him work in the library back home. Since they're loosing two researchers instead of just one I think they'd be willing to waive the adoption clause don't you?" She wondered. Methos rolled his eyes and shook his head though his eyes were laughing at her.

"What do you say Daniel? The Watchers pay better than that stuffy old university does and that way you won't have to give up your dream completely." Methos offered. Daniel looked from Anna to Methos and back again.

"I can still stay near Ruthie?" Daniel asked.

"For another ten or twenty years at least, that is until she starts to wonder why her older brother hasn't aged a day while she's begun to get wrinkles." Connor allowed. Daniel shook his head sadly.

"You mean she'll grow old and die and I'll stay the same as I am?" Daniel stated more than asked.

"I'm afraid so Daniel but you can always come back as you're long lost son every forty years or so like Dad does." Anna offered injecting some hope into the situation.

"I've become the stuff of myths and legends! This can't be happening," He sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Danno, you're part of the club now." Methos responded.

"Now it's Danno? What are you a TV buff or something?" Daniel inquired rolling his eyes as Methos threw him a million dollar grin.

"Don't take it too bad he does that with the people he likes." Duncan assured Daniel and Anna could see Daniel groan inwardly as she took Maisie back from Amanda.

"You got that right Boy Scout now shut up and give me a hand." Methos grunted trying to push the stone lid off the coffin now that he'd chipped the clay seal completely off. Duncan moved to help and the two of them shoved the heavy slab aside while Connor and the two women helped them lean it carefully against the crypt. Methos looked down at the body of his old friend and Anna couldn't help stealing a glimpse at the body of the world's oldest legend herself after handing Maisie off to Cassandra. Methos reverently touched Zeda's hands that were crossed over his chest like Egyptian pharaohs only there was no ankh or shepherd's crook. Methos frowned looking down at what his former mentor did hold in his hands. "I don't remember those being there when I buried him!" he exclaimed looking at the items curiously.

"Wait you mean… you're the architect who…?" Daniel faltered.

"Built the Tholos, yep sorry to disappoint you m'lad." Methos acknowledged trying to free the items from Zeda's grasp. "I spent a sizable fortune trying to carry his body here from Macedonia where he met his untimely end." He groaned as he struggled to wretch the first item from its location. He got it at last handing an item that appeared to be a blue vial connected to a chain to Anna before turning back to retrieve the other object. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a perfectly preserved piece of parchment, the fumes from the mummification that had built up inside the crypt keeping it safe from the elements for the last several thousand years. Methos unrolled the scroll after redeeming his prize only to have something fall. He managed to grab it before it hit the floor.

"It's a Methuselah stone!" Amanda exclaimed as Methos held it up to the light. They were all enthralled by the glisten of light refracting off its multi-faceted sides. Anna put the chain holding the blue vial of liquid around her neck, solving the mystery of its contents would have to wait for later. Methos handed her the walnut shaped stone and looked down at the document in his hands.

"Methos my son, I hope this note finds you well. I give these gifts to you as they were given to me, passed on from mentor to student as it has been from the beginning of time. You are now the keeper of the Stone, protect it until such a time as it is needed. I tell you the same as it was told to me but I feel what lay ahead of you is a far greater task than merely keeping the stone protected. One day it will lead you to the Immortal Child, cherish her, protect her; she is the one we protect the secret for at the cost of our very lives. She will show you the way to the sanctuary." Methos read the missive out loud his voice understandably cracking in a few places. He closed his eyes when he had finished and Anna saw the pain on his face. She knew what he was probably thinking, for lack of a better place to put it she stuck the stone in her bra and reached out to cup his face in her hands. He opened his eyes to look down at her.

"Methos there's no telling what might have happened had you found these things five thousand years ago. Don't think about the 'what if's' but from now you have to think about what can be. I know you're thinking you might have done things differently if you had found them then but the truth is they may have happened anyway. Kronos and the others might have killed you instead of letting you live." Anna told him. The look in his eyes said he hadn't considered that possibility only that he may never have joined them in the first place. Methos put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"How did you get to be so smart?" he asked softly. She smiled up at him.

"I had a good teacher." She replied. He shook his head in disbelief, a common occurrence when he looked at her.

"Where were you five thousand years ago?" He wanted to know.

"Waiting for you to find me," She whispered in his ear pulling his face down to kiss him. The scroll slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor as he gripped her shirt tightly in his fists. The fire ignited their quickenings yet again and Anna looked up at Methos. His eyes sparked with the same intensity that licked at her soul, but something happened that caused him to back away from her in alarm. The stone that lay next the Anna's heart started to glow; it grew warmer with the intensity of the blaze as though their quickening had awakened something within. Anna removed it from its hiding place and a light shot from it beaming out towards the room Daniel had retrieved Maisie from. Anna looked at Methos who gave a nod of his head.

"You go on ahead; we'll stash the body and follow you." Methos told her. Anna nodded and led the way as only Methos and the two Highlanders remained behind to complete the task. The others were just as curious to see what the stone would reveal as she was so they followed close behind. As Anna passed through the entrance a hexagon appeared in the floor of the room like a projection of some sort. She looked at the others and saw the astonishment she felt mirrored in their own eyes. Cassandra handed the baby to Daniel before walking around the pattern on the floor.

"These smaller ones appear have markings on them like runes." She observed. Anna went to see for herself taking the short cut and walking through the pattern instead of around it like her friend had. The moment she passed over the center medallion it was like she was frozen to the floor. The heat that emanated from the stone intensified until she had to let go of it but instead of tumbling to the floor it shot skyward into the center of the beam of light. The stone caught the light sending an explosion of color all around them falling to the floor to complete the pattern already displayed.

"Cassandra I can't move. What's happening here?" Anna asked a little scared but her friend shook her head to signify she knew as much as the rest of them did. Amanda stepped forward in order to help her but gasped as it became obvious that she was as stuck as well. The lines from her markings flowed into the center panel where Anna stood and it felt as though the power went up a notch as the sound changed. Anna hadn't noticed before but there was a humming sound that permeated the room.

"I can't move either!" Amanda exclaimed struggling to break free. Anna watched helplessly as the other three immortal entered the room. Methos took one look at her and started towards her before she could object. "Duncan don't just stand there do something!" Amanda demanded. Anna watched helplessly as Methos crossed over two marks to reach her positive he would become stuck as well. He was fine until he crossed the center line, the lines that were connected flared and shot to the ceiling creating a wall around them so that even though Duncan tried to get to Amanda he met with an invisible wall instead.

"Okay if this isn't Alien technology then what is it?" Daniel asked with a mixture of awe and disbelief as he watched the proceedings from a safe distance worried about keeping Maisie safe.

"As if I should know? Everyone else, don't move until we figure this out!" Anna sighed in frustration before glaring at Methos. "Did you stop to consider finding a way to get me out of here before you went and got yourself trapped right along with me? And you're supposed to be so smart!" She exclaimed in annoyance. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders with that smirk of his as he reached out and touched her cheek. "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place," she sighed again touching his hand with one of her own.

"Ever consider this is what the stone wanted us to do?" He asked curiously. She looked at him with a frown then looked around the room.

"You mean this isn't as bad as it looks?" Anna questioned and he shrugged his shoulders again dropping his hand. The pattern wasn't so large that they couldn't touch each other but the most she could do was reach out and lay a hand on his chest. "Cassandra avoid going near them but tell me if all the marking are the same or if each one has a different pattern to it." Anna requested. Cassandra obeyed walking around the perimeter examining each of the markings.

"They're all different Anna." Cassandra explained.

"Six sides to a hexagon and six different marking, but that doesn't make sense as there are only five of you with Methos stuck in here with me." She observed.

"No, Anna you're forgetting Maisie makes six." Cassandra corrected her.

"That's what you meant by 'now there are eight', but Maisie isn't an immortal." Anna objected. Cassandra shook her head.

"She is your daughter, Anna." She replied. Anna bit her lip not sure how to proceed and looked up at Methos for advice.

"Trust your heart Anna," Methos told her. Anna nodded her head and closed her eyes trying to work things out in her head.

"It's a star of David!" She exclaimed in surprise looking around at the point connecting Amanda and the other markings. There were barely visible indentations in the floor she hadn't seen before confirming her suspicions. She saw a pattern in her head and knew what had to be done. "Duncan, walk around the perimeter and stand in the marking opposite Amanda. Dad you go stand over there. Daniel hand Maisie to Cass and come stand over here." Anna pointed directing everyone to which mark she wanted everyone to stand in. While Duncan and her father obeyed, Daniel was a little less cooperative. "Daniel, please trust me," She asked him. He nodded handing the sleeping infant to the older woman before going to stand in the mark she had indicated. "Cassandra the last two marks are for you and Maisie put her there across from Daniel and the one across from Dad is yours." Anna instructed. Cassandra did as she was told and the circle, or rather the star, was complete. Everyone else was able to see the Star of David she had made out in her head as the other lines shot skyward once the last two pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Now what?" Daniel asked slightly afraid of what to expect.

"I'm not sure," Anna said trying to feel her next move. "Kiss me again," She directed Methos hoping they could at least reach that far as it seemed only their feet were glued to the floor.

"Oh please!" Amanda rolled her eyes and threw her hand in the air.

"Hey, until I learn how to turn this 'gift' on and off at will you'll just have to suffer. The only two ways I know how to get it to work is to either make out with my boyfriend or get really mad at some one like I did with Anicet. Are you willing to volunteer?" Anna glared at her.

"Please go right ahead with the make out session, don't let me stop you." Amanda held her hands up in surrender.

"Personally I enjoy the part where I get to do this…" Methos commented reaching out to kiss her. Something happened and her feet came unglued to the point where she could step into his arms which he wrapped diligently around her. She wasn't the only one who ignited in the blue flame and she pulled back with a smile.

"Hold that thought," she whispered in his ear before going to touch the wall that surrounded them. Her quickening seemed to electrify the blue walls and flowed from the center panel to each of the points. "Don't fight it just let it flow through you and answer it back if you can," Anna guided the others looking down at her daughter who was now awake giggling as she seemed to play with the fire that danced in the air around her. Cassandra was the second to relax combining her quickening with the ones already swirling around them. Connor followed shortly behind as did Duncan and eventually Amanda who seemed to show up roughly the same time as Duncan's if not a second or two behind. All of them displayed a slightly different color and sound. Anna enjoyed the feel of the warmth and power they provided. Only Daniel seemed to be holding something back. "Daniel please, this won't work unless we're all involved. Just close your eyes and think of a happy memory. Your favorite dish your mother cooked when you were a kid, playing catch with your Dad, seeing Ruthie's face one more time, there has to be something that will trigger the quickening inside you." She coached. He nodded his head and closed his eyes as she asked him to do, it took several seconds with nothing happening but he opened his eyes suddenly and she saw his eyes sparking. A second later his whole body was engulfed with the flames of his quickening.

The star beneath them exploded upwards and Anna felt it through the hand still touching the outer perimeter of her joined mark. The crystal in the ceiling danced with lights like a disco ball only the light swirled around them were in the same shapes that had been engraved into the floor. Anna let her hand drop to her side as the lights seem to close in on them and she backed closer to Methos. The lights shifted into a tighter ball and settled above the floor between them however; the globe of light pulsed and shifted as if waiting for her to say something.

"How do I find the Crystal Palace?" Anna asked it curiously but nothing happened. "What is the origin of the Methuselah Stone?" Anna tried again but still got no answer.

"Maybe you're just asking it the wrong thing." Cassandra offered. Anna sighed and closed her eyes wishing she could just go back to the farmhouse to rest.

"How do I find the answers you want me to find if I don't know the question to ask Darius?" Anna asked aloud looking up at the ceiling.

"Darius?" Duncan breathed in awe and Anna opened her eyes to find the very man standing before her.

"Hello my old friend," Darius turned to smile at Duncan.

"It can't be! You're dead no one was there to take your quickening." Duncan spoke in amazement.

"That is precisely why I'm still here, Duncan. Those of us who are lost either move on to a better place or we wait. Some of my fellow 'lost souls', if you would, have been waiting longer than most of us have been alive." Darius told the others.

"Wait? For what?" Duncan questioned taking a step closer to his friend seemingly unglued as well.

"The Immortal Child of course." Darius replied.

"Am I the Immortal Child, Darius, or is Maisie?" Anna stepped up and asked a question of her own.

"Everyone in this room has their own part to play, Anna. It is no coincidence that has brought you all here." Darius replied turning back to face her.

"How can I find you if I don't know what question to ask?" Anna wanted to know.

"Only you know the answers you seek, Anna." Darius replied cryptically. "I'm sorry I have to go." He apologized, beginning to fade.

"How do I find the answer if I don't know the question?" Anna insisted as he faded from view.

"Trust your heart, Anna." His voice was all that was left of him. Anna sighed and shook her head absently reaching up to touch her necklace. She suddenly knew what question to ask.

"Tell me where home is." She commanded looking down at the ball of light at her feet. The light shifted changing form until it took on the appearance of the blue marble everyone recognized as planet earth. "Does it have a heart?" She posed her next question. The globe shifted until it took on the appearance of the Crystal Palace. "Show me where the heart is." She demanded. It changed into a flat map of what looked like the crescent shaped mountains of Transylvania, exactly where the legend Methos and Joe had uncovered said it would be. "How do I find it?" She inquired. Like the zoom feature on a computer the landscape blurred past until it stopped at the mouth of the cave in the central mountain range. "How do I unlock the door?" She asked one more question remembering that Anicet had called her the key. The ball of light slammed into her engulfing her completely before settling over the crystal that hung from her neck the last piece of her mother's Methuselah Stone. It shot out of her racing towards the ceiling where it had emerged and seemed to explode over their heads on impact. The crystal that Zeda had left for Methos broke loose from where it had lodged in the roof. Anna tried to catch it but it broke into pieces when it hit her hands. She looked down and found there were eight perfect sections similar to the one she already wore around her neck. Anna felt her quickening waning away and in a bright flash of light the walls holding them prisoner fell as the glowing Star of David faded away.

"Now what?" Amanda asked testing to see if she was still trapped. Finding she was free at last she back away from the mark on the floor though Anna was sure they no longer had any reason to fear.

"We go home I guess," Duncan responded.

"That's it?" Anna asked in disappointment.

"What were you expecting, Anna?" Methos wondered.

"Some reason why?" She shrugged her shoulders looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"The reason for what? Life? The universe? We don't always get to know everything Anna," Methos explained but he frowned. "Why does that sound like it should come from a movie?" he asked.

"Because it does, old man" Duncan slapped him on the back.

"Yeah a bad one," Daniel added going to pick up Maisie off the floor.

"I guess I wanted to know why I'm here, heck why any of us are here. Why were some of us on this great planet given immortality and not others?" She wondered looking down at the crystals in her hands. She realized there was still one last task she had to complete. "The last time I talked to Darius he said that no one person should have control of the stone." Anna spoke up as the others began to head for the exit. She handed one to Methos and began passing them out to the others. "I know Amanda and I already have a piece of our own, though not from the same stone, but there are eight pieces here. I think that means we all get a piece of it. She handed them out but when she held the last one out to Amanda, Duncan's friend held back.

"I'm not sure I should be trusted with that kind of responsibility." Amanda faltered. Anna smiled reaching out to take the woman's hand and placed the chunk of rock in her palm closing her fingers around it.

"Maybe it's time someone did," Anna told her. Amanda looked at her in surprise and looked down at the crystal in her hand giving a slight smile. Anna realized how unsure of herself the normally brash woman really was and gave Amanda a quick hug. They all relaxed and silently agreed it was time to go home filing out of the room one by one. Anna hadn't gone very far to pass out the pieces of Methuselah stone but the second she stepped foot out side of the Star of David pattern in the floor they were all shocked by the sound of cracking from above their heads.

"Anna, No!" she heard Methos cry out just as the ceiling began to cave in on her which was the last thing Anna remembered.


	24. Chapter 24 Ghosts and Broken Promises

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 24

Daniel wasn't quite sure what to make of everything he'd witnessed. His hunch had been right about Anna though she had changed his life already, just not in the way he first supposed. He looked at the crystal he held in one hand and the infant he held in the other. She was staring at him with those intense eyes of her and he shook his head in amazement. She always amazed him but he was trying to ignore the distinct impression that she had the power to gaze into his very soul.

What part did she have to play in this weird world he'd stumbled across? More importantly what was he supposed to make of the whole immortality thing? What was his part in this twisted reality for that matter? He didn't have long to consider any of the questions rolling around his head as he heard the distinct sound of stone cracking. Having been in a rock slide recently it could foretell only one thing and it wasn't good.

"Anna, No!" He heard the child's father cry and looked up to see Methos throw himself on top of Anna just as the roof collapsed in on the both of them. Daniel set Maisie down on the floor being the closest and the only other one in the room at the time though the others raced back in after they heard the noise. He reached the couple first and knew instantly that Adam Pierson, aka Methos, was dead as his chest cavity was crushed by the weight of a large boulder. The others helped him dig both bodies out from under the rubble. Even though he knew Anna was immortal his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bruised and broken body. "Anna!" Methos gasped recovering from his wounds first. Daniel sat back on his knees still shocked by what he had witnessed.

"She'll live Methos." Connor MacLeod assured him. Methos nodded but was still in no shape to move at the moment though the sound of bones resetting was a trifle disturbing.

"We can't wait till she revives there might be another collapse." Daniel warned standing to his feet. He looked up at what was left of the ceiling and was surprised to see the night sky peaking down at them. Connor moved to pick his daughter's still lifeless body off the floor as Duncan moved to help Methos to his feet though his friend had to lean against him for support unable to stand on his own. Daniel went back to where he had laid Maisie and turned back to follow the others from the room. The sound of more movement made all of them jump. He didn't have to be warned that a sharp rock could sever a person's head as easily as a metal sword could so he knew why the others were nervous. He still couldn't wrap his mind around being an immortal himself yet. They shuffled out of the room as quickly as they could with Daniel bringing up the rear but before he reached the doorway the cave in they all feared blocked his escape. He protected Maisie holding her to his chest as carefully as he could using the wall to make a hole for her incase he was buried as Anna and Methos had been. He didn't want to think about Maisie becoming an immortal someday like her mother was but the worse thing he could think of was an infant becoming immortal. That was no kind of life at all. When the rubble stopped falling he lifted his head to look around the night sky was no longer visible and by what little light he could make out he could tell his only exit was blocked.

He fished the flashlight out of his pocket and sighed in relief as he looked down at Maisie to see that she didn't even have a scratch though he hadn't been so luck. The wound on his arm had healed when he came back to life but a large stone had cut him as it came close to hitting the both of them. He heard the sound of rocks being shoved aside and moved to a place where a ledge jutted out of the wall, he tested it and found it immovable. He smiled and laid his precious cargo beneath it to keep her safe before joining the effort to dig the two of them out. It didn't take long for them to make a hole in the wall of stone with them working from both sides. He set the rock in his hands down and turned back to find a flashlight in his face.

"Daniel, you okay how's Maisie?" Methos asked seeming he was alive at least.

"We're both fine. Maisie's in a safe place no injuries on her part though my arm hurts like hell. It got reopened and isn't healing as fast as I would have liked." He explained.

"It takes a while the first few days." Methos assured him. Daniel nodded and continued moving rocks.

"Is life always like this for you people?" Daniel wanted to know and heard Methos chuckle.

"My life was pretty boring actually until I met Anna," Methos admitted.

"How is she?" Daniel stopped and looked at the man who had stolen her heart before he'd had a chance to know her.

"Still out of it but she's coming around." Methos assured him. Daniel nodded and got back to work hearing work continue on the other side. He heard them try to shift something on their end and felt sick to his stomach as he realized what would happen next.

"Stop!" He begged them making them pause. Methos appeared at the whole in the wall again and looked at him questioningly. "This isn't going to work. If we move any more this whole place is going to come crashing in around our ears and while I don't care if I get trapped I do care about that daughter of yours. Don't touch anything else 'til I get back." He ordered dusting his hands off.

"Daniel?" Methos questioned as he went to get his charge.

"The hole is small enough I think you can take her now." Daniel explained brining Maisie to her father. "Get that girl and her mother out of here, please Methos." Daniel requested as Methos took his child from his arms and checked to see if she was alright.

"Cass, take Maisie outside please." Methos asked passing the girl off to one of the other women in the group. He turned back and began moving rocks again making dust rain down on Daniel's head.

"Damn it Methos, I said get out here. That means all of you. This wall isn't going to last much longer and if my guess is right the entire cave network is going to come with it." Daniel cursed making the other man stop what he was doing and stare at him.

"Anna would kill me if I left you here." Methos objected.

"Yeah well you better not let her because someone has to take care of those two since it won't be me." Daniel shot back. He heard rustling on the Methos' side of the wall and heard Anna's gasp as she finally revived. Daniel closed his eyes in relief and laid his head against the stone ledge keeping the small hole from collapsing as well.

"Methos?" He heard her call for the one she loved wishing it was his name on her lips. He heard whispered voices followed by a gasp. "No!" he heard her exclaim and seconds later saw her lovely face on the other side of the wall. "Daniel, what happened?" Anna cried reaching her hand through the opening. He took it in his and kissed her hand.

"There was a cave in that trapped Maisie and me over here. Don't worry, Methos told Cassandra to take her outside." He assured her before she had time to ask.

"Hang on we'll get you out." Anna insisted starting to pull her hand away but he held onto it tightly.

"You have to leave me here, Anna." He commanded. But he could see the fear in her eyes and the determined set to her chin. He may not have been hers but he had been with her long enough to tell when her mind was made up about something. "The rupture didn't just weaken this part of the network Anna. The whole mountain is unstable from the frequent earthquakes this area is prone to. I know because we had to have a survey before we even got permission to dig. Thanks to this latest rockslide the place is just begging to collapse at any second. Please, just take your daughter and get out of here. I'm not going anywhere for a while so you can come back later and dig me out with heavy equipment once the dust has settled." He said giving her hand back when she nodded her head in understanding. "Hey Methos, what would your friend Zeda say about irony now?" Daniel laughed trying to keep a brave face. Anna choked on a sob and smiled at him through the hole.

"We'll get you out, Daniel. No matter how long it takes we will find a way to dig you out I swear." Anna cried. Methos held his hand through the opening one last time and Daniel shook the man's hand.

"You have my word on it, Daniel, for what it's worth." Methos offered. Daniel smiled and nodded his head.

"I've got all the time in the world right?" Daniel asked with a smile realizing that truer words were never spoken. He closed his eyes and had to turn his back on them as his courage slipped to the floor with the rest of the rubble. "Anna, do me a favor and tell Ruthie…" He started trying to keep his voice sturdy and loosing the fight. "Tell her I love her; that I'm sorry I wasn't around as much as I should have been." He asked her to pass on the message he wished he could have delivered in person. He swiped at the tears running down his face leaving trails of mud in their wake.

"Daniel, you should be the one to…" Anna began but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Anna, please!" He raised his voice as much as he dared without causing an avalanche of debris to rain down on them. "Go Anna, get Maisie out of here. I did what you asked of me now please… do this for me, will you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it, Daniel. I tried but I didn't think… Oh God I'm so sorry, Daniel." She cried. He heard a few more cracks in the ceiling and turned back to look at Methos.

"I don't blame either of you for this; now get the hell out of here while you still have the chance." He ordered them. Methos held Anna in his arms giving him once last glance before turning to leading her to safety.

"Get yourself somewhere safe preferably where you won't loose your head and we'll see you as soon as possible young man. One thing about us Highlanders we look after our own and if my daughter loves you like a brother then that's good enough for me. Beside you're going to need someone to train you how to fight when we get you out of here." Connor MacLeod appeared next putting a hand on his shoulder. Daniel gave him a half smile and nodded his head.

"If you're offering to teach me then I look forward to it. Don't let Methos get careless with either of those girls." He told Anna's father. Connor laughed and nodded his head before he too was gone. Duncan didn't say anything but passed him a flask of something that was probably liquor, Amanda waved at him and then he was alone at last.

Daniel went back to the place he had left Maisie and hefted a few more rocks to lean against the natural ledge to offer more protection for himself. He sat down and sighed waiting for the inevitable to come. Not that he was a big drinker but he thought 'you only live once' and took a swig. It burned his throat and made him choke on the fumes that went straight to his nose. Knowing the two men were Scottish he could only guess the stuff was whisky. He preferred wine to beer or the hard stuff though he'd had a few run-in's with tequila in his college days. Maybe that was why he preferred the lighter stuff, the one time he'd gotten a hangover he'd sworn off the substance. He wondered if he'd have to worry about things like that anymore now that he was immortal.

"I'm such an idiot," He murmured to himself though no one was around to hear. The sound of shifting dirt and rocks broke the silence. He braced himself to get buried in the debris but once the dust had settled he found he had room to wander around if he wanted to. He swung the flashlight around the room once more time noting that the small hole he'd gotten Maisie out through was now blocked and he didn't feel much like walking around.

He stretched out to get more comfortable for the long haul and watched as his life flashed before his eyes. He didn't care about conserving oxygen as he gave into the pain giving himself leave to cry for the first time in a very long time. He mourned the loss of his parents and all the could-have-been's but more than anything he wept for his sister. Ruthie would take the news of his death very hard and while it could have been worked around earlier it was unavoidable now. He only prayed that Anna would be the one to break the news to her. He heard soft rustling from somewhere nearby and looked up to find himself staring at an aberration.

"Anna?" Daniel asked reaching out to her. "How? The cave in you should be here." He faltered as he felt the touch of her hand. She felt so real and yet…

"No not Anna, Daniel, Maisie!" She girl informed him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't be she's just a baby." He objected knowing by then he must be dreaming.

"From the first time you touched me a part of me went with you. You felt it too." She smiled.

"No, that isn't possible I'm thirty years older than you that's just sick." He insisted trying to deny it.

"You won't be when you wake up. I'll be here waiting for you, Daniel. Just go to sleep and everything will be fine. I promise." She pulled his head into her lap as she sat down beside him. "Sleep Daniel, I'll keep watch over you like you've done for me." She assured him as she stroked his hair; her voice lulled him into a very deep sleep.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

The first thing Anna had done once they were safely outside was take her daughter from Cassandra. She tried not to be rude as the others tried to comfort her but all she wanted was to be left alone. She held Maisie to her and cried over the fact that she hadn't been able to keep the promise to Daniel she had made in her vision.

"Anna," Methos spoke taking her in his arms again.

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like that Methos. I promised! I said I wouldn't let it happen and it did. I failed him. That part of my dream shouldn't have happened." She insisted. He just held her tighter careful not to hurt their child.

"I'm sorry Anna there was no way to predict that would happen." Methos assured her but she shook her head.

"I knew, Methos! I had that stupid vision and I knew. Why couldn't I remember it before it happened? Why couldn't I stop it?" Anna demanded an answer even though she knew he couldn't give her one. "Promise me Methos, promise you will do whatever it takes to get him out of there." Anna begged him looking up into his face. All she could think about was how Ruthie would take the news of her brother's demise, with her weak heart the news would probably be the death of her.

"I promise Anna, we'll get him out one way or another we won't stop until we find him." Methos swore an oath she would be sure to hold him to. "Let's get you and Maisie back to the farmhouse for now." He insisted firmly and she didn't have the strength to argue. She allowed herself to be guided into the vehicle. She felt someone take Maisie from her but she couldn't bring herself to object; she was too tired to move anyway. Methos climbed in beside her and she leaned on him for support as she drifted off. She wasn't even sure who was in the driver's seat but was glad someone else was taking them home. Before she knew it Methos tapped her on the shoulder opposite the one she had been leaning against. He held his hand outstretched ready to help her inside the house. Joe greeted them before they got to the door and she flung herself into his arms and cried.

"Where's Daniel?" Joe wanted to know. She couldn't find the words to tell him and merely clung to him.

"I'm afraid Daniel isn't coming back tonight. There was a cave in just as we were leaving and it's going to take a while to dig him out of there." She heard Methos explain.

"Crap!" Joe exclaimed. "The Watcher's aught to be here first thing in the morning we can start digging him out then." Joe offered. Anna felt Methos take her in his arms and scoop her off her feet she didn't object even though she still wanted Joe to hold her. Methos took her inside where the smell of what she had tried to fix for supper greeted her.

"My bourguignon!" She exclaimed bursting into tears.

"It's not completely ruined Anna I'm sure it will still taste good tomorrow." Methos assured her. Anna nodded weakly the adrenaline she had subsisted on much of the night finally draining from her until she could hardly move or think.

"Miss Anna okay?" She heard Doina's voice and burst into tears all over again at seeing the girl coming down the stairs.

"I thought you were dead!" She cried reaching a hand out to the girl who had been of so much help. Methos set her down on the couch in the parlor and Doina came to her.

"Miss Olsen help take care of Maisie when Mama need my help with the boys." Doina explained giving her a quick hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Anna exclaimed hugging her back.

"She got back just as the police arrived." Joe explained.

"I think we can handle it from here Doina, thank you. You run home and be with your family." Methos told her in Romanian and the girl bobbed a curtsy to all of them before racing out the door.

"You get some rest Anna, we'll keep Maisie tonight." Cassandra said making Anna look up at the woman holding her baby and smile a thank you. No one else said much as Methos picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom but it was pretty much assumed they were all turning in for the night. She hoped Duncan would explain to Joe what she hadn't the strength to do herself. Methos lay her in bed and left to close and lock the door before returning to her side. He began to unbutton her blouse making her shutter and she put her hands on his.

"Playing Doctor again, Methos?" Anna whispered.

"You're clothes are torn and bloody, Anna." He replied patiently as he would a child. She dropped her hand and let him finish what he was doing. When she sat up so he could take off her shirt she felt a few more bones snap back into place causing a moan to escape her lips. He slipped her nightgown over her head after taking off her bra then stood carefully and helped her to her feet. Her bruises were still in the process of fading and he was very careful not to injure her any further. She realized he must still be in quite a lot of pain from his own injuries as he was just as bloody and torn as she had been. He helped her back into bed and she watched as he stripped out of his own clothes so she got a glimpse of what injuries still remained on his own flesh. She winced for the both of them. He tossed his clothes in the same pile with hers and climbed into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her carefully as she drifted off to sleep though it was far from peaceful. She was tormented by dreams of Daniel suffocating to death but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Methos woke with a start something was terribly wrong but he wasn't sure what it was. He felt for Anna but she was gone, his eyes flashed open and he looked around the room for her; still she was no where in sight. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats as it had gotten unbearably cold. He opened the door between the bedroom and the library only to discover that Anna was sitting before the fire in the other room. He sighed in relief and just stood there watching her stare absently into the blaze.

"What am I Methos?" Anna asked sadly. "If I'm not a god or a monster then what am I? I'm certainly not human, humans can't do what I did, and they can't be what I've become." She told him softly hugging her arms to her chest. He went to her and sat next to her, taking her in his arms.

"I know you want some reason for all of this Anna but I'm sorry I can't answer your questions. You're not a monster and you are certainly not alone. You are an immortal like the rest of us. Whether we are from planet earth originally or not remains to be seen but there are lots of us out there." Methos assured here. "Whatever we are we will find it out together, Anna that I promise." Methos vowed. She nodded and looked up at him, the look in her eyes mirroring his own desire. He cupped her cheek in his and kissed her leaning her gently back against the floor. He pulled back looking down at the woman in his arms and shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder how he had been so fortunate as to be the one she loved. Anna smiled as though she had sensed what he was feeling.

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Anna whispered confirming his suspicion.

"You asked me once whether I thought we'd make a great pair." He told her softly. His breath caught in his throat as she made love to him with her eyes. "I'm only half a man without you, you complete me." He whispered as the emotions raging within him cut off the sound coming out of his throat. She smiled up at him and shook her head in amazement.

"I was thinking the same thing." Anna said running her fingers through his hair. He kissed her gently when she answered him greedily back. "Don't stop, Methos." Ann told him as he caressed her skin.

"Loving you?" He asked. "Never," He added kissing her again. "I will love you until the end of time." Methos added making love to her until they both exploded into volcanic ecstasy. He rolled over onto his back and cradled her in his arms as she teased the hair on his chest with her fingers. "I want you to take Maisie back to Seacouver and stay with Joe for a while." Methos told her, her hand stilled and he could feel her shake her head.

"I want to stay with you." She exclaimed.

"You and I have all the time in the world Anna, Joe doesn't. He's already missed out on eight years of your life he deserves to watch Maisie grow up for as long as he can." Methos told her. Anna began to cry and held onto him a little tighter.

"I just assumed he'd always be there. I know he's not immortal but I…" Anna shook her head.

"Took it for granted that he'd be there when you're old and grey?" Methos finished her sentence for her. She nodded her head. "It doesn't work that way Anna, not for them." He continued. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll go Methos, I owe him that much at least but…" She hesitated with a sadness in her voice he easily guessed what she was thinking.

"It shouldn't take that long to find Dr. Jackson once the Watchers arrive with the heavy equipment. Believe me I don't want to spend another lifetime without you; I'll come back to Seacouver as soon as I can." He assured her. Anna smiled down at him leaning up on her elbow before kissing the bridge of his nose. "What was that for?" He frowned up at her.

"Because it needed kissing." Anna grinned. Methos smiled back, it was better having his nose kissed by her than painted by MacLeod. He pulled her down into a kiss rolling her over so he was the one on top. He looked down at her smiling face and his breath caught in his throat again by the look of amazement in her eyes. He kissed her eyes and her mouth before making love to her countless times until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	25. Chapter 25 Heart's Song

AN: Sorry no Daniel's sister Ruthie isn't introduced in this story but if I remember correctly she is a minor character in the second one so now you have to read it when I get it finished.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 25

A week and a half after Daniel had been trapped in the Tholos, Anna got her heart's desire; she married Adam Pierson at the village church. It was a small wedding with just under twenty people present, not counting the bride and groom or little Maisie. Methos promised Anna a bigger wedding when he returned to the states but he wasn't about to let her get away without staking his claim on her permanently.

Upon the realization that digging the buried archeologist out would be more of a monumental under taking than first thought they all decided to pack up and leave the work to the professionals. Connor and Cassandra were the first to leave but they decided to drive to the coast before heading back to Malta. They promised to come and see her however when she got settled down in Seacouver. Duncan and Amanda were going to fly back to Paris in a day or two but drove back to the city, after the wedding, having had their fill of small town life.

Anna stood at the library window and watched them go until the car got too small to see roughly an hour ago but she hadn't brought herself to move from that spot. Methos and Joe had gone up to the dig to smooth things over with the local authorities as well as confer with the Watchers who arrived on schedule to help with the clean up. It was going to be a painfully slow process.

She was so lost in contemplation that she hadn't noticed Elsa enter the room until the older woman reached out to touch her shoulder. Anna looked up at the kind lady who had put up with so much from them over the past several weeks, not to count the months she'd stayed here before that. Elsa smiled warmly at her and Anna returned the smile with same fondness.

"I'm sure they find Dr. Jackson, Miss Anna, Don't you worry." Elsa told her in Romanian. Anna turned to look out the window once more.

"I know they will Elsa I just wish…" She began but didn't finish the thought.

"Are you an Angel, Miss Anna?" Elsa asked curiously coming to stand beside her. Anna frowned and looked at the woman who also looked out the window at the signs of another season coming to an end.

"No, Elsa I'm not an Angel. Why do you ask?" Anna wondered.

"Before you came to stay with us the Doctors told me I would never have any more children. Now they tell me I'm going to have little girl. They say it's a miracle but they can't tell me how it happen. I think it's you who is the miracle, Miss Anna." Elsa explained with tears in her eyes. Anna hugged the woman genuinely happy for her.

"It's you and Michael that must have done something right to deserve such a wonderful gift. I wish you both all the joy in the world, Elsa. May you both live long enough to see lots of grandchildren running around." Anna wished the woman well. She tried to hide her own astonishment but the news had brought last week's fears to life again.

"Thank you Miss Anna." Elsa told her softly before going back to make supper. Maisie woke up and cried letting her know she was hungry so Anna went to feed her. Doina had left earlier in the day with the money she was owed and the car Anna had purchased upon arrival. She wouldn't need it anymore and thought the family could use the extra help. Doina was of the age when she would be looking for work to help make ends meet and having a vehicle of her own would help her find a better job closer to the city which would pay more. Doina had been most appreciative of both but especially the car which would mean she wouldn't have to get up so early to catch the train or get home too late.

"You are so luckily, Maisie. What I wouldn't give to be so blissfully unaware of things again? You cry and your needs are met then fall asleep again content that Mommy will take care of everything." Anna whispered to her little girl as she suckled. "Only problem is, my love, Mommy doesn't know what she's doing. I wish I were in your shoes." She sighed watching her daughter eat greedily ignorant of everything but the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm glad you're not Maisie, Anna." Methos said softly. She looked up to find him leaning against the door jam.

"When did you get back? I didn't feel you come in." She asked afraid of what that meant.

"Joe and I just got back. He headed upstairs to pack. Are you almost ready?" He wondered. She nodded to her suitcase by the door.

"All set," Anna told him avoiding looking up at him. She heard him approach the bed and felt his arms wrap around her. "I don't want to go Methos." She confessed not wanting the first good dream she'd ever had to end.

"It's just for a little while, Anna. I'll be back before you know it." He assured her.

"What about Daniel?" She asked sadly. He sighed sounding a bit sad himself.

I talked to the university and they've written him off as dead already even though I told them people have been known to surviving weeks in his situation. They won't consider extending the grant any further considering the Watchers have claimed jurisdiction. The Watchers will be looking for Daniel as well as retrieving the body I stuffed in with Zeda. Daniel was right, the whole mountain – half of it at least – caved in so it will take a while to move enough debris to even reach the inner chambers. They have to move slowly so they don't cause any injuries to themselves but we will find him." He guaranteed.

"What about his sister Ruth? What happens to her now that Daniel's officially dead?" She cried for the girl she considered a friend even though they had only spoken over the phone a few times.

"There is some compensation coming to Daniel and I've arranged for his sister to be the recipient of it." Methos explained but she frowned up at him.

"What compensation? Daniel wasn't getting paid for…" Anna started stopped when she realized what he meant. Knowing that Ruth probably wouldn't accept charity, Methos had arranged it so the money she got didn't seem like a gift. "Oh Methos!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Adam Pierson might be barely living on a Watcher's salary but I haven't lived for over five thousand years without putting a little something aside for a rainy day." He told her.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Not since this morning," He said huskily. She blushed at the memory of what they were doing at the time she'd said it. Methos chuckled as he took their daughter from her arms and burped Maisie before changing the diaper. "There's something I want to do before you leave, Anna." He said softly making her blush again thinking she knew what he had in mind but he went to the door of the other room after setting their daughter in the car seat and snapping her in. Anna followed him and watched as he began clearing a spot in the center of the room. When he was finished he turned and bowed to her before holding out his hand. "Will you dance with me, Fair Lady?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"I can't, I don't know how!" She exclaimed.

"You said that about playing the piano too." He reminded her. She went to him and took his hand in hers. "Close your eyes." He told her. She frowned but did as she was told. He touched her cheek and suddenly she could see a ballroom filled with people waltzing. She smiled up at him and he took her in his arms before dancing her around the room. "See you're a natural." He smiled down at her.

"I had a good teacher." She returned his smile. "I've always wanted to learn how they did it in the 1800's. The way they do it now seems too contrived. Thank you for this Methos!" She said with tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

"I've never enjoyed a dance partner more than I do you, Anna." He whispered in her ear as they danced to the music in their heart. Anna didn't want that moment to end but as all songs do the dance came to a halt when they were both startled by the sound of clapping.

"I didn't know you could dance, Anna." Joe stated joining them in the room. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"I don't Uncle Joe or rather didn't until just now." She informed him.

"Like playing the piano?" He inquired as she glanced up at Methos and shook her head.

"Methos taught me," She replied.

"You're not just gifted Anna you're a gift to everyone around you. Michael just told me about the baby." Joe smiled down at her.

"What baby?" Methos wanted to know.

"Elsa is having a baby girl." Anna explained making Methos sigh in relief.

"It's just a little too soon for you to be having another one is all even if you are an immortal. You had me worried." He confessed when she frowned up at him in confusion.

"Do you think that's even possible?" Joe asked curiously

"I hope so, Uncle Joe; I don't want Maisie to be an only child like I was." Anna whispered softly. Methos took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It can't hurt to try, right Joe?" Methos asked making Anna blush again. "Come on if we don't leave for the airport now you'll miss your flight." He told them going to the bedroom to get her suitcase and the baby carrier.

"It's okay if you want to stay here with Methos, Anna." Joe said but she smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No, Uncle Joe, Methos is right. I've stolen too much time away from you as it is. It's time to go home." She assured him. Joe nodded his head too overcome for words. Methos returned and they piled into the vehicle heading for the city one last time. They would say their final good-byes only when they had to.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

The Dig

Four months later

Mike Dalton was new to the Watchers and that wasn't exactly how he expected to spend his time. Digging up a stupid immortal who had gone and got himself buried at an archeologist site wasn't his idea of a good time.

"Bloody Hell!" He muttered to himself rubbing his freezing hands together to warm them. The reports said it was going to be the coldest winter on record and he was freezing his bum off for a stupid American who got trapped beneath a pile of rubble. At least he was getting paid for picking up rocks. The heavy equipment had cleared a path but couldn't fit inside the tunnel they had uncovered so it was up to him to move rocks by hand.

He moved a few rocks out of the way before trying to move one of the larger ones. It took a while but he finally got it to budge only it wasn't the only stone to move. The whole wall shifted and he backed away grateful they had thought to secure the passage behind him from further deterioration. The pile of rocks shifted before finally settling. He was appreciative of the fact that there was little work left for him to do. He waited several seconds to make sure the rocks had settled completely.

"Roger get you're bum in here." He called back the way he'd come. He didn't wait for his friend to appear before clamoring through the opening to the other side.

"What are you yelling about Mike?" his co-worker demanded answers.

"Take a look at this, will ya?" Mike called back.

"Pierson was right." Roger Davis breathed in amazement from the top of the pile.

"Get a load of this, looks like solid gold!" Mike exclaimed holding up one of the artifacts left behind.

"Yeah, I see it but the dead man's treasure isn't what we were assigned to uncover." Roger reminded him. "We're here for the live one though the poor sop probably doesn't even know what he is. Pierson said he'd be in a room beyond the main chamber." His friend said looking around for the hidden entrance. Mike reluctantly set the item back down and went to aid in the search.

"What are we doing here, Roger? We could be in Hawaii keeping an eye on some hot immortal chick not freezing our arses' off in the middle of no where. If this archeologist was idiotic enough to get trapped inside his own dig I say leave him here. I say we get the treasure back to headquarters and get out of here." He suggested. Roger shook his head.

"Pierson said…" Roger began.

"Who cares what Pierson said? He went back to his wife and kid in the states two days ago. I need a drink man!" Mike replied standing near the entrance. "Besides we've checked every where in here and there ain't a dead body to be had." Mike said. "Except those two in there and we all know they're not going anywhere." He added pointed at the coffin in the middle of the room.

"Cole said if we didn't find him before the first snow fall to call it quits until it thaws out again." Roger offered.

"Now you're talking," Mike said slapping his friend on the back. The two men gathered the things from the stash of antiques and didn't notice the flicker of blue light that hid the entrance to the other room from view. Maisie watched them from where she hid Daniel from them. She caressed his hair and rocked his lifeless corpse in her arms.

"Not just yet my love, when the time is right I will find you myself. All you have to do is sleep until I come for you." She whispered to him softly even though she knew he was beyond hearing.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Seacouver

Same Time

Anna watched her sleeping daughter in amazement and stroked the soft hair that covered her head.

"Do you ever wonder what babies dream about, Joe?" Anna wondered looking up at him as he cleaned glasses behind the bar.

"What do you think they dream about, Anna?" Joe asked by way of an answer. Anna shook her head and looked down at her daughter again.

"Vision's of what their life will be like when they're older," she guessed. "Do you think Maisie is dreaming of the man she's going to marry?" Anna asked.

"She's hardly four months old Anna and you have her married off already?" Joe chuckled.

"I was only eight when I dreamed of a dark haired lad with striking blue eyes, Joe and look at the man I married." He replied.

"You can't tell me you had dreams of Methos when he was a boy. He's five thousand years old." Joe exclaimed. Anna smiled up at him.

"Yeah well you can't tell me that love doesn't transcend the bounds of space and time." She shot back leaving her sleeping infant in the old pram she'd found by the chair she just vacated. She found herself drawn to the piano and sat down to play the duet she heard in her head.

"Giving into those flights of fancy again?" He asked with a smile admiring the pretty piece that flowed from who knows where.

"I don't know if I dreamed of Methos when he was a kid or not but I know what I saw. Call it flight of fancy if you want, Uncle Joe, I call it romantic." She replied.

"Whose flight of fancy are we talking about?" Duncan Macleod asked entering the bar with Amanda on his arm. Anna looked up at them in surprise.

"Duncan, Amanda I'm glad to see you but I didn't feel you come in." She exclaimed leaving the piano to greet them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't feel anything?" Duncan asked in surprise. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anna, would you please fetch another bottle of Scotch from the back room?" Joe asked and she nodded her head. "What brings you two back to Seacouver so soon? I thought you'd be in Paris for the season." She heard Joe pose an inquiry.

Anna couldn't hear Duncan's response as the place where Joe kept the scotch was out of hearing range. She did notice the duet she heard in her head had ceased playing. She shrugged it away and grabbed a few bottles before returning to join the others but the moment she stepped foot in the other room she become aware of the fact that the duet started up again. The strange coincidence intrigued her so much that she forgot to hand Joe the bottles in her hand. She realized that the duet that only she could hear was a harmony of two entirely different songs, ones she had heard before though she couldn't remember when. She had to test her theory and went to Duncan's side putting her ear closer to him as if she could hear one part of the song coming from his chest.

"Anna?" Joe questioned her actions and she gave a start like coming out of a trance. She smiled apologetically at the three of them and set the bottles on the bar in front of Duncan.

"Sorry, I just…" She began but stopped unsure of what they would think of her latest discovery. "Apparently I did sense you two after all I just didn't know it until now. It wasn't a headache like it usually is; I heard music." She explained.

"That piece you were playing just now." Amanda guessed.

"Yes, it was a combination of you both I think. Like the marks inside the Star of David each of you has a different song." She admitted glad they were taking it so well.

"They play well together," Duncan said looking at Amanda. Never the shy one, Amanda returned his look with one of her own.

"After three hundred years of an on and off again relationship you'd think the two of you would be married by now." Anna said laughing at them and returned to her daughter.

"Pest!" Amanda shot back though there was laughter in her tone as well. "It's not nice having an immortal know everything about you." Amanda peered over her shoulder at Maisie. Anna got caught up in the familiarity and kissed Amanda's cheek, as she would an old friend. Amanda returned the favor with a tweak in the ribs making her giggle. The moment was saddened only by the fact that it was how she and Alexa used to act with each other.

"So what have you done with my house, young lady?" Duncan joined them at the table dispelling the sadness.

"It's my house now, MacLeod. Remember you sold it to me fair and square." She corrected sitting down beside her daughter's pram. Duncan held the chair for her doing the same for Amanda before going to help Joe carry the tray to the table. "I'm having it tested for asbestos before I start work. You did much of it but there are still a few things that need doing since it sat empty for so long. I don't want to take any chances with Maisie in the house. I don't want anything to…" Anna began but couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Amanda put her hand on Anna's as did Joe as they sat on either side of her.

"No one wants anything to happen to her Anna, we understand your concern." Duncan assured her.

"It's only that no one knew I was… if she were to… now… I don't know what I'd do. What kind of life would that be?" She cried.

"It wouldn't be any kind of life at all Anna but all of us will do what we can to make sure that never happens. Try not to think about it." Duncan said.

"But how do I protect her without suffocating her?" Anna wanted to know.

"Anna you're the first of us to ever face this problem. All you can do is try your best and trust your heart." Amanda told her.

"Uncle Joe, would you…?" Anna asked unsure of how to ask what was in her heart. "You did a wonderful job raising me. Can you…?" She asked softly.

"I'd be happy to help, Anna." Joe replied with tears in his own eyes. Anna smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. Her heart was so full of love at the moment she almost didn't notice when a different song, one that had been playing softly in the back of her mind all day, suddenly grew louder. Anna bit her lip and looked towards the door gripping Joe's sleeve in excitement. After a delayed reaction Duncan and Amanda sensed the presence of the same immortal, though probably not in the same way. "Do you know who it is, Anna?" Joe asked.

"Only one man can make my heart sing like that." She answered.

"You can tell its Methos?" Duncan asked in amazement.

"Just like I knew it was you and Amanda, yes." She told them unable to contain her excitement any longer. Methos burst in the door and Anna didn't give him a chance to even set his bags down before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately. He answered her back until they were both breathless.

"Do you greet all immortals like this?" Methos asked holding her tightly after dropping his luggage.

"Only the ones I'm married to." She teased.

"Just how many are you married to?" He asked feigning jealousy

"Including you?" She wondered. He frowned and kissed her passionately again. "One and only one, my love." She grinned.

"Oh please get a room!" Amanda called out grinning at them when they looked at her. He let her go and they joined the others at the table. Methos looked down at his daughter who he hadn't seen in months and shook his head.

"She's grown!" He exclaimed sitting down in the chair Anna had recently vacated. Anna went to fetch him a beer out of the fridge behind the bar before returning to the table. "You read my mind, Anna." He looked up at her when she handed it to him.

"Probably," She grinned at him and sat in the chair that Amanda vacated to let her sit close to her husband. Amanda pulled another chair up to the table to sit close to Duncan.

"Anna seems to have discovered a new talent while you were away, Methos." Duncan brought up. Methos raised an eyebrow at her as he took a drink from his beer.

"She plans the piano when an immortal is present." Amanda offered. Anna shook her head.

"Ever since the Tholos I've been hearing music in my head instead of having those annoying headaches I usually get. I have to say it's a lot more pleasant." She clarified.

"The same song?" Methos asked.

"A different one for each of us it seems." Amanda replied.

"I didn't realize it before but I matched each of you to the symbols on the floor to the song each of you create in my head." Anna explained to the best of her ability.

"But how? That would mean…" Amanda began.

"I wasn't the only one born with a destiny." Anna finished steeling a glance at her daughter who was still dreaming peacefully. At least she wasn't plagued by the nightmares of Anna's youth and she prayed Maisie never would be.


	26. Chapter 26 Happily Ever After

AN: I had wanted Daniel to have his own chapter at the end of the story but as it's only 6 pages long I'm adding the last scene with Anna and Methos with it.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Immortal's Child

By: Vanidot

Chapter 26

They had left Maisie in the capable hands of her grandfather and went back to Methos' apartment to consummate their marriage all over again. Anna lay curled up on the couch with her husband's head in her lap stroking his hair. She was blissfully happy.

"This seems oddly familiar." Methos said lazily. Anna looked down at him and kissed his nose.

How do you mean?" Anna asked ignorant of his meaning. His eyes flashed open and she could see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up, Anna." He said sitting up. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Methos, you brought it up you can't back out now. What did you mean 'oddly…'?" she started but remembered the last time they were in the apartment together. "I'd nearly forgotten. I haven't been back here since that night. I've been staying at Joe's since the flight home." She told him looking at the floor.

"It was stupid of me to bring it up, Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He apologized. Anna shook her head.

"I thought you'd forgiven me!" she cried softly.

"Idiot," Methos mumbled and took her in his arms. "That's what I am Anna an idiot. Of course I've forgiven you." He answered her.

"I'll take some of my own medicine if that will make you feel any better. I'm sure there's some left." She exclaimed. He smiled and shook his head.

"Now who's the idiot?" He asked softly. "I can think of better ways to spend those four hours." He whispered playfully in her ear but she frowned and looked down at his bare chest.

"I did something else I should probably have asked your permission about first." Anna told him biting her lip. He frowned down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Whatever it is, Anna, I'm sure you don't need to ask my permission about it." He assured her.

"I bought a house." She explained. He looked at her in surprise. "I bought it with my own money. I sold Mom's condo. I haven't been near it since the night she died I didn't see much since in keeping it. I bought that little bungalow from MacLeod since it was empty for much the same reasons after Richie was… died. I like old homes and when I asked how much he wanted for it he let me buy it since I wouldn't take it for nothing. It'll be beautiful once we finish fixing it up." Anna went on.

"I'm sure it's fine, Anna, but what do you want with it?" Methos questioned.

"I live with Joe while you live here. This place is far too small to build a family in, Methos. I was hoping… I mean I wanted us to live there together to raise Maisie in a house of our own." Anna clarified. Methos looked around at his apartment.

"I guess I didn't take something like that into consideration." He made known.

"Then you aren't mad at me?" Anna asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Why would I be mad at you, Anna?" Methos asked causing Anna to shrug her shoulders.

"The man in the head of the house." She said quoting everything she knew about marriage. Methos laughed and she looked up at him.

"But the woman, she is the neck and she can turn the head any way she want him to go." Methos replied doing a good job imitating the Greek accent. Anna smiled as he kissed her neck for emphasis.

"You've seen that movie?" Anna asked about one of her and Alexa's favorites. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I lived that movie, Anna; several times over in fact." He replied. Anna smiled and looked up at him.

"I always suspected you to be Greek or Roman in origin. That Methos Chronicle about Djer just doesn't seem to fit." She stated. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Where do I seem to fit, Anna?" He wondered. She smiled up at him with a look that told him exactly where he fit and his eyes changed from clear to murky.

"I visited the Palace at Knossos." She told him trying to keep her concentration as he began caressing her skin. "There was a remarkable similarity between you and one of the mosaics, I should have seen the resemblance much sooner." She said breathlessly as he continued in his ministrations. "The nose was very much identical to yours." She gasped as his hand moved lower down her body.

"Does this mosaic have a name?" He inquired kissing her neck and face.

"The name was worn off or missing but what was left was translated as the Lily Prince or the Priest King. It was Minoan." She said pulling away to look at him. He sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I've been so many things I can't remember all of it Anna." Methos told her. "As for Djer he was long in his tomb by the time I arrived in Egypt." He explained. "You want me to be someone or something I'm not." He put forth. Anna smiled and went to get his lap top from the dining room table and brought up the article on the Palace of Knossos. She clicked on the image she had seen with her own eyes and turned the lap top to face him.

"Tell me that isn't you and I'll believe it." Anna said. Methos touched the screen in disbelief.

"Jane Austen traced my silhouette but this… I can't believe I wore that." He said in disgust unable to deny the similarity. She punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and looked up at her hurt. "What did I do this time?" he asked.

"You knew Jane Austen and you never said.

"Who do you think was her inspiration for Mr. Darcy?" he laughed.

"The reluctant suitor? Tell me you didn't break her heart, Methos." She demanded.

"More like she broke mine I'm afraid." He shook his head sadly.

"Maybe she wanted you to go back and ask the question again." She suggested. Methos pulled her to him and shook his head.

"I never asked her to marry me, Anna. She was already in love with an Irishman." He said before kissing her passionately.

"Was that before you fell in with Lord Byron?" She inquired. He nodded his head. "Mary Shelly's maid wrote in her journal that you were infatuated with her mistress." She recalled.

"I always knew that Chit was up to something. She was a Watcher then eh?" Methos wondered.

"No, it was Lord Byron's valet he just asked Lydia Valmont to write down her account of events.

"To answer your question yes I was very attracted to Mrs. Shelley but I never did anything more than admire her from a distance." He assured her. Anna kissed his chest and he closed his eyes against the emotion onslaught the action conjured forth.

"You've been so many things over the past five thousand years Methos but there is one thing I'm glad you never were." She said caressing his torso.

"Yeah and what is that?" He asked huskily.

"A eunuch," She whispered in his ear. He pulled her tighter and kissed her passionately.

"So am I," He confessed before making rapturous love to her all night long.

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

Daniel Jackson came aware of his surroundings a few seconds before he gasped sucking Ice cold air into his burning lungs. It took a few minutes to realize what had happened and where he was. He opened his eyes just to be sure; he was still in the Tholos. Anna and the others must have called it quits before discovering his body, as the cave-in that had blocked the door was now standing wide open.

Daniel tried to sit up but found that his muscles were stiff and uncooperative. There wasn't a square inch of his being that didn't hurt; even his hair hurt which he attributed to the lack of oxygen. The longer he lay there the more he felt his muscles relax as the oxygen circulated in his blood stream. The coldness he felt in his bones also thawed out, he tested his strength and found he could sit up at last.

He looked around the room to find that his small corner of the room was the only one that wasn't covered in rubble from the ten tons of rock that had fallen in around him. He managed to get to his feet and make his way into the other room only to find that the artifacts had been taken. There had also been a pile of rocks blocking that entrance at one time as well but it had at least been partially cleared. He frowned and shook his head in disbelief, how could they have taken everything and left him behind? Had this been the work of grave robbers? How long had it been? Where was Anna?

He didn't want to believe that he had misjudged her but Pierson on the other hand he wouldn't put it passed him to just leave him there. Methos had given him his word though. Maybe everyone had just gone home for the night and another slide opened the passageway. He sighed and stumbled his way out of the chamber that had been his prison for who knew how long. He would have to discuss it with Anna when he found her himself.

He shimmied up the pile of rocks as carefully as he could though his muscles were still working against him. Once he reached the top he felt a slight tremor which was enough to make the rubble beneath him shift sending him tumbling down on the other side. He felt it the second it happened though he hadn't been able to stop himself. He fell into a large rock at the bottom which broke a rib and punctured one of his lungs. He coughed and fought his way to his feet knowing that if he didn't get help soon he'd die again, a most unpleasant prospect.

He made his way towards the entrance of the tunnel to find the main body of the Tholos had been destroyed and what remained had been shoved to one side or the other. He shivered when he stepped from the tunnel to find himself in open air. He was disappointed to see that his truck was gone because he would have to walk back to the farmhouse. It didn't make any since; if he was immortal shouldn't his body be healing itself before his wounds killed him? He felt his lung collapse and it nearly sent him to his knees in agony but he had to keep going. If he was to die again he didn't want to be alone so he pressed on.

He stumbled along holding his arm as close to his side as he could, he knew it didn't help anything but it hurt like crap to move it. He sighed in relief when he finally spotted the farmhouse in the distance. He knew it probably didn't take as long as it felt but he only had one lung at his disposal and he had to stop to catch his breath every now and then. He couldn't prevent the cough that forced its way up his throat but when he pulled his hand away he found blood. He leaned against the back of the house when he got there holding his chest which hurt so badly. The burning sensation was steadily growing worse and he knew there was little time left.

Daniel headed for the front door and made his way to the library expecting, hoping rather, to find Anna. He was thrown into another coughing fit and fell against the table in the center of the room. When he recovered he noticed that some of his books lay on the table and it looked almost as if he had never left. He smiled wistfully and sighed glad to be back among the land of the living even as he was drawing his last breath. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him and a glass shattering to the floor. He turned to see Anna standing in the doorway he'd just entered by.

"Daniel!" She gasped breathlessly, if he didn't know any better he would say the look in her eyes was one of love. She took a step towards him shaking her head. "I've dreamed of this moment countless times. Is it really you?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Unable to stand up any longer he sank to his knees but nodded his head. "Oh God, you're hurt!" She exclaimed and in the second it took to cross the room she was at his side. He reached out and took a lock of her hair between his fingers. She caressed his face affectionately. "Daniel," She breathed looking down at him, his heart beat a little faster and he pulled her down to him. She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. He had dreamed of that moment a hundred times since she first walked into his life. This time it was better than the one and only time he'd had the courage to kiss her, she returned his kiss. He summoned what little strength he had left and deepened the kiss, she shivered and he pulled back looking up at her in amazement.

"I never dared to dream you felt the same for me." He told her in disbelief wondering why she changed her mind about Pierson. His breath caught in his throat and he felt the need to cough.

"Does it hurt very much, my love?" She inquired holding him tightly as the fit grew worse. Her embrace felt as oddly familiar as it did warm and comforting. He was too exhausted to attempt to sit up so he lay on the floor with his head on her lap. She stroked his hair but she couldn't know how much her being there meant to him.

"Not as bad now that you're here. I didn't want to die alone, not again." He confessed. She shook her head and kissed him.

"You're not alone anymore, Daniel, I've never left." She whispered softly to him caressing his face before kissing him again.

"I love you, Anna." Daniel said as he felt himself slipping away.

"Oh Daniel," She cried softly. "It's not Anna, it's me Maisie!" She revealed and he felt a tear hit his face. He tried to frown but didn't have time to think about what she'd said as the air escaped his lungs for the last time.

To Be Continued…

Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child *** Highlander: *** The Series *** Immortal's *** Child

What does the future hold in store for Daniel? Who will be the heroine of the next installment of Immortal's Child? Will they find the Crystal Palace? Can the crystal blue water in the cavern's lake really bring mortals back from the dead more whole than they were before? With the death of Anicet will all their fear finally be put to rest? Someone is still after the Methuselah Stone, who will it be? Keep watching and waiting for… Immortal's Child: The Methuselah Cross. (working title let me know what you think!)

I hope no one is disgusted by having Daniel as Maisie's soul mate. That's one of the reasons why I kept him dead for so long so he wouldn't be that much older than her (not technically speaking sheesh you a types are so annoying… Mom. ;-) Anna fell in love with Methos when she was sixteen because of that touch and I couldn't resist doing the same to Maisie and Daniel. Don't worry, Maisie is around twenty-four or twenty-six when the second story takes place so it's not cradle robbing. Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it. Please stick around for more. I'll try and get the sequel finished and published as soon as possible but a few others come first. I'm trying to practice diligence and forcing myself to finish a story. Hopefully if I can learn that then I'll be ready to publish my original stories also vying for attention and make some money.


End file.
